La Reencarnación
by HeldDuke
Summary: Trueno y Llamarada 3: Un acontecimiento en la tierra lleva a Héctor a Equestria una vez más. Retomando el nombre de 'Thunder Pick', lidiará con nuevas locuras, su deber como portador, su futuro como padre y el desarrollo de su nueva vida junto a viejos y nuevos personajes tanto humanos como de Equestria. Capítulo 67: La Fraternidad Regresa
1. Prólogo

**He regresado, se los prometi, yo como tipo de palabra, aquí** **esta.**

Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Comienzo

Muy bien... ¿Por donde comienzo?

A si... Era otro dia en la ciudad de Merida, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido el ataque de hace meses atrás.

Vaya, el tiempo si que pasa rápido, han pasado ya 5 meses desde entonces, pero yo siento que han ocurrido solamente unos dias.

Cada dia me pregunto como estarán las demás, espero que bien, había decidido dejar eso hasta que llegue el momento, por ahora, tengo que vivir mi vida.

Me encontraba mirando por la ventana de mi departamento, en verdad parecía que aquí no hubiera ocurrido nada de esas cosas, los demás se preguntaban donde estaban los portadores del perdón y el sacrificio, se decia que estos habían dado un largo viaje a un mundo mas haya de nuestra imaginación.

Me retire de ahi para despertar a Sarah, ella se encontraba dormida en su cama, eran las 10:35 am.

"Sarah, despierta" le dije yo mientras la movía, ella comenzó a despertarse.

"¿Que sucede?" me pregunto ella despues de dar su primer vostezo.

"Ya son las 10, levantate" le dije yo, ella puso sus pies en el suelo, aunque ella termino por caer al piso para seguir durmiendo.

"Hay Sarah" dije yo para luego retirarme del lugar y caminar al baño.

Después de lavarme la cara y afeitarme, di paso a la cocina y tomar mi desayuno, el cual consistía de pan tostado, mermelada de fresa, jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos que me prepare.

Después de terminar mi desayuno, lave mis platos y proseguí a prender la televisión, en las noticias seguían hablando de varios asuntos muertos, entre ellos el aun posible fin del mundo.

Digo, ya ha pasado mas de un año desde la supuesta fecha de este, aun veía eso imposible.

Decici cambiar de canal para buscar algo bueno para ver, termine por dejarlo en un canal de música. Esta aun seguía siendo algo que me ayuda a relajarme, pensar en otras cosas.

"Hector, recuerda lo de esta tarde" me dijo Sarah de la nada.

"¿Por que crees que te desperté?" Le dije yo, hoy habíamos quedado en vernos con los demás en la plaza a ver unas cosas y ademas, hoy no teníamos nada que hacer.

Las horas pasaron, eran las 2 de la tarde, quedamos en vernos en la entrada a las 4.

"Sarah, prepárate" le dije yo, siempre íbamos media hora antes por si veíamos algo antes, era costumbre nuestra.

"YA VOY" Me grito ella, me estaba preparando para ir a la terminal de autobuses, era el método mas barato que teníamos para llegar.

Me puse una camisa negra y unos jeans, me coloque un par de tenis y finalmente me peine.

Los dos estábamos listos, quedamos en vernos con Mel, Scarlet, Kat y Luis en la entrada de plaza, el autobús tarda tres cuartos de hora en llegar, ahora sabrán la razon de nuestra 'temprana' partida.

Pasaron los minutos, ya estábamos en medio del camino, los sonidos que escuchabamos los dos eran las voces de las personas que se encontraban en el bus, acompañadas con la típica música proveniente de la radio del camionero. Pude notar que Sarah tenia una expresión algo sospechosa, como si algo estuviera circulando en su mente.

"Sarah, ¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunte yo, ella volteo a verme.

"Algo esta mal" me dijo ella.

"¿De que hablas?" le pregunte yo.

"No lo se" me dijo ella para luego voltear a ver hacia otro lado.

Esto estaba mal, nunca debía desconfiar de los instintos de Sarah, pero las cosas se veían en orden, tengo que ponerme alerta por cualquier cosa

...

Finalmente habíamos llegado, los dos tomamos nuestro camino a la entrada, aun estaba pensando en lo que me habia dicho Sarah hace unos momentos.

Regrese a la vida real al ver a los demás, los dos tomamos camino para luego darles un saludo, un brohoof para Luis, un abrazo para Scarlet y otro para Katherine.

Por un segundo, en Katherine pude ver a su hermana mayor, literalmente era la imagen desea chica que tanto me cautivaba, pero luego vi que no se trataba de ella sino de su hermanita, ella habia cumplido los 17 años hace 2 meses, su rostro era casi el mismo que el de ella, a excepción d su cabello, el cual era mas corto que el de su hermana mayor.

Como la extrañaba... Aún no puedo creer que la haya dejado de esa manera.

Pero aun recordaba la promesa que le habia hecho en Canterlot, una promesa que iba a cumplir de cualquier manera.

...

"¿Cual vamos a ver?" pregunte yo, nos encontrábamos en el cine tratando de escoger una película para ver.

Mientras íbamos de camino hace un momento, pude notar que algunas personas me habían reconocido, era algo incomodo, era divertido al principio, pero ya no,decidí seguir adelante.

Entre las películas disponibles estaban varias películas, entre ellas otra película de Paranormal Activity

Neta, ya basta con esas cosas.

Finalmente habiamos escogido, fuimos a comprar las golosinas, palomitas, los refrescos, y algo que no podía faltar, nachos.

Al llegar a la sala, mientras buscábamos lugar, se podían escuchar unos sonidos provenientes de afuera, probablemente rayos, el clima habia pronosticado lluvia, por lo que simplemente lo ignore, Sarah se veía aun mas intranquila.

"Calma, es solo lluvia" le dije yo, ella volteo a verme solo para asentir con la cabeza, aunque aun no se veía convencida.

...

La película aun seguía, pero por alguna razón, no podía concentrarme en ella, tal vez sea por el asunto de Sarah, ¿Y si tenia razon?...

No, no tenia razon para preocuparme, yo se que nada iba a suceder.

Justo en ese momento, Sarah salto un poco de su lugar, al parecer se habia quedado dormida, algo apresurada volteo a verme.

"Hector, hay que salir de aquí"

"¿Que?" dije yo algo extrañado por lo que habia dicho.

"vámonos" dijo ella para luego levantarsesed su lugar y irse a la salida de la salaconmigo siguiéndola, los demás no pensaron 2 veces y nos siguieron.

Al salir de la sala, logre alcansarala para luego agarrarle el hombro.

"¿Que sucedió ahi adentro?" Le pregunté yo al detenerla en los pasillos de salida, los demás estaban detrás de mí.

"Héctor, puedo jurarlo, algo malo está a punto de...

***BOOM***

En ese momento escuchamos una explosión proveniente de...

LA SALA.

Todos corrimos de vuelta a la sala, al llegar vimos...

hijo de la chingada...

...no había sala... solamente había... un enorme hoyo... los que estaban ahí habían...

Sarah fue la primera en irse del lugar corriendo, apenas noté su ausencia nosotros comenzamos a seguirla.

Al llegar a la entrada la encontramos viendo el exterior, el terror se vio en nuestros rostros al ver que el cielo azul había sido remplazado por uno gris, acompañado por varios tornados a lo lejos.

En ese momento, la tierra comenzó a agrietarse mientras nosotros caíamos al suelo debido a un sismo que se sintió de repente.

¿Que demonios estaba ocurriendo?

En ese momento, un grieta comenzó a abrirse justo debajo de mi, pero Scarlet logró jalarme de mi camisa a tiempo, pero eso no era todo, un bloque de concreto enorme se desplomó del techo, preparé un raya para luego lanzarlo contra este, volándolo en varios pedazos.

"HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ" Grité yo.

"HÉCTOR, CUIDADO" Gritó Sarah de repente mientras apuntaba arriba de mi, yo miré arriba para...

...

...

...

**Vaya manera de iniciar esta tercera parte.**

**¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Héctor?**

**¿Qué ocurrió en la tierra?**

**y la pregunta más importante**

**¿Donde están los ponis?**

**Estos aparecerán en el próximo capítulo, para lo demás tendrán que esperar**

**BROHOOF**


	2. Reencarnado

**Les traigo otro capítulo chicos, espero y les guste**

**Aquí introduciré a dos nuevos OC's en la historia**

**y para los que preguntaron, si, el fin del mundo llegó O.O**

**Pero bueno, espero y les guste**

Capítulo 2: La Tormenta

"Uhh... ¿donde..." Dije yo al despertar, me encontraba en una especie de habitación, me dolía la cabeza... demasiado, tenía la mente borrosa, sin poder recordar lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

De repente, todo me vino a la mente a la velocidad de un disparo, el cine, el agujero, la tierra...

En ese momento usé una de mis manos para agarrarme la cabe...

...

Oh por dios

***dos hora antes***

Otro día más en el reino de Equestria, era medio día en la capital que recibía el nombre de Canterlot, hogar de su real majestad la princesa Celestia.

En ese lugar vivía un joven unicornio llamado Starblast, él y sus padres se habían mudado hace poco desde Fillydelphia por una oferta de trabajo que le habían dado a sus dos padres inventores, el no era como los otros ponis refinados de Canterlot, él solamente era él mismo, lo cuál era un problema, una unicornio que vivía entre tanto poni refinado con tal carácter no era muy bien visto en ese lugar.

El era un poni blanco de crin y cola azul y ojos amarillos, su cutie mark era una llave inglesa debido a su habilidad para reparar cosas

En ese lugar conoció a Sparky, una poni de tierra que lo había aceptado tal como era, a tal grado de volverse los mejores amigos, ella tampoco era como los otros ponis de Canterlot, era amarilla con una crin y cola gris y ojos verdes, su cutiemark era una bombilla, era alguien que lograba manejar aparatos eléctricos, ella y Starblast eran un gran equipo.

Los dos estaban paseando en las calles de Canterlot con destino a la cafetería más cercana, había sido un día largo para los dos y necesitaban un descanso.

Ellos estaban en una de las mesas de afuera disfrutando de sus malteadas mientras hablaban de lo que podrían hacer por un momento, pero luego decidieron hablar de otra cosa... de los portadores.

"¿Escuchaste lo que ocurrió hace meses?" Le preguntó Sparky a Starblast

"No, recuerda que no he estado mucho" Le respondió el unicornio.

"Dicen que hace no mucho hubo una guerra entre nuestro mundo y un invasor, según la historia, 5 ponis fueron capaces de derrotarlo con la ayuda de 5 artilugios llamados... las reliquias de la unión"

"Dime más" Dijo Star para dejarla continuar.

"La batalla terminó a su favor, devolviendole la paz no solo a este mundo sino a cada versión de este mundo, se dice que algunos de los portadores... están aquí... en Equestria.

"¿Algunos? pero yo no recuerdo ninguna guerra"

"Eso es porque no fue aquí... fue en otro mundo, un mundo que es habitado por unas criaturas llamadas... los humanos, y son algunos porque otros portadores eran parte de esos... humanos"

"Genial" Expresó Starblast "¿Y crees conocerlos?"

"Me gustaría" Expresó Sparky "En especial a ese pegaso, creo que se llama... Thunder Pick, según la historia, el era el portador de la esperanza, el último en ser nombrado... el problema es que... el es un humano, dicen que después de la batalla, los tres humanos que fueron nombrados portadores llegaron a este lugar para luego irse al día siguiente, los otros dos viven en Poniville en este momento, y hay rumores de que la unicornio portadora está... embarazada"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, embarazada... de Thunder Pick, y tambien dicen que él nunca lo supo, que lo dejaron irse sin darle la noticia, ella está en este momento en ese pequeño puenlo, esperando no solo a su amado... sino a su potrillo" Terminó Sparky la historia.

"¿Y todo eso es real?" Preguntó Starblast, haciendo que Sparky alzara un ojo.

"Claro que es verdad, acabo de decirte que la unicornio está viva en Poniville" Le repitió la poni de tierra.

"Es que la verdad yo no te creo nada" Le dijo el unicornio a su amiga para luego seguir bebiendo de su malteada, Sparky dio un suspiro para luego seguir con la suya.

'Le enseñaré, le probaré que la historia es real' pensó ella decidida.

Mas tarde, los dos se fueron a sus casas, Starblast regresó con sus padres mientras Sparky daba paso a la suya.

Pero en ese momento, en los cielos comenzaron a verse varias nubes.

"Extraño... se supone que el clima sería soleado hoy" Se dijo a si misma, pero en ese momento de una de las nubes se vieron unas luces, las cuales se presumían eran posibles rayos.

Uno de los rayos cayó a lo lejos, aterrizando en la zona desértica, cerca del territorio Changeling.

Otro de ellos cayó en el océano, más haya del Bosque Everyfree.

Otra más...

"POR CELESTIA" Gritó Sparky para luego saltar a otro lado, esquivando el tercer rayo.

Mientras se quedaba inconsciente, los rayos seguían cayendo en diferentes zonas del reino, los ponis corrían a sus hogares para protegerse, la única que se quedó afuera fue Sparky.

Al final, la tormenta se debuto y Sparky se levantó sabiendo que ahora estaba segura, de la pura casualidad se asomó en el cráter ocasionado por el rayo.

Pero lo que vio la dejó asombrada.

En ese crater se encontraba un inconsciente pegaso verde de crin y cola negra, sus alas eran un poco más grandes de lo común, en su cutie mark había una pua de guitarra negra con un rayo en la derecha, otro en la izquierda y otro en el centro.

Era... era...

"Thunder Pick" Susurró la poni de tierra, volteó a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera para finalmente sacarlo del agujero, para luego arrastrarlo a su casa con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo.

***Actualidad, P.D.V. Héctor***

Oh por dios

Mi mano ya no era mano... era... nonono esto no puede ser verdad.

Traté de levantarme de la cama, pero mi cuerpo me dolía tanto que con cada movimiento.

"No te muevas" dijo una voz, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a una...

...

...

Esto es... no puede ser.

"Hola... Thunder pick... mi nombre es Sparky" Me dijo una yegua, una poni de tierra para ser más exacto, esto cada vez era más increible...

Un momento...

¿Simplemente me llamó por mi nombre?

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Le pregunté yo.

ESPEREN UN MOMENTO... si en ese momento yo era Thunder Pick... y había una unicornio en frente de mí... eso quiere decir que...

"Todos te conocen... desde lo ocurrido hace meses... eres como un héroe... tú y los otros portadores" Me dijo la unicornio, esperen, ella ya se presentó, su nombre era Sparky.

"¿Donde estoy?" Le pregunté yo.

"En mi casa, en Canterlot, te encontré hace unas horas inconsciente, caíste del cielo igual que un rayo" Me dijo ella.

"¿Un ra-AHHH" Grité yo al tratar de moverme, ella se me acercó y me recostó.

"No tienes fuerzas, tienes que descansar" Me dijo ella, yo aun tenía muchas preguntas, ¿igual que un rayo?, ¿En Canterlot?... ¿Estoy en Equestria?... muchas dudas para mí, mejor le hago caso.

"Muy bien... quédate así lo que necesites... cuando despiertes yo te ayudaré a resolver tus dudas, pero por ahora, descansa" Me dijo ella para luego retirarse.

Me acomodé en la cama para lograr que el sueño me gane más fácilmente, si estoy en Canterlot... podría ver a Flamer... a tan solo un viaje a tren... pero... ¿y los otros?... ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Eso fue lo último que pensé antes de caer al sueño

**Les gustó, espero que sí.**

**Y así comienza esta tercera parte, les prometo que no se arrepentirán.**

**Antes de irme, quiero darle la bienvenida a los nuevos escritores de esta comunidad, siéntanse libres de expresarse con sus historias.**

**Tambien les masno un saludo a aquellos que ya llevan tiempo con esto de los fics, gracias por su apoyo y animo, son los mejores.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, les mando un saludo y un BROHOOF**


	3. Conociéndose

**Antes de comenzar, quisiera cambiar algo, el nombre de Starfire ahora lo cambiaré a Starblast, me gusta más y Starfire suena algo femenino (Teen Titans)**

Capítulo 3: Conociéndose.

***La mañana** **siguiente***

"¿Estas segura de que era él?"

"Completamente, lo llamé por su nombre y él respondió"

"Nah, de seguro es alguien que se quiere hacer pasar por él"

"Te lo juro, tiene la misma descripción de Thunder Pick, y su Cutie Mark, es inconfundible" Escuché dos voces al despertar de mi sueño, mi cuerpo ya no me dolía, por lo que podía levantarme sin problemas, las dos voces parecían provenir de afuera por lo que decidí apoyarme en la puerta.

"Pues en ese caso, deberíamos decirle a-"

"NO, no podemos decirle, recuerda que él no lo sabe, se fue sin que le dijeran"

¿Acaso están hablando de mí?, parece que sí, pude reconocer una de las voces la cual era de Sparky, la otra parecía ser una voz masculina.

"Es verdad... ¿qué hay de las princesas?"

"Tal vez a ellas les interese, pero hay que tomarlo con calma, lo más probable es que él no sepa cómo llegó"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Cuando despertó ayer se veía muy confundido, no sé... tenemos que ayudarlo, pero por nada en Equestria él debe saber-"

"¿Saber qué?" Dije finalmente para luego abrir la puerta dejándome estar a su vista.

"Ah... ah... HOLA, DESPERTASTE" dijo con emoción la pony de tie... Sparky, si, ese era su nombre.

"Hola... ¿Puedo saber de que estaban hablando?" Les dije yo, aunque sabía que iban a negarse tomando en cuenta el hecho de que de seguro ellos creían que yo seguía dormido.

"No te preocupes, no es importante" Me dijo Sparky, su respuesta no me sorprendió en nada. "Él es Starblast, es un amigo que conozco hace tiempo" Me dijo Sparky presentándome al unicornio.

"¿Realmente eres Thunder Pick?... ¿El Thunder Pick portador de la reliquia?" Me preguntó Starblast.

"Amm... Si, portador de la esperanza... ¿Por qué la pregunta?" Le pregunté yo confundido, él volteó a ver a Sparky.

"Te dije que era verdad" Le dijo ella con un tono de 'te lo dije'. "Entonces, ¿es verdad?, ¿realmente eres un...?"

"...¿Humano?" Le pregunté yo

"Eso, un humano" Aclaró ella.

"Si... eso soy" Le dije yo, los dos parecían conocerme más de lo que yo esperaba

"Increíble" Dijo Starblast al escucharme, los tres nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor para desayunar, al parecer ellos dos sabían sobre la batalla de las reliquias... bueno, al menos Sparky, Starblast estaba más bien escuchando cada detalle mientras Sparky me pedía que aclarara sus dudas, ella se veía muy emocionada.

Finalmente, les había contado lo ocurrido al final y sobre lo que pasó en la tierra el día anterior.

"Lo lamento" Dijo Sparky después de que hablé de lo que pasó en la plaza.

"Igual yo" Agregó Starblast.

"No tienen qué, no fue su culpa, no podían hacer nada... aunque me gustaría saber qué es lo que habrá ocurrido... tal vez..." Comencé a susurrar "Haya sido... je, era verdad después de todo... solo nos equivocamos en la fecha" Susurré yo.

"¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Starblast

"Hace años en mi planeta se habló de una profecía maya en la que en nuestro mundo llegaría el apocalipsis... se tenía previsto que este llegaría el 21 de diciembre del 2012, pero luego pasó la fecha y no pasó nada, la gente creía que no ocurriría en ese entonces... al parecer fue un error" Dije ya con tristeza en mi voz, aun no podía creer que haya ocurrido...

"Oye, tranquilo" Dijo Sparky a la vez que dejaba su pesuña a lado de mi rostro "Ya habrá una manera de averiguar lo que ocurrió, no creo que haya sido eso" Me dijo ella tratando de calmarme.

"Es verdad, tu ya nos diste tu apoyo, ahora nos toca a nosotros" Dijo Starblast, sus palabras me hicieron soltar una sonrisa, era bueno saber que no estaría solo.

Pero una duda aun circulaba en mi mente...

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Pregunté yo.

"Fue ayer, poco antes de que despiertes, llegó una tormenta y... tu caíste de uno de los rayos" Me dijo ella.

"¿Uno de los rayos?, cuantos cayeron?" Le pregunté yo.

"No lo sé, antes del tuyo solamente vi dos, pero después del tuyo no tengo idea, creo que fueron... como unos 12 o 14 rayos, pero no vi donde cayeron" Me respondió ella.

El mío no fue el único, tal vez los otros...

DOCE O CATORCE RAYOS.

"¿ESTAS SEGURA DE ESO" Grité yo, recordando que solamente eramos 6 en el grupo.

"Si... pero tal vez sean más, estaba mareada, apenas podía escuchar" Me dijo ella un poco asustada, me calmé un poco antes de seguir.

"Lo siento, es que... 12 O 14 RAYOS... pero nosotros solamente eramos 6..."

"Tal vez otros hayan llegado aparte" Dijo Starblast, Sparky y yo volteamos a verlo.

"Es verdad... luego me encargo de eso, por ahora, tengo que ver a las princesas" Les dije yo

"Iremos contigo" Dijo Starblast.

"No... este es mi asunto, yo voy a manejarlo, pero gracias por su ayuda chicos, espero verlos pronto" Dije mientras daba paso a la puerta.

"Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros" Me dijo Sparky, yo volteé a verlos a los dos, en sus rostros había miradas sinceras, podía ver que se trataban de muy buenos ponis y que podía confiar en ellos.

"...Espero verlos pronto" Les dije yo para finalmente alzar vuelo.

No me gustaba dejarlos así pero esto era asunto mío, necesitaba saber sobre lo ocurrido conmigo y creo que solo la princesa Celestia podría resolver mis dudas... tal vez ella me haya traído aquí...

Ahora que estoy en Equestria... ¿como estarán los demás?, ¿lograron llegar igual que yo?, ¿como estarán Flamer y las otras?, ¿Sabrán que estoy aquí?, ¿Abran visto la dichosa tormenta?

Ya tengo demasiadas dudas, no necesito más aun, que suerte que ninguno de ellos dos era un pegaso o me hubieran seguido.

El castillo no quedaba muy lejos, necesitaba ver a la princesa Celestia cuanto antes, seguía pensando que tal vez haya sido ella quien me haya traido aquí, pero si no fue la princesa... entonces daré una gran sorpresa en el castillo.

Ohohoho ya quiero ver la cara de la princesa si llega a ser así.

Finalmente había llegado al castillo, habían varios guardias en la entrada, al ver movimiento ellos me apuntaron con sus lanzas.

Pero después de verme, pude ver sus caras de asombro, como si me hubieran reconocido.

"¿Thunder Pick?" Dijo una voz.

Conozco esa voz.

Acompañado por varios guardias pude ver al capitán de la guardia real, creo que ustedes sabrán de quien se trataba.

"Shining Armor" Dije yo, decidí no moverme, sabía lo que iba a suceder si lo hacía, Armor alzó su pesuña en señal de descanso y se acercó a mí.

"Regresaste... ¿pero cómo?" Me preguntó él.

"Le diré que ni yo tengo idea capitán, es por eso que vine aquí, quería ver si ella estaba enterada, tal vez podría ayudarme" Le respondí yo.

"To te llevaré ante su real majestad entonces... SOLDADOS, VUELVAN A SUS PUESTOS... es un amigo" Dijo él al final con más calma "Sígueme" Me dijo él para luego caminar a la entrada, los demás guardias nos dejaron pasar mientras nos daban una señal de saludo.

Esto será bueno

**Fin del capítulo**

**Una aclaración, pasarán más capítulos antes de que Thunder se entere del embarazo, perdón pero así será más grande la intriga.**

**Ya se están arreglando los otros dos capítulos anteriores, tanto el nombre de Starblast como los errores, no volveré a escribir en I-Pad, esa cosa me cambia varias palabras.**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy, gracias por dejar sus comentarios, también me gustarían ver algunas sugerencias, creo que este fic será más largo que los otros dos.**

**BROHHOF**


	4. El Regreso

**Les traigo nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten**

Capítulo 4: He Regresado

Shining Armor me guiaba a la sala del trono, era un largo recorrido en silencio.

Conforme íbamos avanzando, más de los guardias nos saludaban alzando su pezuña a la militar, ya saben cuando pones tu mano en la frente.

Después de un rato de silencio, Shining Armor lo rompió.

"¿Y cómo están las cosas en tu planeta?", Me preguntó el Capitán.

Justamente tenía que preguntar eso.

"Con todo respeto Capitán... Eso es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar en este momento... tal vez después" Le dije yo con mi voz algo deprimida por lo que pudo ocurrir con la tierra.

"Respeto tu decisión Thunder Pick" Me dijo él evitando hablar del tema.

"¿Y cómo están tú y Cadenze?" Le pregunté yo pues no supe nada de ellos dos desde que me fui hace casi año y medio.

"Todo está bien, ella se encuentra en el reino de cristal cumpliendo su deber, pero ella viene de visita de vez en cuando" Me respondió él "¿Y que hay de ti y Flamer?" Me preguntó hablando del tema.

"Aún no la he visto" Le respondí pensando en cómo estará ella, Shining dejó de hablar volteando a ver al frente.

'Entonces aún no lo sabe...' Pensó el Capián.

Finalmente los dos habíamos llegado a la puerta en la que se encontraba el trono.

"Espera aquí" Me dijo el para luego entrar, yo me quedé esperando

***P.D.V. Celestia***

"Capitán Armor, ¿todo está en orden?" Le pregunté al capitán de la guardia real, el cual había llegado de una segundo a otro.

"Todo está en orden princesa, no se preocupe, más vengo a informar que Equestria tiene un invitado su real majestad"

"¿Invitado?" Pregunté yo, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver un rostro familiar.

Santa madre naturaleza.

***P.D.V. Thunder Pick***

"Es bueno volver a verla princesa Celestia" Le dije yo a la princesa, ella me estaba viendo con una mirada de sorpresa, hasta a mí me estaba asustando.

"Capitán... usted y sus guardias... retírense" Ordenó la princesa seguido por los pasos de salida de Shining Armor, finalmente, la puerta se cerró.

"Veo que está sorprendida de verme Celly" Le dije yo sonriendo.

"Lo veo y no lo creo... ¿enserio es usted joven Rodríguez?" Preguntó ella sin creer lo que veía

"En efecto" Le confirmé a la princesa

"Pero... ¿como?" Me preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Debo decirle que... no lo sé, esperaba que usted me respondiera"

"Pues debo decir que esto es... inesperado... ¿que sucedió?"

"El Apocalipsis ha llegado a mi planeta entonces" Dije yo con un tono triste.

"... Creo que ya sé a que se refiere" Me dijo ella mientras yo prestaba atención. "Desde tu primera visita, he tratado de averiguar todo sobre los humanos, y en mis estudios encontré información sobre una posible extinción por causa de la naturaleza... temo que sus sospechas son ciertas Joven Rodriguez, y en verdad lo lamento" Para cuando ella terminó, yo ya tenía la cabeza abajo...

"... Thunder Pick"

"... ¿Disculpa?" Dijo la princesa.

"Si la humanidad se ha extinto... no me queda más que... iniciar de nuevo... si usted me lo permite claro" Le dije alzando la mirada, ella me sonrió.

"Joven Rodríguez... usted ha hecho mucho por este reino, yo ya lo considero uno de nosotros, por lo que es un honor y un gran gusto llamarte... Thunder Pick" Me dijo mientras dejaba su cuerno en el lado derecho de mi cabeza para luego pasarlo al izquierdo.

Finalmente ella subió la cabeza dejandome ver una sonrisa de su parte.

"Muchas gracias princesa Celestia" Le dije yo con tono de gratitud.

"No... gracias a ti" Me dijo ella con el mismo tono, en ese momento mi mirada cambió mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Pero aún tengo que averiguar qué sucedió con los demás... no crepo ser el único en llegar a Equestria... cuando desperté me encontré con una poni de tierra y un unicornio, la yegua me dijo que caí durante una tormenta en la forma de un rayo y también me dijo que cayeron varios rayos ademas del mío, dijo que eran de 12 a 14... tal vez más" Le informé a la princesa, ella se quedó pensando por un momento, hasta que habló.

"Si esa es la situación... entonces trataré de hacer lo posible por ayudar a encontrarlos"

"... ¿En verdad?" Le pregunté yo sorprendido.

"Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer" Me dijo ella sonriendo.

"Muchas gracias princesa... ¿que pasará hasta entonces?" Le dije yo.

"Creo que es momento de que regreses a casa... en Poniville" En ese momento pensé en las cosas que pasé ahí, lo que quería hacer ahora era regresar a ver a todos los que me ofrecieron su amistad... y Flamer, finalmente podré estar con ella... sin ninguna barrera. "Pero antes..."

"¿Pero antes?" Dije yo confundido, con su magia me pasó una bolsa de viaje.

"Antes tengo que devolverte algo" Me dijo ella para luego ponerse de cuatro patas y caminar fuera de la sala conmigo siguiéndola.

* * *

Un Rato había pasado, la princesa y yo nos encontrábamos en una especie de pasillo.

Logré reconocer ese lugar por el programa, es aquí donde se encontraban los cuadros de los héroes de Equestria, mis sospechas fueron correctas al ver el primer cuadro, en el cual mostraba a dos alicornios y a un Draconicus, eran Celestia y Luna cuando derrotaron a Discord, devolviendole la armonía al reino.

El segundo cuadro mostraba a las main 6 al usar los elementos de la armonía para derrotar a Nightmare Moon en la primera temporada.

El tercero mostraba una vez más a las main 6, estab vez al usar los elementos al derrotar a Discord una vez más, salvando por segunda vez al reino de Equestria.

Pero un cuarto cuadro fue el que me llamó la atención, uno que no se mostró en el programa.

Era una cuadro el cual mostraba a dos ponis y a tres humanos, usando 5 armas para derrotar a una criatura oscura. Era nada más y nada menos que el cuadro de las reliquias al derrotar a Christian.

"Es increíble que solo haya pasado meses desde entonces" Dijo la voz de la princesa llamando mi atención, yo volteé a verla sonriendo.

"Tampoco yo" Le dije yo para luego seguir el camino.

"Aquí es" Dijo la princesa a la mitad del camino, con su cuerno tocó la pared, esta comenzó a cambiar su forma, el muro se estaba convirtiendo en una puerta muy bien cuidada, esta tenía grabada 5 emblemas, las cuales eran la imagen de un rayo, una llama roja, una llama azul, un par de alas blancas y una huella de gato.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver las reliquias, las cinco en su forma oculta, en otras palabras, seguían siendo collares y brazaletes.

"Llegó la hora de cumplir mi promesa" Me dijo ella mientras usaba mi magia para elevar las 5 reliquias en frente de mí, las cuales fueron entrando en la bolsa que me dio la princesa.

"Cuando encuentres a los otros portadores, dales su reliquia a cada uno" Me dijo ella mientras las primeras 4 daban su camino a la bolsa, pero la quinta, la cual resultó ser mi collar, entró por mi cabeza terminando colgando de mi cuello.

"Gracias princesa, cada reliquia terminará con su portador" Le dije yo.

"De eso puedo estar segura... es hora de que te vayas, buena suerte" Me dijo ella, yo asentí y me fue corriendo del lugar.

...

"Le espera una gran sorpresa cuando llegue" Dijo ella apenas me fui, sin dejarme escuchar.

TROLLESTIA ATACA UNA VEZ MÁS

**BAZINGA**

**No creían que Celestia no iba a aplicar uno de sus clásicos chascarrillos, ¿o si?**

**El reencuentro está cada vez más cerca, no desesperen**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo**

**BROHOOF**

**pd. me gustó la imagen que le puse en la covertura :3**


	5. Esperanza

**Les traigo nuevo capítulo, este Lunes regreso a clases por lo que el ritmo irá más lento.**

**No se preocupen, trataré de sacar los capítulos cuando pueda**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Hope

"Haber... Flamer, he vuelto y esta vez no me iré... no así no..." dije yo practicando lo que le diré a Flamer al regresar afuera del castillo, los guardias me dieron sus salidos mas yo no volteé a verlos.

...

"Veamos... Flamer... hola... No, demasiado corto" Dije mientras recorría las calles de Canterlot.

...

"Flamer... Recuerdas que en la tierran hablaban de un posible fin del mundo... sucedió... oh rayos" Dije yo al comprar el boleto de tren a Poniville

...

Finalmente me encontraba en el tren camino a Poniville, tenía que esperar unas horas antes de llegar, más que aburrido estaba nervioso, cuando Flamer y yo nos reunimos en la tierra yo estaba sin palabras, sentí como si mi estomago hubiera bajado a mi trasero, en el buen sentido claro... No puedo ni imaginar como se pondrá ella cuando me vea.

**NA: mejor que cómo te pondrás tú cuando te enteres de su asunto, idiota**

Finalmente terminé con mi cabeza apollada en mi asiento y mis ojos cerrados, las posibilidades de cosas que podría ocurrir eran infinitas.

-No hay infinidades, portador de la esperanza-

En ese momento abrí mis ojos al escuchar una voz femenina, volteé a ver a todos lados entre los pocos pasajeros que habían en el tren, pero ninguno de los pasajeros pareció hablarme.

Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

-Que no me veas no quiere decir que no esté ahí-

Una vez más abrí mis ojos al escuchar esa voz, esta vez estaba harto.

"Muy bien, ¿quien dijo eso?" Dije yo mientras que los demás ponis me volteaban a ver.

"Nadie dijo nada" Dijo un poni macho.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó otro, yo me sentía raro.

"Am... si" Dije yo para luego ir al baño.

Ya adentro comencé a mojarme la cara, creo que estoy volviéndome loco.

-No estás loco portador- dijo la misma voz, en ese instante miré al espejo.

-en tu cuello- dijo la voz mientras contemplaba a mi reliquia brillar mientras...

...

¿La reliquia puede hablar?

-Puedo hacer mucho más que eso- agité mi cabeza al escuchar su respuesta.

"Pudiste decirme antes, no se... cuando no había nadie" Dije algo enojado.

-Tienes que admitir que así no sería divertido- dijo ella para después escucharla reír.

"No fue divertido, ahora los demás piensan que estoy loco" Luego me di cuenta de algo "Un segundo, ¿Desde cuando puedes hablar?"

-Siempre he sido capaz de hacerlo mi portador- me respondió la reliquia.

"Y hasta ahora me lo dices" Dije mientras ponía cara de ¬¬

-Tu ya debiste saberlo, ya habías visto a los espíritus de las reliquias antes, ¿recuerdas?-

"Oh... es verdad" Dije yo recordando ese momento.

-Y pudiste saber aun más si no nos hubieran dejado aquí mientras ustedes regresaban- Continuó.

"Si... sobre eso, para ser sincero, no me sentía preparado para-"

-Si, lo sé, escuché cuando le dijiste eso a la princesa- dijo la reliquia ahora con más seriedad en su voz.

"Oh... es verdad" Dije yo recordando eso también.

-No te preocupes, no estoy enojada por eso, pero ahora que me estas usando una vez más, puedo enseñarte a usar tu poder-

"¿Enseñarme?, creí que-"

-Las reliquias son capaces de hacer más de lo que ustedes saben, portador- Me interrumpió.

"Deja de decirme portador, puedes decirme por mi nombre" Le dije yo cansado de que me diga 'portador'.

-¿Cual de los dos?-

"¿Cual de los dos?... am... creo que Héctor, después de todo tu ya conoces la verdad sobre mí" Le respondí yo.

-Está bien Héctor-

"¿Tú tienes un nombre?" Le pregunté yo.

-Deberías saberlo, tú me nombraste después de todo-

"Oh... es verdad... Thunderhope... creo que mejor te llamaré Hope, no sé, ¿te gusta?" Le pregunté yo.

-... Me gusta-

"Genial, otra cosa, los demás no voltearon a ver cuando hablaste, ¿ellos no te pueden escuchar?" Le pregunté yo.

-La reliquia solo puede hablar con su respectivo portador, a la vez que este solo puede hablar con su reliquia, con esto me refiero a que el portador no puede hablar con las reliquias de otros portadores, solo la suya-

"OYE CHICO, YA TERMINASTE, ENSERIA QUIERO ENTRAR" Dijo uno de los machos al otro lado de la puerta.

"YA VOY... luego seguimos" Le susurré a la reliquia.

Después de salir y dejar que el poni entrara al baño, no sin antes lavarme las manos por si acaso, me senté en mi lugar a esperar a la parada a Poniville.

***Poniville, estación de trenes***

"Que lo pasen bien, bienvenidos, bienvenidos a Poniville, bienvenidos, bienvenidos, bienvenida, bienvenido" Decía Pinkie Pie quie se encontraba saludando a cada pasajero que salía del tren, finalmente me tocó a mi bajar.

"Bienvenida, bienvenido Thunder Pick, bienvenida, bienvenidos... AHHHHHH" Gritó ella para luego taclearme en un abrazo.

"THUNDER PICK, VOLVISTE, ¿COMO LO HICISTE?, VAS A QUEDARTE, QUE ALEGRÍA ME DA VERTE, ME MUERO POR CONTARLE A TWILIGHT Y A FLUTTERSHY Y A RAINBOW DASH Y A PINKIE PIE, oh no espera, YO SOY PINKIE PIE, EN TODO CASO ES MUY BUENO VER QUE REGRESASTE PARA ASÍ ESTAR CON FLAMER Y..." En ese momento ella se tapó la boca con su casco.

"¿Y?" Dije yo tratando de levantarme pero ella volvió a taclearme.

"¿QUE HACES AQUÍ, TU NO DEBERÍAS VOLVER HASTA QUE PASEN MÁS AÑOS" Me dijo ella algo... ¿asustada?

"¿No te gustó el hecho de que haya regresado?" Le pregunté yo confundido.

"OH NONONONONONONO, CLARO QUE ESTOY FELIZ POR ESO, ¿COMO PUEDO NO ESTAR FELIZ DE VER A MI MEJOR AMIGO?" Me dijo ella.

"... ¿Soy tu mejor amigo" Pregunté confundido.

"... PUES DUH, CLARO QUE SI TONTITO, ¿NO RECUERDAS?"

"¿Recordar qué-ah ya me acordé" Dije yo recordando la vez en la que ella no quería vestirse en la tierra.

¿Recuerdan?, cuando íbamos a ir a la piscina pública y ella no quiso ponerse su traje y le dije que sería ser su mejor amigo y ella aceptó... que es lo que he hecho.

"En todo caso, tu no deberías estar aquí, aun no por lo menos"

"¿Por qué no?" Le pregunté yo.

"NO PUEDO DECIRTE, HICE UNA PROMESA PINKIE QUE NO TE DIRÍA SI POR ALGUNA RAZÓN TU REGRESARÍAS, YO QUERÍA DECIRTE PERO TAMPOCO ESPERABA VERTE REGRESAR TAN PRONTO"

"Pasaron 5 meses Pinkie Pie"

"Ah... Ah... YA SÉ, VAYAMOS A SUGARCUBE CORNER"

"¿AH?"

"SISISI, YO TE LLEVARÉ Y TE DARÉ LO QUE QUIERES" Dijo ella mientras me empujaba al pueblo "SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO ME PREGUNTES NADA"

"¿Preguntar sobre qué?"

"NADA"

"AHH, OK" Dije yo para finalmente dejar que ella me guíe.

-Esa Pinkie Pie si que es muy energética-

'No tienes ni idea Hope' Le dije mentalmente a Thunderhope.

-Aunque sabiendo lo que ella esconde, creo que tiene buenas razones para estar nerviosa-

'¿Nerviosa?, ¿nerviosa de qué?' Le pregunté yo

-Lo siento pero eso es algo que tú debes averiguar, no creo que te agrade escucharlo de mí-

Y con eso la Thunderhope dejó de hablar, mientras tanto ya estaba cerca de Sugarcube Corner aun siendo empujado por Pinkie, preguntandome que es lo que estará ocultandome.

* * *

**Ay dios, Ay dios, Ay dios**

**Está a punto de ocurrir**

**hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, recuerden que pueden dejar su opinión, también me pueden decir qué es lo que quisieran ver**

**BROHOOF**


	6. Reencuentro

**EN SERIO EN SERIO SIENTO LA LARGA ESPERA, PERO FINALMENTE LOGRÉ ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Reencuentro

Finalmente habíamos llegado a Sugarcube Corner, todo el camino fuí arrastrado por Pinkie, quien por mas que le pregunté, ella me respondía ninguna de mis preguntas. Casi no había nadie a esta hora, en realidad no había nadie a esta hora.

"Hola Pinkie, veo que ya ter-¿Es ese Thunder Pick?" Dijo la señora Cake al Verne, yo ins a responder, pero Pinkie me ganó.

"NO HAY TIEMPO, SEÑORA CAKE, DELE A THUNDER LO QUE TENGAN DEL MENÚ" Le interrumpiío Pin-¿LA QUE TENGAN?

"Pinkie, Creo que eso es demasiado para Thunder"

"Tonterías" En ese momento, Pinkie fue donde la señora Cake, ya no pude escucharlas entonces. "Señora Cake, necesito que lo distraiga"

"¿Distraerlo de quien Pinkie?"

"Distraerlo de" Pinkie volteó a ver ambos lados "de Flamer"

"Fla-OH, THUNDER TU SOLO PIDE Y YO TE SERVIRÉ, LA CASA PAGA" Me dijo La señora Cake.

"Mientras tanto yo voy a hacer... cosas" Dijo Pinkie para luego irse a la velocidad del sonido.

Ah bueno, solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie, pero ahora, CUPCAKES.

* * *

"TWILIIIIIIIiiiiiIIIIIIIIiiii iiiiIIIIIIIiiiiiiiIIIIIGHT" Gritaba Pinkie mientras iba corriendo a la biblioteca por Twilight, al llegar decide tocar la puerta con la cabeza, momentos después, Twilight abre la puerta.

"Hola Pinkie Pie, veo que terminaste con-"

"THUNDER VOLVIÓ, THUNDER PICK VOLVIÓ" Gritó Pinkie.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Gritó Twilight después de escuchar a su amiga.

"Dije que Thunder-"

"YA SE LO QUE DIJISTE, ¿CÓMO REGRESÓ?, ¿CUANDO OCURRIÓ?, ¿QUE DIRÁ FLA... FLAMER, TENEMOS QUE AVISARLE, CORRE PINKIE" Gritó la unicornio para luego irse junto con Pinkie.

* * *

"Señora Cake, ya fueron muchos cupcakes, enserio necesito irme" Le dije a la señora Cake para luego levantarme de mi lugar.

"PERO AUN NO PUEDES IRTE" Gritó la señora Cake.

"Señora Cake, 12 cupcakes ya son mucho, ya no puedo comer más" Le repliqué yo.

'¿Qué hago, qué hago?, YA SE' Pensó la señora Cake mientras una idea iba a su cabeza "Quise decir que aun no puedes irte hasta probar... NUESTRA NUEVA RECETA" Dijo ella para luego sacar a luz una bandeja con un muffin en ella "CEREZA"

Al ver el muffin no pude evitar soltar una mirada soñadora para luego asentir rápidamente con la cabeza. CEREZA.

* * *

Twilight y Pinkie habían llegado al hogar de la unicornio y la pegaso, ya en la puerta, las dos comenzaron a tocar la puerta a toda velocidad.

"FLAMER" Decía Pinkie

"SUNNY" Decía Twilight

"FLAMER"

"SUNNY"

"FLAMER"

"SUNNY"

"YA VOOY" Se escuchó una voz que venía del interior, la puerta fue abierta por una pegaso blanca con crin amarilla.

"¿POR QUÉ TODO ESE RUIDO?" dijo Sunny mientras usaba su pesuña para sobarse la cabeza.

"THUNDER PICK HA VUELTO" Gritaron Pinkie y Twilight, haciendo que Sunny abriera los ojos como platos al mismo tiempo que dejaba de sobarse la cabeza.

...

...

"¿QUEEEEEEEE?" Gritó Sunny después de unos segundos de silencio "¿COMO PASÓ?, ¿QUÉ HACE EL AQUÍ?"

"NO SABEMOS" Gritaron Twilight y Pinkie para luego verse y darse una pequeña bofetada una después de otra.

"Esto es malo, esto es muy malo, ¿como llegó a Equestria?, pasaron 5 meses, 5 MESES, ¿TIENEN IDEA DE COMO SE VE UNA PONY EMBARAZADA A LOS 5 MESES?" Gritó Sunny a todo pulmon para luego resivir una bofetada de Pinkie "Gracias Pinkie... QUE VAMOS A HACER"

"Tranquilas chicas, esto es lo que vamos a hacer" Dijo la unicornio purpura.

"Sunny, ¿Es esa la voz de Twilight?" Se escuchó una voz que vino de arriba, las tres ponis supieron de quien se trataba.

"De acuerdo, cambio de planes, Twilight, tu y yo iremos con Flamer mientras que Pinkie, tu has lo posible para distraer a Thunder" Le dijo Suny a las chicas.

"Oki Doki Loki" Dijo Pinkie para luego irse volando, por así decir, mientras Twilight y Suny se encargaban de Flamer

* * *

"Eso fue muy delicioso Señora Cake, pero en VERDAD necesito irme" Le dije a la señora Cake.

"pe-pe-pero aun no puedes irte" Le dijo la señora Cake, pero ya era tarde, yo ya había salido del lugar "Uy, espero Pinkie haya terminado"

"No... debí...comer... esos... cupcakes" Decía yo, apenas había notado el tamaño de mi estomago, era igualito al de twilight después de comer todo ese pastel al conocer a Applejack, me veía como un macho embarazado...

"Jeje, un macho embarazado, que cosas" Me dije a mi mismo mientras me dirigía a casa de Suny, de repente vi a Pinkie corriendo a toda velocidad, tanto era su prisa que no notó el hecho de haber pasado a mi lado. Decidí ignorarla y seguir mi camino, si mi memoria no me fallaba, estaba a unos pocos minutos de aquí.

* * *

"THUNDER, THUUUNDER" Gritó Pinkie al llegar a Sugarcube Corner.

"Thunder ya se a ido, ¿No lo viste?" Dijo la señora Cake al ver entrar a Pinkie.

"NO, MIENTRAS CORRÍA SOLAMENTE VI A DERPY, A ROSELUCK, A THUNDER, A... AHHHH" Gritó Pinkie al darse cuenta de su grandísimo error para luego regresar a donde estaba antes.

* * *

"Llegué... después de todo este tiempo" Dije yo mientras miraba la puerta, me encontraba justo en frente de la casa de Suny y Flamer, estaba ansioso de poder ver a mi amada después de todo este tiempo, toqué la puerta 3 veces, estaba nervioso, aún no sabía que decirle al momento de verla.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

"Pinkie, ¿que pasó?, ¿Donde está-THUNDER" Gritó la poni que abrió la puerta la cual se trataba de Sunny.

"H-hola Sunny... ¿c-como estas?" Le pregunté nervioso.

"¿QUÉ HACES AQ-digo, es bueno verte thunder, pero no es buen momento en este momento, vuelve luego" Dijo ella cerrando la puerta, pero yo la detuve con mi pezuña.

"Sunny, quiero ver a Flamer, por favor" Le dije yo tratando de abrir la puerta.

"N-No... PUEDES... VERLA" Dijo ella tratando de cerrarla, siendo yo quien lo evitaba.

"¿POR... QUÉ... NO?" Dije mientras aplicaba fuerza para abrir la puerta.

"POR... QUE... ELLA... ella..."

"Suny... déjalo entrar" Se escuchó una voz que venía de adentro, los dos dejamos de empujar, habíamos reconocido esa voz.

"P-pero Flamer... s-si el entra el verá tu..." Le dijo Suny, más Flamer la interrumpió.

"Las dos sabemos que esto sucederá de todas formas... déjalo entrar" Dijo Flamer, en ese momento, lentamente la puerta fue abirta por Sunny, yo di pasos lentos al interior, adentro se encontraban Twilight y Fla...

...

...

"¿Eso era lo que no querías que viera?" Le pregunté yo con una sonrisa a Flamer mientras veía su estomago, ella se veía confusa.

"¿No estás asustado o... aterrado o... confuso?... ¿nada?" Me preguntó ella.

"Claro que no Flamer" Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en al mejilla "A mi no me importa tu imagen, yo te amo por lo que eres" Le dije yo mientras la abrazaba.

"Am... Héctor... esta panza no es por comida" Me dijo ella, yo me separé de ella con una cara de confusión "Esta panza es por..." Ella no terminó la frase, yo pensé un momento tratando de adivinar lo que trataba de decir...

...

Santo guacamole...

Di unos pasos hacia atras, terminé de senton en el piso.

...

"¿QUE QUÉ?" Grité yo a todo pulmon, esto no puede estar.

"Si... es enserio... vas a hacer papá" Me dijo ella moviendo su pata mirando para otro lado sonriendo, yo aún no podía creer lo que... YO... YOOOOOO.

***Thud***

***Tercera persona***

Justo en ese momento, Pinkie llegó a la casa, solo para ver la imagen de Twilight, Sunny, Flamer... y un Thunder Pick desmayado.

"¿Llegué tarde?" Dijo ella en todo cómico, Flamer solamente podía mirar el cuerpo de Thunder.

'Pudo ser mucho peor' Pensó ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Ustedes querían que se desmaye al final, ¿no?**

**Ahora Thunder Pick sabe la verdad, ¿cómo lo tomará cuando despierte?**

**No se lo pierdan**

**BROHOOF**


	7. Reflexión

**Uff, finalmente subiré este capítulo, les debo decir que me inspiré al escribirlo y DEMACIADO**

**Disfrutenlo :D**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Reflexión

Fue una extraña sensación la que me despertó, me sentía cómodo, como si estuviera acostado en una cama.

Al abrir los ojos pude ver que estaba en lo cierto, estaba en una cama, para ser más sincero, en la cama de Flamer.

Si preguntan cómo se que era la de Flamer, además de que ya estuve ahí antes, lo supe porque ella estaba acostada a mi lado cuando desperté, en su rostro tenía una expresión como si estuviera esperando a que lo haga.

En ese momento me llegó el recuerdo de lo que pasó antes de caer desmayado... oh dios... mejor digámosle la RAZÓN de caer desmayado.

...

...

"No fue un sueño... ¿Verdad?" Finalmente le pregunté después de un momento de silencio, ella negó con la cabeza.

"Fue real... cada momento... y palabra" Me respondió ella.

Entonces lo que me dijo... no puedo creerlo... en VERDAD no puedo creerlo.

"Cómo... mejor dicho... ¿Cuando ocurrió?" Le pregunté yo, estaba muy confundido debido a que no recuerdo haber tenido relaciones sexuales con ella a excepción de hace casi 2 años en la tierra, cuando ella había llegado con su cuerpo falso.

"Fue... poco después de que te golpearas la cabeza" Me dijo ella.

CLARO, ERA VERDAD, recuerdo que había recibido un golpe poco después de que me den ese pinchazo en... bueno, ahí atrás...

"Sunshine me lo contó, me dijo que después de eso, tu aún seguías despierto, pero que ya no te comportabas como tú" Siguió ella, en ese momento me llegó igual que un disparo en la cabeza.

"El efecto de la cidra" Dije yo recordando el desafío de Rainbow Dash.

"Si... El problema era que yo también estaba bajo su efecto, no sabía lo que hacía... y pues... llegó un momento en el que los dos nos fuimos... estábamos solos... nadie nos estaba siguiendo... los dos bajo el efecto de la cidra fuimos a casa... terminando en mi cama para luego dejar que las cosas pasen" Dijo ella para finalmente comenzar a llorar, podía verlo, ella estaba arrepentida por lo sucedido, pero no sé si era por el hecho de estar embarazada o por el hecho de hacerlo bajo esas circunstancias.

Puse mi pezuña en su rostro para hacer que me mire a mis ojos y mientras yo secaba sus lagrimas le hablé.

"No fue tu culpa... tú misma lo dijiste... tú no sabías lo que hacías... en parte también fue mi culpa" Dije yo bajando la cabeza "Yo no debí dejarme llevar por... bueno... el punto es que... eso ya pasó y no hay nada que podamos hacer para revertirlo" Le dije yo para luego volver a mirarla, ella aún con lágrimas en el rostro volteó a ver a otro lado.

"Si tú no quieres cuidarlo... si no... quieres ayudarme a mantenerlo, a criarlo como... nuestro hijo... o hija... ya voy a entenderte... aun cuando eso signifique que... ninguno de los dos vea al otro de ahora en adelante... porque la verdad es... que yo quiero cuidarlo... quiero ser la madre de este potrillo... quiero verlo crecer" Decía ella sin mirarme, yo pensé un momento antes de darle mi respuesta, hasta que finalmente...

...

"Flamer... No es que no quiera estar contigo... tú sabes que eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido... cada vez que estamos separados, en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti... la primera vez que tuvimos que separarnos estaba destrozado en mi interior, sino hubiera sido por aquella visión... te juro que hubiera escogido quedarme contigo...

Cuando nos reunimos, sentí que toda la felicidad que había perdido poco a poco había regresado esa noche, cuando te vi caminar en la arena sentí que por cada paso que dabas era como si estuviera reviviendo cada momento que tuvimos desde que nos conocimos hasta ahí, cuando nos dimos ese beso que marcó nuestra reunión...

Y cuando me fui ese día hace 5 meses... en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en la promesa que te había hecho el día anterior... cuando te prometí que nos íbamos a reunir cuando el tiempo lo diga... y aquí estamos... los dos, sentados en tu cama hablando de esto" Le dije yo mientras yo soltaba unas lagrimas, en mi cara se figuraba una sonrisa...

Pero luego, esa sonrisa se fue esfumando poco a poco.

"Pero... para serte sincero... nunca esperé que cuando yo volviera... tú estuvieras en esa condición... y para serte aún más sincero... no creo sentirme listo... digo... tú sabes que mi infancia no fue muy buena... tú eras la única amiga que tenía en ese entonces... digo... si llego a cometer un error, no quiero que bebe termine como yo estuve en ese entonces, era muy infeliz... y ahora... sin esperarlo... muy pronto, yo, Héctor Rodriguez, Alias Thunder Pick, portador de la esperanza... seré PADRE" Dije yo para tirar mi cuerpo en la cama y cerraba los ojos.

Flamer no tomó mi respuesta muy bien, mientras no la veía, ella soltaba más lagrimas que antes, intentando no hacer ningún ruido mientras yo me sumergía en mis pensamientos...

...

Un momento

...

Al abrir los ojos todo era tan claro como un espejo, en mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de hace 5 meses, junto con los demás había encontrado las reliquias, logramos juntar versiones paralelas de este mundo, junto con ellas y más humanos logramos pelear una batalla que al principio parecía imposible y al final logramos derrotar a Christian...

Si junto con Flamer y los demas logré hacer eso... entonces... yo...

...

"¿Qué rayos ESTOY DICIENDO?" Dije yo levantándome de repente, Flamer se había asustado por mi reacción mientras yo la veía con una expresión pensativa.

"Es verdad... nosotros ya pasamos por cosas peores... luchamos y ganamos en la tierra, ¿lo recuerdas?, SOMOS PORTADORES FLAMER, si logramos hacer eso... podemos hacer esto" Le dije yo para luego sonreirle .

"¿Héctor?" Dijo ella llamándome por mi verdadero nombre.

"Ademas" Dije yo volteando a otro lado "Muchas veces me he imaginado a mi mismo... como un padre... uno que se encargará de que sus hijos y su pareja sean felices, que no les hará ningún daño en su vida, alguien que le será fiel y estará ahí para ellos en todo momento... ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?"

"¿M-m-mejor?" Preguntó ella mientras si mirada de tristeza se iba, yo cerré mis ojos, volteé a verla y finalmente abrí los ojos para darle la respuesta.

"... Que tú... seras la madre de mi hijo" Fue ahí cuando una presión llegó a mis labias, una muy suave y que podía reconocer siempre, era la suave presión de sus labios contra los míos mientras los dos nos dejábamos llevar por el momento, ese beso fue el que marcó nuestras vidas por completo, dándole un giro radical a nuestro futuro.

Al separarnos, pude ver que sus lagrimas ahora eran lagrimas de felicidad, yo al igual que ella soltaba más de esas lagrimas, los dos sabíamos lo que significaba ese momento, era ese el momento en el que habíamos decidido dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo... para mantener y hacer feliz a nuestro hijo...

"Flamer... yo te amo... y quiero ser el padre de tu hijo" Le dije yo mirándola a los ojos.

"Thunder... también te amo... y estoy muy feliz de que seas tú... el padre de nuestro potrillo" Dijo ella para luego frotar su rostro con el mío, mientras yo disfrutaba la sensación de su rostro en el mío.

Ahí nos quedamos por un buen rato, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, no otra vez... Pero hasta yo sabía que ahora no hay nada que nos logre separar, que ahora podemos estar juntos y vivir nuestras vidas como una pareja cualquiera...

La única diferencia era que nosotros no eramos una pareja como cualquier otra... nosotros eramos... La flor de loto... Y la púa de trueno.

* * *

**Y eso chicos, fue el final del PROLOGO, exacto, todo eso fue solamente el prólogo, ¿recuerdan el prólogo de mi fic anterior? yo creo que sí.**

**Con esto les digo que planeo hacer que este fic dure más de lo que duraron mis otros fics, pero que tampoco los aburriré, trataré de hacerlo lo más entretenido posible.**

**De igual manera, pueden darme algunas ideas, cualquiera puede ser bienvenida, puede ser desde algún evento que quieran agregar hasta visitar**** algún fic suyo (Estan las reliquias así que no hay problema XD)**

**Sin más que agregar, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**BROHOOF**


	8. El Verdadero Inicio

**Yeah, ya encontré una forma para poder subir capítulos largos en menos tiempo, por lo pronto les dejo el 8, espero les guste**

Capítulo 8: El Verdadero Inicio

Nunca supe en que momento me había quedado dormido, la verdad no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era lo que había dicho poco antes, ¿de verdad estaba seguro de querer ser padre?, eso ni yo lo sabía, pero si algo estaba seguro de saber, era el hecho de estar feliz de que Flamer sea la madre, no podía pedir a alguien mas dulce y hermosa que ella, aún cuando mi primera reacción

no pareció la más correcta que digamos, yo estaba feliz de estar a su lado.

Al despertar pude sentir su escencia, los dos nos habíamos quedado dormidos al mismo tiempo al parecer, en su rostro figuraba una sonrisa, ella sabía que yo no la dejaría sola en este asunto.

Me levanté de la cama no sin antes dejarle un beso en la frente para luego dar paso al comedor.

-Veo que está de muy buen humor portador- Escuché la voz de Hope en mi cabeza.

'¿Cómo no podría estarlo?, finalmente estoy con la chica que he amado además de que pronto podré ver como va a nacer mi hijo o hija' Le dije mentalmente mientras bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Que hay de tu familia?- Al instante en el que ella dijo eso, di un mal paso haciendome caer de los escalones, el último golpe fue el más doloroso, pero por suerte no fue nada grave.

'¿De que hablas?' Le pregunté yo mientras me sobaba mi cabeza y me levantaba.

-Tu familia pudo sufrir cualquier destino después de haber llegado a este mundo, ¿recuerdas?- Me dijo ella.

Era verdad, desde que llegué aquí, no he hecho nada para saber algo de lo que pudo ocurrir con mis padres y Samanta, sin mencionar a mis amigos.  
Digo, estaba seguro de que Sarah y Kat tal vez lo hayan conseguido... Pero y que hay de Scarlet, Luis y Mel, ellos también estaban con nosotros durante el apocalipsis, ¿Habran tenido la misma suerte?

'Luego veremos ese asunto Hope, primero tengo que tratar de entrenar contigo, tal vez así sea más facil' Le dije a Hope mentalmente.

-Muy bien entonces, portador-

'Y Hope...'

-¿Si portador?-

'Ya te dije que me digas por mi nombre'

-Entendido... Portador-

'Dios' dije yo, ahora se como se sentían las princesas cuando querían ser menos formales conmigo.

* * *

Finalmente había terminado mi desayuno, un par de panquekes que me había hecho, me sentí algo raro al desayunar mientras Suny y Flamer seguían dormidas, sobretodo por el hecho de que este era su casa y no la mía, por lo que les hice los suyos para andar más tranquilo.

Poco después pude escuchar pasos viniendo de arriba, al principio creí que se trataba de Flamer, pero luego pude que quien bajó al piso era Suny, pude ver su expresión de incomodidad al verme, a de ser por la forma que ella trataba de evitar que yo viera los hechos o quizá porque ella fue quien me había dicho que tenía que irme hace 5 meses, lo mas seguro es que piense que estoy molesto con ella.

"Hola Suny" Le dije yo con un tono serio, quería una pequeña broma.

"Hola... T-t-Thunder" Dijo ella haciendo notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

'Oh si, esto será divertido' Pensé yo mientras veía como ella daba paso a la cocina conmigo siguiendola, no era necesario decir que esto la ponía más nerviosa aún, estaba seguro de que ella esperaba que yo le grite.

Por suerte cubrí los panquekes para que no se enfrían ya que ella pareció no prestarles atención debido a mi presencia.  
"Hablé con Flamer anoche... Ella me dijo que tú lo supiste todo este tiempo" Esto que le había dicho pareció llamar su atención ya que de inmediato ella dejó de hacer lo que séa que esté haciendo.

"S-si" me respondió ella con un tono que solo me recordaba al de Fluttershy.

"¿Fué por eso que me dijiste que tenía que irme?" Le pregunté yo con el mismo tono.  
"S-si" Esta vez su tono era más bajo aún.

"Supongo que ahora entenderás que con esto arriesgaste nuestra amistad además de que fuiste tú quien nos separó meses atrás" Le dije yo, esta vez ella no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callada y sin verme, yo sonreí. "Y es por esto que no tengo más opción... Que darte mi bendición de ser la madrina del bebé"

"LO SIENTO, NUNCA QUIZE QUE NADA DE ESTO PASARA, SOLAMENTE HICE LO QUE CREÍ QUE ERA LO CORRECTO, SI DEJABA QUE LO SEPAS ENTONCES HIBA A SER MÁS DIFICIL PARA TÍ REGRESAR CON TU FAMILIA EN LA TIE-Espera ¿que?, ¿que dijiste?" Me preguntó ella cambiando su expresión de arrepentimiento a una de sorpresa.

"Lo que escuchaste" Le dije yo manteniendo mi sonrisa.

"¿Yo?... ¿La madrina?... Pero... Creí que... Estabas enojado conmigo por lo que hice..." Dijo ella un tanto confundida mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

"Se la razón por lo que me dijiste eso... Es justo por eso que te lo digo... Se que es costumbre que sea la novia la que escoja a su madrina, pero por mí, me gustaría que fueras tú" Le dije yo, ella se vió mas confundida.

"¿Novia?, pero... Ustedes aún no se casan"

"Aún" Le dije yo manteniendo mi sonrisa, esto fue suficiente para que ella reciba el mensaje.

"NO ES CIERTO" Dijo ella con emoción para luego abrazarme... Muy fuerte.

"Oxigeno..." Dije yo, ella se separó de mí con un rubor en los ojos. "No le digas nada, ¿ok?, quiero que sea sorpresa"

"Estoy sellada" dijo ella mientras hacía como si cerrara su boca con un cierre.

* * *

Poco después, Flamer bajó a desayunar mientras yo servía sus platos, los tres comenzamos a hablar de lo que habíamos hecho estos meses, Flamer me contó que tuvo que dejar de tocar por un tiempo, que ella regresaría poco después de que el bebé nazca, Suny por el otro lado siguió con sus deberes como pegaso controlando el clima, pero que seguía apoyando a Flamer en todo momento.

Finalmente me tocó hablar a mí, hablandoles al final sobre cómo llegué aquí.

"Espero que Katherine esté bien" Dijo Flamer preocupada por su hermana, yo la conpadecía, Katherine era una portadora y lo más probable es que ella también lo haya conseguido... Pero Samanta era otra historia.

"No te preocupes Flamer... Se que ella estará aquí con nosotros muy pronto, te lo aseguro" Le dije mientras dejaba mi pezuña sobre la suya, ella me sonrió, mas su sonrisa no era del todo convencida, eso lo podía ver.

Finalmente me levanté de la mesa y proseguí a la puerta.

"¿A donde vas?" Me preguntó Suny al verme abrirla.

"Thunderhope quiere enseñarme unas cosas" Le respondí yo.

"¿Thunderhope?" Dijo Flamer confundida.

"Luego les digo... O más simple, busquen en la bolsa que traía al llegar, estoy seguro de que sabran cuando vean que hay adentro" Les dije yo recordando que tenía que darles sus reliquias a las dos para finalmente cerrar la puerta.

-¿Listo portador?- Escuché a Hope preguntarme.

'Si... Pero antes hay que encontrar un buen lugar para entrenar' Le dije yo mentalmente.  
-Buen punto- Comentó la voz de Hope.

"Pero antes, hay algunas ponis que me gustaría visitar" Le dije

-No creo que sea necesario-

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-Puedo ver a travez de su memoria, portador, y si mis calculos no me fallan, usted recibirá una fiesta por parte de esa Poni rosada llamada Pinkie Pie-  
Pues... Ella tiene un punto ahí

-También creo conocer un buen lugar para su entrenamiento, un lugar aislado, donde nadie disfrutaría ir por seguirlo-

'¿Donde?' Le pregunté yo, en mi mente pasaban muchos lugares, pero solo uno de ellos destacaba sobre los otros... Oh dios.

-El Bosque Everfree-

Gulp

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una Equestria diferente, al igual que en la Equestria 27, el sol había salido hace poco, todo seguía como de costumbre. Pero luego, en ese momento una luz apenas se veía caer del cielo, conforme iba cayendo, se pudo ver que aquella luz era en realidad una pequeña bola de fuego.

Esta terminó cayendo en el bosque Everfree de aquella dimensión, quedando atorada entre las ramas de uno de los arboles, para segundos después caer al suelo.

Poco a poco, la bola de fuego fue cambiando de forma mientras sus anaranjadas llamas tornaban a su original color azul, la esfera fue tomando lentamente la imagen de una poni azulada, en su cabeza se formó un cuerno, dando a saber que se trataba de una unicornio.

Finalmente su forma estaba completa, las llamas que rodeaban a la unicornio se fueron apagando, al dejar ver su imagen, se podía ver que en su flanco no había Cutie Mark, era una costado en blanco. Forzosamente, la unicornio abrió los ojos, solamente para decir una sola palabra...

"... ¿Hermana?"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, espero les haya gustado, como dije antes, trataré de sacar capítulos más largos ahora que tengo este método, no sé por qué no lo hice antes XD**

**Pero bueno, los veo pronto, cualquier cosa ya saben donde hablarme.**

**BROHOOF**


	9. Entrenando y Encontrando

**Yay, finalmente puedo nivelarme XD**

**Les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Aviso, en el próximo capítulo habrá un crossover, pero no será con un fic de los de antes, es uno de los nuevos**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Entrenando y Encontrando

Me encontraba en la entrada del bosque Everfree, aún no podía creer que vaya a hacer esto, digo, ya sabía las cosas que podría encontrarme en ese lugar, podría terminar de muchas maneras, podría terminar siendo atacado por un Manticore, o podría terminar convertido en piedra, o aun peor, podría por accidente tocar una broma venenosa, y creanlo, no me gustaría terminar como las main 6 cuando ellas

lo hicieron.

"¿Estas segura de esto Hope?, ¿No hay otro lugar?" Pregunté yo algo inseguro.

-Es el único lugar, portador, nadie lo seguirá si viene a este lugar- Me respondió la voz de la reliquia, yo tragué algo de saliva.

"Okey" Dije para finalmente dar mis primeros pasos dentro del bosque.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde entonces, siento que han sido unas pocas horas pero también pudieron ser minutos, por cada paso que daba en ese lugar sentía que estaba más perdido aún, era horrible.

"¿Cuanto falta Hope?" Le pregunté yo tratando de disimular el miedo.

-No mucho portador... Y no tiene por qué disimular, el miedo es una emoción que todos tenemos, desde la criatura más pequeña hasta el depredador más grande-

"Pareces saber mucho de estas cosas" Le dije yo, estaba algo impresionado por la sabiduría de Hope.

-Como espíritu, tengo conocimiento de cada criatura y cada mundo existente, eso contando cada versión paralela de tales mundos, como usted es mi portador, mi deber es enseñarle todo lo que sé, lo mismo ocurre con los otros 4 espíritus y sus portadores, de esa manera ústedes se convertirán en los autenticos guardianes-

"Y yo estoy ancioso de aprender lo que sepas Hope" Le dije con tono decidido.

-Pero debo advertirle, el estudio de tales conocimientos llevará tiempo, puede incluso llevar años de estudio- Me dijo Hope, yo me quedé pensando en ese asunto, ¿tan dificil es ser un guardián?, no tenía idea de las cosas que podría vivir en tal caso...

"... Como dije antes Hope, daré todo lo que tenga" Dije decidido, tal vez séa arriesgado, pero ahora tenía ese deber y no me quedaré sentado en tal caso.

-Llegamos- Me dijo Hope, el espacio en el que había terminado era muy grande, las ramas y hojas de los arboles tapaban gran parte del cielo, apenas dejaba entrar algunos rayos del sol.

"Muy bien Hope, ¿primero qué?"

-Primero necesitarás entrar a tu forma de combate, o tu forma de guardián-

"¿Cómo lo hago?" Le pregunté.

-Cierre sus hojos y piense en... ¿Recuerda la forma que usted tenía en la batalla?-

"¿Hablas de mi forma humana... Con todo y las alas?" Pregunté yo recordando que en ese momento tenía mis alas.

-Afirmativo, esa puede ser su forma de combate-

"Lo intentaré" Dije yo para luego cerrar mi ojos y pensar en aquella forma.

En ese momento sentí cómo una especie de energía comenzaba a rodear mi cuerpo de equino, de repente sentí que podía pararme sobre mi dos extremidades inferiores, en mis cascos comenzaron a crecer mis dedos, sentía que podía agarrar las cosas con más facilidad. Finalmente sentí cómo la proporción de mi cara iba cambiando.

Antes de que yo lo sepa, ya estaba en mi forma de combate.

"Genial" Dije yo mientras me veía, tenía la misma ropa que traía puesta en la tierra, mi camisa verde oscura, mi pantalon azul de mezclilla, con las diferencias de que mi camisa tenía rayos negros adornandola y de que ahora estaba descalzo. Miré a mi espalda y pude ver que mis alas seguían ahí, por desgracia estas hicieron un par de hoyos en la camisa.

"Supongo que luego tendré que arreglar eso" Dije yo al ver mi camisa.

-Ahora podemos comenzar-

* * *

Y así comencé mi entrenamiento, Thunderhope me fue ayudando a desarrollar nuevas habilidades, además de mejorar las que ya tenía. Entre las nuevas estaban El Rayo De Zeus, el cual consistía en cargar la electricidad y luego lanzarla como si fuera una pelota de baseball. También me ayudó a canalizar mi energía en la lanza de la misma manera que lo hizo Flamer con su espada, permitiendome dar golpes mas fuertes.

Pero mi favorito, y por MUCHO debo decir, fue uno en el cual daba uso a la lanza, consiste en hacerla girar para darle impulso para luego darle un golpe al suelo creando una onda de choque el cual expulsa a todo enemigo en el area de impacto. A este ataque lo llamé HopeShock (Choque de Esperanza).

Finalmente, después de unas 2 horas de entrenamiento, había terminado.

-Ya casi hemos terminado, portador-

Ahí va mi descanso.

-Hay una cosa que quiero que usted aprenda antes de terminar-

"¿Enserio?, ¿Y qué podría ser?" Le pregunté algo cansado.

-Se llama la Esfera Espejo, es más como una ventana multiple-

"¿Y cómo funciona?" Pregunté ya un poco interesado.

-Es el método que usa un portador para tener vista de otros mundos, ejecutela y podré explicarle con más claridad, haga lo mismo que hizo con la onda de choque, pero en vez de golpear el suelo, usted debe clavar la lanza al suelo, yo me encargo del resto-

En ese momento hice lo que me dijo Thunderhope, hice girar la lanza para darle impulso al impacto, recordé su instrucción y en lugar de dar un golpe terminé por clavar una de las puntas en la tierra.

En ese momento, una luz salió del otro lado de la lanza, mi alrededor había sido por una especie de burbuja que se materealizaba con tal de dejarme dentro de ella. Una vez que tal burbuja se completó, en los lados comenzaron a aparecer varias ventanas con forma rectangular, comforme los segundos pasaban, más de esas ventanas iban apareciendo hasta llegar al punto en el que estas llenaron la burbuja por completo.

Pero eso no terminó ahí, la mejor parte estaba en lo que había en talez ventanas, pues en cada una de ellas podía ver rostros familiares, en una veía a Adrián, en otra estaba Pablo, otra mostraba a Destiny, en resumen, cada ventana parecía mostrar una de las Equestrias que habíamos visitado, pero aquí habían aún más ventanas de las que recordaba.

-Como le había dicho antes, portador, cada una de estas ventanas representa una versión de este mundo, y con el tiempo habrán cada vez más ventanas-

"Y si yo quisiera, ¿Podría.. Ya sabes.. Visitar alguna de estas?" Le pregunté yo.

-Afirmativo, para ello, solo tiene que tocar una de las ventanas y así, junto a mí usted estará en tal mundo-

"Por ejemplo, si quisiera estar en la Equestria en donde está Adrían, ¿solo tengo que tocar su ventana y estaré ahí?"

-Afirmativo-

"Y si quisiera ir a-Espera, ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunté yo al ver una de las ventanas, lo que me mostraba me impactó.

"... Katherine?"

* * *

Katherine finalmente había salido del bosque Everfree, el primer lugar que trató de encontrar era Poniville, ella tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, apenas podía recordar lo que había visto en la tierra, siendo un golpe lo último que lograba recordar de ese momento.

Pero si algo podía recordar, era el lugar en donde se encontraba, ella no sabía cómo, pero había llegado a Equestria.

Solo había dos problemas, uno: esa no es la Equestria que visitó meses atrás, y dos: ella no lo sabe.

Debido a esto, ella intentará, sin saber que será en vano, encontrar a su hermana mayor. Otro problema se había presentado: ella nunca supo donde vive su hermana.

Fue en ese momento cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza, esa idea se trataba de la única poni que podría ayudarla.

"Twilight" Se dijo ella a sí misma, si bien no sabía donde vive su hermana, sabía donde encontrar a Twilight, corriendo, se tomó camino al arbol que se supone era la biblioteca del pueblo.

* * *

-Es ella, la portadora del coraje-

"¿QUE RAYOS HACE AHÍ?" Grité yo al ver a Kath correr de repente.

-Debió terminar en ese mundo al no habitar este el tiempo suficiente-

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-Ella no estuvo el tiempo suficiente en este mundo, al contrario de usted, el cual ha vivido el tiempo suficiente para familiarizarse, permitiendole llegar a esta versión, en cambio ella solamente estuvo un día, aún no se ha familiarizado con esta versión, provocando que termine en una versión al azar-

En ese momento arranqué la lanza del suelo, provocando que la Esfera se desintegre.

"Tenemos que decirle a Flamer" Dije mientras la lanza volvía a ser un collar para luego colocarmelo y salir corriendo del lugar mientras mi cuerpo cambiaba al de Thunder Pick. "Un momento..." Dije deteniendome bruscamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-  
"Tu dijiste que yo terminé en esta versión debido a que estuve aquí... Eso quiere decir... Que mi hermana..."

-... Es probable, el vinculo que usted mantiene con ella es muy fuerte, por lo que es posible-

Tenía mucho en que pensar apenas me dijo eso... Pero tenía que ocuparme de eso luego, primero que nada, tenía que decirle a Flamer sobre mi descubrimiento.

* * *

Finalmente, Katherine había llegado a la biblioteca solamente para abrir la puerta a toda prisa.

"TWILIGHT, SPIKE" Gritó la unicornio azul, lo siguiente que escuchó fue a alguien callendo al suelo, era nadie mas y nadie menos que Spike, quien al parecer se había caido de la escalera mientras acomodaba libros.

"Spike, necesito ver a Twilight" Le dijo Kath al bebé dragón.

"Ella no está aquí..." Dijo mientras destapaba su cara del piso para luego voltear a verla extrañamente "¿Quien eres tú?... No importa, si buscas a Twilight, ella está con sus amigas y con Green Light en Sugarcube Corner" Le dijo para luego volver a su labor mientras Katherine salía del lugar con una mirada de confurión en su rostro.

"¿A qué se refería con '¿Quién eres tú?'... ¿¡Y quién rayos es Green Light!?" Gritó ella, solamente para recibir la mirada de los ponis alrededor, ella evitando las miradas por la pena, tomó paso a Sugarcube Corner para encontrarse con las Main 6 y con ese tal Green Light.

* * *

**Eeyup, escogí el fic de DryCloud, ¿Por qué?, es el único autor de aquí que conozco personalmente así que... ¿Por qué no?**

**Espero les haya gustado, esperen el próximo muy pronto**

**BROHOOF**


	10. Katherine

**¿Qué hay chicos? una vez más con nuevo capítulo.**

**Para los que lo hayan notado, si, cambié un poco mi estilo de escritura, ahora lo hago por celular en el 'Editor de Facebook'**

**Nah, no se crean, solo lo escribo de la misma manera que si estuviera actualizando mi estado, solo que de forma privada para que nadie lo vea y así no arruinarles nada (Al menos a los que me tienen agregado XD.**

**Bueno, ya les dije mi metodo, ahora si, iniciemos**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Katherine

"Entonces déjame ver si entendí, ¿Le dijiste y él lo aceptó y recibió positivamente, sin excusas ni un 'no' por respuesta?" Le preguntó Hit a Flamer, ella, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie junto con Suny estaban sentadas en la sala hablando de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

"Estaba nervioso al principio, creí que diría que no... Pero luego algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión, dijo que me apoyaría en todo

momento" Dijo Flamer dando una sonrisa.

"En verdad debo decir que fue muy caballeroso de su parte" Comentó Rarity.

"Bueno, es el padre después de todo" Agregó Suny.

"Creo que lo que Rarity quizo decir es que es muy dificil encontrar un macho que se comprometa en estos días" Agregó Fluttershy, todas a excepsión de Flamer asintieron.

"Él es diferente, lo sé, lo supe desde el momento en el que lo conocí" Dijo Flamer recordando el momento en el que Héctor se acercó a ella hace 9 años "Me pregunto donde estará"

"Ya está cerca Flamer, llegará pronto" Le dijo Suny a su amiga.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le preguntó Hit a Suny.

"Me lo dijo la voz en mi cabeza" Le respondió Suny, esta respuesta hizo que Rarity, Fluttershy y Hit alzaran una ceja.

"Yo también tengo una voz en mi cabeza" Dijo Pinkie de la nada, haciendo que todas volteen a verla.

"No ese tipo de voz, Pinkie" Le dijo dijo Suny.

-No te preocupes Pinkie Pie, tu vocesita en tu mente te cree- Dijo una vocesita en la cabeza de Pinkie.

"Gracias, vocesita en mi cabeza" Dijo Pinkie de la nada, haciendo que una vez más todas voltéen a verla.

"Como decía, desde que me puse mi reliquia, hay una voz que solamente yo puedo escuchar" Dijo Suny.

"Yo también escucho una voz, dice ser mi reliquia" Dijo Flamer.

"El punto es que Thunder estará aquí en-"

"FLAMEEEEEER" Grité yo mientras corría al centro.

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo Flamer algo exaltada.

"ENCONTRÉ A KATH"

"¿QUÉ-AUH" Gritó Flamer mientras Suny la ayudaba a acomodarse "¿Donde está?"

"En otra dimensión, durante mi entrenamiento, Thunderhope me enseño algo llamado Esfera Espejo, es una multiventana dimensional, luego te explico, el punto es que pude verla en otra dimención" Le dije a Flamer.

"Entonces debemos ir a-"

"Tu te quedarás aquí, yo iré con... Hit"

"¿Por qué conmigo?" Preguntó Hit

"Ya hay versiones de Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy y quiero que Flamer esté aquí y que Suny la cuide" Dije yo.

"Está... Bien... Adiós chicas" Dijo Hit saliendo del lugar.

"Traeremos a Kath pronto" Le dije a Flamer.

"No tardes" Me dijo ella mientras yo y Hit nos ibamos a buscar un lugar para activar la Esfera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kath ya estaba cerca de Sugarcube Corner, en el camino se topó con varios ponis que había conocido en la fiesta de agradecimiento, pero ninguno mostró señales de... ¿conocerla? Simplemente era imposible, tenía que llegar con Twilight cuando antes.

Finalmente había llegado, el lugar era exactamente a como ella lo recordaba, en una de las mesas encontró a Twilight, estaba sentada junto con Fluttershy, Rarity y un unicornio amarillo con crin café.

Sin dudarlo, Kath dio paso rápido hacia donde estaban ellos, quienes al notar su presencia voltearon a verla.

"Twilight, me alegro verte, no sé que sucedió, en un instante estaba con los demás y luego algo extraño ocurrió en-"

"Lo siento pero.. ¿te conozco?" Interrumpió Twilight a la unicornio azul.

"¿Conocerme?, soy yo, la hermana de Flamer" Le dijo la unicornio.

"Lo siento pero no conozco a ninguna Flamer, lo siento" Le dijo Twilight, Kath finalmente pareció entender.

'Tal vez... Mi hermana no esté aquí... Un momento, la teoría multiverso... Esta no es la Equestria que conozco...' Recapacitó Kath para luego volver a la vida real "Lo... Lamento... Ya me voy.. Gracias" Dijo ella para luego voltear a otro lado.

"¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?" Dijo el unicornio amarillo, Kath volteó a ver al grupo, los 4 le estaban sonriendo, al parecer la estaban invitando, ella sonrió y se sentó junto al unicornio.

"¿Cual es tu nombre cariño?" Le preguntó Rarity.

'Es verdad, no puedo decirles mi verdadero nombre, ellos de seguro no saben de los humanos, haber, un nombre... Puedo usar el apellido que usa mi hermana... Flower, ese era... Blu Flower, hay Kath que original' "Soy Blu Flower" Se presentó la unicornio azul.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree, un destello amarillo se hizo presente inundando los arboles con su luz, al extinguirse se podían ver dos figuras, una equina y otra humana.

"Llegamos, aquí es donde debe estar Kath" Le dije a Hit mientras de mi forma humana cambiaba a la equina.

"¿Es necesario cambiar a tu otra forma para usar esa cosa?" Me preguntó ella mientras me colocaba el collar.

"No, pero me ayuda a controlarla mejor" Le respondí yo mientras veía el lugar, era exáctamente el mismo en el que habíamos partido en nuestra Equestria.

"Creo que sé por donde ir, sigueme" Le dije para luego tomar camino fuera del bosque con ella siguiendome.

Después de un rato de caminata, logramos salir de Everfree, el lugar era exactamente igual a nuestra versión.

"Haber, si Katherine aún no sabe si este mundo es diferente, lo más seguro es que esté buscando a su hermana, tenemos que ir al pueblo Hit" Le dije a la poni de tierra, ella asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirnos al pueblo.

* * *

"¿Y cómo es tu hermana, cariño?" Le preguntó Rarity a 'Blu'.

"Ella es una poni café y crin y cola negra, su ojos son azules y su crin le tapa el ojo derecho, su Cutie Mark es un mástil en llamas" Le explicó Blu a la unicornio blanca.

"Lo siento Blu pero no hemos visto a ninguna poni con esa imagen" Le dijo Twilight a la poni azul.

"No importa, supongo que luego seguiré buscando" 'Aún sabiendo que no la encontraré en este lugar' Pensó Kat recordando que su hermana ni siquiera estaba ahí.

"Tal vez podríamos ver sino la encontramos, quien sabe, podría estar cerca" Sugirió Green Light.

"Buena idea Green, vamos Blu"

* * *

"¿La vez por algún lado?" Me preguntó Hit mientras tratabamos de dar con Katherine.

"No, pero mantente alerta, podría estar en cualquier lado" Le dije yo mientras miraba a todos lados, podía ver a varios rostros conocidos, pero no había rastros de-

"KATHERINE" Gritó Hit de repen-ESPERA QUE!?

"¡¿Donde?!" Pregunté yo volteando a todos lados.

"Ahí, saliendo de Sugarcube Corner" Me dijo Hit señalando a lo lejos a una unicornio azul saliendo, no estaba sola, pero estaba seguro, era ella.

"VAMOS" Grité emocionado para luego correr a esa dirección con Hit siguiendome.

FLAMER SE PONDRÁ MUY FELIZ CUANDO VEA A SU HERMANITA

* * *

"¿Había alguie más contigo?" Le preguntó Green Light a Blu.

'¿Debería decirles?... No hará ningun daño, no es como si él estuviera aquí' Pensó Blu para luego responder "Es un pegaso verde oscuro, crin y cola negra, ojos verdes y su cutie mark es una pua de guitarra negra con 3 rayos"

"Oh... ¿Igual que el pegaso que se dirige acá y está a unos metros detrás de tí?" Le preguntó el unicornio.

"¿Eh?, ¿detrás de-Hmp" En ese momento Kath sintió que alguien la había tirado al suelo, se trataba del pegaso apenas mencionado.

* * *

"THUNDER, HIT" Gritó Kath para luego devolverme el abrazo, no pasó mucho para que Hit se nos uniera.

"¿PERO COMO?, CREÍ QUE NO LOS ENCONTRARÍA AQUÍ" Gritó ella de la emoción mientras se separaba.

"Nos da gusto verte de nuevo Kaaaaa..." Fue en ese momento cuando me fijé quienes estaban con ella, eran versiones alternativas de Twilight, Rarity y Flutter...

Típico.

Fluttershy se había desmayado por mi inesperada acción, se veía graciosa.

"Tu debes ser el pegaso que mencionó Blu" Dijo Twilight dirigiendose a mí.

'¿Blu?, ¿Neta Kath?, ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrio?' Pensé mientras hacía lo posible por contener la risa. "Si, soy Thunder Pick"

"Hit Crasher" Se presentó Hit.

"Twilight Sparkle, un gusto" Se presentó la unicornio purpura.

"Miss Rarity, mis amigos me dicen solo Rarity" Lo hizo la unicornio blanca.

"Green Light, un placer" Se presentó el unicornio amarillo para luego darme su pezuña en señal de un Brohoof, yo alcé la mía y le-QUE RAYOS.

Al momento de darle mi pezuña, pude sentir una extraña energía en ese unicornio... En realidad, no creo que él sea un unicornio.

Hit y Blu lograron notar la expresión en mi cara, era esa expresión que daba a saber que algo no era normal.

"... Creo que... Tenemos que... Irnos... Vamos Blu, Hit" Dije para luego correr lejos del lugar, escuché cómo las chicas se despedían para luego alcanzarme más tarde.

Finalmente habíamos regresado al Everfree, estaba a punto de cambiar a mi forma humana cuando Kath me llamó la atención.

"¿Qué ocurrió haya en el pueblo?" Me preguntó ella.

"No fue nada, de verdad... Fue algo que sentí, solo eso, nada importante... Por cierto, ¿Blu?, ¿es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?" le dije en tono de burla.

"No te rias, no soy buena pensando bajo presión" Dijo Kath dando un puchero de niña pequeña, cuando finalmente se calmó, cambié a mi forma humana.

"Guau, no sabía que podías hacer eso" Me dijo Kath con asombro.

"Luego te cuento, pero sabes, hay algo más importante que debes saber cuando veas a tu hermana mayor" Le dije yo mientras con la lanza invocaba la Esfera Espejo mientras pensaba en lo que podría ocurrir cuando Kath sepa del embarazo de Flamer. Finalmente toqué la ventana de arriba, la cual era la nuestra, para finalmente dar el viaje a casa.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Oops, Kath aún no sabe que será tía, ¿cómo creen que lo tomará?**

**Dejen su review junto con su opinión, quien sabe, tal vez alguno le acierte XD**

**BROHOOF**


	11. Arrepentida

**Hola chicos, una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza, tenía que hacer un trabajo para mi clase de biología, pero ya estoy libre para darles este capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Arrepentida

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Gritaba Kath de la emoción, Flamer y yo le habíamos contado del embarazo, creanme, yo pensaba que se enojaría por aquello, pero... A Kath le pareció gustarle la noticia.

Estabamos en la biblioteca, en el lugar estabamos yo, Flamer, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Hit y Kath, la cual estaba peor que una fan de Justin Bieber cuando este llegaba a México.

"Cielo

s Katherine, gritaste más fuerte que los cerditos cuando estos están por tener a sus crias" Comentó Applejack apenas terminó de gritar Kath.

"Lo siento, es solo que... ES INCREIBLE, MI HERMANA SERÁ MAMÁ, MI HERMANA MAYOR SERÁ MAMÁ" Gritaba Kath mientras daba saltitos parecidos a los que siempre da Pinkie Pie, volteé a ver a Flamer, quien estaba sonriendo al ver lo feliz que estaba su hermana menor.

"¿Entonces... No te incomoda la noticia?" Le pregunté yo, Kath volteó a verme dandome una honesta sonrisa.

"Claro que no, ¿sabes por qué?, porque TU serás el padre, digo, en la tierra nunca dejabas de mencionar a mi hermana, de verdad, en la tierra solamente hablaba de ella TODO el tiempo"

"KATH" Grité yo apenado, mientras que las demás dieron un 'awww' el cual me puso más rojo, Flamer se me acercó.

"¿Tanto así me extrañaste?, awww, en verdad eres la cosita más tierna" me dijo ella para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

"F-flamer, y-ya para, n-no es divertido" Le dije yo, mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate.

"Claro que si, mi cosita verdesita" Me dijo ella mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la mía.

"Oigan, ponganse sentimentales cuando yo no esté" Dijo Kath al ver nuestra 'escenita'. "¿Pero saben qué es lo mejor?.. VOY A SER TÍA, DEBO GRITARLO POR TODO PONIVILLE" Gritó ella para luego salir por la puerta.

"Yo veré que no se meta en problemas, hasta luego" Dijo Applejack para luego seguir a Kath.

"Gracias Applejack" Dijo Flamer mientras nosotros nos despediamos usando nuestras pezuñas.

"Oigan, ¿saben a quien no he visto?, ¿Donde está Rainbow Dash?, no le he dicho de mi regreso" Pregunté yo, era cierto, de las main 6, Rainbow era la única con la que no he hablado.

Pero apenas pregunté eso, el rostro feliz de todas se había esfumado.

"Amm... Cariño... Rainbow..." Dijo Rarity sin poder terminar la frase.

Abrí mis ojos en ese momento.

"Hay no... No me digan que... Está..."

"¿Qué?, Nonono, nada de eso" dijo ella mientras yo daba un suspiro de alivio. Twilight se me acercó.

"Rainbow ya sabe de tu regreso... Desde entonces no a salido de su casa, no hace sus deberes, ni siquiera entrena sus maniobras"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, estaba confundido, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

"Ella dice que... No quiere verte..." Esas palabras provenientes de Rarity me dejaron en trance por un segundo, sin creer lo que me decía.

Después de unos segundos y con una mirada seria, comencé a dar paso a la salida.

"¿A donde vas?" Preguntó Hit, yo di un gran suspiro antes de responder.

"Con Rainbow... Quiero hablar con ella" Dije yo mientras habría la puesta.

"Solo... No seas duro con ella, ¿está bien?" Dijo Flamer, yo acentí para finalmente tomar vuelo a un solo destino... Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Durante mi vuelo, un montón de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, entre ellas, y la que más me llamaba la atención, era el hecho de que Rainbow no quería verme, ¿Hice algo mal?, acaso estaba enojada conmigo? ¿O tal vez estaba triste?, ¿arrepentida?...

Arrepentida, tal vez sea eso... ¿pero por qué?, ella no ha hecho nada malo, a sido una gran amiga, es cierto, trató de violarme, FUE SOLO UNA VEZ.

Pero aún así... Ella era una gran amiga, me ayudó a manejar mis alas, y para rematar, era la más leal del grupo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que ya me encontraba cerca de su casa, aun no dejaba de asombrarme su diseño.

Finalmente me detuve en su puerta, tragué saliba para finalmente tocar la puerta.

"LARGUENSE, YA LES DIJE QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR CON THUNDER"

"Soy yo Rainbow"

"LES DIJE QUE... ¿Thunder?"

"Soy yo Rainbow"

"LARGATE, NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS, SOLO LARGATE"

"Rainbow, solo quiero hablar contigo, por favor"

"TE DIJE QUE TE LARGUES"

"Y yo te digo que no me iré, y así será hasta que abras esa puerta y me dirijas la palabra cara a cara" Esa oración pareció la que hizo que se rindiera, pues no dijo nada después de eso.

Por unos minutos hubo silencio, ya estaba atardeciendo y yo simplemente me quedé ahí esperando por alguna respuesta.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

"Entra" Dijo Rainbow mientras regresaba adentro, yo comencé a seguirla no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Su casa era un desastre, era enserio cuando Twilight dijo que la pegaso celeste no salía de su casa por nada.

Finalmente, ella se sentó en una nube, yo imité su acción, había olvidado lo comodas que eran estas cosas.

"¿Qué quieres?" Me preguntó friamente, como si estubiera molesta o algo.

"Las chicas me dijeron que no querías hablarme" le dije yo con el mismo tono, ella bajó la cabeza. "Rainbow, soy tu amigo... ¿Sabes como se siente uno cuando alguien no quiere verlo?"

"No es lo que tú crees" Dijo ella en su defensa.

"¿A no?, me gustaría que me expliques entonces, ¿acaso me odias?, ¿fue algo que hice"

"NO.. Tu eres un gran amigo, jamás podría odiarte, no fue nada que hayas hecho"

"¿Entonces?" Dije yo alzando una ceja, Rainbow no era clara, pero al menos no me odiaba, aún así, estaba lleno de dudas. Ella simplemente se quedó en silencio, creo que tratando de averiguar que decir.

"... L. Lmnt"

"¿Qué?" Dije yo, creo que me pareció oirla decir-

"Lo lamento"

...

...

"¿De qué hablas?"

"FUE MI CULPA... TODO FUE MI CULPA, DEL EMBARAZO, DEL TU BEBÉ, TODO, JAMÁS DEBÍ RETARTE EN AQUELLA FIESTA, SI NO LO HUBIERA HECHO..." Finalmente, ella dejó salir sus lagrimas, jamás en mi vida creí ver a Rainbow así, no era normal dejarse llevar por sus emociones, no para ella cuando menos.

Me levanté de mi lugar para luego hacer algo que ella no esperaba, al menos no en ese momento, la abrazé, era de esos abrazos que solamente te daba un buen amigo, uno que te perdona por tus errores, que no le importa si te equivocas, nunca te hará a un lado.

"No tienes que decir nada... No hay por qué disculparse amiga, después de todo" Dije separandome para mirarla a los ojos "Tu sabes que yo acepto todo desafío"

"N-no estás enojado conmigo" Me preguntó ella secandose las lagrimas.

"Claro que no dashie, eres mi amiga, creeme, cuando me enteré de lo del bebé estaba asustado, pero luego me dí cuenta de que tal vez sea interesante" Le dije dandole mi mas sincera sonrisa, ella también sonrió.

"De verdad eres genial, Thunder Pick... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Lo que quieras Dashie" le dije yo dandole sonriendole.

Lo que me pidió a continuación ni celestia lo pudo predecirlo, después de todo... Estaba con Flamer.

Y no, no me pidió que hicieramos 'eso'.

"¿Puedo... Besarte?" Eso fue lo que me preguntó.

Yo estaba atónito, ¿en verdad quería que la bese? ¡Pero si yo estoy con Flamer!

"¿Me estás pidiendo que le sea infiel a Flamer?" Le dije yo un poco enojado, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"Quiero saber algo... Por favor" Me pidió ella, no estaba seguro, yo amo a Flamer, no a Rainbow Dash, pero... En su mirada se podía ver que ella no buscaba lo mismo que me venía a la mente, ella buscaba otra cosa...

No muy conforme con la idea, acepté con la cabeza, finalmente, ella acercó su cabeza a la mía para implantarme un beso en los labios.

Después de unos momentos, ella se separó de mí con una sonrisa.

"Lo sabía" Dijo ella.

"¿Qué cosa?" Le pregunté yo.

"... No eres tú" Fue lo que me respondió, yo alzé una ceja, pero ella siguió. "Desde que te conozco me sentía rara, creí que... Tu eras ese pegaso que buscaba... Me equivoqué"

"Entonces ese beso..."

"Fue para estar segura" yo sonreí ante esa respuesta.

"Nunca entenderé tu estilo amiga" Le dije mientras los dos reiamos.

"Creo que ya es hora de que te vallas" Me dijo ella, ya estaba anocheciendo.

"Todo bien entonces" Dije yo mientras caminaba a la puerta, pero luego volteé a verla. "Otra cosa"

"¿Qué pasa Thun?" Me preguntó Rainbow ya con su actitud normal.

"No le digas a nadie del beso" Le dije dandole una mirada de reojo.

"Lo mismo te digo yo, si le dices a alguien que me viste llorar, no esperes un buen clima" Dijo ella guiñando un ojo, yo me reí por su amenaza.

"Hasta mañana" Dije para finalmente salir volando al pueblo.

Rainbow Dash por el otro lado se acercó a la puerta abierta para ver a su amigo irse.

"Eres genial Thunder Pick... Sin duda serás un gran padre" Y con eso, ella cerró la puerta.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado a casa, supongo que ahora puedo llamarle casa, pues estaba muy seguro de que ahora me iba a quedar.

Para mi suerte, al tratar de abrir la puerta, esta estaba cerrada, no tenía cómo entrar.

...

...

¿Que?... Dije que tenía suerte... Nunca dije que era de la buena.

Decidí recurrir a otra alternativa, volé a la ventana por la cual podía ver a Flamer, por suerte, y si, hablo de la buena, ella aún seguía despierta, al parecer me estaba esperando.

Toqué la ventana, ella volteó a verme para caminar a esta y abrirla, dejandome entrar a su habitación.

"¿Como te fue con Rainbow?" Me preguntó ella.

"... Bien, de hecho, ya está más tranquila"

"Que bueno" Me dijo ella mientras me veía caminar a su cama, al mirarla pude ver que me sonreía con una ceja arriba.

"¿Ahora dormirás conmigo?" Me preguntó ella.

"Yo te dejé dormir en mi cama meses atrás" Le recordé yo.

"Es verdad... Pero ahora estás en la cama de una chica"

Ay... Ahora que lo dice de esa forma...

"Tranquilo, después de todo, iba a invitarte a dormir conmigo" Dijo ella guiñandome el ojo, los dos nos acostamos en su cama para luego mirarnos fijamente, terminamos por darnos un beso en los labios.

"Buenas noches Thunder" Me dijo ella.

"Buenas noches Flamer... Y buenas noches a tí" Dije mirando al estomago de Flamer para luego darle un beso.

Hoy había sido un largo día, conocí nuevos amigos, descubrí que seré padre, me reuní con el amor de mi vida, encontramos a Kath y finalmente el asunto de Rainbow...

No sabía muy bien que iba a suceder el día de mañana, pero sí sabía una cosa, todo será diferente ahora, en esta, mi nueva vida.

* * *

Finalmente, todos ya estaban dormidos, las calles del pueblo estaban oscuras y desiertas.

Fue entonces cuando del cielo, 2 rayos más aterrizaron en el lugar, uno cerca de la alcaldía y el otro cerca del bosque.

Pero eso no era todo, pues no solo en el pueblo, en TODO el reino comenzaron a caer más de esos rayos, desde Appleloosa (un rayo) hasta Manehattan (tres rayos), incluso en los reinos exteriores, como en el reino grifo (un rayo) e incluso en el reino de cristal (2 rayos).

Pero lo que menos era de creer, y era así, es el hecho de que cada rayo había aterrizado por las reliquias, pues todos estaban enparentados con los portadores.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado, este capítulo lo hice para aclarar el asunto de Rainbow Pick**

**XD me salió más largo de lo que creía, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, y en el caso de que me pregunten, si, habrá otro visitante en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿De quien se tratará?, ¿Será alguien conocido?, si piensan que si, ¿Quien será?**

**Dejen su opinión en su review**

**BROHOOF**


	12. Corazón Helado

**Llego con un nuevo capítulo, agradezco a todos los que me han dado su apoyo**

**Para los que se pregunten de la escritura en el facebook, esta la hago en el celular para ya luego editarla en la computadora, así tardo menos en esta última.**

**Pero bueno, les dejo el capítulo 12, como dije antes, tendremos otro OC, puede que lo recuerden.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Corazón Helado

Un nuevo día había llegado para la pareja, todo parecía apuntar a que hoy iba a ser un día normal en Poniville.

Me había levantado con algo de cansansio, pero era más porque seguía recostado a lado de Flamer.

No, no hicimos nada anoche, simplemente no quería separarme de ella en ese momento. Me gustaba como iba lo nuestro, ambos eramos sobre-humanos (sobre-ponis en e

ste momento), nos amabamos y para rematar, ibamos a tener un bebé.

Le dí un beso en su mejilla izquierda, eso fue suficiente para que ella despierte con una sonrisa en su rostro, posando su pezuña atras de mi cabeza para luego darme un beso en los labios, me sorprendí al principio, pero finalmente me dejé llevar por el momento, cerrando mis ojos disfrutando la suavidad y el sabor de sus labios.

Finalmente los dos terminamos por separarnos, ambos viendo a los ojos del otro.

*BLAM*

"THUNDER, FLAMER" Gritó Suny al abrir la puerta de golpe.

Vaya manera de interrumpir aquel momento.

"¿Que pasa Suny?" Preguntó Flamer al ver a su amiga tan alterada.

"Algo sucedió en el pueblo, encontraron a una unicornio herida EN UN CRATER"

"¿QUE?" Gritamos yo y Flamer, inmediatamente los dos salimos de la cama para luego dar paso al pueblo.

* * *

Finalmente habíamos llegar al lugar del inpacto, no tenía palabras para describir la situación.

El crater no era tan grande, era casi tan grande como el que me había descrito Sparky, algunos ponis paramédicos sacaban de ahí a una unicornio

totalmente blanca, tanto de su pelaje como de su crin y cola. Esta se veía muy herida, aún no había despertado.

"Flamer, quiero que vayas a la casa y me esperes ahí" Le dije a Flamer.

"Quiero ir contigo" Me dijo ella decidida.

"No.. Esta unicornio podría ser una humana, pero aún no sabemos si es peligrosa... Quiero que te estés en la casa hasta que te diga que es seguro, Suny, ve con ella y vigila que no salga hasta entonces" Dije yo, Flamer dudó pero finalmente asintió para luego irse junto con Suny, yo mientras tanto di trote al hospital.

Sé que provablemente me estaba arriesgando al no saber la verdadera identidad de aquella unicornio, pero si llegó de la misma manera que yo, entonces de alguna manera estaba relacionada conmigo o con Flamer.

Finalmente había llegado al hospital, poco después una de las enfermeras me estaba guiando a la habitación, resultó ser la misma en la que estube mi primer día en Poniville hace casi 2 años.

Por cierto, si me preguntan el cómo me dejaron entrar, solo les diré que ser un portador tiene sus ventajas.

Al entrar a la habitación, pude ver a aquella unicornio acostada en la cama con una venda en su cuerno, aún seguía dormida, yo con cuidado cerré la puerta.

Justo en el momento en el que la cerré, la unicornio abrió los ojos para alzar rápidamente su cabeza, solo para verme en la puerta.

"¿QUIEN ERES?...¿DONDE ESTOY?" Gritaba ella, parecía enojada y a la vez asustada.

"Tranquila, no tienes de que alarmarte, no te haré ningun daño" Le dije yo tratando de calmarla, ella volteó a ver a varios lados para luego fijar su vista a mí.

"Eres humana, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté yo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Me dijo ella, parecía sorprendida.

"Yo también soy un humano" Le dije yo, ella abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué paso con la tierra?" Me preguntó ella, yo tragué saliva, sabía que en cualquier momento me preguntaría eso.

"Sobre eso... Verás... La tierra... Ya no existe" Le dije yo, ella bajó la cabeza, por unos minutos ella se quedó así, en ese momento que el ambiente se puso mas... Frio... Literalmente, la temperatura comenzaba a descender.

"Ya no está..." Dijo ella con un tono diferente. Yo ya estaba al grado de querer taparme con mis cascos.

"No" Apenas dije eso, pude ver como las paredes comenzaban a congelarse.

Espera, ¿Que es lo que dije?

En efecto, las paredes se estaban congelando.

"Lárgate" Me dijo ella, yo volteé a verla.

"¿Qué?"

"LARGATEEEEEE" Gritó ella, las bendas de su cuerno se habían roto mientras de este salieron aguijones de hielo, yo tan rápido como pude, abrí la puerta y salí para luego cerrarla, solo para ver cómo las puas de hielo atravezaban parte de la puerta, mientras veía cómo esta también se congelaba al igual que las paredes que la rodeaban.

"SAQUEN A LOS ENFERMOS DE ESTE LUGAR" Grité yo, los médicos que pasaban por ahí viendo la escena comenzaron a correr mientras sacaban a los atendidos del lugar.

En ese momento, la puerta se rompio en varios pedazos, la unicornio salió dando paso fuera de la habitación mientras el piso se congelaba con cada paso que daba, yo lentamente retrocedía.

Por desgracia, al dar el primer paso, ella volteó a verme, sus ojos brillaban un azul celeste.

Esto me va a doler.

Mientras su cuerno brillaba, de las paredes congeladas salieron más de esos aguijones mientras yo trataba de huir de sus puntas.

"AHHH" Grité yo al sentir que una de los aguijones me había dado, nada grave, me dió en mi flanco.

Por desgracia, ya no podía dar un paso más, mi pata trasera derecha ya no respondía, traté de cargar un rayo, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, mi pata derecha estaba congelada en el suelo.

Fue ahí cuando sentí cómo una fuerza invicible me volteaba boca-arriba, para luego sentir como mis otras patas se congelabas.

Estaba ahí, en frente de mí, sus ojos enfocados en los míos y con una mirada asesina.

En ese momento, su mirada cambió, ahora parecía... Asustada.

Ví como ella daba pasos atrás, mientras el hielo comenzaba a derretirse.

"Yo... Yo..." Trataba de decir algo, pero no pudo, el hielo comenzaba a rodearla, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, pude ver cómo junto a lo demás se iba derritiendo.

Finalmente, todo el hielo se había ido... Incluyendola a ella.

No sé que sucedió en ese momento, pero de algo estaba seguro, algo la hizo reaccionar así... Tenía que encontrarla y averiguarlo.

* * *

"Suny, tengo que encontrarla, no sé por qué, pero algo la hizo no congelarme"

"No Thunder, no pienso arriesgarme, ella casi te mata una vez"

"Pero no lo hizo, ya te lo dije"

En caso de que pregunten, si, Suny había llegado justo después de que aquella unicornio se fue, nos encontrabamos en la cabaña de Fluttershy, ella me aplicaba unos vendajes mientras trataba de convencer a Suny de ir a buscar a aquella unicornio.

"Por favor Suny, tal vez si tratamos de hablar con ella-"

"Olvidalo, no voy a arriesgarme"

"Suny-AUH"

"Lo siento Thunder, hago lo que puedo" Dijo Fluttershy mientras terminaba.

"Perdón Fluttershy" Le dije yo, finalmente ella había terminado, mi pata ya no me dolía, pero no lo podía usar.

"Lo siento Thunder, pero no te dejaré ir... No solo" Me dijo Suny, yo volteé a verla mientras alzaba vuelo.

"Entonces irás conmigo" le dije para luego irme volando.

"OYE" Gritó ella para luego extender sus alas y seguirme.

"Hope, ¿puedes encontrar a esa unicornio?"

-Lo intentaré, pero portador, tal vez usted debería descansar-

"Hazlo ahora"

-... La tengo-

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" Escuché la voz de Suny detrás de mí.

"Creeme, sé lo que hago" Le dije decidido, aún sin saber lo que estaba por hacer.

Mientras Hope me guiaba, yo me preguntaba sobre qué podría suceder cuando encontremos a aquella unicornio, pero más importante, saber de quien se trataba.

-Estamos cerca-

En efecto, podía verla cerca de un lago, este se había congelado, podía verla, estaba ahí, sentada sin hacer nada, parecía estar llorando.

"Suny, mantente alerta, yo iré a verla" Le dije a Sunshine, ella asintió mientras yo me acercaba silenciosamente a la unicornio.

Podía escucharla mientras lloraba, no sé, me daba algo de lástima verla así, sentía que... La conocía de antes.

"Hola"

"AH" Gritó ella al escuchar mi voz para luego voltear a verme.

"Tranquila, no te haré nada, no vine a pelear" Le dije tratando de calmarla, poco a poco ella se fue calmando al ver que yo no hacía nada agresivo. Simplemente se quedó viendo el lago congelado.

"No puedo creerlo... En verdad sucedió" Dijo la unicornio dejando salir algunas lagrimas.

"Nadie pudo haberlo predicho... No podíamos saber que iba a suceder" le dije yo poniendome a su lado, de repente su cuerno comenzó a brillar, sentí que mi herida se estaba poniendo fria.

"No te haré nada, confía en mí" Dijo ella, ya me había retirado los vendajes para luego congelar la parte herida, al cabo de unos segundos, el hielo se fue derritiendo, al ver pude fijarme que la herida había desaparecido.

"Wow" fué lo único que pude decir.

"Lamento lo que sucedió en el hospital... Es solo que... Estaba asustada... No esperaba que eso sucediera... Pero a parte" Dijo ella volteando a verme "Lamento haberte herido"

Al ver su mirada sincera, no pude ignorar aquella sensación de que ya conocía a esta chica antes.

"No te preocupes, además, lograste sanar la herida, no hay cuidado" le dije yo sonriendo, ella no pudo aguantar más y me abrazó, pude ver que el lago se estaba descongelando en ese momento.

"Gracias... Siempre fuiste un gran amigo... Héctor" Al escucharla decir mi verdadero nombre, yo abrí los ojos para lentamente separarme de ella.

"¿Cómo sabes mi-"

"¿Verdadero nombre?, lo supe en el hospital al verte a los ojos" Me respondió ella.

Pues eso explica el por qué se puso así... Solo una pregunta más.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunté yo, ella sonrió y se me acercó al oido.

Lo que me susurró en ese momento me dejó con mi crin parada, no solo era humana, se trataba de una gran amiga.

"NO ES CIERTO" Grité yo emocionado, ella me sonrió para luego asentir con la cabeza, finalmente los dos terminamos dando saltos en el lugar.

De todos los momentos en los que podría encontrarla, este era el más inesperado.

"Oye, espera aquí" Le dije yo para luego voltear hacia donde estaba Suny "SUNY, SAL DE AHÍ, ES SEGURO"

En ese momento Suny salió de su escondite detrás de unas ramas, ya cuando estaba cerca, le susurré en el oido la identidad de la unicornio, finalmente Suny esvosó una sonrisa para luego darle un abrazo a la unicornio.

Solo tenía 7 palabras para decir en ese momento.

"Me da gusto verte otra vez Melisa"

* * *

**Y ahí lo tienen, resultó ser nada menos que Melisa.**

**Decidí**** darle esa habilidad porque pensé que tal vez sea útil en un futuro, quien sabe, tal vez haga lo mismo con otros OC's XD**

**De nuevo gracias por leer el fic**

**BROHOOF**


	13. En El Infierno

**Llego a sus computadoras (O celulares, yo que se) para traerles otro capítulo, espero y les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Dentro del Infierno.

Las cosas se habían calmado después de lo sucedido con Melisa, eso si, ella tuvo que pagar por los daños del hospital (la puerta, algunos muros, etc), y con eso me refiero a que YO tuve que pagarlos, no fue nada barato, 450 bits, auch.

Por suerte, y debo agradecer a Suny, tenía lo que quedó de mi parte de la ganancia, lo cual era 652 bits, restandole el precio de los daños, dejandome con 202 al final.

Era buen dinero, pero sabía que no me duraría, tarde o temprano esa cantidad me llegaría a cero, tenía que encontrar una manera de ganar bits.

Esa manera ya la tenía, después de todo, fue aquello lo que me hizo dejar huella en este lugar.

* * *

Me estaba dirigiendo a la única parte de la casa a la que no había entrado desde que llegué a este lugar, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estube ahí.

Finalmente había llegado... Al estudio, cielos, este lugar me trae recuerdos muy buenos, todo seguía como lo recordaba, la bateria, las guitarras, el bajo de Flamer, todo.

Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era mi guitarra, la Gibson Les Paul verde con 4 sonidos y bocina integrada alimentada por magia, estaba muy bien cuidada y limpia, las chicas la habían cuidado muy bien.

Usando mis pezuñas, sostube la guitarra para contemplarla, se veía igual de nueva, al verla recordé cada momento en el que había tocado en público.

No pude resistir más, acomodé la guitarra para tocar un acorde, conforme pasaban los segundos y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba inprovisando, dejandome guiar por el sonido que soltaba con cada nota.

Finalmente me detuve para luego volver a mirar la guitarra y sonreir.

"Aún lo tengo" Me dije a mí mismo.

"Seguro que si" Pude reconocer esa voz, sonriendo volteé a ver a Flamer, al parecer me estaba escuchando tocar.

"Sabes, estaba pensando en... Ya sabes, regresar al escenario" Le dije yo recordando esos viejos tiempos.

"Puedo imaginarlo" Dijo ella poniendose a mi lado.

"Por cierto, ¿no había un teclado aquí?" Le pregunté yo, en el lugar estaba todo menos aquel teclado negro que aún recordaba.

"... Tuvimos que venderlo... Necesitabamos dinero" Me dijo ella bajando la cabeza, yo puse mi pezuña en su barbilla y la miré a los ojos.

"Está bien, no tienes que ponerte así, me gusta más cuando sonríes, ¿sabes?" Le dije yo para luego frotar mi nariz con la suya, esto la hizo reir un poco.

"Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor, iré a descansar"

"Hazlo" Le dije mientras ella daba paso a su habitación, yo por el otro lado me quedé un rato más.

Entonces ya no tenemos teclado, que mál, mayor parte de las canciones que me sé usan teclado... Rayos, tiempo sin escuchar las canciones de mi laptop, ya se me está olvidando la letra de las que están en ingles, como me gustaría tener mis cosas aquí, mi generador, mi laptop, mi teclado...

Un momento... Será...

En ese momento dejé la guitarra en su lugar para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

-¿Sucede algo portador?-

"Quiero intentar algo, pero no aquí" Le respondí a Hope, necesitaba ir a un lugar seguro, Everfree era el lugar perfecto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una pegaso celeste de crin multicolor descansaba en una nube, hoy era un día perfecto... Para no hacer nada.

En ese momento, aquella pegaso escuchó a alguien correr, al mirar abajo vió cómo Thunder Pick trotaba fuera del pueblo.

"¿A donde crée que va?" Se preguntó a si misma, finalmente la curiosidad le ganó y alsó vuelo.

* * *

Al poco tiempo había llegado a Everfree, ya no me daba tanto miedo como antes.

En ese momento me quité mi reliquia para iniciar el cambi-

"¿Qué haces?"

"AHHH" Grité yo al escuchar una voz detrás de mí. Al voltear pude ver que se trataba de Rainbow Dash. "NO HAGAS ESO"

"¿Qué crees que haces en Everfree?, ¿no sabes las cosas que hay en este lugar?"

"Necesitaba un lugar aislado"

"¿Para que?"

"Tu solo mira" Le dije para finalmente dar el cambio a mi forma humana.

"Wow" Dijo ella al verme cambiar.

Después de materealizar la lanza, clavé una de las puntas al suelo para activar la Esfera Espejo para buscar el mundo que necesitaba encontrar, pero no estaba ahí.

"Thunderhope, necesito que encuentres a... La tierra"

"Am.. ¿Quien es Thunderhope?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Luego te explico.. Thunderhope.."

-A su orden portador, mostrando todas las versiones disponibles del planeta tierra-

En ese momento, las ventanas de las Equestrias fueron remplazadas por diferentes versiones de la tierra, pero yo buscaba una versión específica.

"Señalame... Mi versión de la tierra"

-Como ordene-

Fue ahí cuando de entre todas las ventanas, una de ellas tornó a un color rojo, volteé a ver a Rainbow.

"Rainbow, ya que estas aquí, quiero que me acompañes, ¿puedes?"

"Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo" Dijo ella para luego atravezar la esfera, al parecer esta solo responde a mis movimientos. Ya con los dos adentró, toqué la ventana señalada para finalmente desaparecer de Everfree.

* * *

Lo supuse.

Rainbow habíamos llegado a la tierra... O más bien lo que queda.

El lugar solo puede describirse como la autentica imagen del caos, ya no habían nubes en el cielo, el cual había tornado de azul a rojo carmesí. La situación en tierra no era mejor, gran parte de esta estaba agrietada, incluso pude ver que durante el suceso, parte de la tierra se había abierto, dejando varios huecos en diferentes partes.

"¿E-esto es lo q-que oc-currió?" Preguntó Rainbow, ella aún seguía en su forma animada de pony, no sé como rayos funciona eso pero era así.

"Si..." Fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento mientras mis ojos se enfocaban en lo que es... Era mi hogar.

"Demonos prisa, cuanto antes nos vayamos de aquí será mejor" Le dije para luego extender mis alas y salir volando a mi destino con Rainbow detrás de mí.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó ella colocandose a mi lado.

"Es solo que... Jamás pensé que vería este lugar así... Esto usualmente ocurre en peliculas, pero al verlo en persona... Me hace dificil creer que este fue el lugar en el que crecí... Este lugar ya no es mi hogar" dije volteando a ver a Rainbow "Mi hogar es en Equestria, con ustedes y Flamer" Al escucharme decir eso, Rainbow me dio una sonrisa.

Ya estábamos cerca del edificio en donde vivía antes, podía ver que algunos de los edificios del centro de la ciudad se habían derrumbado, estaba pensando a creer que esto era un desperdicio de tiempo, que tal vez el mío también había sufrido el mismo destino.

Estaba equivocado.

Mi edificio seguía en pie, podía verlo, pero sabía que en cualquier momento sufriria el mismo destino que los otros, había que darse prisa.

Pude identificar la ventana que pertenecía a mi habitación, con cuidado abrí está para entrar dando pasos suaves, Rainbow hizo lo mismo.

"Muy bien, primero necesitaré... Esto" Dije yo divisando una maleta para luego tomarla. "muy bien, necesito que me ayudes, ¿recuerdas el generador que hice con Twilight?, está guardado en el mueble a lado de esa cama" Dije yo señalando una pequeña cajonera a lado de mi cama mientras yo buscaba lo demás, mi laptop había sobrevivido, esta estaba dentro de otra maleta más pequeña.

Tuve suerte de no llevar mi celular el día del apocalipsis, este aún seguía guardado en la cajonera, Rainbow me lo había entregado junto con el generador.

Durante la busqueda también me llevé unas memorias usb que tenía guardadas, estas tenían más canciones adentro, tambien me llevé un control del xbox para poder usar con los juegos de la lap.

También tomé algo que creía no volvería a utilizar, la espada energética covenant que usé durante la batalla contra Christian, la llevé por si las moscas, eso si, tendría que esconderla en donde nadie la encontrara.

Por desgracia, mi teclado no tuvo la misma suerte, este había caido y termino con daño interno, lo mismo pasó con mi guitarra acustica, un pedazo de escombro le había caido, deztrosandola en pedazos.

También tomé algunas cosas pertenecientes a Sarah, no he sabido de ella desde el apocalipsis, pero si Kath lo había conseguido, estaba seguro de que Sarah lo había conseguido.

Pero lo que sí sobrevivió, y era lo más importante para mí, era la foto que nos tomamos yo y Marisol en nuestra primera cita, ambos en nuestra forma humana.

En ese momento escuchamos un ruido proveniente de afuera, al mirar por la ventana logramos ver como la estructura de otro edificio se había dañado, este terminó por caer al suelo.

Escuchamos un ruido parecido en este edificio... Mala señal.

"HORA DE IRNOS" Dije tomando la maleta y mi lanza mientras Rainbow tomaba la maleta de mi laptop, los dos terminamos cruzando la ventana para luego sentir cómo el lugar se iba al infierno.

Yo solamente pude voltear a ver cómo había quedado la ciudad, aún sin creer que aquello había ocurrido, ni la imagen de la Equestria 66 se podía comparar a lo sucedido en este lugar.

* * *

Durante el vuelo al punto de entrada, logramos pasar por un lugar que me llamó la atención, el lugar de mi muerte, la ahora destruida Altabrisa.

Inmediatamente cambié de curso, Rainbow vió esto y me siguió.

"THUNDER ESPÉRAME" Gritó ella, pero yo simplemente aterrizé cerca de la entrada para luego dejar la maleta en el suelo y acercarme a un punto exacto.

"Aquí es donde yo morí" Le dije a Rainbow mientras veía el punto exacto de mi muerte, un enorme escombro de concreto se situaba en el.

'Entonces eso fue lo que me mató' Pensé yo, mas algo no cuadraba, no había ningun cuerpo, nada, en su lugar solo había... ¿que es esto?

En ese momento noté que alrededor de la zona de impacto había marcas de una explosión, creanme, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que habrá pasado.

Digo, no es como si yo hubiera explotado, jejeje... ¿verdad?

"¿Qué sucede?" La voz de Rainbow me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Nada... Vamonos, no quiero estar en este lugar" Dije yo para luego tomar las cosas y alzar vuelo junto con Rainbow.

Rato después, habíamos llegado al punto por donde habíamos entrado, al aterrizar miré a Rainbow Dash, yo tenía lagrimas en los ojos, perder tu hogar duele... Demaciado.

"Lamento lo que le sucedió a tu hogar" me dijo ella dandome una mirada confortante, yo me sequé las lágrimas y le sonreí.

"Este ya no es mi hogar Dashie... Mi hogar... Es en Equestria" Le dije yo, en ese instante ella me abrazó, me pareció extraño de parte de ella porque... Ya saben cómo es ella.

Poco después de eso, usé la lanza para invocar la Esfera, ya con las cosas, toqué la ventana para finalmente regresar a Equestria... Mi Equestria... Mi nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, espero les haya gustado.**

**El siguiente ya está a la mitad, mañana lo subo.**

**BROHOOF**


	14. De Caza

**Se que dije que este lo subiría ayer, pero no pude pasarme a compu ni realizar el traslado :(**

**Pero ahora que vengo les traigo el capítulo 14, espero les guste.**

**Sobre el fic de 'la reunión', me temo que tendré que borrarlo, me enteré de lo ocurrido con Ghostshadow y no me gustaría pasar por lo mismo, lo siento mucho fans de Suny, ya no se pudo :(**

**En lugar de eso pondré una sección en este fic, los detalles están al final**

* * *

Capítulo 14: De Caza

Ya en Poniville, logramos dar con Twilight, quien con su magia se ofreció a llevar las maletas, un gran gesto de su parte debo decir, Rainbow por su parte se había ido a dormir a una nube.

Durante el camino le expliqué lo que había dentro de las maletas, obviamente eludiendo la espada de energía.

Hablando de la espada, se me hace extraño que la energía de esta no se acabe,

digo, creo que Microsoft la hizo limitada en uso para que los que jueguen Halo no la exploten, si saben de lo que hablo.

Volviendo a la historia, a Twilight le pareció increible el hecho de que las haya traido, creo que es por el hecho de que jamas le mostré como funciona una computadora. Por suerte no hay internet en este lugar, si saben de qué hablo.

Al llegar a la casa, desde adentro se escucharon ruidos, también creo haber escuchado a Suny gritar cosas cómo 'ATRAPALO' o 'NO LO PIERDAS DE VISTA'.

Al cruzar la puerta, pude ver que Kath y Melisa estaban corriendo por todos lados, mientras que Suny estaba parada en la mesa con una mirada de terror.

Analizando la situación, el hecho de que haya alguien parado en la mesa solamente significa una cosa...

UN RATÓN!

"Oigan, oigan, CHICAS" Grité yo para llamar la atención de las chicas.

"Ahora no Thunder, estamos ocupadas" Me dijo Melisa mientras hacía a un lado los muebles.

Wow, me llamó Thunder.

"Como digan, vamos Twilight" Dije mientras la unicornio llevaba las maletas al piso de arriba.

Decidimos llevar la laptop al estudio, sentí que sería más util en ese lugar.

Lo demás se quedó en la habitación de visitas, ahora era la habitación de Kath, yo dormiré con Flamer de ahora en adelante.

No me miren, fue idea de ella.

"Gracias por la ayuda Twilight, te debo un favor" Justo en ese momento escuchamos un sonido proveniente de abajo, los dos bajamos por las escaleras para-SANTOS POLARES.

La sala estaba ahora cubierta de hielo, era peor que en un día nevado.

"Melisa, ¿QUE hiciste?" le pregunté yo enojado a la unicornio blanca.

"Ese maldito ratón es muy listo, intenté congelarlo con mis poderes, pero no funcionó" Dijo ella rascandose la cabeza, en ese momento todos vieron pasar al ratón como si nada, yo dí un suspiro.

"Es todo, voy a ayudarlas con ese maldito ratón" Dije ya cansado.

"¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?" Preguntó la unicornio purpura

"No Twilight, deja que un profesional caza-ratones se encargue de esto" Le dije yo a Twilight.

"¿Eres un profesional caza-ratones?" Preguntó Hit.

"... Ok, tal vez yo no séa un profesional caza-ratones, pero no se preocupen, yo se cómo se atrapa uno" Dije yo con tono de seguridad, tenía varias ideas para realizar mi cometido.

* * *

"Así es como se caza un ratón" Dije yo con una mirada confiada, a mi alrededor habían varias trampas para el ratón, eran de esas que usaban carnada para que el ratón.

"¿Y cómo vas a salir de ahí" Me preguntó Kath apuntando a las trampas, pues eran tantas que apenas me daban paso para salir de entre ellas.

"Sencillo, simplemente volaré para así evitar hacer contacto con las trampas, tontita" Dije mientras me elevaba, pero en ese momento, y quien sabe cómo ocurrió, el ratón cayó del techo aterrizando en mi cabeza para luego morder mi nariz.

"AHHHHH, QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO" Gritaba yo, había perdido el control y terminé cayendo en las trampas "AUH, AUH, AUH, AUH, AUH"

"¿Ya puedo sugerirte mi idea?" Preguntó Twilight.

"NO, AUH, ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA, AUH" Grité mientras veía cómo el ratón pasaba riendo en frente de mí.

Thunder: 0 Ratón: 1

* * *

"¿En qué estaba pensando?, ¿trampas?, es demaciado obvio" Dije mientras amarraba un pedazo de pan a un hilo, los 6 estabamos escondidos en diferentes lugares de la sala, tenía a Kath y a Melisa conmigo atras del sillón

"Tal vez es por eso que se dejaron de usar" Comentó Kath.

"Por cierto, ¿para que es el pan?" Preguntó Hit.

"Sencillo, voy a usar el pan como carnada y cuando el ratón esté distraido, Melisa lo congelará" Expliqué yo mi nuevo plan para luego arrojar el pan ya con el hilo amarrado.

"No creo que eso funcione" Dijo Melisa.

"Tonterias, un ratón nunca rechaza comida" Dije yo, en ese momento sentí que algo jalaba del hilo, al tirar de este sentí que estaba mas liviano, el ratón se había llevado el pan.

"Te dije que no funcionaria, los ratones de ahora son más listos para caer en algo como eso" Dijo Melisa.

"¿Ya puedo sugerirte mi idea?" Me preguntó Twilight.

"NO, ESTO NO ES NADA" Dije yo desesperado para sentir cómo algo me atacó mi cara "AHHH, ESTÁ EN MI NARIZ, QUITENMELO, AHH"

Thunder: 0 Ratón: 2

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres escuchar mi idea?" Me preguntó Twilight.

"NO DIGAS NADA, DIJE QUE ATRAPARÉ A ESE RATÓN Y ES JUSTO LO QUE HARÉ, Ahora, la comida sabemos que sí funciona, solamente necesitamos... Comida hechizada, que lo haga dormir" Les expliqué mi nuevo plan.

"¿Tienes comida hechizada?" Me preguntó Kath.

"No, pero la conseguiré, Twilight, voy a traer más pan, necesito que uses un hechizo para que al comerlo, el ratón se duerma" Dije yo para ir a la cocina a buscar más pan, pero al abrir el gavinete, descubrí que todo el pan se lo habían comido.

Luego algo me atacó a la cara.

"AHH, PUTA MADRE NO OTRA VEZ" Gritaba yo al sentir que el ratón me mordía la nariz.

Rato después, el ratón me había soltado solo para irse mientras se reía.

Es oficial, odio a los ratones.

* * *

"Muy bien, ya tratamos los métodos básicos, pero aún no hemos sido creativos" Dije yo, le había pedido a Pinkie que nos ayude, si alguien sabía ser creativa, era ella.

"Pinkie, una vez más gracias por ayudarnos, tu habilidad con la flauta nos será útil" En efecto, le había pedido a Pinkie que trajera su flauta.

Antes de que pregunten, si, Pinkie será una versión del flautista de Hammelin.

¿Que?, dije idea creativa, nunca dije original.

"Este es el plan, Pinkie tocará la flauta con tal de que haga que el ratón quede hipnotisado, una vez que esto pase, ella lo sacará de la casa y luego del pueblo, ES PERFECTO" Dije yo alzando ambos cascos al final.

"... Podría funcionar" Dijo Kath finalmente dando una opinión positiva.

"Muy bien Pinkie, TOCA" En ese momento Pinkie comenzó a tocar una tonada singular, al cabo de unos segundos logramos ver cómo el ratón bailaba (lo que leyeron) hacia Pinkie hipnotisado por la flauta, yo corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí.

"Ahora sacalo y llevatelo lo más lejos que puedas" Dije yo mientras Pinkie tomaba paso hacia la puerta con el ratón siguiendola.

OH SI, FINALMENTE EL RATÓN SE IRÁ, MUAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJAAHHHHHH.

"AHHHH, NO OTRA VEZ, ODIO ESTO" Dije yo mientras el ratón me mordisqueaba la nariz, EL MALDITO RATÓN FINGIÓ ESTE RATO.

"Creo que ignoro mi último comentario" Dijo Kath mientras me veía sufrir.

Thunder: 0 Ratón... Hay que importa ahora

* * *

"AHHHH, YA BASTA, AHHH" Gritaba mientras el ratón me atacaba una vez más, una vez más mi plan no había funcionado.

Aunque para serles sincero, hasta yo sabía que no funcionaría.

Les diría en qué consistió, pero creanme, no quieren saberlo.

DIJE QUE NO QUIEREN SABERLO Y PUNTO

* * *

"AHHHHH, POR FAVOR" Gritaba yo, una vez más el ratón se ocupaba de mi nariz.

¿Saben que es lo peor?, YO NI SIQUIERA LE HICE NADA ESTA VEZ.

Una vez que el ratón terminó con mi cara, maniaticamente volteé a ver a las chicas.

"¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HICE ESTA VEZ?"

"No lo sé, creo que simplemente te odia" Dijo Kath

"Trata de fingir que eres otro pony" Sugirió Suny.

"Tengo una mejor idea... TWILIGHT, DIME TU IDEA, POR FAVOOOOR" Dije tirandome a los cascos de la unicornio purpura. Ella simplemente sonrió y tomó paso a la salida. "¿A DONDE VAS?"

"A buscar a Fluttershy" Y con eso, ella cerró la puerta.

...

...

Creo que pudimos hacer eso desde el principio...

Que estúpido soy, la neta, que desperdicio de capítulo.

* * *

"¿Y todo eso lo causó un pequeño ratón?" Preguntó Fluttershy al escuchar todo lo que ocurrió relacionado con el ratón.

"ESA COSA NO ERA UN RATÓN, ERA EL DIABLO EN PERSONA, ESA COSA ES BELZEBU" Gritaba yo lunaticamente.

"Oww, claro que no, un ratón es tan listo como tu, Thunder, solo hace falta ser más amable" Dijo Fluttershy para luego llamar a la MASCOTA DE SATAN.

"Señor ratón, si usted fuera tan gentil para salir de su escondite, me gustaría hablar con usted solo por un minutito pequeñito si no es mucha molestia" Justo en ese momento el ratón hizo presencia, por un momento volteó a verme mientras yo cubría mi nariz.

"Señor ratón, me temo que usted no puede quedarse en este lugar pues mis amigos ya no pueden tener más gente viviendo aquí"

"DILE QUE SE VAYA A EVERFREE"

"... Así que, si no fuera mucha molestia, me gustaría que usted acepte aquello" Le dijo Fluttershy ahora con un tono firme, en ese momento el ratón parecio querer decirle algo, ella agachó la cabeza para escuchar la respuesta del ratón.

"Uhum... Uhum... ¿En serio?... Thunder, el señor ratón dice conocerte" Dijo esto hablandome a mí.

"Si claro, él y mi nariz se conocen muy bien" Dije yo sarcasticamente, una vez más el ratón le habló a Fluttershy al oido.

"Ajam... ¿Si?... ¿En serio?... Oh dios" Eso último nos hizo voltear a verla.

"¿Que?, ¿Que pasa?" Pregunté yo.

"Ustedes no van a creer esto pero... El señor ratón dice que es... Luis"

...

...

Ese bastardo.. ESE BASTARDO.

Es oficial, odio, repito ODIO a los ratones.

* * *

**WHAAAAAAAAAAA, LUIS HA VUELTO.**

**Espero y les haya gustado.**

**Quisiera darle la bienvenida a 'AleeIero', una pegasister de Mérida que recién hoy subió su fic, al igual que a 'drycloud', otro más de Mérida, ustedes ya lo conocen**

**Ahora, sobre la nueva sección, esta se llamará 'PREGUNTAS TONTAS QUE QUERRAN RESPONDER'**

**Cada capítulo les daré una pregunta tonta, su trabajo es darme una respuesta tonta o elocuente, como ustedes quieran Xp**

**La pregunta de hoy es:**

**¿Qué hacen cuando hay un ratón en su casa?**

**BROHOOF**


	15. Política Parte uno

**Una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza chicos, enserio no me gusta hacerles esperar**

**Muchas de sus respuestas me hicieron reír, yo lo que hago es primero colocar las trampas de goma, ya si eso no funciona agarro la escoba y destrozo toda la cocina tratando de hacer salir al inchi ratón XD**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Política... que agotadora Parte 1

_Querida princesa Celestia:_

_Le mando esta carta para informarle de mis avances._

_Para empezar, ya descubrí que seré padre en unos meses, debo comunicarle que tanto yo como Flamer estamos anciosos de que el bebe nasca._

_También logré hacer unos avances con el asunto de mi deber como portador, decidí que para hacer estos, podrí darme un paseo por las otras Equestrias, quien sabe, tal vez alguien me recuerde._

_También me enteré que en mi ausencia se han originado más versiones de Equestria, tal vez me de un paso por ellas._

_En otro asunto, he localizado a 3 humanos, los cuales resultaron ser Kath, Mel y Luis._

_Hablando de Luis, necesitaré ayuda, este terminó siendo un ratón en vez de un pony, ¿se puede hacer algo con eso?_

_Estaré esperando su respuesta._

_Atentamente: El portador de la esperanza Héctor Rodriguez Alias Thunder Pick._

"Ya puedes enviarla Spike" Le dije yo al dragon asistente número uno de Twilight, el cual terminó enrollando la carta para luego enviarla via llamarada

"¿Crees que la princesa tarde en responder?" Me preguntó el bebe dragón.

"Eso espero, no quiero que Luis siga siendo un ratón, mi nariz desconfía de él" En ese momento Spike eruptó un pergamino, de parte de la princesa, apuesto yo.

"Eso

fue rápido" Dije mientras Spike desenrollaba el pergamino para comenzar a leer:

_Estimado Thunder Pick:_

_Es bueno saber que estés disfrutando tu estadía en tu nuevo hogar._

_Lamento no decirle antes sobre su futuro potrillo, era algo que usted debía descubrir por su cuenta._

_Me alegro saber que ya ha encontrado a otra portadora y a algunos de sus amigos, de igual forma aprovecho para llamarlo a usted a una reunión en Canterlot mañana a esta hora, su presencia es necesaria._

_De igual manera, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, quien de igual forma dará presencia en tal reunión, dice tener una sorpresa para usted._

_Sobre su amigo Luis, creo que podré ayudarlo, pero es necesario que él se presente con usted_

_Espero su confirmación lo mas pronto posible._

_Atentamente: La Co-gobernante de Equestria, La Princesa Celestia._

"Spike..."

"Ya lo tengo" Dijo Spike preparando otra nota y pluma.

_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Con gusto iré a la reunión en Canterlot, no podría saber que es lo que tiene la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza pero parece importante._

_Gracias por la ayuda, llevaré a Luis conmigo a Canterlot._

_Atentamente: El portador de la esperanza Héctor Rodriguez Alias Thunder Pick_

_Pd. Digale a Luna que iré a visitarla._

"Listo" Dije mientras Spike enviava la carta.

"¿Para que querrá la princesa tenerte en esa reunión?" Me preguntó Spike después de que el rollo se había esfumado.

"No lo sé amigo, pero parece importante... Creo que es hora de que me vaya, una vez más te agradesco el favor" Dije despidiendome de Spike mientras salía de la biblioteca.

El sol se había ocultado para dejar paso a la luna, era una noche tranquila en conparación al día que tuve hoy.

Luis se fue con Fluttershy, es una suerte que ella logre entender lo que él dice, a mí solo me alegraba que la casa esté tranquila, al menos mi nariz logrará estar tranquila.

Hablando de Luis, tal vez la princesa le haga lo mismo que me hizo a mí, aún no tengo una imagen definida, por suerte tengo una versión instalada del Pony Maker en mi laptop, no hace falta internet para usarla, tal vez podamos crear una imagen para él.

Finalmente llegué a casa, cansado y con ganas de dormir, por suerte logré hablar con Suny para que me deje una copia de la llave, así no tendré que entrar por la ventana.

Después de abrir la puerta, subir las escaleras y entrar al cuarto de Flamer, solo para ver que ella ya estaba dormida, me recosté a su lado, sorpresivamente vi cómo ella abría sus ojos.

"Pensé que ya estabas dormida" Le dije yo a la unicornio.

"¿Y no saber cuando regresaras a mi lado?"

"Yo nunca me iré de tu lado" Dije para darle un beso en la frente, ella se recostó dejando su rostro a lado del mío, yo me quedé a su lado para disfrutar la cálida sensación de su presencia para finalmente dejar que el sueño me gane.

* * *

"¿Una reunión?" Preguntó Flamer, ya había amanecido y ella, Suny y yo ya habíamos despertado, Kath era la única que seguía en cama.

Les había dicho sobre aquella reunión a la que me había citado la princesa, al parecer les había sorprendi

do a ambas.

"Según la princesa Celestia es importante... Creo que quiere que hable en ella" Les dije mientras pensaba en lo que podría ocurrir en ese momento.

"Thunder, no entiendes"

"Suny está en lo cierto, en esas reuniones usualmente se presentan los ponys más importantes, entre ellos embajadores, lideres de otros reinos incluso" Expresó Flamer.

Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

"... No quieren a Thunder Pick" Dije haciendo que me volteen a ver. "Quieren a Héctor".

"¿De que hablas?" Preguntó Suny.

"Quieren que represente a los portadores... Sea lo que sea, esa reunión me incumbe más de lo que pienso"

"Tal vez" Dijo Flamer pensando en mis palabras.

"Será mejor que me prepare entonces, necesito ir por Luis para llevarlo conmigo" Dije terminando para luego levantarme e ir a buscar las cosas que podría necesitar.

Primero que nada, mi laptop, ¿por qué?, podré usar el PM para crearle un nuevo cuerpo a Luis en el viaje, además de que necesitaré algo para entretenerme en el camino.

Y... ¿Es todo?... Wow, creí que iba a necesitar más.

* * *

Un rato había pasado, había ido a buscar a Luis a casa de Fluttershy, no pude evitar lanzarlo por la cola y a ese bastardo se le ocurría morderme mi nariz una vez más.

En el camino de regreso, Spike llegó con otra carta de la princesa, al

parecer ella nos enviará una carroza jalada por sus pegasos para el viaje.

Bueno, así la espera no será tan larga.

Para hacerlo oficial, cambié a mi forma humana, así les será más facil reconozerme.

La carroza había llegado y con Luis en mi hombro me subí en ella para así iniciar el viaje.

Por suerte había dejado la laptop a cargar poco después de despertar, no estaba completa para ahora pero al menos duraría unas 4 horas.

Durante el viaje yo y Luis abrimos la aplicación instalada para comenzar a crear el que luego sería su nuevo cuerpo, el resultado final quedó bien, aunque me costó entender lo que Luis quería, digo, era un ratón en ese momento, yo no podía entender nada de lo que me decía, todo me lo respondía con 'si' o un 'no' con la cabeza.

En lo que faltaba de camino, jugué CONTRA usando el teclado, pinche juego, me cuesta mucho derrotar al jefe final.

Tuve que quitar el juego al ver que ya habíamos llegado, guardé la laptop en mi bolsa de viaje para luego bajar de la carroza con Luis en mi hombro.

Después de llegar a la entrada del castillo logramos ver que la princesa ya nos esperaba.

* * *

"Me da gusto verlo, portador" Me dijo la princesa, ella y yo nos encontrábamos caminando en los pasillos, yo aún en mi forma humana.

"Pienso lo mismo princesa, en el mensaje me pareció creer que mi presencia era... necesaria" Le dije yo Luis aún seguía en mi hombro por cierto.

"Está en lo correcto... ¿recuerda la reunión que le mencioné en el mensaje?, debo informarle que usted es la causa de esta"

"Lo supuse... Llego siendo alguien importante y obtengo esto" Dije yo soltando una pequeña risa.

"Es más que eso... es sobre... la tormenta"

"¿Qué tormenta?" Pregunté yo.

"¿Recuerda cuando me mencionó que esa yegua le dijo que usted había caído de un rayo?... al parecer no fue el único" Esa respuesta por parte de la princesa me hizo abrir los ojos, volteé a ver a Luis, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Más de esos rayos han estado cayendo, no solo en Canterlot... Toda Equestria recibió a la tormenta"

"Entonces... de ahí salieron Melisa y Luis... pero aún me extraña el hecho de que Kath haya aparecido en otro universo" Dije yo recordando cuando fuimos a buscar a Kath.

"... Me temo que eso es algo que no podría aclarar... en un futuro será, mientras tanto, trate de pensar en lo que dirá esta noche" Me dijo ella mientras con su magia abría una de las puertas, revelando una habitación, probablemente en la que me vendría quedando mientras estoy aquí.

"Necesitaré que tu amigo me acompañe" Agregó la princesa, volteé a ver a Luis para asentir con la cabeza, el bajó de mi hombro y se fue caminando junto con la princesa mientras yo dejaba mis cosas a un lado y me recostaba en la cama.

Nunca pensé que me encontraría en una situación como esta, después de todo... la política nunca fue lo mío

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Les prometo que trataré de dejarles el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Ahora, la pregunta tonta de hoy:**

**¿Qué prefieren?, ¿Acosar o ser acosado?**

**BROHOOF**


	16. Política Parte dos

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO**

**Es hora de ver cómo le va a Thunder con su primera tarea política**

**AHORA MI RESPUESTA:**

**Yo la verdad, la pura verdad prefiero acosar (Aunque nunca lo he hecho), yo ya he tenido UNA ACOSADORA, creanme, no es NADA bonito.**

**Ahora si, INICIEMOS**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Política... Qué Agotadora Parte 2

Las horas pasaron... 4 para ser exacto, ¿Cuanto tiempo debo esperar?

Mientras esperaba, decidí checar la galería de mi laptop, todo seguía ahí, imagenes tomadas en Mérida, canciones, videos, etc.

También aproveché para darme una ducha, no me he dado una desde que llegué a Equestria, creanme, en verdad la necesitaba.

Finalmente, cuando la noche había caido, tocaron la puerta.

"Adelante" Dije yo poniendome mi pantalon, la puerta se abrió en ese momento.

"HÉCTOR"

"LUNA" Grité yo al ver a aquella alicornio nocturna para luego recibir un abrazo de su parte.

"Te extrañé mucho" Dijo ella para luego separarse, pude ver a Celestia en la puerta, sonriendo.

"Es hora" Fue lo único que dijo, yo asentí y me puse el collar.

"Lleva tu máquina, la voy a necesitar"

¿Máquina?, ¿Qué maqui-ah, la laptop.

* * *

Poco después, los 3 nos tomamos camino a la sala de reuniones, en mi rostro se reflejaba seriedad, mas en mi interior estaba nervioso.

Claro, mi papá trabajaba en el gobierno, pero hay un problema, YO NO SOY MI PAPÁ.

TAMPOCO SOY POLÍTICO, SOY MÚSICO, POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA.

"¿Estas bien?" Me preguntó Luna.

Put-digo rayos, me escuchó.

"No..." ¿Qué?, ya me escuchó, no puedo mentirle "Nunca he estado en una situación como esta, ¿sabes?"

"Tranquilo Thunder, ya has salido de peores situaciones, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Celly tratando de animarme.

"Si... Lo recuerdo..." Tenía que animarme, era verdad, son solamente los nervios...

"Es aquí" Dijo Luna interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras los 3 nos detuviamos frente a una gran puerta.

"Si me permiten, creo que es tiempo de dejarlos encargarse" Dijo Celestia mientras se marcha-ESPERA, ¿QUE?

"¿No vas a entrar?" Dije yo sorprendido por lo que acabava de escuchar, Luna fue quien me respondió.

"Yo soy quien toma su lugar en las noches, tranquilo, estaré a tu lado en todo momento" Me dijo Luna mientras me sonreía, yo le devolví la sonrisa, si en alguien podía confiar era en ella.

"Oh, antes de que te vayas..." Dije yo dandole mi laptop a Celestia "Al abrirla verá la imagen que Luis y yo creamos, es el cuerpo que él escogió" le informé yo.

"Buena suerte" Nos dijo Celestia a los dos para luego marcharse.

* * *

Y tal como lo esperaba.

Mi presencia causó una sorpresa en los presentes, creo que ellos esperaban a un pegaso... No a un mono evolucionado.

Después de tratar de explicar mi situación, lo cual llevó un rato por cierto, los presentes dieron comienzo con el tema principal.

Era verdad, la tormenta había llegado por toda Equestria.

Dejenme explicar el problema, hace 2 noches comenzaron a caer los rayos, todos en el mismo momento, de estos se dice que salieron criaturas que conservaban la imagen de sus respectivos habitantes. Se dice que incluso algunos de estos hicieron contacto con los habitantes, diciendo que eran seres de otro mundo... Mi mundo.

"Es justo como mi rey lo pensaba, esas criaturas han llegado a invadirnos, ya han visto de lo que son capaces" Dijo un grifo el cual llevaba un atuendo el cual lo hacía ver como el-

"Embajador Richard (si, al parecer los grifos tenían nombres humanos) le puedo asegurar que la especie humana no está aquí para iniciar una guerra" En efecto, la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza también hizo aparición en la sala, al parecer dos de los rayos habían caído en su reino.

"Eso es lo que quieren que piensen, los grifos ya saben de los humanos y puedo asegurarles por seguridad que sus intenciones no son buenas" Un momento, ¿Los grifos ya saben de los humanos?

Ya es hora de que yo intervenga.

"Embajador, le puedo asegurar que nuestra llegada no fue prevista por ningun motivo" Dije yo dirigiéndome al grifo.

"Tu no hables humano" Me dijo el grifo.

"¿Disculpa?" Dije yo.

"Creo que usted no sabe a quien le está hablando" Dijo Luna dirigiendose al grifo.

"Creame, lo sé, y no me interesa"

"Pues debería" Le dije de forma amenazante.

"Caballeros"

"¿Como te atrevez?, podría hacer que lo arresten por faltarle respeto a un superior"

"¡Caballeros!"

"Pero hasta donde yo sé, usted no es mi superior"

"SILENCIO" Gritó Luna usando la voz real de Canterlot, ensordeciendo a todos los presentes.

"VAMOS A MANEJAR ESTA ORDEN DE MANERA CIVILIZADA" Continuó, esta vez con su voz un poco más calmada, ya más tranquilo continué.

"Ahora, como trataba de explicar, los humanos podemos ser guerreros de naturaleza, pero no solo vivimos de la guerra" Incluso yo sabía que eso era una gran mentira.

"¿Debemos recordar la razón por la que usted ganó su título?" Dijo... ¿Fancy Pants?, ¿El tambien está aquí?

"... Fue la guerra" Fue lo único que pude decir.

"¿LO VEN?, SE LOS DIJE-"

"Espera Richard... ¿Pero qué clase de guerra?" Preguntó Fancy Pants haciendo enfasis en 'clase'

Yo sonreí, al parecer él está de mi lado.

"Fue la guerra que no solo hizo que los humanos pelearan en un solo bando, unió a los habitantes de nuestros mundos" Dije yo recordando ver pelear humanos y Equestrianos en aquel momento.

"Además" Continuó Cadence "Nuestro mundo tecnicamente no peleó en ella, los humanos junto con los habitantes de los multiversos fueron quienes garantizaban la seguridad de nuestro mundo"

"Expliquese" En serio, ¿todos los grifos son así de pesimistas?

"Sencillo Embajador" Dije yo "Debo recordar que al pertenecer a la misma zona alternativa, nuestros universos están conectados, por lo que si hubieramos dejado que Christian obtenga el poder de las reliquias para su uso propio... Puedo asegurara que ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí en este. Preciso. Momento." Dije yo hubo un silencio en la sala...

Hora de ponerse serios.

* * *

"¿Cuanto tiempo se van a tardar?, ya quiero ver otra vez a mi amo"

"Tranquila chica, la princesa dijo que él llegará pronto, creeme, yo también quiero verlo"

"Está bien... Tengo ganas"

"Hay un baño tras esa puerta"

"Awww... No me gusta ser una pony, me quita libertades" Dijo la pony de tierra mientras se dirigía al baño, la otra simplemente se recostó en la cama de la habitación.

"¿Cuanto tiempo va a tardar?" Se preguntó a si misma.

* * *

"Embajador, princesas, a todos los presentes, sé que no llevo mucho tiempo asumiendo mi deber desde mi regreso de la tierra, pero puedo asegurarles una cosa, los humanos que han pisado sus tierras no están aquí con malas intenciones, en este momento, mi raza podría estar al borde de la extinción, nadie sabe lo que ocurrió en mi planeta, pero puedo asegurarles que podemos vivir en paz, ya lo hemos comprobado en mi planeta, podemos hacerlo aquí" Dije yo a todos los presentes, algunos de ellos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos en silencio, yo volteé a ver a Luna.

"¿Qué pasó?, ¿Hice algo mal?" Le pregunté yo a ella.

"Solo espera" Fue lo único que me dijo ella antes de que otra voz hablara.

"¿Vas a tomar responsabilidad de los hechos en caso de que alguien de tu especie haga algo drástico?" Esa era la voz de Richard.

"Si llega a ser así, lo cual dudo en verdad, yo tomaré responsabilidad de sus acciones" Dije yo.

"Está decidido entonces: los humanos estarán bajo la vigilancia de los portadores de la unión, ellos tomarán responsabilidad de sus acciones... Fin de la junta" Dijo Luna, finalmente, ya no podía seguir con esto.

"Thunder" Escuché a alguien llamarme, "Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez" Volteé a mirar para ver que fue Cadance quien me había hablado.

"Solo espero que haya sido la última, creo que prefiero mi guitarra" Dije yo dando una pequeña risa, ella también se rió.

"Oye, le dije a mi tía que te dijera que tengo algo para tí"

"Oh si, dijo que me tenías una sorpresa, no sé a que se refería" Dije con un tono tranquilo.

"¿Quieres que te la muestre ya?"

"Si usted lo desea así, no voy a desobedecer a la realeza" Dije yo, los dos comenzamos a dar paso afuera de la sala.

"¿Cómo van tú y Flamer?" Me preguntó una vez que estabamos solos.

"Muy bien, ahora que todo está arreglado, ahora depende de que nosotros lo..."

"¿Manejen?" Completó la princesa.

"Esa era la palabra que yo buscaba" Los dos reimos por ese comentario.

"¿Qué hay del tema del embarazo?" Me preguntó ella.

"Estoy ancioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo, digo, sé que no será facil ser padre pero aún así, quiero dar lo que pueda"

"Sé que lo harás... Veo un gran futuro para ustedes dos, uno con un final feliz" Me dijo ella sonriendo.

"Gracias princesa, yo también espero que séa así" Dije yo sonriendole.

"Thunder, ya lo habíamos hablado, puedes llamarme Cadence, no hay problema"

"Lo lamento Cadence" Dije yo un poco apenado.

"Descuida... ¿Ya sabes algo de tu familia?"

"No... Ni siquiera sé si ellos lo lograron" Le dije yo bajando la cabeza.

"Descuida, sé que ellos estarán en alguna parte de Equestria, tanto tus padres como tu hermana están bien" Dijo ella habriendo la puerta de una habitación.

"Eso espe-" Un momento, yo nunca le hablé de mi hermana "¿Como sabe que tengo una hermana?" Pregunté yo, ella solamente entró a la habitación y dejó la puerta abierta.

"Princesa, ¿Cómo sabe sobre mi... Hermana?" Dije yo entrando a la habitación, lo que vi adentro... me dejó... sorprendido y... con lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Héctor..." Dijo una voz dentro de la habitación, una voz muy familiar...

"Sam... Hermanita..."

* * *

**¿leyeron bien?, ¿LEYERON BIEN?**

**LIGHTNING PICK HA VUELTO.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, el siguiente se los traigo MAÑANA.**

**Y para que vean que digo la verdad, les digo que YA LO TENGO TERMINADO.**

**Lo subiré cuando este cap llegue a 174 reviews XD**

**Si para hoy llega a ese número, lo subiré mañana en la mañana.**

**Ahora la pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Alguna vez el universo te ha atacado? (Algún accidente con la naturaleza por ejemplo), ¿Cómo ocurrió?**

**BROHOOF**


	17. La Pua Del Rayo

**Como les prometí.**

**¿A poco creyeron que mentía?, lo dije al principio del fic, soy chico de palabra.**

**MI RESPUESTA A LA PREGUNTA:**

**Un día en la escuela de repente me calló un limón en la cabeza, este resultó caer de un árbol. Después de aventarle el limón a tal árbol PWNED, QUE ME CAE UNA RAMA DEL PINCHE ÁRBOL.**

**Créanlo o no, es una historia verdadera.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: La Pua del Rayo

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, en frente de mí se encontraba aquella niña con la que había crecido estos años.

Lightning Pick... Samanta... Mi hermana menor.

"HERMANO" Gritó la pony de tierra para luego saltar de la cama hacia mí.

"HERMANA" Grité yo de la felicidad para recibirla en mis brazos en un abrazo.

Mientras esto ocurría, la princesa no pudo evitar sonreir al ver tal escena.

"Los dejaré solos" Dijo ella para luego salir de la habitación no sin después cerrar la puerta.

"Te extrañé mucho hermanita" Dije mientras abrazaba a Samanta.

"Tuve miedo hermano... No sabía que había pasado, un momento estaba en la tierra y de repente aparezí en el reino de cristal" Dijo ella mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas.

"En

tonces tu eras uno de esos rayos... ¿Qué pasó con nuestros padres?"

"... No lo sé... No estaba con ellos cuando eso pasó" Dijo ella para finalmente separarse de mí y caminar a la cama y sentarse.

Finalmente pude ver su apariencia con más claridad, su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo de antes a excepción de que ya no tenía la banda azul en su cabeza y el hecho de que ya era más grande, su tamaño era casi igual al mío ahora.

"Estaba en la calle paseando a Brooke, cuando de repente el cielo se tornó gris... Antes de que pudiera hacer algo... Un rayo me había impactado... Fue lo último que pude ver antes de llegar al reino de cristal" Al terminar de hablar, Samy se recostó en la cama, pobre niña.

"Lamento que te haya ocurrido eso Sam... De verdad" Le dije yo mientras me sentaba a su lado.

"¿Qué habrá pasado con Mamá y Papá?" Preguntó ella mirandome.

"No lo sé"

"Malas noticias ama, hay que limpiar el baño-AMO, ERES TÚ" Gritó una voz, una femenina.

De un momento a otro sentí como alguien me taclaba para luego... ¿LAMERME? !QUE CHINGADOS!

"QUITATE, QUITATE, AJAJAJAJA YA BASTA"

"NIÑA MALA, SENTADA" Gritó Sam, en ese momento la pony se quitó de ensima de mí para luego sentarse en frente de ella.

"Bien hecho, ¿Quien es una buena niña?, eres tú, eres tú" Decía Sam mientras la otra pony se acostaba boca-arriba mientras le rascaba su estómago.

Yo mientras tanto me quedaba viendo la escena con la boca abierta.

Voy a repetirlo, QUE CHINGADOS.

"¿QUÉ CHINGADOS SAMANTA, ¿QUIEN ES ELLA?, ¿POR QUÉ LE RASCAS EL ESTOMAGO?" Gritaba mientras le apuntaba a la pony, esta era una pony de tierra, tenía el pelaje gris y crin y cola café, ojos amarillos y su cutie mark era... ¿Una huella de pata de perro?...

Voy a necesitar un mes de terapia después de esto.

"Hermano... Esto va a ser algo dificil de creer..."

"Sam"

"Esta pony aquí con nosotros... Es Brooke.

...

...

"¿BROOKE?... ¡¿BROOKE?!" Grité yo al escuchar aquel nombre.

"Hola amo" Fue lo único que pudo decir la pony gris dando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras yo tenía la boca aún más abierta.

Al carajo, necesitaré 2 meses de terapia.

* * *

"No sé cómo pasó... Pero cuando me encontraron inconciente, me dijeron que alguien más había caido del cielo... Fué sino poco después que me enteré que ese alguien se trataba de Brooke, solo que con la forma de una pony" Terminó de contarm

e mi hermana, yo había usado la Thunderhope para cambiar a mi forma equina.

"Increible... En verdad es increible" Dije yo viendo a Brooke.

"He tratado de educarla más desde entonces, logré hacer que hable como los demás ponys pero aún tiene la misma mente por lo que, al ser de naturaleza canina, aún conserva su forma de ver las cosas" Terminó Sam mientras Brooke se sonrojaba.

"Entonces aclaremos, ¿De verdad eres Brooke?" Pregunté yo.

"Sip"

"¿Aún me vez como tu amo?"

"Sip"

"¿Aún tienes la misma mente?"

"Sipi"

"Ok... Qué día tan loco" Dije yo recostandome en la cama, Light se recostó a mi lado mientras que Brooke se recostó en la orilla (de la misma manera que lo hace un perro en la cama).

"Primero llega el fin del mundo, luego regreso a Equestria otra vez, me entero que Flamer está embarazada, Kath reaparece en otra realidad, Melisa obtuvo poderes helados, Luis llega siendo un ratón... Y ahorm esto... Adiós a mi vida lógica" Dije yo alzando los cascos para luego bajarlos otra vez.

"Si... ¿Un momento?, ¿Flamer?, ¿Embarazada?, ¿De quién?" Preguntó Sam.

"De mí, pronto serás tía" Dije yo con total calma.

"¡¿QUE?!, ¿CUANDO OCURRIÓ?" Gritó Sam a la vez que había saltado encima mío.

"Hace 5 meses" Dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

"5 meses... HACE 5 MESES REGRESASTE DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?" Gritó ella con cierto enojo.

"Tranquilizate hermana, todos en Equestria ya lo saben y lo tomaron muy bien" Dije yo tranquilamente.

"¿Enserio?... Pero... Hermano..."

"Tranquilizate Sami... Escucha" Dije acomodandome en la cama "Yo sé que será algo complicado y que las cosas no serán como antes... Pero... Ya me comprometí a criar al bebé junto a Flamer... Y quiero dar lo que tenga para hacerlo..."

"... No puedo creerlo"

"Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque yo ya-"

"No es eso... Es solo que... Mi hermano... Ya es casi un adulto" Dijo ella sonriendome.

"Gracias hermana" Dije mientras la abrazaba.

"Dije casi" Dijo ella en tono de broma, acto seguido comencé a frotarle la crin haciendola reir.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, hoy fue otro largo día y mañana los 4 regresaremos a Poniville" Dije yo levantandome.

"Hermano... ¿Puedes dormir aquí hoy?... Por los viejos tiempos" Me preguntó Samanta, yo mientras tanto sonreí y me acomodé a su lado.

"Lo que tu pidas hermanita" Le dije sonriendole.

"Oye, ¿qué hay de mí?" Preguntó Brooke de repente, haciendo que los dos soltemos una risa.

"Tranquila Brooke, vendrás con nosotros igualmente... Solo trata de calmarte cuando estés con otros ponys"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Brooke comfundida.

"Que trates de ser más educada, con el tiempo pronto serás igual que los demás" Le dijo Sam a Brooke.

"Aww... Que aburrido" Dijo Brooke para finalmente relajarse.

"Buenas noches Sam" Dije yo

"Buenas noches Hec" Me dijo Sam

"Buenas noches Brooke" Le dije a Brooke

"Buenas noches Amo" Me respondió ella (¿Amo?)

"Buenas noches Brooke" Le dijo Sam a Brooke

"Buenas noches Ama" Le respondió esta.

Okey, creo que habrá que enseñarle a dirigirse a nosotros por nuestros nombres.

Finalmente dejamos que el sueño nos gane, vaya, cuatro días y mi vida ya ha dado un giro de 180 grados.

Y aún me falta mucho por hacer.

* * *

**¿Cómo estuvo?**

**¿Se esperaban lo de Brooke?**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, pronto les dejaré el próximo (Aún no lo inicio XD)**

**La pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Alguna broma que le hayan hecho a alguien que conozcan?**

**BROHOOF**


	18. Viaje para cuatro

**Les traigo otro capítulo más, espero y les guste**

**RESPUESTA A LA PREGUNTA:**

**Una vez mi mamá y yo discutimos bien feo hasta llegar a un punto en el que la amenacé con escaparme, ella me dijo que no me atrevería.**

**Horas después se me ocurrió una broma para ella, tomé alguna de mis cosas y fingí que me iba a escapar, al momento de cerrar la puerta comencé a trepar el techo de mi casa.**

**Horas después escuché la voz de mi mamá preguntando por mí, a los pocos minutos ella llamó a mi papá para decirle que 'me había ido'.**

**Ya cuando decidí que ya era suficiente, me bajé del techo y entré a la casa y grité '****INOCENTE, LA PRÓXIMA SERÁ ENSERIO'**

**Ella totalmente encabronada llamó a mi papá para decirle lo que hice.**

**Me castigaron... pero valió la pena XD**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Viaje para 4

"Héctor... Viejo, despierta"

"Aún no, dame 5 minutos"

"Levántate Brony, Celestia nos espera"

"Dije 5 minutos, Luis... ¿Luis?" Dije abriendo los ojos para ver de quien se trataba.

Era un pegaso macho de pelaje café, su crin y cola era una combinación de marrón y gris, aún no tenía una cutie mark.

Reconocí la imagen del pegaso, era la misma imagen que habíamos creado, se trataba de Lu.

"¿Que tal?, me veo muy bie-AUH" Gritó él después de resivir un golpe en la nariz.

"Lo siento bro pero te lo merecías después de todas esas mordidas"

"No fue mi culpa, no podías entenderme, sabía que Twilight te iba a sugerir que llamen a Fluttershy para hablar conmigo... Además tú quisiste matarme" Me recordó él.

"... Ok, me tienes en esta" Le dije yo a Luis.

"Como sea, Celestia nos espera, no tardes" Me dijo él saliendo de la habitación.

"Sam, Brooke, despierten, vamos a desayunar" Dije yo.

"¿Alguien dijo desayunar?" Dijo Brooke levantandose al instante.

"Tranquila chica, es muy temprano aún" Dijo Lightning a la vez que despertaba.

"Como sea, hermana, Brooky, preparemonos, recuerden que luego iremos a Poniville" Dije yo a la vez que me levantaba.

"Awww, que bien dormí hoy" Dijo Brooke mientras se estiraba para luego saltar fuera de la cama a la vez que Lightning salía de esta.

Los 3 tomamos camino al comedor real para ya ahí reunirnos con Celestia y Luis.

Una vez que todos terminamos, Celestia me regresó la laptop para así desearnos un buen viaje, los 4 nos despedimos de ella para finalmente dar paso a la salida del castillo.

Durante el camino, logramos notar que algunos de los presentes en la reunión de la noche anterior también se habían quedado, entre ellos el embajador grifo, quien al notar mi presencia... digamos que no me quiso recibir con muchas ganas, simplemente me lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

Supongo que, o lo hice enojar anoche o simplemente no soporta estar entre ponis.

"Hermano, ¿Por qué ese grifo te está viendo de esa manera?" Preguntó Lightning.

"No es nada Lightning, es por algo que ocurrió anoche"

"¿Quiere que lo muerda, amo?" Preguntó Brooke mirando al grifo.

"No Brooke, eso no sería maduro, tanto de mi parte como tuya" Le dije a Brooke mientras nos salíamos de la vista de los demás.

Finalmente los cuatro salimos del palacio recibiendo un saludo de los guardias.

"Oye bro, ¿Por qué de repente tienes la atención de los guardias?" Preguntó Luis apenas salimos del palacio.

"Creo que porque ya soy, oficialmente, parte de la realeza" Le contesté a Luis.

"¿Desde cuando?" Preguntó Lightning asombrada.

"Desde que me volví un portador" Respondí yo.

* * *

Ya en el tren, los 4 nos sentamos juntos a esperar a nuestra llegada, como ya sabía, sería un viaje algo largo.

Durante la espera, los 4 hablamos sobre cómo llegamos a Equestria.

Primero comencé yo, les hablé sobre como es que después de que el bloque me cayera encima, desperté en una cama en casa de Sparky.

Por cierto, no he sabido nada de ella ni de Starblast, creo que debí pasarlos a saludar, tenía que volver pronto a Canterlot, después de todo, fue Sparky quien me dejó a salvo.

Volviendo a la historia, Luis me contó sobre su muerte, el había caído por uno de los cráteres, este se había abierto debajo de Luis, sin dejarlo escapar a tiempo. Nos contó que después de eso, él apareció en Everfree en forma de ratón.

Finalmente le tocó a Samanta, al parecer mientras trataba de correr junto con Brooke a un lugar seguro, un rayo la había alcanzado, poco después despertó en una habitación en el palacio de cristal, a su lado estaba Brooke, quien por alguna razón, se convirtió en una poni al llegar a ese lugar.

Lo cual me llevó a una teoría.

"Chicos, creo que tengo una posible explicación" Dije yo una vez que todos terminaron su historia. "Creo que... cada quien llegó siendo la misma especie... que nos rodeaba, digo, Samanta y yo ya teníamos un cuerpo designado por lo que no tuvimos problema, Brooke al llegar junto con Samanta quien iba a ser pony, también se convirtió en una... Luis, ¿Había alguien o algo cerca de ti cuando despertaste?"

"Si... un ratón" Contestó él.

"Ahí lo tienen, tal vez pudo ser un ratón lo que lo olfateaba, y al estar cerca de Luis, fue en lo que se convirtió... ¿no tuviste problemas bro?"

"Nah, aunque tuve que esconderme cada vez que había un depredador cerca, pero no tuve ningún riesgo, los demás ratones me ayudaron... creo que incluso me convertí en su rey"

...

...

...

"Okey... ¿Entonces quedó claro?" Los demás asintieron positivamente.

* * *

Finalmente logramos llegar a Poniville, Sam se quedó viendo el lugar recordando viejos tiempos, Luis logró contemplar el lugar desde un mejor punto de vista, mientras que Brooke, al ser muy activa, comenzó a dar saltos al ver como era el lugar.

Apenas llegamos al pueblo, Sam se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde.

Pero Brooke, por alguna razón, no se fue con ella.

"Brooke, ¿Qué pasó?, no iras con Sami?" Le pregunté a Brooke.

"Nop, mi ama me ordenó que me quede con usted mientras estaba distraído" Me respondió ella.

"... Ammm... Luis, ¿Podrías cuidar a... Luis?" En ese momento me di cuenta de que Luis también se había ido.

Hijo de... (Suspiro)

"Ok Brooke, puedes ir conmigo, solo trata de calmarte, ¿Puedes?"

"No se preocupe amo, haré lo que pueda" Me respondió de manera firme.

"Hola Thunder" dijo una voz, al voltear a ver logramos mirar a Rainbow Dash jugando con una pelota.

No hace falta decir que aquella pelota llamaba la atención de Brooke.

"¿Quien es tu amiga?" Preguntó Rainbow mientras voleaba la pelota en el aire sin dejarla tocar en el suelo.

"Se llama Brooke, es otra humana" Mentí yo.

¿Qué?, NO VOY A DECIRLE QUE ES UN PERRO.

"Mucho gusto Brooke... 97, 98, 99, 100, LO LOGRÉ" Dijo Rainbow para luego patear la pelota lejos del lugar.

"LA TENGO" Gritó Brooke para luego correr tras la pelota mientras yo me hacía un facehoof, Rainbow, me miró con cara de '¿que rayos?'.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?" Me preguntó ella.

"Am... Es que le gusta mucho jugar juegos con la pelota" Le mentí yo.

"Está... bien... pues me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a Cloudsdale a inscribirme a la competencia de vuelo que será esta semana" Me dijo ella mientras se elevaba.

"Genial, hasta luego" Le dije yo despidiéndome de ella mientras la veía irse.

¿Competencia de vuelo?, tal vez deba inscribirme... Nah, mejor me quedo con mi guitarra.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado a casa, tenía que ver cómo se encontraba Flamer.

Al abrir la puerta pude ver que no había nadie adentro, tal vez hayan salido.

Me equivoqué.

Kath bajó las escaleras en ese momento con toda prisa sonriendo.

"THUNDER, TIENES QUE VER ESTO" Gritó ella mientras usaba su magia para levitar mu cuerpo.

"ESPERO, YO PUEDO IR SOLO-AUH" Grité yo a la vez que, por accidente, mi cabeza golpeó el techo.

Segundos después, y después de que Kath me dejara seguir por mi cuenta, llegamos a la habitación de Flamer, ella estaba recostada de lado... sonriendo.

"Thunder, ven a sentir esto" Me dijo Flamer emocionada, yo me acerqué a ella para luego sentir como sus cascos tomaban mi cabeza para llevarlo a su...

...

...

No puedo creerlo...

...

Estoy... estoy... sintiendolo... puedo sentirlo...

"Están muy cerca de nacer" Dijo Flamer mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo descubierto, no hace falta decir que yo también sentía lágrimas en mis ojos, podía sentir como el bebé daba sus pataditas al estomago de Flamer...

Eso solo significaba una cosa... pronto lo veremos nacer...

"Pronto seremos padres, Flamer" Le dije yo mirándola a los ojos mientras Kath dejaba la habitación cerrando la puerta.

En ese momento los dos nos dimos un apasionante beso, este era uno de esos momentos que teníamos que recordar.

Aún no sabía cuando... pero pronto... muy pronto seré padre...

...

Padre...

...

Papá... Mamá... ¿Dónde estarán?

* * *

**OMG**

**¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?**

**La pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Estamos solos en el universo?**

**BROHOOF**


	19. La Pua Del Trueno

**Regresé**

**MI RESPUESTA:**

**Yo creo que OBVIAMENTE existen los eshtraterrestes (QUE, ASÍ DIGO YO xd)**

**Por cierto:**

**U.N.S.C.: 1,000,345,006.34 especies inteligentes y no hemos hecho contacto con ninguna... Estamos jodidos**

* * *

Capítulo 18: La Pua Del Trueno

Poco después del (discúlpenme si me escucho mariposón por la palabra que usaré) hermoso momento que tuve con Flamer, decidí volver con mis cosas.

Brooke llegó a la casa después de unos momentos... Con la pelota en su boca, al parecer había usado su olfato para encontrarme, o al menos eso me dijo ella.

Me parece algo curioso que aún conserve sus dotes caninos, el o

lfato, oido, esas cosas... Me llegó una duda.

"Oye Brooke" Dije yo, nos encontrabamos en el estudio, yo afinando mi guitarra y Brooke mordiendo la pelota.

"¿Qué pasha?" Me preguntó aún en lo suyo.

"¿Los perros ven las cosas en blanco y negro, o a color?" Le pregunté yo.

"Branco y negro" Dijo ella mientras la pelota estaba prisionera en sus dientes.

"¿Y cómo vez ahora?" Le pregunté mientras ajustaba la cuarta.

La pelota salió revotando de sus dientes.

"Pues... Ya no veo en blanco y negro" Fue lo único que me respondió ella.

"Entonces vez a color" Aclaré yo mientras probaba la cuarta... Solo un poco.

"¿Por qué me pregunta esas cosas, amo?" Me preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

"Son pura curiosidad, es todo... ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?" Le pregunté mientras afinaba la quinta cuerda.

"Claro" Me dijo ella sonriendome.

"¿Es completamente necesario que me llames 'amo'?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Nada, es solo que... Ok seré sincero contigo, es incómodo"

"¿Incómodo?"

"Al menos para mí, y me gustaría que te dirijieras a mí por mi nombre"

"¿Héctor?"

"... Puedes usar ese, pero solo cuando estemos solos, cuando estemos en público, dime por mi otro nombre"

"¿Adonay?"

"... Mejor solo llámame Thunder"

"Está bien, ahora sí me disculpas, tengo un asunto que atender" Dijo Brooke caminando a la entrada.

"¿Asunto?, ¿De qué hablas?" Le pregunté yo.

"Primero iré a la sala, y ahí, tendré un encuentro cara a cara con mi cola" Dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

...

...

"Creo que mejor fingiré que no escuché eso último" Me dije a mí mismo mientras me dirigía a la laptop, esta se encontraba suspendida.

"¿Buscas esto?" Dijo una voz, al momento en el que volteé a ver, un pequeño objeto voló hacia mí, por suerte logré atraparlo, se trataba del USB en el que guardo todas las canciones.

"Gracias" Le dije a la pony que me arrojó la memoria, la cual resultó ser Kath.

"Sabía que la ibas a usar, de nada"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Dije yo insertando la memoria.

"Eres el novio de mi hermana y aún así he convivido más tiempo contigo, tengo que conocerte" Dijo ella dando una pequeña risa.

"Hablando de Flamer, ¿Cómo está ella?" Le pregunté yo.

"Tranquilo, está comiendo en calma"

***CRASH***

"BROOKE" Gritó una voz desde la sala... creo que era Flamer.

"MI CULPA" Gritó la voz de Brooke mientras Kath y yo tratábamos de contener la risa.

Una vez que logramos calmarnos, abrí la biblioteca de canciones.

"¿Qué vas a hacer por cierto?" Me preguntó Kath.

"'The Memory Remains' Kath, eso dijo Metallica, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo toco usando el oido y no las notas?"

"Si"

"Quiero recordar algunas canciones olvidadas, tanto mías como de otros grupos, ya llevo un buen rato sin hacer esto, pero ahora que estoy aquí y mientras nada malo suceda, quiero volver a hacer lo que mejor hago"

"La música" Dijo Kath.

"Exacto" Dije yo tomando mi guitarra para comenzar a tocar la canción que puse en ese momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lightning se encontraba paseando en el pueblo viendo los alrededores del pueblo, para ella no había nada mejor que regresar a aquel mundo con el que siempre soñó de niña.

Y lo mejor de todo es que ahora estará ahí para quedarse, y no lo hará sola...

Aunque todavía le faltaba algo a la chica de 13 años...

...

En ese momento, se escuchó el sonido de un solo de guitarra, el cual provenía de una de las casas.

"Mi hermano ha regresado" Se dijo a si misma la pony de tierra.

"Applebloom, date prisa con esas manzanas, pequeña hermana" Dijo la voz de Applejack.

"Y a voy hermana, ya no soy una pequeña potra" Dijo una Applebloom ya más crecida, las dos hermanas Apple llevaban un cargamento de manzanas a donde debía estar Sweet Apple Across.

"APPLEBLOOM" Gritó Lightning al ver a la menor de las dos hermanas.

"Esa voz... ¿LIGHTNING?" Gritó al escuchar la voz de su desaparecida amiga, las dos al verse se dieron un abrazo.

"¿CUANDO REGRESASTE?" Preguntó Applebloom.

"Hace unas horas, cuando llegué quise verlas a ti y las otras" Le dijo Lightning a su amiga.

"No puedo, tengo que ayudar a Applejack a vender estas manzanas"

"Awww... ok entonces"

"Descuida hermanita, yo me encargo del negocio, tu y Lightning pueden irse" Dijo Applejack a su hermana menor, esto hizo que tanto ella como Lightning se emocionen.

"¿ENSERIO?, GRACIAS HERMANA, BUSQUEMOS A SWEETE BELLE Y A SCOOTALO, VAN A EMOCIONARSE CUANDO SEPAN QUE ESTAS AQUÍ" Gritó Applebloom mientras ella y Lightning se iban corriendo.

"Jejeje, una semillita es siempre una semillita" Fue lo único que comentó Applejack.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Luis también buscaba algo que hacer en el lugar, después de salir de Sugarcube Corner y recibir su cupcake gratis, cortecía de Pinkie por cierto, decidió ver que más había.

De repente algo llamó su atención, un lugar que nunca esperó encontrar en un pueblo como Poniville.

"Tienen... VIEDOJUEGOS AHHH" Gritó Luis mientras corría al lugar.

Adentro encontró de todo, las clásicas maquinitas, juegos de baile, una versión ponificada de Guitar Hero, DE TODO.

"El sueño dorado" Dijo Luis con la vista iluminada.

* * *

Melisa por el otro lado, se encontraba entrenando sus poderes de hielo con la ayuda de Twilight en la biblioteca, ya llevan horas de entrenamiento y la humana ponificada había progresado mucho.

"Muy bien Melisa, ¿Qué más puedes hacer?" Le preguntó Twilight a Melisa mientras hacía apuntes en su libreta.

"Pues... recuerdo haber usado un hechizo para lanzar espinas de mi cuerno" Dijo Melisa recordando el incidente en el hospital.

"¿Crees que puedas intentarlo?" Le preguntó la unicornio purpura a la blanca.

"Lo intentaré" En ese momento Melisa forzó toda su fuerza en su cuerno.

"¿Ya terminaron chic-AAAH" Gritó Spike al ver como una oleada de espinas de hielo volaban hacia él, con su mayor esfuerzo logró esquivar todas las espinas, terminando con la espalda con la pared.

"Lo siento" Dijo Melisa al dragón.

* * *

Finalmente había terminado la canción mientras Kath me aplaudía.

"¿Piensas tocarla en algún momento en especial?" Me preguntó la unicornio azul.

"Ya veremos... ¿Qué horas es?" Le pregunté yo, Kath revisó su reloj.

"Medio día... Un momento"

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté a Kath extrañado por su reacción.

...

"¿Desde cuando tengo este reloj?" Preguntó Kath demasiado confusa, yo me reí por ello.

"No lo sé Kath, el mundo funciona de extrañas maneras... como sea, es hora de cumplir con mi deber"

"¿Qué deber?" Preguntó Kath confundida.

"Duh, mi deber como portador, debo vigilar que todo esté en orden, o al menos lo que pueda" Le dije yo mientras dejaba mi guitarra y suspendía la laptop.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" Me preguntó Kath.

"Nah, puedo encargarme de esto, pero si necesito ayuda, le diré a Hope que le counique a Axe, ¿te parece?"

"... Está bien, si es lo que quieres, buena suerte" Me dijo ella mientras yo salía del lugar.

Primero tengo que llegar al Bosque Everfre, luego... Pues ya veré a quienes visitar

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Uff, vengo de la escuela con prisa para terminar el capítulo de hoy.**

**Ahora la pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Qué creen que su 'yo' paralelo esté haciendo en este momento?**

**BROHOOF**


	20. De Paseo

**Hola chicos, he regresado.**

**De una vez les aviso que este es solo un capítulo de relajo, sigue con los hechos, no se preocupen.**

**Más les digo que en el siguiente habrá más avance, por ahora, espero y les guste este**

**RESPUESTA ALA PREGUNTA:**

**Yo creo que en este preciso momento, mi versión alternativa está preparando tamales para la noche**

* * *

Capítulo 20: De Paseo

Me encontraba caminando ya en Everfree... Curioso, esa sensación de peligro ya no está presente, me sentía muy tranquilo en ese momento.

Cambiando de tema, algo que aún tengo pendiente era visitar algunas de las Equestrias con las que había hecho contacto, así podría hacerles saber que si llegan a verme por ahí, no se sorprendan.

"Hope, dame un listado de Equestrias disponibles"

-Un momento... Equestrias 99, 122 y 34 disponibles para vigilancia, otras Equestrias disponibles más tarde o cuando sea necesario-

"99, 122 y 34... Si más no lo olvido, la 34 es en donde se encuentra Adrián, la 99 fue en donde Suny encontró a Destiny Dream... ¿Cual es la 122?"

-Es en donde usted encontró a la portadora del coraje-

"... Ya veo... Muy bien, iniciemos entonces" Dije yo mientras cambiaba a mi forma humana para luego invocar la esfera espejo.

"Señala... La 122" Dije yo, una de las ventanas cambió a un color rojo para finalmente tocarla y pasar a esa realidad.

* * *

En otra parte del pueblo, una joven unicornio se encontraba mirando la siguiente acrobacia de una joven pegaso.

"Scootalo, sé que ya he preguntado esto más de 10 veces pero... ¿Estás segura de esto?" Le preguntó la unicornio a su amiga.

"Por última vez Sweete Bell, ya he probado esta cosa antes, no hay manera de que salga mal. Ahora, así es como va a ser: voy a subirme a esta carroza impulsada por la liga gigante que tú activaras, una vez en el aire, usaré la palanca interna para activar el sistema de separación cuando sea el momento, finalmente aterrizaré en aquel trampolín haya adelante, ¿Entendiste?"

"Eso... Creo..." Le respondió Sweete Bell un tanto mareada.

"Muy bien, preparate para mi señal" Dijo Scootalo para finalmente dirigirse a la carroza construida por ella.

Oh, en caso de que pregunten, Scootalo había decidido ser una doble de riesgo al descubrir su amor por el peligro.

Justo en el momento antes de que la pegaso se subiera, se escuchó una voz.

"CHICAS" Se escuchó la voz de Applebloom, esto probocó que Sweete Bell activara por accidente la liga, haciendo que la carroza saliera disparada a toda velocidad y sin su piloto.

Lo cual fue bueno en realidad, ya que esta salió volando más haya del trampolín, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

...

...

"Creo que te equivocaste" Dijo la joven unicornio a la pegaso.

"AHH... APPLEBLOOM, ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?" Le preguntó enojada Scootalo a la su vieja amiga.

"VAS A CAMBIAR ESA CARA CUANDO SE ENTEREN DE LO QUE TRAJE CONMIGO" Gritó emocionada la pony de tierra.

"¿Trajiste más de tus manzanas de chocolate?" Le preguntó emocionada la unicornio.

"NOP" Respondió Applebloom, en ese momento salió otra pony de tierra de pelaje verde limón y crin café.

No hace falta decir que tanto Sweete bell como Scootalo se quedaron con la boca abierta el ver de quien se trataba.

"Hola chicas" Dijo finalmente aquella pony de tierra conocida como Lightning Pick.

* * *

"¿Entonces no son de esta realidad?" Me preguntó Green Light después de haberle explicado todo el asunto de las reliquias y los portadores.

"Exacto, y nadie más que tú puede saberlo" Le respondí yo, había cambiado a mi forma equina para... Pues para no causar alboroto, después de todo, en esta realidad aún no llega otro humano.

"Pero oye, ¿Por qué me lo dices exactamente a mí?" Me preguntó Green.

"Pues... Creo que tú eres uno de esos cambios que crearon esta realidad... Además de que fuiste el primero al que encontré" Dije yo sonriendole a Green, esto probocó una risa de su parte.

"Está bien jeje, no le diré a nadie" Me dijo apenas se calmó.

"Genial... ¿Y cómo están las cosas aquí?, ¿ninguna alomanía?" Pregunté yo observando el lugar, todo parecía estar en orden.

"Todo está tranquilo Thunder, no hay por qué alarmarse" Me dijo Green Light.

"Pues en ese caso, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya... OH, antes de que lo olvide"

"¿Qué pasa?"

".. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado algo llamado... Homo Sapiens?, ya sabes, monos evolucionados" Le pregunté con la esperanza de que él sepa algo de los humanos.

"Amm... Hmmm" Se quedó pensando Green.

...

... Creo que no.

"Olvídalo Green, luego volveré, creo.. Adios" Dije yo alejandome. "Hope, usa el método flash, Equestria 99" Así es, aprendí un nuevo sistema de viaje.

-Si portador-

En ese momento, con un flash, me había ido.

"ESPERA" Gritó Green, pero era muy tarde, yo ya me había marchado.

"Tal vez... Él sepa algo de estas visiones que estoy teniendo... Ah bueno, iré a ver cómo está Rarity" Dijo él para luego marcharse a la Boutique.

* * *

Regresando a la Equestria 27, Luis se encontraba jugando contra el CAMPEÓN del lugar, el cual tenía puesto una mascara que cubría su rostro.

Y adivinen qué: Luis estaba ganando.

Varios ponys se habían juntado para ver la partida, que esto ocurriera no era nada común, algunos se iban con su lider, más la mayoría de los presentes apoyaban al retador.

Todos estaban atentos, hasta que finalmente:

*FIN DEL JUEGO, JUGADOR 2 GANA*

Los ponis presentes gritaron de la emoción, pues ahora tenían a un nuevo campeón.

Mientras Luis celebraba, sin que él se siera cuenta, un destello apareció en su costado, se trataba de su nueva Cutie Mark, la cual era nada menos que la imagen de un controlador de videojuegos.

Una Cutie mark de gamer, wow.

"Wow... me venciste... nadie me había vencido en un viedojuego" Dijo el ex-campen mientras se quitaba su-ESPERA, ¿ES UNA YEGUA?

Se trataba de una pony de tierra, la cual era roja con crin y cola verde limon y ojos amarillos.

"Amm... gracias..."

"Start Button... nunca vi a nadie mover sus cascos a esa velocidad, ¿Cual es tu nombre?" Le preguntó la yegua.

¿Un nombre?, carajo, aún no tengo un nombre-espera, ¿dijo velocidad?... que tal...

"Acid Speed" Fue el nombre que le dio a una posible nueva amiga.

* * *

"OH POR DIOS, AJAJAJAJAJA" Reía Destiny Dream al escuchar lo que le había dicho, le había contado de lo ocurrido cuando regresé, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el hecho de Flamer ahora esperaba un bebé mío.

Mientras el reía tirado en el suelo, yo lo veía incrédula-mente, esperando a que termine.

Finalmente, Destiny se calmó y se levantó.

"¿Terminaste?" Le pregunté yo con cara de ¬¬

"Uyy... ya, ya terminé... Hay viejo, me agarraste de sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí y menos que me dijeras que te tocó Domingo 7" Decía Destiny entre risas.

"Créeme, ni yo me lo esperaba cuando regresé" Le dije yo.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer con él?" Me preguntó ya más calmado.

"Pues obviamente hacer de padre" Dije yo, esto probocó que Destiny volviera a caer entre risas mientras yo lo volvía a mirar con cara de incredulo.

"Adios Dream" Dije mientras me alejaba, dejándolo ahí, riéndose de mi suerte.

* * *

"Suny, voy a salir" Dijo Flamer mientras salía de su casa.

"Cuídate Flamer, si te sientes rara regresas inmediatamente" Dijo Suny desde el piso de arriba.

"Está bien Suny" Le dijo Flamer a su amiga para luego cerrar la puerta.

Hoy era un día cálido, no había reportes de lluvia por lo que era buena oportunidad para Flamer de pasear por el pueblo un rato.

"Ya he estado en cama por mucho tiempo..." Se dijo a si misma la unicornio, no era bueno para ella estar en cama todo el día, Flamer necesitaba estirarse de vez en cuando.

Mientras paseaba, algo le llamó la atención, era una tienda de ropa, ella no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que si entraba, las cosas darían un giro inesperado en su vida.

Dejándolo a su suerte, decidió entrar al lugar, sin esperar lo que encontraría en ese lugar... o mejor dicho a quien encontraría.

* * *

"Y eso fue lo que ocurrió" Terminé de contarle a Adrián mi historia, había logrado llegar a la Equestria 34 esta vez cambiando a mi forma humana.

"Entonces serás papá" Fue lo único que me respondió Adrián.

"¿POR QUÉ CHINGADOS ME PREGUNTAN SOLO ESO?" Pregunté gritando al aire.

"Es que admítelo... no tienes cara de papá... al menos aún no" Me respondió Adrián como si nada.

"¿Y qué chingados significa eso?" Pregunté yo alzando una ceja.

"Qué sigues siendo algo joven para ser papá"

"... Cállate, tu no eres un adulto en realidad... además tu estás con Celestia"

"Eso, mi amigo, es completamente diferente"

"¿Cómo?"

"... Yo si tengo cara de adulto"

...

...

No sé que chingados gano con estas conversaciones.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Como dije antes, habrá avance en el siguiente, y si, tiene que ver con el asunto de Flamer.**

**Pregunta de hoy:**

**¿A quien encontrará Flamer? (Les reto a que adivinen)**

**BROHOOF**


	21. Reencontrada

**Ok, antes de comenzar , enserio me gustaría decir que algunos se acercaron... pero eso sería una gran mentira.**

**¿Quieren saber de quien se trata?**

**Aquí está la respuesta:**

* * *

Capítulo 21: Reencuentro

Flamer se encontraba en aquel lugar que tanto le llamaba la atención, no por aquella sensación, ¿Qué creen que encontró ahí?

Ropa de bebé.

A Flamer le enternecía mucho aquellos conjuntos, incluso pensó en comprar algunos para su potrillo... O potrilla.

'Ahora que lo pienso... Nunca pregunté por el posible sexo... ¿Pero realmente quiero saberlo ahora?... Digo...

... Me gustan las sorpresas... Si fuera una potrilla, tal vez sería como yo, podría darle lo que yo no tuve en mi infancia... Pero si fuera un potrillo, tal vez sea como Thunder, decidido, confiado, tal vez incluso saque su gusto musical... Y aún está el asunto de si es un pegaso o un unicornio' Pensaba ella en ese momento.

* * *

Finalmente había regresado a mí Equestria, les diré que fue algo incómodo, pero divertido a la vez.

Tal vez regrese a esas Equestrias... DIJE TAL VEZ.

Me encontraba ya en el pueblo, la tarde ya estaba llegando y los puestos ya estaban cerrando.

¿Cómo estarán los demás?, no he sabido de Lu ni de Sam desde que llegamos.

"HEY THUNDER" Escuché una voz masculina.

Poco después pude ver que se trataba de Luis.

"¿Qué pasa Luis?, ¿Por qué la prisa?" Le pregunté yo.

"Tengo dos noticias, primero, mira esto" Me dijo mostrando-UNA CUTIE MARK!

"¡¿CÓMO LA CONSEGUISTE TAN RÁPIDO?!" Le pregunté yo sorprendido, digo, MI CUTIE MARK ME TARDÓ DIAS EN CONSEGUIRLA, EL LA OBTUVO EN TAN SOLO UNAS HORAS.

"Encontré este lugar lleno de videojuegos, no sé cómo se llama, al poco tiempo me encontraba jugando contra el campeón del lugar... Y gané"

"Wow.. ¿Y cómo lo tomó él?" Pregunté yo.

"En realidad... Resultó ser una yegua"

...

...

Nota mental: nunca subestimar a nadie por su género.

"Su nombre es Start Buttom... O al menos eso dijo al principio"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunté alzando una ceja.

"... Es una humana"

...

...

Ya decía yo que no podía ser una pony... Mas esto no lo esperaba.

"... Pues... Supongo que eso lo veré más tarde, por ahora necesito ir a casa" Dije yo mientras cada quien tomaba caminos diferentes.

* * *

"Disculpe, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"

"¿Mmm?" En ese momento Flamer volteó a ver quien la había llamado, se trataba de una unicornio marrón con crin y cola negra.

"Oh, no se preocupe, es solo... Simplemente estoy viendo que hay" Le respondió Flamer tratando de disimular, mas esto fue inutil.

"Algo me dice que no es solo eso, señorita" Dijo la yegua con una pequeña risa, esto probocó que Flamer se sonroje "Tranquila jovencita, todo está bien, no tiene por qué apenarse" Le dijo aquella unicornio.

Flamer sonrió en ese momento, eso último le había dado un poco más de confianza, aunque pudo notar que aquella unicornio ya era una adulta.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Le preguntó aquella unicornio.

"No, digo, en realidad solo estaba viendo, no tiene de qué preocuparse" Le respondió Flamer, ella no lo notaba pero aquella yegua la miraba de una forma peculiar.

'Será... Me pregunto si...' Pensó aquella unicornio marrón.

"Oye, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a mi casa un momento?" Le preguntó aquella unicornio a Flamer, la cual se quedó extrañada por la pregunta.

"Amm... Claro, ¿por qué no?" Respondió Flamer "Pero oiga, ¿usted no trabaja aquí?"

"No jovencita, solo quise ayudarla" Le respondió aquella unicornio.

Segundos después, las 2 salieron del lugar para dirigirse al hogar de la unicornio madura, más Flamer no podía evitar sentir ese mal presentimiento, después de todo, nadie te invita a su casa al minuto de conocerte.

* * *

"SUNY, YA LLEGUÉ" Grité yo apenas abrí la puerta de la casa para luego subir por la escalera.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, me sorprendí al ver que Flamer no se encontraba en su cama.

Decidí salir e ir a donde se supone está Suny, afortunadamente, ella sí estaba presente.

"Suny, ¿Donde está Flamer?" Le pregunté a la pegaso, la cual sacó la cara de la sabana.

"Creí que regresaría contigo" Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

"Yo creí que estaba aquí... ¿Donde estará?" Pregunté preocupado.

"Tranquilo Thun" Me dijo Suny sonriendome "Conozco muy bien a mi amiga, ella estará bien donde sea que esté"

".. Está bien... Descansa" Le dije yo mientras salía de la habitación.

"Thunder..." Me llamó ella, yo la volteé a ver "... Lo que dije no fue mentira, puedes estar tranquilo" Fue lo que me dijo ella, esto me hizo sonreirle.

"Gracias Suny... siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentirme mejor... buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, Thunder" La escuché decir a ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en el pueblo?" Preguntó la unicornio mientras le servía una taza de te caliente a Flamer.

"Yo superan los 2 años, vivo con una amiga, ella es la verdadera dueña, yo solo soy una huesped" Le contestó Flamer calmadamente, pero en el interior no estaba igual.

'Debo tener cuidado con ella, la última vez que estuve a solas con alguien, casi fui asesinada' Pensó Flamer.

"¿Y qué hay de usted?, ¿cuanto tiempo lleva en el pueblo?" preguntó Flamer.

"No tengo mucho de llegar aquí, vengo de la ciudad de Manehattan, logré alquilar este lugar gracias a un trabajo que conseguí de camarera"

"¿En verdad?"

"Si, pero hago lo que puedo" Agregó la yegua "Y dime, ¿es bueno el futuro padre de tu hijo?"

"Absolútamente"

"¿Cómo es él?" preguntó la unicornio.

"El es... Dulce, tierno, un poco impulsivo, a veces es un poco tontito pero... Él ha demostrado que me ama y que no me dejará sola" Le respondió Flamer sonriendo, esto hizo que la otra unicornio sonriera.

"Debe ser alguien muy especial en ese caso"

"Lo es, lo conozco muy bien"

"¿Desde cuando?... ¿Ocho años?"

"Exac..." Esto último que dijo dejó perpleja a Flamer en ese momento, más la yegua continuó.

"Debe ser alguien que no te juzgue por lo que eres externamente, que te quiera por lo que eres en el interior, que nunca te deje a un lado, que esté contigo en las buenas y las malas, que por más diferente que seas, el solo vea lo que tú eres... Marisol"

Esta última palabra hizo que Flamer abriera sus ojos.

'Cómo... ella... es... imposible...' Pensó ella con los ojos abiertos y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, se supone que nadie ademas de los que fueron a la tierra, sabe su verdadero nombre.

"¿Quien rayos eres?" Preguntó Flamer exaltada.

"Llamame Amanda"

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo más tardará?

Ya ha pasado una hora desde que llegué a la cama y no he sabido de ella, comenzaba a preocuparme en ese momento, ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo?.

No, ella es valiente, ella no dejaría que le hagan daño en nigun momento, la conozco, podrá ser dulce en el exterior pero sabe soltar las espinas de vez en cuando.

Pero... ella no está en condiciones de pelear...

...

Tengo que ir por ella.

Justo en el momento en el que mis pezuñas tocaron elpiso, pude escuchar cómo la puerta principal se abría.

"ES ELLA" Grité yo para luego correr a la entrada.

Al bajar la escalera, no esperaba encontrar lo que vi, en efecto, ahí estaba ella... pero por alguna razón, esta parecía tener una mirada blanca, los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Flamer... ¿Que ocurrió?" Le pregunté yo nerviosamente, jamas había visto a Flamer de este modo.

"Yo... yo... yo... yo..." Fue lo único que decía ella.

"¿Tu qué?" Dije yo poniendome enfrente de ella.

"Yo... creo que me encontré a..."

"¿A quien?" Pregunté yo esperando su respuesta.

...

...

...

"Mi mamá"

* * *

**wow...**

**es lo único que puedo decir.**

**Pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Cual fue su reacción a eso último?**

**Brohoof**


	22. Amanda

**Vaya, enserio nadie se esperaba lo de la madre de Flamer.**

**Pues si eso es así, les espera una sorpresa al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Amanda

Otra día más había llegado, todos los ponis se preparaban para las actividades que tenían preparadas para hoy.

A excepción de dos de ellos: Thunder Pick y Flamer Flower.

Fue apenas la noche anterior cuando los dos se enteraron de que la madre de Flamer vivía una vez más, más importante que ahora se encontraba en Poniville.

Pero ese asunto le afectava más a Thunder, ya que después de todo, era ÉL quien salía con su hija, y para colmo, la había dejado embarazada.

* * *

Me encontraba practicando con la guitarra en el estudio, por alguna razón no tenía mucha inspiración en ese momento, mi mente se centrava en otra cosa.

'¿La madre de Flamer?.. No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo rayos ocurrió?, ella murió hace 8 años en ese avión... Y ahora esto' Pensé yo.

No me malinterpreten, no era que me desagradaba el hecho de que su madre esté viva, todo lo contrario, estaba muy feliz por Mari y Kath, es solo que... Tenía miedo.

¿Miedo de qué?, de el posible hecho de que no me acepte, sobretodo por el hecho de que había embarazado a Flamer, para ser sincero, eso no habla muy bien de mí que digamos.

Dejé la guitarra en su lugar para luego tomar camino afuera, necesitaba tiempo para mí.

* * *

"Entonces mamá vive" Dijo Kath, había pasado 20 minutos después de que Thunder se fuera, ella y Flamer se encontraban en la sala hablando.

"Si hermana, es verdad" Dijo Flamer simulando una sonrisa.

"No puedo creerlo... Después de todos estos años" Dijo Kath pensativa.

"Lo sé hermanita" Dijo la unicornio bajando la cabeza mientras su sonrisa se iba, esto hizo que Kath se quede extrañada.

"Hermana, ¿Qué pasa?, creí que estarías feliz, digo... Mamá a vuelto"

"Lo sé Kath, es solo que... ¿Qué pasará ahora?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir... Mamá ya sabe que estoy en cinta, pero no sabe quien es el padre, cuando se entere quien sabe cómo lo vaya a tomar, Kath, yo no quiero que me separen, no pueDO IMAGINAR CÓMO ME SENTIRÍA SIN ÉL KATH, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO!" Terminó gritando Flamer, su respiración se aceleraba, ella necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de que algo malo le suceda.

Luego simplemente supo lo que acaba de hacer: le estaba gritando a su hermana menor por algo que ella no tenía que ver.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la unicornio mayor, solo para sentir como su hermana la abrazaba, no tardó mucho para corresponer el abrazo.

"Lo necesito Kath... El bebé lo necesita..." Dijo Flamer para finalmente dejar de resistir sus lagrimas de tristeza.

* * *

Me encontraba en Sugarcube corner, tenía una rebanada de pie de frambuesa junto con una malteada en frente de mí.

"Hola Thunder, ¿disfruta el pie?" Dijo Pinkie apareciendo de la nada con su humor ya acostumbrado.

"Ahora no Pinkie" Dije yo sin mirarla.

"Oh vamos, dile a tu mejor amiga lo que-"

"¡DIJE QUE AHORA NO!" Grité enojado, mas mi cara cambió al ver cómo de los ojos de la poni rosada salían lágrimas "No no no Pinkie, no quise, no Pinkie, no llores, lo lamento, en verdad... ¿Me perdonas?" Dije yo mientras la sujetaba con delicadesa, ella un poco más calmada asintió.

"¿Puedes sentarte?, solo por un momento" Le pedí yo, ella volvió a asentir y se sentó a mi lado.

"Muy bien... Te diré lo que pasó" Dije yo para luego revivir lo ocurrido anoche.

***Flashback***

"¿Tu... Mamá?" Pregunté yo al escuchar lo que me dijo Flamer en ese momento.

"Lo que oiste, era ella, convida, en frente de mí" Fue lo que dijo ella en su estado de shock.

"No puedo creerlo... Es... Grandioso Flamer, ¿Sabes qué significa?, que tú y Kath no son huerfanas" Dije con felicidad en mi voz, más su rostro no cambió en ese momento, simplemente me pasó a mi lado para dar paso a las escaleras.

"Ella quiere verte" Me dijo deteniendose en ese momento.

Ahora veo a donde va esto.

"Quiere conocer al macho que me embarazó" Agregó ella para luego seguir subiendo.

Mi cara cambió en ese momento, 'el macho que la embarazo'... Eso no sonaba bueno.

***Fin del Flashback***

"En otras palabras, hoy tengo que verla, si o si.. No sé que hacer!" Dije para luego apoyar mi cara contra la me-perdón, calló en mi pie.

"Ohhh, vamos Thunder, no es tan malo" Me dijo Pinkie tratando de animarme.

"¿Hm bdsh dshr esho? (¿Cómo puedes decir eso?)" Pregunté yo aún con la cara en el pie.

"Es como siempre le digo a las chicas: hay que reirte de tus miedos" Me dijo ella, yo levanté mi rostro, solo para ver cómo ella comenzaba a reirse.

Tengo que admitirlo, su risa es contagiosa.

Mientras ella se reía, una pequeñas sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, hasta llegar al punto en el que ya me estaba riendo junto con ella, terminamos riendonos igual que dos borrachos en un bar.

Finalmente nos detuvimos.

"Tienes razón Pinkie, tengo que quitarme estos malos pensamientos y pensar positivamente" Dije yo sonriendole.

"jijijiji, yo no me reía por eso" Dijo ella, esto me dejó extrañado.

"¿Por qué te reías entonces?" Le pregunté levantando una ceja.

"jijiji tienes pie en toda la cara.. AJAJAJAJAJA"

...

...

Simplemente quedé como idiota.

* * *

La tarde había llegado finalmente, los tres (yo, Mari y Kath) nos dirigiamos a donde se supone, vive Amanda.

La que más emocionada estaba, era obviamente Kath, en lo único en lo que ella pensaba era en volver a ver, o al menos estar con su madre.

Mari, mientras tanto, pensaba en lo que podría ocurrir al llegar, la única oración que pasaba por su mente era 'Quiere a Héctor mamá'.

Yo mientras tanto trataba de pensar positivamente, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba muy nervioso, digo, estoy a punto de conocer a la que más tarde sería... Mi suegra.

Finalmente... Llegamos.

Flamer se acercó a la puerta y la tocó 3 veces.

"Adelante" Escuchamos una voz femenina desde el otro lado, probablemente la de ella.

Flamer abrió la puerta para dejar ver el interior, todo estaba ordenado.

"Finalmente llegan" Dijo la misma voz de hace un momento.

En efecto, ahí estaba ella, sentada en un sofá, con la mirada en los tres... Luego en mí.

"MAMÁ" Gritó Kath en ese momento mientras corría hacía Amanda.

"Katherine, que gusto me da verte" Dijo la unicornio adulta abrazando a su hija...

Guau.. Ahora que lo pienso, la familia de Marisol parece ser de unicornios.

"Hola madre" Dijo Flamer dandole a su madre una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola Marisol, es bueno verte otra vez" luego de decir eso, la madre de Flamer volteó a verme "Tu debes ser el padre".

Oh dios.. Aquí vamos Héctor, recuerda, sé positivo.

".. Si señora, yo-"

"No hables.. Aún no" Fue lo que me dijo ella antes de ponerse de pie (si me entienden, ¿no?)

"Niñas, mamá necesita hablar con el joven... A solas" Eso último me dejó más nervioso todavía, no muy seguras, Mari y Kath asintieron.

"Sígame, joven" Me dijo la unicornio para luego dar paso a una puerta, yo algo inseguro la seguí mientras las otras dos unicornios nos veían cerrando la puerta.

"Ponte cómodo" Me dijo Amanda mientras ella subía a su cama para luego indicar que me siente a su lado.

"¿De qué quería hablarme?" Le pregunté mientras me sentaba.

"Sé todo sobre tí chico, lo que fuiste, lo qui hiciste, con quien estubiste, lo sé todo.. Héctor" Esto último me dejó exaltado, no sé cómo, pero esta mujer sabía más de lo que debería.

"¿Cómo podría usted saber eso, si puedo saber?" Pregunté yo, ella se quedó callada por un momento.

"Voy a hacerte una pregunta... ¿Crees en dios?" Esa pregunta me dejó un poco extrañado, pero aún así respondí.

"Pues... Si, digo.. Con todo lo que me a ocurrido.. No sabría responder" Dije un poco dudoso.

"Entonces te diré una cosa Héctor.." Ella se acercó a mí ".. Él es real"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" Le pregunté yo.

".. Lo vi" Esta respuesta hizo que mis ojos se abrieran "Estube en su presencia, Héctor"

"¿Cómo se siente?" Pregunté yo.

"Es algo maravilloso, sientes que todo lo malo que hay en tu corazón se desvaneciera, dejando solamente lo bueno... Pero eso no es de lo que quería hablarte... ¿Tú sabes lo que es un Angel?"

"Si... Guardianes del cielo, elementos de dios.. Dicen que su deber es cuidar a las personas"

"En parte" Comentó ella.

"¿Por qué me pregunta esto?"

"... Eso soy.. Héctor.. Soy un angel" Esa respuesta me dejó estático.

"¿Un-un-u-un angel?" Pregunté yo sin creer lo que me escuchaba, mas ella asintió.

"Después de mi muerte hace 8 años, el señor me dió una oportunidad, ya que mi muerte no estaba planeada, al principio creí que me regresaría a la tierra.. Pero luego me ofreció ser el ángel guardián de mi hija... No esperé que al momento de encontrarla, ella habría encontrado a alguien... ¿Sabes de quien estoy hablando?"

"Habla de.. De.."

"Estoy hablando de tí" Me dijo ella sonriendome.

"Pero, estoy confundido.. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que pudiera verla?"

"2 semanas, creeme, el señor es alguien muy ocupado"

"Oh.."

"Pero ese no es el punto... Héctor, vi todo lo que hiciste por mi hija durante esos años, ella pudo haber hecho otra cosa si no hubieras llegado a su vida, pudo vengarze de la gente que la menospreció por ser diferente, incluso pudo haberse suicidado... Pero en lugar de eso, ella te conoció, a tí, quien fue su amigo sin importar nada y que al final robó su corazón con ese beso... El día que que ella murió, sentí que una parte de mí se había ido... Así que le pedí a dios un favor:

...

Le pedí que en lugar de llevarla al cielo, la transportara a un mundo en donde no haya guerra, donde no haya crimen ni discriminación.. El reino de Equestria.

Obviamente, el señor me pidió vigilarla entonces, todo lo que ustedes han vivido estaba previsto, su reencuentro, las reliquias, la batalla, todo.. Incluyendo el embarazo" Finalizó ella, yo me quedé atento a cada palabra, asombrado por lo que supe hoy.

Todo estaba previsto.. Todo..

"Héctor, no puedo confiar en alguien más que en tí para cuidar a mi hija, no después de todo lo que vi... Si alguien será el padre de mi nieto.. Me alegro que seas tú" esto último me hizo sonreir.

"Muchas gracias... De verdad... Pero" Dije cambiando mi expresión "¿Cómo es que usted regresó a la vida?" Le pregunté yo, ella sonrió.

".. No lo sé" Me respodió ella sin dejar de sonreir "No tengo idea de cómo llegué aquí.. Pero puedo apostarte que no soy la única que regresó de la muerte" Esa última oración me hizo pensar..

"Luego podrás encargarte de eso.. Por ahora, los dos tenemos una tarea que realizar" Me dijo ella, dejándome confundido.

"Yo tengo que cuidar a Marisol como mi hija... Y tú tienes que cuidarla como tu futura esposa" Dijo ella para luego guiñarme un ojo, yo pensé en lo que dijo, al final me reí al entender de lo que me hablaba, Amanda terminó por abrazarme en ese momento, yo me sorprendí por aquello, mas al final terminé por corresponder el abrazo.

"Estoy lleno de dudas en este momento, ¿Sabe?" Le dije en ese momento.

"Y yo te ayudaré a resolverlas... Pero dejemos que eso tome su tiempo"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Applelosa, un pegaso negro de crin amarilla entraba al bar de sal.

Ya dentro, todos los ponis voltearon a verlo, el simplemente se acercó a la barra de sal.

"Deme un tarro" Dijo el pegaso al cantinero.

"No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?" Dijo el cantinero escupiendo dentro de un vaso para luego limpiarlo con un trapo.

"Solo diré que vengo de un lugar más hayá de estas tierras, más hayá de Equestria... En ese lugar me conocían como... Tom" Dijo el pegaso para finalmente mostrar sus ojos amarillos.

"Enseguida te sirvo" Dijo el poni cantinero para luego preparar su tarro de sal.

Mientras tanto, el poni llamado Tom se quedó undido en sus pensamientos, entre ellos, estaba aquel pensamiento que era más una promesa.

"Suny... Pronto volveremos a estar juntos"

* * *

**Sip, esa fue la sorpresa.**

**Hoy no habrá pregunta, quiero ver qué opinan de 'la sorpresa' que les dí.**

**BROHOOF**


	23. En El Bosque

**En verdad lamento la larga espera, ya saben , exámenes.**

* * *

Capítulo 23: En el bosque

"Entonces caiste en Las Pegasus, ¿Verdad?" Le pregunté yo a Start Buttom, nos encontrabamos en un restaurante almorzando, eramos yo, Acid, Hit y Start.

El verdadero nombre de esta última es Helena, 19 años de edad, ella se encontraba viviendo en Chiapas cuando ocurrió el apocalipsis. Murió al ser atropellada por un auto fuera de control.

Lo que nos había dejado al principio con la boca abierta fue el hecho de que, preparense, era la prima de Melisa.

"Sip, ese lugar está de locos, hablo enserio, deberían ir alguna vez" Nos dijo ella dándole una mordida a su sandwich.

"Claro... Si quieres que gastemos dinero a lo WEY en apuestas que no ganaremos, será todo un gusto" Dije yo con sarcasmo en mi voz.

"Aww, Acid, ¿tu amigo es así de pesimista siempre?" Esa pregunta por parte de Start hizo que abriera los ojos.

"No tienes idea" Le respondió Luis, HIJO DE LA YEGUA... Qué pedo con mi jerga?

Hay no, AHORA SI ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO UNO DE ELLOS.

"AHHHHHH" Comencé a gritar en ese momento al descubrir lo que... A no pérate, ese no es mi grito, ese grito fue muy femenino.. Esperen! ESA FUE FLUTTERSHY!

Los 4 nos levantamos de la mesa para ir al lugar de donde vino el grito, claro que tuve que regresar segundos después para dejar el dinero por la comida.

Oigan, ahora vivo aquí, no puedo dar una mala impresión... Siempre.

* * *

"FLUTTERSHY" Gritó Hit, habíamos llegado a donde se supone vive Fluttershy, por más que buscamos no lográbamos dar con ella.

"¿Donde estará?" Pregunté yo mientras revisaba en un arbusto.

A Start, solo Celestia sabe por qué, se le ocurrió buscar bajo una roca, obviamente ella no estaba ahí.

"Tal vez se haya subido a un arbol, no sería la primera vez" Sugirió Luis, él y yo nos elevamos para tratar de encontrar a Fluttershy en los arboles.

Nada.

*chu*

Escuchamos un pequeñísimo estornudo viniendo de... ¿Un arbol?

Esperen.. OH POR CELESTIA, FLUTTERSHY ES UN ARBOL... ¡OTRA VEZ!

En ese momento Fluttershy se levantó parte de su disfraz de arbol, el mismo que usó en el episodio del tornado creo yo, ella dió un suspiro de alivio al ver que se trataba de nosotros.

"Oh gracias a Celestia son ustedes, estaba muy asustada"

"¿Qué sucedió, Shy?" Preguntó Hit a la pegaso tímida.

"Estaba alimentando a mis amigos los peces, cuando de r-repente es-scuché un ruido q-que vino d-d-el b-bosque E-Everfree" Dijo Fluttershy tartamudeando por el miedo, yo volteé a ver al Bosque, ya he ido varias veces al viajar a otras realidades, más algo me decía que había algo ahí...

"Fluttershy, quédate en casa, iré a investigar" Dije yo dando paso al bosque.

"Oh no señorito" Dijo Start en ese momento "Ahora estamos aquí, iremos contigo, ¿cierto chicos?... ¿Chicos?" Dijo ella confundida para luego ver que ni Hit, Fluttershy ni Acid estaban ahí.

Muy bien, lo entiendo de Fluttershy, pero Hit y Acid, ¿ES ENSERIO?

Start dió un suspiro antes de hablar otra vez.

"Está bien... YO voy a seguirte, lo quieras o no" Me dijo ella decididamente mientras daba trote al bosque.

Yo simplemente solté un suspiro de derrota, es estupidamente igual a su prima Melisa y si algo aprendí de ella es nunca llevarle la contraria.

* * *

"Y... ¿Cómo conociste a Flamer?" Me preguntó Start mientras recorriamos Everfree.

"Es... Una larga historia... ¿Quieres la versión corta?"

"Dispara, chico"

"Muy bien.. Para ser rápido, nos conocimos hace 8 años, nos hicimos buenos amigos, supe de sus poderes, nos hicimos novios, por accidente me dió poderes, me enseñó a usarlos, luego la mataron, reapareció aquí, yo vine 2 años después, nos reunimos, descubrí quien era, volvimos a ser pareja, me fuí, un año después ella llegó a la tierra, creo que sabes qué pasó después de eso.. ¿Start?" Dije viendo a Start, sus ojos giraban en señal de maréo.

"Creo que... Se me rompió el cerebro" Dijo ella para luego agitar la cabeza.

"Creo que debí tomarlo con calma, lo siento" Dije yo dando una pequeña risa.

"Está bien, es mi culpa por preguntar"

*Crack*

"¿Qué fue ese ruido?" Preguntó Start, en ese momento unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse, al ponerme en guardia pude ver de quién se trataba.

"¿Brooke?"

"Hola Am-digo.. Hola Thunder" En efecto, era Brooke.

"Thunder, ¿Quien es ella?" Preguntó Start apuntando a la pony blanca.

"Larga historia, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunté a Brooke.

"Pues Duh, vine a ayudarte a buscar a lo que estas buscando" Me respondió ella haciendolo parecer obvio.

"No, digo.. ¿Sabes qué?, creo que Brooke será de ayuda" Dije yo pensandolo mejor, tal vez su olfato nos ayude.

"Thunder, encontré huellas" Dijo Start, yo volteé a verlas.

"Un Manticore... Está muy cerca del pueblo" En ese momento, me quité mi reliquia y concentré mi energía en ella, a los pocos segundos había cambiado a mi forma humana. Me acerqué a una de las huellas y le pasé el dedo, aún seguía tibia, no ha pasado mucho desde que la hicieron.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo y alejarlo lo más posible de Poniville.. Brooke, has lo tuyo" Le dije a Brooke, ella asintió y se acercó a la huella para comenzar a olfatearla mientras Start y yo la esperabamos.

"Ya la tengo" Dijo ella para luego comenzar a caminar a una dirección mientras olía el rastro.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?" Me preguntó Start apuntando a Brooke.

"Creeme, no quieres saberlo" Le respondí para finalmente seguir a Brooke.

* * *

Pasaron unos 5 minutos de caminata, Brooke no paraba de oler el rastro.

"POR HAYÁ" Dijo ella apuntando a una dirección.

"Veo más huellas en esa dirección" Dijo Start apuntando a un sendero oscuro, en el piso habían más huellas del Manticore.

"POR HAYÁ" Dijo Brooke apuntando hacia donde veiamos, Start comenzó a dar pasos al sendero.

"WOA WOA WOA TIEMPO FUERA" Grité yo haciendo que Start se detenga.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me preguntó ella.

"No pensarás en ir hayá, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté yo algo inseguro.

"¿Por qué no?... Espera.. A menos que.." Dijo ella tapandose la boca para tratar de contener la risa. "¿Tienes miedo?"

"No, es que-"

"¿El gran Héctor, portador de la esperanza, tiene miedo?" Dijo ella para finalmente romper en risa. "Start, te dije que... Start"

"¿Qué?, ¿La gallinota quiere regresar con su novia? Ajajaja"

"Start, escucha-"

"Oh oh oh, tengo otra, ¿la gallinota no tiene acomodados sus-"

"DETRÁS DE TÍ" Grité yo, Start volteó a ver para entender lo que quería decirle, sus orejas bajaron al ver que el Manticore estaba justo en frente de ella.

"A eso llamo yo suerte" Dije yo.

"¿A ESTO LLAMAS SUERTE?" Me gritó Start apuntando al Manticore.

"... Nunca dije que fuera buena"

*RAWWWWWW*

"CORRAN" Grité yo mientras salía corriendo junto con Start.

"WOF WOF WOF WOF" Esa era Brooke, quien le ladraba al Manticore para tratar de hauyentarlo, pero este se puso en frente de ella.

*RAWWWWWW*

El Manticore le rugió en la cara a Brooke, al terminar, ella se quedó toda despeinada.

"._. ... AU AU AU AU AU" Corría Brooke mientras hacía ese extraño sonido.

"¿No tienes un plan?"

"NO PUEDO HACERLE DAÑO, FLUTTERSHY ME MATARÁ SI LO HAGO" Le grité a Start como respuesta.

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno, los tres volteamos nuestra vista para ver...

...

Diganme que esto... Debe ser una PINCHE BROMA.

Lo que sonó el cuerno se trataba de un ratón, después de eso, mas de cien ratones corrieron hacia el manticore.

*RAWWWWW*

Rugió este antes de que los ratones lo carguen entre todos, estos comenzaron a llevarse al Manticore lejos del lugar.

Nosotros mientras tanto tratabamos de entender lo que acababamos de ver, digo... ESO NO TUVO NINGÚN PINCHE SENTIDO.

"ASÍ MIS SUBDITOS, LLEVENSELO LEJOS DE AQUÍ, SU REY SE LOS ORDENA" Gritó una voz conocida, los tres nos quedamos con la boca y los ojos abiertos al ver a Acid con orejas y nariz de ratón falsas puesta.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... ¿Qué?.. Cuando dije que me convertí en el rey de los ratones no mentía" Fue lo único que dijo Acid al ver nuestra reacción.

Es que... Es que... No mames.. No pinches mames..

"Recuerdo haber dicho que mi cerebro se había roto... Me equivoqué.. Ahora si se rompió" Dijo Start sobandoce la frente.

"... No jodas... La lógica se ha ido, mi vida ya no tiene lógica" Dije yo haciendo lo mismo que Start.

"..." Brooke no dijo nada, ella simplemente se quedó ahí con una mirada de perturvación. Acid se retiró las orejas y la nariz.

"Ya hice mi trabajo" Dijo él para finalmente caminar en dirección al pueblo.

".. Creo que.. Debemos irnos también..." Dije yo para luego seguir a Acid mientras trataba de asimilar lo que simplemente vi, Start y Brooke no tardaron mucho en seguirnos.

"¿Es todo entonces?.. ¿Así de facil?" Preguntó Start.

"Creeme, también siento que no hice nada" Le dije yo a Start.

* * *

Mientras el grupo se retirava, un par de ojos los observaba en ese momento, pero su vista no se despegaba de la forma humana de Héctor.

'Otro humano... Y este es lindo... Creo que he encontrado a mi amante' Pensó la sombra que los observaba para luego desaparecer.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado, fukin logic man**

**Pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Alguien más sabe que escriben fics?**

**BROHOOF**


	24. Redspirit

**Nuevo capítulo, finalmente Thunder recibe algo de chamba... o algo así xD**

**RESPUESTA:**

**Nop, en mi casa nadie sabe que escribo, por eso lo hago en mi celular xD**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Redspirit

Acid (Luis), Blu (Kath), Freezer (Melisa), Lightning (Sam), Start (Helena), Brooke y Amanda se encontraban en la biblioteca, todos ellos habían sido convocados a una junta, ya han pasado 4 días desde lo ocurrido en el bosque y creo que ya era tiempo de organizaron.

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y un proyector que estaba enmedio comenzó a proyectar la imagen de la bandera de estados unidos, inmediatamente di paso enmedio marchando igual que un militar, en mi cabeza tenía un gorro de sargento.

Con un solo paso, volteé a ver a todos.

"ESCUCHEN SEÑORITAS-"

"Oyeme" Me interrumpió Acid "Estoy aquí" Yo di un suspiro antes de continuar.

"Así hablan los sargentos, Luis" Me defendí yo.

"Está bien, coronel mostaza"

"¿Por qué mostaza si yo soy verde?"

"¿Prefieres sargento pimiento?"

"Como sea...Escuchenme señoritas Y LUIS... Hemos estado aquí por varios dias y en ese tiempo hemos encontrado a 7 humanos, han habido 2 tormentas, sé que yo vine de la primera y que algunos aquí llegaron en la segunda, eso deja un total de almenos 18-"

"Espérate wey"

"¿Qué pasa Luis?" Dije un poco molesto.

"¿Brooke cuenta?, porque técnicamente ella es un perro, no una humana" Dijo él.

"Brooke vino de la tierra por lo que si, si cuenta" Le aclaré yo.

"Ok.. Pero no es humana"

"Como decía... Eso deja un total de almenos 18 rayos caidos en Eque-"

"Otra cosa wey" ¿NETA LUIS?

"¿Ahora qué?" Dije yo más molesto aún.

"Amanda no es humana ni viene de la tierra.. ¿Ella cuenta?"

"SI, CAYÓ EN UN RAYO POR LO QUE ELLA TAMBIÉN CUENTA" Le grité yo.

"Oh... Otra cosa"

"¡¿QUE?!"

"Kath no cuenta ya que ella calló en otra realidad"

"KATH... Está bien, me atrapaste en esta así que te la dejo-"

"¿Y por qué proyectas la bandera de Estados Unidos y nosotros somos de México?, no tiene sentido"

"¿SABES QUÉ?, OLVÍDENLO" Dije yo molesto mientras lanzaba el gorro de sargento al suelo "IRÉ A CASA A TOMAR UNA LARGA SIESTA" Grité mientras galopaba fuera de la biblioteca.

En ese instante, la poni de tierra roja (Helena) tomó el gorro para colocárselo.

"Muy bien, ahora que Héctor no está, por ser la mayor en saber de estas cosas, yo estaré a car-"

"Comandante KETCHUP" Gritó Acid de la nada.

* * *

'Se que no debí reaccionar así, pero ENSERIO necesito dormir' Dije mentalmente mientras me dirigía a mi casa.

Supongo que trataré de organizarnos más tarde... Cuando Acid no esté.. Rayos, cuando digo organizar me escucho igual a Twilight.

Finalmente logré llegar a casa.

"¿Cómo fueron las cosas con los demás?" Esa era Flamer quien había bajado en ese instante.

"Creeme, no quieres saberlo.. Iré a dormir un rato"

"Am.. Está bien, te diré que no habrá nadie por un rato, Suny salió y yo iré a visitar a mi madre, dice que tiene un té para tranquilizar los nervios" Dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

"Regresa pronto, ¿si?" Le dije yo, ella se sonrojó.

"Lo haré.. Te amo"

"Y yo a tí" Después de eso ella salió cerrando la puerta.

Saben.. Con Flamer siempre logro soltar una sonrisa, el simple hecho de estar con ella me hacía sentir cosquillas en el interior por así decir, me alegra mucho que estemos juntos.

Finalmente llegué a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama, sin duda un poco de tranquilidad logrará calmarme.

* * *

Al despertar me encontraba en un lugar diferente, no estaba en mi cama, me encontraba en lo que parecía ser poniville.

Estaba amordasado, un poni extraño me tenía de rehen, en frente de mí estaban Shining Armor y un unicornio verde claro con ojos rojos.

En ese momento, el poni que me tenía de prisionero recibió un disparo de magia, lanzados por otra unicornio la cual resultó ser Twilight, el villano abrió un.. ¿Portal?, SE SUPONE QUE NOSOTROS CONTROLEMOS LOS PORTALES.

Los ponis comenzaron a celebrar la victoria, yo mientras tanto me quité las sogas que tenía amarradas, inmediatamente me dirigí al unicornio verde.

"¿Q-quien eres tú?" Le pregunté yo, él y Shining voltearon a verme. "¿Por qué conversas con Shining Armor? Nisiquiera te conoce"

"Lo siento Thunder" Dijo el unicornio verde, me sorprendí al escucharlo decirme por mi nombre.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nom-" En ese momento el unicornio verde me dió un golpe con una metralleta, dejandome inconsiente.

* * *

Ah.. Mi cabeza

Que sueño tan raro tuve hoy... ¿Quien rayos era ese unicornio?

¿Por qué un sueño?, Cuando desperté me encontraba en cama otra vez, al mirar por la ventana vi que estaba amaneciendo, rayos, ¿tanto me quedé dormido?

"¿Qué pasa, bebé?" Esa era la voz de Flamer, ella se encontraba a mi lado recién despertando.

"No es nada bebé.. Solo un dolor de cabeza" Le dije yo para luego darle un beso en la nariz, ella se sonrojó.

"Iré a ver a Suny y Kath, baja pronto" Me dijo ella para luego levantarse de la cama y dar paso a la puerta, terminando por salir de la habitación.

* * *

Momentos después me encontraba caminando por las calles de Poniville, mi cabeza no me dejaba de dolerme.

Aún no entiendo que rayos fue ese sueño.. Aunque siendo sincero, no creo que haya sido uno.

"THUNDER, TIENES QUE VER ESTO" Gritó una voz, se trataba de Katherine.

"¿Qué pasa Kath?" Le pregunté yo, ella se veía sorprendida por algo.

"MIRA HAYÁ" Me dijo ella apuntando a-Santo guacamole!

Colgando de un poste había un pony de cabeza, una especie de fluido aracnido lo tenía colgando de ahí. Rápidamente Kath y yo nos dimos paso.

"Atrás, asunto oficial, para atrás" Decía Kath, teníamos suerte de que estos ponis nos conocieran o si no los demás no hubieran escuchado.

"¿QUÉ RAYOS OCURRIÓ?" Grité yo esperando una respuesta.

"Yo puedo responder eso" Dijo una voz entre la multitud, los demás se hicieron a un lado, se trataba de Bon Bon.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Le preguntó Kath.

"Ese poni colgando trató de robarme mi bolso anoche, en ese momento dos unicornios lo detuvieron, uno era el capitán Armor y el otro era uno desconocido" Explicó Bon Bon.

"¿Cómo era el otro?" Le pregunté yo.

"Era uno con pelaje verde claro y crin gris.. Ah, y sus ojos eran rojos" En ese instante mis ojos se abrieron, no puede ser..

"Thunder mira esto" Me llamó Kath, al voltear ví que ella me mostraba una nota que decía 'Un regalo a los oficiales de parte de su vecino amigo Redspirit'...

"Kath, ve a la biblioteca y dile a Spike que le escriba una carta a la princesa Celestia"

"¿Qué haras tú?" Me preguntó la unicornio azul.

".. Tengo otro asunto que atender" Le dije para luego dar paso fuera de la zona.

'Hope, registro de la última Equestria visitada'

-Espere... Equestria 142, recién originada-

"142... Habías dicho antes que cada Equestria tenía una alteración"

-Creo que sé lo que me va a pedir, se tratan de dos humanos, sus nombres son Troy y Mariela-

"Dame un informe de los eventos recientes"

-Al parecer el humano cambió de forma para cambiarse al nombre de Redspirit, él..-

"Eso es lo que quería saber..." Interrumpí a Hope en ese instante.

-¿Tiene algún plan portador?-

"Por el momento.. Tengo que decirle a Red que ya sé de él, no sé cómo pero cuando estuve ahí, ese chico parecía conocerme.. Hope, ¿Hay alguna manera de mandar una carta entre realidad y realidad?"

-.. Puede usar el 'toque infinito'-

"¿El qué?" Pregunté yo al escuchar eso último.

* * *

-Redspirit:

Te mando esta carta para informarte que ya sé sobre tí y lo que hiciste en mi realidad, no tengo idea de cómo sabes de mí o cómo llegaste a mi realidad.  
Aún así te doy gracias por salvarme, te aseguro que pronto sabrás de mí.

Atentamente: Héctor A.K.A. Thunder Pick

Pd: Con mi sola presencia en tu mundo hubiera sabido de tí, el ladrón colgando en esa telaraña solo me ayudó a confirmar.

Pd. De la Pd: Me reí por cómo dejaste al ladrón, por un momento pensé que se trataba de un Spiderman versión pony, lo digo por aquella nota que dejaste.-

"Ya está.. ¿Ahora qué?" Le pregunté a Hope al terminar la carta. Me encontraba en la biblioteca junto con Twilight, yo había cambiado a mi forma humana y tenía a Hope en su forma de lanza en mi otra mano.

-Toque la carta con la punta de la lanza y diga a qué realidad llegará y el nombre de receptor de la carta, esta debe aparecer en frente de él-

"Muy bien.. Aquí voy.." En ese instante puse la carta en el suelo y la toqué con la punta de mi arma "Equestria 142, Troy A.K.A Redspirit" En ese instante la carta desapareció en un flash.

"Guau, interesante" Dijo Twilight.

"Llámame 'cartero universal jeje.." Dije yo como broma para luego cambiar a la forma de Thunder, la lanza también volvió a ser un collar.

"Eso resuelve un problema.. ¿Ahora que?" Me preguntó Twilight. Yo me quedé pensando un momento.

.. Qué rayos, no tengo nada que perder.

"Llamemos a los otros, trataré de repetir lo de ayer.. Claro, esta vez lo haré bien" Le dije yo.

Tal vez hoy pueda organizarnos e iniciar la busqueda de los otros humanos, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

**Antes de qué pregunten, si, esa es la chamba de Thunder**

**Si quieren saber qué sucedió en esa dimensión, lo ocurrido sucede en el ep. 5 de 'Aventuras en Equestria' de hojoddefabricio**

**Esto es lo que sucede cuando alguien entra a este mundo.**

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Su posesión más valiosa?**

**La mía es mi Xbox 360, NO DEJO QUE NADIE LO TOQUE SIN PERMISO.**

**BROHOOF**


	25. Visita y el inicio del la busqueda

**Una vez más lamento la tardanza, mi compu se hecho a perder y no tenía donde subir el capítulo, aprovecho aurita que ando en ciber xD**

* * *

Capítulo 25: Visita y el inicio de la búsqueda

Una vez más, todos se encontraban reunidos en la biblioteca, solo que esta vez decidí saltarme la parte de la proyección y el rol del soldado.

Esta vez decidí ser más directo.

"Muy bien, así está la cosa, hasta el momento tenemos entre nosotros a Kath, Melisa, Luis, Sam, Brooke, Helena y Amanda. Esto quiere decir que obviamente hay más de nosotros

en alguna parte de Equestria, así que el plan es el siguiente:

Kath: tú apareciste en una realidad diferente a la nuestra, eso quiere decir que hay probavilidad de que otros humanos hayan caido en realidades diferentes, esa será la tarea de los portadores osea tú, Suny y yo.

Melisa y Luis: tal parece que ustedes llegaron debido a que estaban conmigo durante mi muerte, eso quiere decir que en alguna parte de Equestria se encuentran Scarlet y Sarah, su taréa es encontrarlos.

Lightning, Brooke y Helena: La princesa Celestia busca registros de posibles humanos en zonas alejadas de Equestria, Spike estará recibiendo una carta por cada avance que tenga. Ustedes se encargarán de esa parte al ser quienes aterrizaron en lugares como Las Pegasus o el reino de cristal.

¿Está todo claro?" Terminé de hablar, todos en el lugar asintieron.

"Bien... La búsqueda iniciará mañana, por hoy relájense Les dije a todos mientras ellos salían y volvían a lo suyo, Sam y Brooke fueron quienes se acercaron a mí.

"Hermano" Habló Sam.

"¿Qué pasa hermanita?" Le pregunté a ella.

"¿Crees que tal vez.. Si es posible... Encontrar a nuestros padres durante la búsqueda?" Me preguntó ella, yo acaricié su crin con mi casco.

"El tiempo lo dirá hermanita... Pero por ahora puedes relajarte, mañana tenemos una tarea que realizar" Le dije yo, ella sonrió mientras Brooke frotaba su cabeza contra mí.

"Está bien hermano" Me dijo ella para finalmente comenzar a irse con Brooke detrás de ella.

"Ella te tiene mucho cariño" Dijo una voz, se trataba de Amanda.

"Si" Dije para luego voltear a verla "Creo que usted ya conoce su tarea"

"Encontrar a aquellos que hayan regresado de la muerte" Dijo ella usando mis palabras, aún cuando los demás ya sabían que ella era un ángel, aún no tenían la idea de que hayan otros que regresaran de la muerte... Un momento.

"Amanda, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"¿Qué sucede?" Me dijo ella extrañada.

"Verá... Yo tenía un amigo que era como un hermano para mí, el pasó a la otra vida poco antes de la 'Guerra de la Unión'... Cree usted que..."

"Sé lo que estás por preguntarme y te diré que solo el creador puede saberlo" Me dijo ella, yo sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa para luego dar paso fuera del lugar.

'Tomas.. ¿Será posible?' Pensé yo, Twilight se me acercó

"Tranquilo Thunder, te están sucediendo muchas cosas en este momento, tú también necesitas descansar" Me dijo ella tratando de animarme.

"Lo sé Twilight..." Dije para luego voltear a verla "Debo darte las gracias, amiga"

"¿Por qué?" Me preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

"Has estado ahí para apoyarme, me alegra saber que nunca estoy sol y por eso te agradezco" Le dije yo provocandole un ligero rubor.

"No es nada, después de todo para eso están los amigos" Me dijo ella. Yo comencé a caminar a la puerta mientras extendía mis alas, pero antes de irme volteé a verla una vez más.

"Gracias por ser mi amiga" y con eso me alejé del lugar mientras ella se despedía con su pezuña, pero en ese momento su sonrisa se esfumó.

"... Amigos" Susurró ella.

* * *

La noche había caído en el pueblo, me encontraba viendo la luna y las estrellas en la ventana de nuestro dormitorio, hoy Luna se había lucido debo decir.

Me retiré de la ventana y di paso a mi laptop para luego cerrarla, luego de eso di un suspiro.

Mañana sería el día de la búsqueda, pero en mi mente aún tenía una duda y quería despejarla antes y lo iba a hacer esta noche.

Tenía planeado ir a la Equestria 142 en este momento, en la carta le había dicho a Redspirit que pronto sabría de mi, ademas de que necesitaba interrogarlo, se supone que solo los que participaron en la batalla contra Christian saben de mi por lo que el hecho de que el me conozca sin estar ahí me resultaba sospechoso.

Di paso fuera de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta.

"Sabes que no tienes que ir, ¿Verdad?" Dijo una voz en el piso de abajo, bajé las escaleras para poder tener a la vista.

"No tengo que.. Pero me gustaría despejar algunas dudas, de esa forma al iniciar mañana no tendré que pensar en ello" Le respondí mientras me acercaba a ella.

"Eso puedo entenderlo... pero..." Agregó ella "Thunder... ¿Estás seguro de esto?"

"si… lo estoy… despues de todo… me gustaría conocer a Redspirit… solo lo pude ver durante 1 minuto" Le dije yo provocandole una pequeña risa.

"entonces… regresa pronto… sabes que no me gusta estar sin mi semental a mi lado" Esas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en los labios.

"regresare en menos de lo que canta un gallo" Le dije para luego darle una brazo.

En ese instante Flamer pudo ver algo tras la puerta, se trataba de un pony, este se ocultó pero su crin negra clara y su cuerno verde claro aun se podían ver.

"Thunder… creo que hay alguien espiándonos" Me dijo ella, inmediatamente voltee a mirara a la puerta para ver lo que ella.

"iré a revisar" Le dije mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

***P.D.V. Flamer***

"¿Hermana?, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Shh, hay alguien arriba, creo que es un espía y Thunder subió a comprovarlo" Le dije a Katherine quien había llegado apena Thunder subió.

"¿Estas segura?, No escucho ninguna pelea o nada" Comentó Kath.

"Tal vez sea un malentendido" Dije yo para luego voltear a ver a mi hermana "Supongo que mañana iras a esa búsqueda"

"Si, Héctor quiere que sea lo mas rápida pero efectiva posible" Me dijo ella, mas luego notó el tono de voz que había usado

"Marisol, descuida, volveremos lo mas rápido que podamos" Me dijo Kath, sonreí ante ello.

"Lo sé... Kath"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó ella

'Llegó la hora' Pensé yo antes de hablar.

"Hay algo que debo decirte, pero no quiero que le digas a nadie, mucho menos a Thunder" Le dije en forma de susurro, no quería que Héctor me llegara a escuchar.

"¿Por qué no quieres que él lo sepa?" Me preguntó ella.

"Créeme, cuando te lo diga entenderás"

"¿Por qué?, ¿De qué se trata?" Me preguntó ella, yo le hice una señal con mi pezuña para que se acerque, ella lo hizo.

"Ya sé el sexo del bebé" Le susurré a Kath, ella abrió los ojos.

"¿Qué es?, dime, DIME"

"Tranquila!" Le grité en susurro mientras le tapaba la boca. "Voy a decirte, pero recuerda: no le digas a nadie"

"Estoy sellada" Me susurró Kath, le di la señal de que acerque y lo hizo, le volví a dar la señal para que se acerque mas, finalmente sujeté su cabeza y acerqué su oído.

"El sexo del bebé es.."

"¿Si?"

"Es.."

"¿Si?"

"Es.."

'DILO YA' Gritó Kath mentalmente

* * *

***4 segundos después, tercera persona***

"HMMMMMMM" Es lo único que se podía de escuchar de la boca de Kath mientras su hermana le tapaba la boca, las dos ahora se encontraban lejos de la casa debido a que Kath solamente tenía en mente un solo objetivo: Decirle a Thunder el sexo del bebe.

"YA BASTA KATH" Decía Flamer mientras le tapaba la boca a su hermana, esta logró destaparla.

"THUNDEEE-"

"KATH, BASTA, PROMETISTE QUE NO LE DIRÍAS A NADIE Y LO VAS A CUMPLIR" Le gritó Flamer a su hermana de frente.

"¿Desde cuando lo supiste?" Le preguntó Kath a su hermana.

"Desde ayer, fui al hospital y me dieron los estudios"

"Es increíble, mi hermana va a tener-"

"Por favor hermana, tienes que jurar que no le dirás a nadie, quiero que sea una sorpresa... por favor hermana" Le dijo Flamer a su hermana mientras le ponía ojos de perrito, no hacía falta decir que esto le pareció tierno a su hermana, ademas de que era cierto, lo había prometido, le guste o no.

"Está bien hermana... lo juro" Le dijo Kath derrotada.

"En verdad te lo agradezco hermanita... creo que deberíamos volver" Le dijo Flamer a Kath, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que supo de Thunder, ni siquiera supo cuanta distancia se la pasó alejando a Kath de la casa.

Varios minutos después, las dos hermanas habían regresado a la casa, al momento que Flamer cerró la puerta de entrada, Thunder comenzó a salir del dormitorio.

* * *

***Minutos antes, P.D.V. Thunder***

Redspirit se había ido, él ya me había dicho todo lo sucedido en su realidad, al parecer él también tiene sus asuntos. También me había dicho la razón por la cual él sabía de mi. Lo que me había dicho me dejó sorprendido.

¿Un fic?

¿Mi vida ha sido todo este tiempo un FIC?

...

Me pregunto que tan popular es ese fic... Ya he pasado por mucho, espero que haya valido la pena.

¿Quien será mi autor?, ¿Cómo supo de mi vida?

De cualquier manera, es mejor que nadie aquí lo sepa aparte de mi.

Comencé a dar paso fuera de la habitación, había dejado la carta que Red había dejado a lado de mi lap, imaginé que después de hablar con él, la carta no tendría uso.

Al llegar al piso de abajo pude ver a Kath y a Flamer sonriendo de forma forzada, yo alcé una ceja.

"Buenas noches chicos, iré a dormir" Dijo Kath de repente para luego dar trote a las escaleras, al momento de llegar a su habitación ella dio un portazo.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Le pregunté a Flamer.

"Nada, nada importante... ¿Qué sucedió arriba?" Me imagino que trataba de evitar la pregunta así que lo dejé pasar, imaginé que se trataba de cosas de chicas.

"Se trataba de Red, no te preocupes, es el humano del que te hablé"

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Amm... Nada importante" Le dije tratando de evitar el tema del fic 'Ojo por ojo, amor' dije mentalmente.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no te iras?" Me preguntó ella feliz.

"Nop.." Dije mientras me acercaba a ella "Lo que significa que esta noche será tuya. Y. Mia."

"T.. Thunder" Dijo ella sorprendida, mas luego sonrió "¿Qué esperamos entonces?" Dijo para luego tomar mi pezuña y llevarme a nuestra habitación.

* * *

El sol había salido el día siguiente, hoy daba inicio la búsqueda y cada quien tenía su tarea.

Helena, Sam y Brooke fueron a la biblioteca, ellas se encargarían de las cartas de las princesas, eran las que menos iban a hacer debido a que... pues Helena era la nueva, Sam era la menor y... Brooke un perro.

Luis y Melisa mientras tanto se dirigieron a la estación de trenes, ellos regresarían mañana en la tarde con sus avances.

Finalmente, Suny, Kath y yo nos dirigíamos al bosque Everfree, solo que esta vez no entraríamos sino que abriríamos los portales justo afuera, enfrente de la cabaña de Fluttershy. Yo estaba llevando una bolsa con algunas cosas que nos podrían servir como comida y por si acaso, la espada de energía.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, les di la indicación a las otras sobre como cambiar a su forma humana, aunque solamente Kath lo hizo, Suny se quedó en su forma de pony.

Finalmente estábamos listos para partir hasta que...

*RAAAWWWWWWWW*

Los tres escuchamos un chillido viniendo del bosque, al voltear a ver les diré que no había nada.

"¿Qué rayos FUE ESO?" Preguntó Kath en ese instante.

"No lo sé... tal vez... chicas, ustedes vayan, yo iré al bosque" Les dije a las dos.

"¿Seguro Héctor?" Me preguntó Suny, en ese instante saqué la espada de la bolsa para luego arrojar la bolsa a Kath.

"Ustedes vayan... y no se separen... luego las alcanzo" Les dije mientras daba paso al bosque.

Se lo que están pensando, ¿Por qué decidí ir al bosque de repente?, pues la razón estaba en que posiblemente se trate de la criatura que se suponía que encontremos hace unos días.

Digo, a estas alturas ya no creo que se trataba del Manticore de hace unos días, si hubiera sido eso entonces Fluttershy se hubiera encargado, digo... ya lo hizo antes.

Otra razón era el hecho que ese sonido no lo había escuchado antes en el bosque, sea lo que sea, tenía que estar atento, pues no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar.

* * *

**Fin del cap, espero y les haya gustado.**

**Pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Cual es su OC favorito de toda la trilogía?**

**BROHOOF**


	26. Cristal Cambiante

**HE REGRESADO**

**Ya mandé a que reparen mi CPU, al parecer no tenía memoria (Gracias hermana ¬¬)**

**Thunder Pick: WOHOOO, LA GENTE ME QUIERE.**

**HD: Sisisis, woho felicidades.**

**TP: ¬¬**

**En fin, aquí se los dejo, HOY TENEMOS UN NUEVO OC**

* * *

Capítulo 26: Cristal Cambiante

Solo, buscando cualquier señal de vida sin ningun resultado. Era eso lo que me tenía inquieto, se supone que en este bosque abundan parte de las criaturas más peligrosas de Equestria, pero aún por más que intentaba no podía encontrar nada, sin duda algo no estaba bien.

'Hope, ¿Alguna señal?'

-.. No detecto nada, portador-

*RAWWWR*

'Decias..'

-No tiene sentido, no detecto niveles de.. Espere.. Detecto niveles de calor provenientes de un solo punto-

Inmediatamente activé la espada y me puse en posición de combate, volteaba a ver a todos lados pero extrañamente no había nada.

"¿Donde está?"

-20 Metros para el impacto-

"¿Impacto?, ¿De qué ha-"

-15 metros-

"MIERDA" Grité a la vez que me posicionaba para recibir el golpe.

-10 metros-

Miraba a distintas direcciones intentando encontrar a mi atacante. No hubo resultado.

-5 metros-

Era un ataque a ciegas, tenía pocas probavilidades de bloquearlo, tenía que seguir a mi instinto.

...

...

Y sigo esperando..

...

...

... ¿Qué onda?

...

"Hope, si esto es otra de tus bromas, te diré que no fue gr-AHHHH"

Fue ahí cuando sentí un golpe de energía, este me hizo revotar en la tierra para luego impactar en un arbol, terminando cayendo al suelo.

Con esfuerzo logré ponerme de pie debido al impacto, no fue grave, tan solo un golpe en mi brazo izquierdo, volteé a ver de donde vino aquel disparo. No había nada.

"¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?" Grité de forma amenazante, no se escuchó ninguna voz, lo único que se escuchaba era un aletéo insectoide.

"SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS" Grité otra vez.

"VaYa, SaBíA qUe ErAs LiNdO, pErO aHoRa VeO lA rAzÓn, ReSuLtAsTe SeR tU ToDo EsTe TiEmPo" Escuché una voz distorcionada, a juzgar por ello sabía que me enfrentaba a un Changeling, aquella voz se escuchaba igual a la de su reina, solo que mas joven.

"SEAS QUIEN SEAS, NO TE TENGO MIEDO, SAL DE AHÍ Y PELEA" Grité yo mientras trataba de dar con mi atacante.

"CoMo GuStEs" Fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir una sombra encima mío. Mi atacante había saltado de su escondite pasando por encima mío y terminando al otro lado.

En efecto, era un Changeling, pero era diferente. Un poco más grande que uno normal pero mas pequeño que la reina, tenía cabellera casi igual a esta.

Lentamente fue moviendo su cabeza para luego abrir sus ojos forzosamente.

"UnA VeZ MaS HéCtOr, ¿Me ExTrAñAsTe?"

¿Y esta de que habla?

"Amm.. ¿Te conozco?" La verdad es que estaba muy confundido, ¿Y de donde sacó mi nombre?

"¿No Me ReCoNoCeS?, mUy BiEn, Te MoStRaRé El DoLoR QUE ME CAUSASTE" Gritó esto último para dispararme un rayo verde por su cuerno, apenas logré esquivarlo.

"NO DEBISTE HACERME DAÑO EN LA TIERRA" Gritaba mientras me lanzaba más proyectiles disparados de su cuerno mientras yo corría lejos de ella, el quinto proyectil dio en mi espalda, una vez mas terminé en el suelo.

Un momento, ¿La Tierra?.. No es cierto..

Antes de que pudiera levantarme, la Changeling aterrizó en frente de mí.

"¿Eres... Una humana?" Pregunté con dificultad mientras me levantaba.

"EsTaS eN lO cOrReCtO" Me dijo ella para luego comenzar a caminar hacia mí mientras yo por el contrario me alejaba.

"P-p-pero.. ¿Quien eres?" Decía yo mientras me cubría con la espada.

"VoY a DaRtE uNa PiStA... ¿ReCuErDaS a UnA cHiCa LlAmAdA.. CrIsTaL?"

¿Cristal?.. Cristal... Oh no.

Fue ahí cuando la changeling se puso en 2 patas para luego cambiar de forma, un aura verde comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo, su figura cambió a una figura humana, su vestimenta resultó ser de la tierra, posiblemente la que usaba al morir, traía pantalon negro, zapatillas verdes y una blusa del mismo color que su cabello, el cual ya no conservaba su color natural. Lo que me impacto fue su rostro, un rostro ya visto antes.

"C-c-CRISTAL" Grité de la sorpresa al ver ese rostro, ahora todo tenía sentido.

"¿Sorprendido?" Dijo ahora con su tono normal.

***TIEMPO FUERA***

(toda la imagen se congela y pierde algo de color, en eso aparece Thunder Pick en ella.)

TP: Amm.. Hola jeje, no se preocupen, soy su amigo Thunder rompiendo la cuarta pared, ahora que sé que todo esto será leído en un fic, logré hablar con HeldDuke para hacer lo siguiente: habrá momentos en los que ustedes leerán un parrafo y ustedes dirán '¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?', para eso estoy yo.

Thunder se aclara un poco la garganta para luego continuar.

TP: Ahora, sé lo que están pensando: '¿Quien rayos es Cristal?'. Pues si recuerdan el capítulo uno de 'Las Reliquias De La Unión' recordarán que había dicho que había recibido propuestas de noviazgo, ¿lo recuerdan? ¿No?, Entonces dense una pasada rápida.

En eso Thunder se queda esperando a que los lectores recuerden o lean ese capítulo.

TP: ¿Ya lo leyeron? Pues bien... Todas las propuestas fueron de ella. Al parecer le gusto, pero traté de decirle que solo quería ser su amigo. ¿El problema?, resultó ser de esas chicas que siempre obtienen lo que quieren por cualquier medio, no de la misma manera que Sarah.. Cristal es peor.

Muy bien, ya podemos volver a la historia, pero les aviso que esta no será la última vez que me vean haciendo esto, es divertido.

***DE VUELTA A LA HISTORIA***

"¿C-CÓMO LLEGASTE AQUÍ?" Dije yo mientras retrocedía.

"Es una larga historia, solo diré que caí.. Por ahí" Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí, estaba seguro de que su intención no era buena.

Un momento, Sparky dijo que uno de los rayos cayó en territorio de Chrysalis durante la primera tormenta.. Era ella..

"Tu... TU LLEGASTE EN LA PRIMERA TORMENTA" Grité apuntándola, ella solo rió.

"Veo que no has cambiado, dime, ¿Aún sigues esperando a tu 'novia'?"

"Eso no te incumbe Cristal, solo te diré que lo 'nuestro' ya es menos posible, Marisol ahora está conmigo y nada nos va a separar" Le dije yo seguro de mis palabras, ella simplemente caminó a otro lado, su rostro miraba a otro lado.

De repente, ella se detuvo.

"Entonces así están las cosas..." Fue ahí cuando volteó bruscamente y me disparó otro proyectil, no tuve tiempo para esquivarlo, terminé por salir volando, soltando la espada en el acto.

Con trabajo me levanté de donde estaba solo para ver a Cristal tomar la ahora desactivada espada.

"Muy bien.. Si no puedo estar contigo.. NADIE PODRÁ" Dijo esto para luego correr hacia mí mientras activaba la espada.

"HOPE" Grité para luego materializar la lanza y bloquear su ataque. Cristal se soltó y lanzó un tajo hacia abajo el cual logre esquivar, luego uno hacia el cuello mientras me agachaba y terminaba sobre mis cuatro extremidades, aproveché para dar un giro acompañado de una patada en sus piernas. Cristal terminó cayendo al suelo boca arriba, pero luego ella simplemente desapareció.

"Rayos, ¿Cuando se volvió una peleadora?" Susurré en ese instante.

"Justo cuando me convertí en lo que soy ahora" Escuché su voz detrás de mí para luego sentir como ella me daba vuelta y me daba un beso en los labios.

Fue ahí cuando en ese instante, todos mis recuerdos de estos últimos años pasaron por mi mente, cada lugar y persona con la que tengo vínculo estuvo presente.

Finalmente nos separamos, intenté lanzar un ataque pero por alguna razón me sentía débil en ese entonces.

"Ahora tengo lo que quería" Dijo ella dando unas pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Q-Qué me hiciste?" Dije yo mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con mi mano izquierda.

"Ese beso fue mi clave, ahora tengo recuerdo de cada persona y momento que has vivido estos años querido Héctor" Dijo ella para luego cambiar de cuerpo, el aura verde pasó por ella para luego convertirse en... En mí.

"¿Sabías que los Changelings pueden cambiar a la forma de quien sea?.. Por que yo puedo hacer más que solo eso" Su voz ya no era la de antes, ahora era exactamente igual a la mía, se puso en posición de combate empuñando la espada para luego mostrarme su mano libre, la cual comenzó a soltar energía eléctrica.. Justo como yo lo hago...

No.. No puede ser.. No puede hacer eso, NO ES JUSTO.

* * *

**UN CHANGELING**

**Y este no solo roba cuerpo, TAMBIÉN ROBA PODERES.**

**Creo que esto no será nada fácil para el bueno.**

**¿Por qué los rusos hacen todo alrevez?**

**Mi respuesta: Porque en Rusia a la comida le crece dientes y TE COME A TÍ**

**BROHOOF**


	27. Grupo De Una

**Les traigo nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Hoy regresa otro OC, ya verán de quien se trata.**

* * *

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:

Héctor ha encontrado a otra humana proveniente de la primera tormenta, por desgracia esta parece quererlo para ella. Al ser rechazada una vez más por él, esta ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, dando a entender que si ella no lo tiene, nadie lo hará. Las cosas se complican cuando aquella chica resultó ser una Changeling capaz de no solo copiar un cuerpo sino también c

opiar sus poderes, ¿podrá Héctor ganar esta pelea?

Capítulo 27: Grupo de Una

Ahí estaba Cristal, preparando un rayo justo como lo hago yo, hice lo único que se me ocurrió en aquel entonces, aún con mi lanza en mi mano derecha comencé a cargar una rafaga igual a la suya.

"Sabes que no habrá un ganador, ¿verdad?" Dijo ella aun usando mi cuerpo y voz conservando su postura.

".. Lo sé.." Dije para finalmente lanzar la rafaga, ella hizo lo mismo, el resultado: Ambos rayos terminaron conectando.

Mientras conservaba lanzando el rayo comencé a acercarme a Cristal a paso corto mientras veía cómo ella hacía lo mismo, sentía que mis dedos comenzaban a quemarse por la energía que soltaba.

Una vez que los dos estábamos lo suficientemente cerca, ambos cortamos el rayo para luego conectar armas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el pueblo comenzaron a oírse unos estruendos, todos los ponis comenzaban a salir de sus casas alarmados por aquel temblor que parecía provenir del bosque Everfree.

En ese momento, la unicornio Twilight Sparkle salía de la biblioteca junto a Start y Lightning igual de alarmadas.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Preguntó la pony de tierra verde limón.

"No sabemos.. Pero no puede ser bueno" Le respondió la pony roja.

"Tenemos que ir, se supone que Héctor estaba camino al bosque" Dijo Twilight para luego galopar en dirección al bosque junto con Start.

En ese instante salió Flamer de su hogar para ver a Twilight y a Start galopar al bosque, en su cara se figuró una expresión de preocupación, sabía que algo andaba mal pero no podía hacer nada, no en su estado actual.

"Thunder... Ten mucho cuidado por favor.." Susurró ella mientras de su ojo descubierto salía una sola lagrima, esta se evaporó apenas tocó el suelo.

"¿Thunder está en problemas?" Preguntó una voz detrás de ella, Flamer volteó a mirar y sus ojos se abrieron al ver de quien se trataba, ademas de reconocer aquella voz.

"Pero.. ¿Cómo-" Flamer fue interrumpida.

"Ayúdame a buscar a las chicas, necesitaremos su poder... Y Flamer.."

"¿Si?"

"... Dame. Mi. Bastón"

* * *

Nuestras armas chocaban cada medio segundo mientras de estas salían chispas por cada colisión entre ellas, ninguno planeaba detenerse por ningún motivo.

Mientras Cristal lanzaba un tajo hacia arriba yo volví a agacharme, me preparé para dar otra patada pero decidí hacer otra cosa. Di una voltereta hacia atrás mientras se la daba en el brazo que sostenía la espada, esta salió volando del brazo de Cristal.

Pude ver cómo ella preparaba otro rayo, yo mientras tanto hice crecer mis alas para salir volando de ahí alejándome lo mas que podía mientras tenía mi lanza en mano.

-PORTADOR, CUIDADO-

Apenas escuché a Hope decir eso volteé a mirar hacia atrás para ver un rayo dirigiéndose a mí, yo cargué otro rayo para luego lanzarlo al primero, los dos terminaron chocando seguido de una explosión amarilla. De esta salió Cristal volando hacia mí usando las alas con la espada en mano.

"SIGO AQUÍ HÉCTOR" La escuché gritar mientras yo seguía alejándome lo que podía.

"HOPE TRATA DE MANDAR UNA SEÑAL DE AUXILIO A-MIERDA!" Grité mientras esquivaba.. ¿Una bola de fuego.. Azul?

En efecto, al voltear atrás de mí pude ver que Cristal había cambiado al cuerpo de Kath en su forma de 'Loto azul', ¿Pero cómo la consiguió?.. ES CIERTO, si Cristal había accedido a mi memoria, también tiene la imagen y los poderes de los demás.. ESPEREN, ENTONCES TAL VEZ ME HAGA PELEAR CONTRA TODO EL EQUIPO, TENGO QUE TERMINAR ESTO COMO SEA.

Justo en ese instante fuí golpeado por la espalda, Cristal había impactado contra mí haciéndome caer sin control, sentí cómo ella me sujetaba para luego darme una patada doble la cual solo incrementó la velocidad de mi caída.

Mi cuerpo terminó cayendo en la parte desértica, al momento del impacto el polvo se levantó mientras que en la zona se había formado un enorme agujero. No podía moverme, estaba muy débil para moverme.

Cristal cambió al cuerpo de Sarah para poder aterrizar sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Ya en tierra ella se puso en 2 mientras avanzaba para asomarse a ver el interior del agujero, al ver que no había movimiento ella simplemente dio un suspiro.

"Eso es lo que obtienes por romper mi corazón.." Dijo para luego comenzar a marcharse, pero de inmediato recibió un rayo por su espalda haciéndola volar.

"ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA" Grité mientras salía de los escombros, ya fuera del agujero pude ver como ella se levantaba mientras su cuerpo volvía a ser el mismo, comenzó a agitar sus alas de insecto para impulsarse hacia mí a toda velocidad, los dos estábamos por hacer colisión.

Inmediatamente guardé mis alas y entré en modo 'Sobrecarga' para impulsarme y dar el golpe de gracia, este dió resultado, Cristal comenzó a caer a tierra haciendo impacto.

Volví a mi estado de combate mientras comenzaba a descender a la vez que materializaba mi lanza, una vez estaba en frente de su cuerpo el cual era cubierto por el polvo. Comencé a impulsar mi último ataque, era ahora o nunca.

"Héctor..." Esa voz.. No puede ser..

Una vez que el polvo se levantó, pude ver a Marisol con varios moretones y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mari... No..." Estaba muy confundido, ¿Donde estaba Cristal?, ¿Qué hacía Marisol ahí?

"Héctor... ¿Por qué me estás atacando?.. Creí que me amabas.." Decía ella con lágrimas en los ojos, yo no podía soportarlo, simplemente no podía.

"Mari.. Yo.. LO LAMENTO, NO QUISE LASTIMARTE, YO SI TE AMO, POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME Gritaba yo por el dolor que sentía mientras la abrazaba, ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?, ¿Por qué la estaba lastimando de esa manera?, no podía perdonármelo, he herido a aquella chica que amaba.

"Héctor.." Me susurró ella en el oído nos despegamos para vernos a los ojos mientras lentamente nuestros labios lentamente se pegaban entre ellos en un be... Un momento.. Así no se sienten sus labios..

Me separé de ella en ese instante, ella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados.

".. ¿Mari?"

"QUÉ TONTO" Gritó ella mientras habría sus ojos dejando ver unos verdes y luminosos ojos. Inmediatamente fuí expulsado por medio de un golpe de energía hecho por ella.

"NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS CAÍDO EN ALGO COMO ESO.. En verdad debes amarla.." Decía ella mientras se levantaba, yo traté de hacer lo mismo pero algo me lo impedía en mis extremidades tenía una especie de sustancia que evitaba que me moviera. Sentí como ella me disparaba más de esa cosa en la cara.

Parte de esta me tapaba la nariz, no podía respirar, sentía cómo iba perdiendo aire poco a poco.

¿Esto era todo?, ¿Así es como todo terminará para mí?, ¿Asesinado por una chica celosa?.. No.. No puede terminar así... Pero así iba a ser... Y lo peor de todo es que no pude despedirme.. Y mi bebé... Crecería y viviría.. Sin padre.

Eso y una imagen de 'Marisol' creando una bola de fuego con sus manos fue lo último que vi antes de perder todo sentido.. Tal vez para siempre.

* * *

Todo parecía apuntar a que Héctor moriría en ese momento, no se movía ni respiraba. Mientras tanto Cristal había terminado la bola de fuego, la cual ahora estaba arriba de ella mientras usaba sus dos brazos la sostenían. Era bastante obvio que la iba a usar contra él.

"Así es el amor, Héctor" Fue lo último que dijo antes de preparar a usar su golpe, pero antes de que lo haga, sintió algo tocar su cabeza arriba de su oreja izquierda. Ese algo era el cristal en forma de gato que pertenecía a cierto bastón.

"Deja. A. Mi. Amigo" Dijo la voz perteneciente a quien sostenía aquel bastón.

"¿Y tú quien eres?" Preguntó Cristal incrédula.

".. Llámame Sarah" Dijo la portadora antes de disparar un proyectil directo a la cabeza de Cristal, provocando que la bola de fuego se disolviera en el aire a la vez que esta saliera volando, cayendo a unos 10 metros de su posición original.

Cristal intentó levantarse solamente para sentir una especie de energía rodear su cuerpo, sus brazos pasaron a su nuca mientras ella quedaba en rodillas. Fue entonces cuando las otras dos portadoras llegaron, Suny en su forma humana usando sus alas y Kath en su forma de 'Loto Azul', ambas con sus reliquias en mano. Fue entonces cuando Sarah habló.

"En el nombre de los portadores de la unión y de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, gobernantes del reino de Equestria, quedas arrestada por intento de asesinato contra el portador de la esperanza" Dijo mientras usaba la Spectrum para sostener el cuerpo de Cristal.

"¿Y QUÉ ME VAN A HACER?, ¿VAN A LLEVARME A PRISIÓN?" Gritó Cristal en forma amenazante y retadora.

"En realidad, yo tenía pensado ese castigo.. Pero la princesa Celestia sugirió otro castigo más.. Efectivo" Apenas dijo eso, otra voz se escuchó atrás de Cristal.

"MUY BIEN CHICAS, PREPÁRENSE Esa era la voz de Twilight. Sarah movió el cuerpo de Cristal para que esta lograra ver la escena, ahí estaban las 6 ponis de la armonía usando los elementos, todas preparadas para disparar. Los ojos de Cristal se abrieron al ver tal escena, ella la había visto antes y sabía cómo habían terminado las víctimas.

Finalmente, el rayo de la armonía en forma de arco iris salió disparado, este se elevó en los cielos para finalmente caer en Cristal.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Gritaba esta para luego recibir el rayo, toda su fuerza comenzaba a irse, toda su ira se esfumaba. Finalmente sus ojos dejaron de brillar mientras cambiaban a un verde más claro.

Finalmente, toda la escena se iluminó, dejando solamente un espacio en blanco, sin saber cual fue el resultado.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora, espero y les haya gustado.**

**Antes de irme les quiero decir una vez más gracias por apoyarme durante el transcurso de toda la saga, aún no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos con esta historia (Ya está a rango de otras historias en ingles como 'A Twist on Fate' de akaInYOFACE o 'My Little Nightmare: Dakness is Magic' de Najee, si saben este idioma tal vez las conozcan)**

**Esto no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ustedes y todo su apoyo y en verdad se los agradezco.**

**BROHOOF**


	28. Unión Al Rescate

**Una vez más vengo a traerles otro capítulo, espero y les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 28: Unión Al Rescate

Oscuridad. Eso era lo único que podía ver ahora, no sabía si el tiempo pasaba más rápido o más lento pero sentía que era una eternidad de 10 segundos... Ni yo sé que significa eso, en realidad si lo sé pero es difícil de entender.

¿Así es como se siente morir? Es muy oscuro, apenas podía ver donde me encontraba, era una especie de cueva que llevaba a ninguna parte, con esto me refiero a que parecía no tener fin.

Mi mente se sentía tan despejada... No había felicidad pero tampoco triztesa, no había dolor ni preocupación por nada.. Estaba en paz... Ahora podí vivir en paz.

"THUNDER"

Pero que.. Esa voz... Se me hace muy familiar.

"THUNDER"

Estoy seguro de haber escuchado esa voz antes.. ¿Pero donde?

"THUNDER POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS, QUÉDATE CONMIGO, TE QUIERO A MI LADO... Te amo..."

...

"¿Flamer?... ¿Eres tu?... Flamer.. FLAMER.."

En ese instante pude ver una pequeña luz, tenía miedo de acercarme al sentir que se trataba de aquella luz era la que se decía era la que se veía al morir, pero algo en mi interior me decía que tenía que avanzar. Finalmente comencé a correr hacia aquella luz, sentía como mi cuerpo se revelaba con cada paso que daba, una vez más volvía a ser el equino que era antes hasta finalmente sentir como aquella luz tocaba mi cuerpo.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver que ahora me encontraba acostado en una cama sin ninguna idea de cómo llegué ahí, lo último que podía recordar era aquella pelea contra Cristal y luego-CRISTAL.

En ese instante levanté mi rostro forzosamente al recordar lo sucedido.

"THUNDER" Escuché una voz bastante familiar para luego recibir un abrazo, me quedé sorprendido al principio mas después devolví el abrazo al reconocer aquella sensación que sentía cuando estaba con... Con ella.

"Creí... Creí que habías-"

"No digas eso Flame (Fleim).. Yo nunca voy a dejarte" Le decía aún abrazándola para luego darle un beso en el cuello. No quería separarme de ella pues, por un momento pensé que había muerto.

Pude ver donde nos encontrábamos en ese instante, estaba en casa en nuestra habitación tal y como la recordaba, todo daba señales de que las cosas se habían calmado.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al grupo, acompañados de las Main 6, también pude ver un rostro familiar.

".. Sarah.. Lo conseguiste.." Dije yo sonriendo al ver a mi antigua compañera de cuarto.

"Si, no gracias a ti pero lo hice" Respondió ella simulando una sonrisa.

"Oye, íbamos a ir a buscarte.. ¿Donde estuviste por cierto?"

".. Creo que te contaré luego, primero lo primero" Dijo ella para luego voltear a ver a Kath, la cual tenía una bolsa en su costado, la unicornio usó su magia para sacar mi collar y luego lanzármelo.

"Gracias Kath" Dije mientras me colocaba el collar.

"No lo vuelvas a perder, estaba tirado en el desierto cerca de donde te encontramos" Me dijo ella.

"Si... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, lo último que recuerdo el casi haber perdido contra Cristal y luego.. Llegué aquí"

"Si hablas de aquella humana, no te preocupes, las chicas y yo ya nos encargamos de ella" Dijo Twilight.

"JA, no fue tan dificil, incluso la hubieramos derrotado sin usar los elementos de-"

"¿Usaron los elementos de la harmonía contra ella?" Dije interrumpiendo a Rainbow. Suny se acercó a mí.

"Era la única manera Thunder"

"¿Donde está?"

* * *

"¿Y ha estado así desde que usaron los elementos?" Les pregunté a las chicas mientras veiamos a Cristal, ella aún seguía inconsciente desde que el rayo de la armonía impactó contra-

"PINKIE, NO USES EL PALO" Gritó Twilight al ver que Pinkie tenía un palo de madera a punto de usar.

"Lo siento" Dijo Pinkie apenada, yo me acerqué al cuerpo al cuerpo de Cristal lentamente, aún no tenía sobre si el rayo le hizo algún efecto o no.

Pinkie picó a Cristal dos veces.

"PINKIE, ¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE-"

"Shh, creo que está despertando" Dije yo al ver que el cuerpo de Cristal comenzaba a moverse.

"Ahh... que... ¿Donde estoy?" Decía ella mientras abría los ojos.

"Sarah, no la sueltes por nada" Le dije a Sarah quien seguía sujetando el cuerpo de la changeling.

"¿Que?... ¿Qué es esto?, SUÉLTENME" Gritaba la changeling tratando de moverse, pero por desgracia para ella la magia del Spectrum era más fuerte.

"Solo inténtalo chica, no iras a ningún lado" Le dijo Kath amenazadóramente.

"¿Qué quieren de mí?" Dijo Cristal calmándose.

"La pregunta es: ¿Qué querías tú de mí?" Le dije yo de la misma forma de Kath, al parecer Cristal logró reconocer mi voz.

"¿No es obvio?"

"HASTA AQUÍ, YA NO LA AGUANTO"

"NO FLAMER" Dije mientras impedía que Flamer se acercara más a Cristal "Recuerda que queramos o no... Sigue siendo humana"

"QUEEE" Gritaron todos al escuchar lo que dije, mas yo no había terminado.

"... Pero eso no quiere decir que confía en ella" Dije para luego voltear a ver a Cristal, la cual había bajado la mirada.

"Estuviste a punto de matarme... No haré lo mismo solamente por el hecho de que aún sigues siendo una humana... pero más haya de eso no habrá... Cuando te dije que yo ya tenía a alguien te ofrecí mi amistad... pero a estas alturas ni eso te puedo dar" Dije yo con una mirada fría, juraría que vi una lágrima salir de uno de sus ojos lo cual me hizo sentir algo de culpa... pero ahora era tarde para eso...

"Sarah... ya puedes soltarla" Le dije a Sarah, ella dudó por unos momentos pero finalmente accedió. Al momento de soltar a Cristal, esta no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó con la mirada abajo.

Pero luego se levantó solamente para dirigirse a la salida, justo cuando quedó a mi lado, ella habló.

"Sé que decir que lo siento ya no vale nada pero... En verdad lo lamento" Dijo ella para finalmente seguir su paso, al poco tiempo ella cerró la puerta.

No sé... me siento algo culpable, usualmente yo no era así, yo siempre le doy a los demás una segunda oportunidad...

Nadie dijo nada desde la partida de Cristal, nadie hasta que Luis habló.

"Oye Héctor, casi lo olvido, también encontramos la espada covenant" Dijo el acercándose a Kath, ella le pasó la espada a Luis.

"Tal vez te sirva más tarde Luis" Dijo Sarah en ese entonces, todos voltearon a verla "Hay algo que no les he dicho"

* * *

"¿Sobrevivientes?... ¿En Mérida?" Dije yo sorprendido al escuchar lo que Sarah nos había dicho, AÚN HABÍAN SOBREVIVIENTES EN LA CIUDAD.

"Si, yo era una de las sobrevivientes junto con Scarlet, nosotras-"

"¿SCARLET TAMBIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?"

"Si Luis, nosotras logramos reunir a un grupo de humanos que aún no han perdido la razón, nuestra base se encuentra en los subterráneos debajo de la ciudad"

"Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con 'perder la razón'?" Preguntó Suny.

"Muchos humanos han perdido la conciencia debido al fin de la sociedad, en otras palabras: volvieron a su estado salvaje" Esto último nos dejó sin palabras, ¿Estado salvaje?, ¿Era Verdad?

"Sarah, ¿Lo que dices es verdad?" Le pregunté yo creyendo que solamente trataba de tomarnos el pelo, desgraciadamente ella asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces eso significa que tenemos una nueva misión"

"¿Misión?" Dijo Luis.

"Una misión de rescate"

* * *

Todos, tanto humanos como las ponis de la armonía nos encontrábamos en nuestro punto de reunión, el cual ahora se encontraba cerca de la cabaña de Fluttershy, cerca de la entrada de Everfree. Todos decidimos ir a buscar a Scarlet y al grupo de sobrevivientes que ella y Sarah habían reunido, pero esta vez trataríamos de dar con algún otro sobreviviente que no pertenezca al grupo. Ahora que los portadores estábamos reunidos, teníamos mayor ventaja sobre cualquier amenaza que encontremos durante la búsqueda.

"Muy bien, ¿Está claro el plan?" Le pregunté a los demás, todos asintieron.

"Muy bien, cada quien ya sabe con que portador ir, existe la probabilidad de que terminemos en lugares separados por lo que tenemos que cubrirnos la espalda entre nosotros, los humanos que no tengan poderes usen las armas que logren encontrar, si acaso hubo resistencia, eso quiere decir que si hubo armamento" Les dije yo, todos a excepción de Luis, quien tenía la espada en la mano, asintieron.

Luego volteé a ver a las Main 6

"Twilight, Rainbow y Applejack, necesitaré que ustedes vayan conmigo, tal vez necesite de sus talentos" Las tres asintieron.

"Todos los que vayan a quedarse, traten de continuar con la búsqueda, los que vayan a ir, den un paso al frente" Les dije yo, sabía quienes se iban a quedar: Marisol, Sam, Amanda, Helena, Hit, Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie Pie. Todos los demas, osea Luis, Melisa, Kath, Suny, Sarah y...

...

...

"Yo también quiero ir... si me lo permiten" Dijo una recién llegada Cristal la cual aún tenía la cabeza abajo, mostrando que aún seguía apenada por lo que había hecho. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos

...

...

"Cualquier ayuda será aceptada" Dije yo después del silencio "Pero más te vale no intentar nada" Le advertí yo, ella lentamente se acercó al grupo, los cuales trataron de calmarse, justo cuando pasó a mi lado me acerqué a su oído y con una voz neutra le susurré.

"¿Quieres mi perdón?... Entonces gánatelo" Fue lo que le dije, ella se incorporó al grupo para finalmente prepararse. Finalmente y con la voz alta volví a hablar.

"Recuerden, por el momento si hubo diferencias, entonces es momento de hacerlas a un lado... Tenemos que recordar que todos estamos en un mismo lado en este momento... es hora de partir"

* * *

**Fin del capítulo chicos.**

**WOW, la trilogía ya está por llegar a los 1000 reviews, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, en verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

**PREGUNTA DE HOY:**

**¿Quieren que Cristal forme oficialmente parte del grupo?**

**BROHOOF**


	29. La Tormenta Parte Uno

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo.** **espero y les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 29: La Tormenta Parte 1

En una versión del planeta Tierra, los cielos habían tornado a un rojo carmesí aún por el hecho de que era medio día, gran parte de los edificios de la ciudad capital de Mérida habían caído por la poca resistencia que tenía su estructura.

En las afueras de la ciudad, dos esferas espejo, una amarilla y otra blanca, hicieron aparición en ese momento, dentro de la amarilla se encontraban Héctor, Twilight y Cristal mientras que en la blanca se encontraban Sunshine y Rainbow Dash, todos en su forma humana.

"Muy bien chicos, tenemos que reunirnos con Sarah y Katherine, trataré de dar con su ubicación usando mi reliquia" Les dije yo para luego comunicarme con Hope.

'Hope, ¿Puedes dar con las reliquias de Sarah y Kath?'

-Deme un momento portador, trataré de comunicarme con Spec o Axe-

Mientras esperaba por alguna respuesta, las demás se quedaron viendo el lugar.

"No puedo creer que enserio haya ocurrido" Dijo Luis con la espada en mano.

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué hasta ahora" Comentó Cristal, Twilight volteó a verla.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'hasta ahora'?, ¿Esto ya lo tenían previsto?" Preguntó ella.

"Algo así, según los mayas esto debía ocurrir en diciembre del 2012" Le respondió la chica Changeling.

"Pero no entiendo, se supone que la teoría había sido descartada.. ¿Por qué hasta ahora?" Preguntó Luis, los demás se quedaron pensativos ante lo que él había dicho.

-Portador, tengo la señal de Spec, un kilómetro y medio al este-

"CHICOS, YA TENGO LA SEÑAL, SÍGANME" Dije para luego desplegar mis alas volar hacia aquella dirección, Rainbow, Suny, Luis y Cristal hicieron lo mismo, Twilight había subido a la espalda de Luis para poder seguir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí se encontraban Kath, Sarah, Applejack y Melisa, todas alertas por si encontraban alguna señal agresiva. Por el momento aún no encontraban nada, pero sabían que no pasaría mucho antes de que esto cambie.

"Chicas, creo que Axe está transmitiendo una señal" Dijo Kath de repente, Sarah volteó a verla.

"Deben ser Héctor y Sunshine, lo mas probable es que los demás estén con ellos. Tendremos que aguantar... Chicas.. No hagan ningún ruido" Les dijo Sarah mientras preparaba su Spectrum, los demás voltearon a ver hacia donde veía ella, lo que vieron las dejó impactadas.

A unos metros podían ver a otro humano agachado, su ropa estaba desgarrada y manchada de sangre, parecía estar comiendo algo que estaba en el suelo en frente de él, se trataba de otro humano el cual ya hacía muerto y con el pecho abierto.

Melisa, Kath y sobretodo Applejack estaban horrorizadas al ver tal escena, mientras que Sarah se encontraba firme, después de todo no era la primera vez que veía algo así.

La cosa parecía bajo control, después de todo solamente se trataba de uno, sin contar el hecho de que este no parecía haber notado la presencia de las chicas.

Pero si algo sabían era el hecho de que pronto serían descubiertas si no se iba. Las chicas comenzaron a alejarse silenciosamente tratando de evitar hacer ruido, no funcionó.

Kath había dado un paso en falso, arrastrando su pie un poco, esto fue suficiente para que el humano salvaje volteara a verlas con una mirada pidiendo comida.

Inmediatamente el salvaje se levantó y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección hacia Kath, quien se encontraba petrificada al ver la escena en la que se encontraba. Pero justo cuando el humano estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia, Sarah se puso en medio empuñando su Spectrum para darle un golpe a la cara, haciendo que la víctima cayera de espalda. La chica felina hizo girar su bastón para luego apuntar la gema a la cabeza del chico para finalmente dar el golpe de gracia, disparando un proyectil de magia haciendo que la cabeza de este explotara, salpicando parte de la sangre de la víctima en la cara de la chica.

No hacía falta decir que las demás se habían quedado sin palabras, todas horrorizadas por la escena que acababan de mirar.

"A esto me refería cuando dije 'estado salvaje'... Ahora son controlados por el impulso, como un animal salvaje buscando comida... Nosotros los llamamos 'Pre-manos' y solo hay 3 formas de matarlos: Explotando su cabeza, decapitándolos o quemándolos" Fue lo que dijo Sarah mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su cara.

* * *

Ya estábamos cerca de la señal que emitía Axe, teníamos suerte de tener alas en ese entonces, eso lo teníamos que decir, no me imagino cuanto hubiéramos tardado a pie.

'Hope, ¿Cuanto para llegar al destino?'

-Aproximadamente 3 minutos-

"3 minutos antes de que lleguemos" 'Gracias Hope'

Saben, estaba comenzando a ver a Hope como una inteligencia espiritual en mi cabeza, me parecía algo genial pero tenía que tomarlo enserio, sobre todo debido a la situación en la que me encontraba ahora mismo.

"Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Suny apuntando con su dedo hacia tierra, yo miré abajo para observar a dos humanos peleándose entre ellos entre golpes y mordidas.

"Creo que a eso se refería Sarah con 'estado salvaje'" Comenté yo mientras seguía el camino.

"LOS VEO" Gritó Twilight apuntando a otra dirección, en efecto, ahí estaban ellas corriendo, miré hacia donde corrían y mis ojos se abrieron al ver hacia donde se dirigían, más adelante habían varios de esos humanos salvajes distraídos entre ellos.

"TENEMOS QUE DETENERLAS ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE" Grité yo para luego dirigirme hacia donde estaba el otro grupo.

"SARAH, ALTO" Grité yo tratando de llamar la atención de Sarah, esta volteó a verme a la vez que las otras.

"¿Héctor?, ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella confundida.

"Estás dirigiéndote directamente hacia una grán concentración de... Oh rayos" Dije yo al ver detrás de las chicas, las demás voltearon para ver que los salvajes nos habían visto, peor aún se dirigían hacia nosotros igual que una horda de esos zombies que hay en 'Dawn of the dead'.

Todos empuñaron sus armas al instante, yo materialicé mi lanza mientras cargaba mi energía eléctrica.

"¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Peleamos o corremos?" Preguntó Rainbow mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea, Sarah fué quien le respondió.

".. Peleamos" Dijo ella para comenzar a correr hacia los pre-manos, los demás comenzaron a seguir sus pasos con sus armas, puños y poderes preparados, esta será una pelea dura.

* * *

"SCARLET, VEN A VER ESTO" Gritó un chico joven el cual se encontraba vigilando las cámaras de seguridad, una chica de cabello corto y oscuro se acercó a él para ver por la pantalla.

Lo que ella vio por la pantalla la dejó sin palabras.

En la imagen se podía ver a un grupo de humanos pelando contra varios Pre-manos, lo peculiar era el hecho de que varios de estos tenían alas de diferentes colores además de que algunos usaban magia para sus ataques, en ese momento ella logró ver a Sarah en su forma felina usando una especie de bastón el cual le parecía haberlo visto antes.

Fue entonces cuando logró razonar, esas armas eran nada más y nada menos que las reliquias de la unión, eso quería decir que aquellos que las usaban eran nada menos que los portadores... Con vida...

"Ed... Llama a Jorge... Dile que lo necesito aquí ahora mismo" Fué lo único que dijo Scar, Ed asintió y se levantó para dar paso fuera de la sala, Scarlet se quedó viendo la imagen, no lo podía creer, ella vió a los chicos morir, ¿Cómo es que ahora estaban ahí?

Eso ya no le importaba a ella, ahora que sabía que los portadores seguían vivos, entonces eso significaba que ella y el resto del grupo tenían otra oportunidad de salir de ahí

"Eduardo dijo que querías verme" Dijo un joven de cabello castaño entrando al lugar.

"Jorge, conociendo tu talento con las armas creo que eres el indicado, necesito que vayas al exterior y guies a los portadores hacia aquí"

"Pero... Creí que habían muerto" Dijo este sorprendido al escuchar la mención de los portadores.

"No.. Siguen vivos... ¿Te interesa?" Apenas dijo esto, Scarlet escuchó el sonido de una escopeta siendo cargada. Ella sonrió, sabía lo que eso significaba.

"Te daré las coordenadas por radio cuando estés afuera... Y regresa pronto.. La tormenta está por llegar" Le dijo Scarlet a Jorge, este asintió y salió de la sala.

"Espero logren llegar antes de que caiga el primer rayo" Dijo al momento de asegurarse que nadie la escuchaba para luego volver a enfocarse en la pantalla.

* * *

**La pelea será en el siguiente capítulo**

**Espero y les haya gustado el de hoy, lo escribí mientras estaba en la escuela para subirlo ahora xD**

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Quien (sean sinceros) fue el autor de esta comunidad que los motivó a escribir su historia?**

**No se hagan, todos tenemos cuando menos uno**

**El mío fue Iv Anhell, me gustó su historia de 'La Luna y Las Estrellas', esa historia me motivó a escribir.**

**BROHOOF**


	30. La Tormenta Parte Dos

**Les traigo nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 30: La Tormenta Parte 2

Jorge se encontraba caminando en los túneles subterráneos con su escopeta en mano cargada con 10 disparos, también traía con él una pistola con silenciador con 12 disparos en su cargador, un par de granadas caceras y municiones para las dos armas, 20 para la escopeta y 36 para la pistola. También traía con él una armadura que le había quitado al cuerpo de un militar tiempo atrás, manchado con la sangre seca de peleas pasadas.

En silencio se dirigía hacia una vía de escape al exterior por el que el grupo había entrado poco antes de descubrir su ubicación actual, una base subterránea que había sido abandonada meses atrás, justo después de La 'Union War'.

Finalmente llegó a lo que era una escalera la cual se dirigía hacia arriba, el chico colocó su escopeta en la parte de atrás de su armadura para poner su pié en el primer escalón.

* * *

"¡AHHH!" Grité yo para clavarle una de las puntas de mi lanza a la cabeza de un pre-mano para luego mover esta en forma circular y sacarla de su lugar, luego volteé a ver detrás de mi para disparar un rayo a otro pre-mano que se dirigía hacia mí. Sostuve la lanza con ambas manos mientras corría en dirección a un grupo de estos para dar mi siguiente golpe cargado.

Twilight disparaba magia a todo enemigo que llegara a su vista, a la vez que Rainbow y Applejack daban golpes y patadas a estos, al ser las dos chicas más fuertes que tenía el grupo a estas solo les bastaba un par de estos para noquear a los pre-manos.

El número de estos disminuía, faltaban unos 25 contando a los que se acercaban hasta entonces.

Melisa y Luis se cubrían las espaldas entre ellos, la chica polar lanzaba espinas de hielo a los cráneos de sus victimas mientras que Luis lanzaba tajos rápidos contra estas, en varias ocaciones con el objetivo de cortarles el cuello. Como último golpe por parte de él, atacó al último salvaje por la mitad, pasando por su cabeza hasta terminar entre las piernas de este, el cuerpo se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, las dos mitades se desprendieron terminando en diferentes lados, se podían ver los cortes que tenían el cerebro y los intestinos mientras ambas mitades dejaban salir su sangre.

Sin que Luis se diera cuenta, otro pre-mano llegaba corriendo con intención de atraparlo por la espalda, pero antes de que lograra tocarlo, el salvaje fue sorprendido por una estalactita de hielo que había salido del suelo, Luis volteó para ver como este se encontraba con el estómago atravesado por la punta. Melisa se encontraba agachada con la mano en el suelo, esta se encontraba emanando hielo, dando a saber que ella había creado la estalactita.

Sarah daba golpes con la punta del Spectrum acompañado por uno que otro golpe de energía lanzado desde su cristal mientras Cristal había copiado el cuerpo de la pelinaranja para igualar su estilo gatuno de pelea, a Sarah se le hacía extraño pelear junto a alguien que anteriormente me había atacado, tenía que vigilar sus movimientos.

Volviendo conmigo, ahora junto a Suny y Kath rodeados por los últimos pre-humanos que estaban ahí, los tres nos miramos y asentimos con la cabeza. Suny se elevó para lanzar una flecha luminosa al suelo, esta terminó enterrada entre Kath y yo para luego expulsar una luz parecida a la de una bengala esta hizo que los pre-manos corrieran hacia nosotros guiados por la luz... Justamente como queríamos.

Hice desaparecer mi lanza cambiándola a su forma de pulsera para quedar libre, Kath dio un salto hacia atrás y mientras esta se encontraba en el aire yo la agarré de las piernas para hacerla girar mientras esta dejaba su hacha enfrente de su cabeza. Los salvajes corrían hacia nosotros solo para ser mutilados por la hoja de Axe, la sangre de estos volaba por todos lados mientras yo hacía lo posible para no soltar a Kath.

Finalmente dio una voltereta al suelo al ver que ya no quedaba ninguno. Todos respiraban exaltados por la pelea.

"Muy bién... Creo que... Ahora-"

*RAWWWwww...*

Todos se exaltaron más al escuchar ese sonido detrás de mí, lo siguiente que vimos fue un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, este tenía un agujero en la cabeza por el cual salía más sangre. Todos estaban confundidos por tal escena, todos excepto una.

"Me alegra verte otra vez, J.E." Dijo Sarah mirando al oeste, todos miramos hacia esa dirección para ver a un chico con una armadura militar y una pistola con silenciador apuntando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo. En ese instante supe que fue él quien había tirado del gatillo.

* * *

Todos guiados por Jorge y Sarah corríamos hacia donde se supone era la entrada al las alcantarillas más cercana, la cual estaba a unas tres calles.

"¿Entonces Scarlet te mandó por nosotros?" Le pregunté a Jorge mientras lo seguía con mi lanza en ambas manos.

"Exacto, debo decir que cuando ella me dijo que los portadores de la unión necesitaban ayuda yo no lo creí al principio, ahora veo que no mentía" Dijo él mientras tenía su escopeta en mano, al llegar a la esquina vimos a dos pre-manos los cuales al vernos no dudaron en atacar, Jorge les disparó a ambos antes de que pudieran acercarse mas.

"Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo sabían que todos estábamos aquí?" Preguntó Twilight mientras nos acercábamos. Sarah fué quien respondió.

"Las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad aún funcionan, me imagino que de esa forma lograron dar con nosotros, ¿No es así J.E.?"

"Exactamente S.D."

"¿S.D.?" Pregunté yo.

"Sarah Diamond" Aclaró esta.

Finalmente llegamos a lo que era una tapa la cual se supone cubre las escaleras a las alcantarillas, Rainbow y A.J. fueron quienes movieron la tapa para dar mas tiempo gracias a la fuerza combinada. Una vez abierta, todos comenzaron a entrar bajando las escaleras que se encontraban ahí.

Mientras todos bajaban, un sonido en el cielo llamó mi atención, miré arriba para ver que comenzaban a originarse varios rayos.

"Héctor" Me llamó Jorge, yo volteé a verlo, todos habían entrado y ahora él seguía, finalmente acerqué la tapa para luego bajar por el túnel me quedé parado en la escalera acercando la tapa a este para finalmente cerrarlo esperando que nada pase por ahí.

* * *

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué un escondite subterraneo?" Le Pregunté a Jorge, nos encontrabamos caminando bajo tierra, la pregunta la había hecho debido a que teníamos que pasar por las alcantarillas.

"Sencillo, los pre-manos se habrán hecho más rápidos y resistentes debido a su adaptación, pero también se volvieron más ignorantes como para buscarnos bajo tierra. Además era el lugar más seguro, en una casa les sería facil atraparnos y en un edificio nos arriesgábamos a morir aplastados por la falla de la estructura" Su respuesta fue larga pero aún así pude entenderlo.

"Cierto" Dije yo después de pensarlo.

"Por cierto Héctor, tal vez quieras hacer cuentas, restando a Jorge y a Scarlet hay otros 5 sobrevivien-"

"4... Ían no lo consiguió" Dijo Jorge interrumpiendo a Sarah, esta bajó la cabeza al enterarse, yo también lo hice.

Finalmente llegamos a lo que parecía ser otra entrada en el muro, Jorge se acercó y comenzó a girar el timón que había en esta, después de unos giros la entrada se abrió. Jorge fue el primero en entrar seguido por Sarah y luego por los demás, yo fui el último en entrar.

Todavía faltaba caminar por un túnel artificial más pequeño, teníamos que caminar un poco agachados para pasar.

Mientras nos acercábamos juraría que podía escuchar un teclado y a una chica cantando, lo peculiar fue la canción que se podía escuchar, pues la conocía muy bien.

Llegamos a tiempo para ver a un chico tocando un teclado algo pequeño que al parecer funcionaba a baterías y a una chica cantando aquella canción. Otro chico que se encontraba limpiando su rifle notó nuestra presencia, mas estos dos no.

**Take the Time - Dream Theater** (01:43) (Imaginen que es cantada por una voz femenina)

There is something that i feel  
To be something that is real  
I feel the heat within my mind  
And craft new changes with my eyes

Givin freelin wandering promises  
A place with decisions and fashions  
I won't waste another breath

"Uhum" Hizo Jorge, los dos voltearon a vernos con sorpresa, el tercer chico comenzó a reir.

"Ajajaja deberían ver sus caras" Decía este.

"Si ya terminaron, tal vez quieran presentarse ante los portadores" Les dijo Jorge, el del rifle fue el primero en hablar.

"Soy Henry, 15 años"

"José, 15 años" Dijo el otro chico.

"Soy Érica, tengo 14" Finalizó la chica.

"Un gusto en conocerlos chicos, me alegro que lo hayan conseguido"

"Yo me alegro de que ustedes lo hayan conseguido" Dijo la voz de otra chica, sonreí al ver de quien se trataba.

"¡Scar!" Grité mientras ella caminaba hacia mí para salu-

*BITCHLAP*

QUÉ PEDO, ME ABOFETEÓ.

Justo después de eso Scarlet me dio un beso en la mejilla, creo que Cristal se enojó al ver esto. Bendita suerte Marisol no vio nada.

"Me alegra ver que están bien" Dijo ella dirigiéndose a todos "Conozcan se si quieren, necesito hablar con Héctor.. A solas" Dijo ella para luego llevarme a otro lugar, dejando a los chicos atrás.

¿Qué querrá decirme? No lo sé, pero no puede ser nada bueno a juzgar por su tono tan serio.

* * *

**Es todo por hoy, pronto sacaré la tercera parte y ahí EL REGRESO A EQUESTRIA.**

**PREGUNTA DE HOY:**

**¿Cuál es su grupo de música favorito?**

**Disclaimer:**

**'Take The Time' es propiedad de Dream Theater**

**'Henry' le pertenece a sky R. Hooves**

**'José' le pertenece a drycloud**

**'Erika' le pertenece a nuestra futura ErikaPie**

**BROHOOF**


	31. La Tormenta Parte Tres

**Se que dije que esto duraría tres partes, pero tendré que pasarlas a cuatro debido a que no me da tiempo por el momento de escribir más.**

**Mi respuesta:**

**Mis grupos favoritos vendrían siendo Metallica, A7X, Dream Theater, Rata Blanca, Linkin Park, Mago de Oz, etc. También me gustan la banda sonora compuesta por Hanz Zimmer**

* * *

Capítulo 31: La Tormenta Parte 3

Scarlet me guiaba hasta llegar a una especie de cuarto de control, en el lugar habían varias pantallas mostrando diferentes vistas que provenían de las cámaras de seguridad en la ciudad, nunca imaginé poder entrar en un lugar así pero creo que hay una primera vez para todo.

Vigilando las cámaras se encontraba el que supuse era el sexto sobreviviente, parecía tan concentrado en estas que no pareció notar nuestra presencia. Scarlet lo llamó.

"Ed" Justamente ahí el chico salto en su asiento de la sorpresa para luego voltear a verla. "Necesito que salgas por un momento, necesito un tiempo a solas con Héctor"

"Amm.. Está bien.." Dijo este para luego levantarme y dar paso a la puerta pasando a lado de nosotros. Después de que 'Ed' cerrara la puerta estando afuera, Scarlet dió paso a las cámaras para sentarse donde se encontraba aquél chico.

"Héctor.. Ven acá" Me pidió ella después de aquel silencio, yo me acerqué para quedar a lado de ella.

"¿Qué es lo que vez en las imágenes?" Me preguntó ella, yo miré las pantallas una por una solo para encontrar a los premanos atacarse y devorarse entre ellos, siempre era lo mismo en cada imagen.

"Premanos"

"Exacto.. Ahora dime: ¿Qué es lo que NO vez?" Una vez más miré las cámaras, podía ver edificios destruidos, autos incendiandose, el cielo rojo carmesí, los charcos de sangre de nuestra pasada peléa, todo... Excepto una cosa:

"Sobrevivientes"

"Exacto, todos los que seguían vivos cayeron ante la tentación y... Se convirtieron en esas cosas, originadas por la falta de servicios, comida, comunidad entre otras cosas" La frialdad con la que me decía esas cosas solamente me dejaba inquieto, no podía, simplemente no podía verlo.

"Basta Scarlet, BASTA" Grité yo, esto la alarmó a la vez que volteaba a verme. Yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no quería aceptar lo que ocurrió con la Tierra, este era mi hogar, fue aquí donde crecí y finalmente fue la razón por la que pelee la batalla contra Christian hace 5 meses... Y ahora terminó así, sentía... Sentía que lo que había peleado no había servido para nada..

Scarlet se levantó y me abrazó, fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en un momento como este.

"Yo también sufro Héctor..."

* * *

"¿Y cómo llegaron ustedes aquí?" Le Preguntó Melisa a José, Henry y Érika, Jorge se encontraba apoyado en la pared alejado del grupo, al parecer este era de esos chicos que no eran de hablar mucho.

Henry fue quien respondió.

"Pues.. Estábamos en la plaza cuando todo sucedió, por suerte logramos alejarnos antes de que el lugar cayera, poco después nos topamos con Scarlet y Sarah, Ed se encontraba atrapado en un auto pero logramos sacarlo a salvo, fue Jorge quien nos guió a este lugar" Terminó el chico, Sarah asintió confirmando lo que había dicho.

"Pues.. Supongo que deberíamos presentarnos, el chico que fue con Scarlet es Héctor, ellos son Luis, Cristal, Suny, Kath y yo soy Melisa" Dijo la chica polar presentándose.

"¿Y quienes son ellas?, ¿Twilight Sparkle, Applejack y Rainbow Dash?" Dijo José en forma de broma.

"... Si"

La mirada de los chicos era una de sorpresa, José solo lo dijo de broma pero no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Sarah y menos con ese tono serio de voz, era obvio que no mentía.

La felina humana dio un largo suspiro, esto tardaría un rato.

* * *

"Y eso es lo que me ha ocurrido" Terminé de hablar, le había contado a Scarlet todo lo que me había ocurrido en Equestria hasta este momento, claro que tuve que omitir algunas cosas como la pelea contra Cristal, lo demás se lo había dicho.

"Déjame ver si entendí.. Después de morir llegaste a Equestria"

"Si" Le afirmé

"Los chicos también lograron ir"

"Si"

"Genial... Otra cosa.."

Aquí viene una explosión.

En 3...

2...

1...

"¡¿EMBARAZASTE A MARISOL?!" Me gritó ella enojada sujetándome por el cuello de mi playera.

"Amm.. Si-AAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa" Fue lo único que podía decir mientras la chica me ahorcaba estilo 'los Simpsons'.

"¿COMO PUDISTE EMBARAZAR A MARISOL HACE 5 MESES?, SOLO ESTUVISTE AQUÍ UN DÍA, UN MALDITO DÍA"

"No respiro" Dije con una voz chillona, Scarlet me soltó en ese instante. Luego volví a hablar.

"Escucha, lamento que no te guste la idea, pero Marisol y yo ya lo hemos hablado y vamos a tener a ese bebé te guste o no" Le dije yo, su rostro marcaba un claro enojo, mas luego ella dio un suspiro de rendición.

"¿Qué se le va a hacer?, ademas si Marisol está de acuerdo... tendré que estarlo por igual... pero aún así tengo que hablar con ella cuando todos vayamos a Equestria" Me dijo ella para luego volver a dirigirse a las cámaras de vigi-que acaba de decir?

"Espera, ¿Tu quieres ir a Equestria?... ¿Tu?" Le dije yo sorprendido.

"Si, ¿Por qué te sorprende?, ¿Qué pegasister no quisiera ir a ese mundo?" Me preguntó ella como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

"... Buen punto" Le dije a ella para luego acercarme a Scarlet, quien estaba preparando la radio y un micrófono.

"¿Qué haces?" Le pregunté yo.

"Trataré de hacer contacto con alguien del exterior, tal vez aún hayan más sobrevivientes pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada" Me dijo ella mientras ajustaba la frecuencia a un canal abierto "Atención, a toda persona que logre escuchar este mensaje por favor identifíquese" Por un momento esperamos a que alguien responda, pero por más que lo intentamos... nada.

Scarlet bajó la cabeza, tal parecía que estábamos solos en esto.

"Hay algo que tienes que saber" Me dijo ella sin mirarme "No sé si viste que habían rayos en el cielo"

"Los vi... ¿Que hay con ellos?"

"Pronto llegará una tormenta tan grande que destruirá toda la ciudad, lo sabemos, la hemos registrado desde hace días... llegará dentro de unas horas... si no logramos salir de esta ciudad... todos moriremos" Dijo ella, pude ver una lágrima caer de su ojo, otra vez sentía lágrimas en los míos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, si esto era verdad entonces teníamos que darnos prisa.

"Eso no sucederá Sacr... todos saldremos de aquí" Le dije yo tratando de animarla, hubo un silencio el cual no supimos cuanto tiempo duró. Finalmente ella volteó a verme con una mirada determinada.

"Vayámonos de aquí... ya no quiero estar en este lugar"

* * *

"CIERRA LA BOCA" Gritó José atónito.

"No la cierra" Dijo Luis.

"¿En verdad vienen de Equestria?" Preguntó Érika, todos asintieron.

"No. Jodan" Exclamó Henry, todos negaron con la cabeza.

"Esperen un momento" Exclamó Dash "¿Cómo es que ustedes saben de Equestria?"

Los tres chicos no sabían qué responder, al parecer las Equestrianas aún no sabían que eran parte de un show de televisión.

"Es... una larga historia, y créeme, no quieres saberla" Dijo Sarah antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar.

En ese instante una puerta se abrió, de esta salieron Héctor y Scarlet con una mirada decidida.

"Nos vamos de aquí, TODOS... este ya no es nuestro hogar" Dijo Scarlet, Héctor puso su mano en en hombro de la chica, su vista estaba en el grupo.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí, las esferas no se pueden usar en un lugar tan pequeño como este, deben abrirse en el exterior" Les dijo este a los otros. Kath lo interrumpió.

"Héctor, por si no te has dado cuenta..." Luego miró al grupo "... Ya somos demasiados... ¿Cómo vamos a llevar a todos?"

Era verdad, aunque antes no lo sabían, las esferas individuales tenían límite, solo podían llevar a tres ocupantes, antes eramos diez, pero ahora seríamos diez y seis, eramos demasiados.

"Tal vez... usando la esfera grupal" Esa era la voz de Suny, todos voltearon a verla "Una vez Shoot me dijo que se podían combinar las esferas, que existían más de un tipo de estas, la individual, la dual que se abre entre dos portadores, la tercia que se abre entre tres, la grupal se abre entre o cuatro y la esfera única, esta se abre entre los cinco portadores"

"¿Cuantos caben en la grupal?"

"Los suficientes" Respondió ella.

"En ese caso tenemos que hacer, pero primero necesitaremos armamento en contra de los premanos" Dijo Scarlet.

Minutos después ella abrió una caja fuerte llena con armas y municiones, habían ametralladoras, escopetas, rifles semiautomáticos,francotiradoras, pistolas con silenciador y algunas granadas.

Me gustaba para donde iba esto.

* * *

**Es todo por hoy, la última parte de este capítulo saldrá pronto.**

**Por cierto, para aquellos que se preguntarán '¿Qué pasó con My Little Bastard?', no se preocupen, pronto seguiré con ese fic, el cual ya se encuentra en la sección de crossovers (Es el único que hay entre MLP y South Park en toda la página xD)**

**Pregunta de hoy:**

**PELICULA QUE LES JODIÓ LA INFANCIA**

**Mi Respuesta: ESO, MALDITA PELÍCULA ME DIÓ UN MIEDO GRANDE HACIA LOS PAYASOS TwT**

**Dejé de ser el mismo desde entonces.**

**BROHOOF**


	32. La Tormenta Parte Cuatro

**Les traigo el final de este arco, espero y les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 32: La Tormenta Parte 4

La tapa que cubría la entrada al túnel subterráneo comenzó a abrirse, cerca de esta se encontraba otro premano caminando en cuatro patas, al momento en el que este volteó a ver, su cabeza salió volando por una especie de fuerza.

Esta fuerza en realidad fue un disparo hecho por un rifle a distancia media, finalmente la tapa se abrió completamente.

Comencé a salir con mi rifle en mano, mi reliquia seguía en su forma de collar. Los demás comenzaron a salir del túnel cada quien con un arma en mano. Incluso las 3 portadoras de la armonía estaban armadas con pistolas en cada mano.

"¿Están seguras de querer llevar esas cosas?" Le pregunté a las últimas.

"Ya hemos visto suficiente cubito de azúcar, podemos aguantar lo que sea" Fue lo que respondió Applejack.

"Ademas ya hemos visto esos juegos que juega Luis en tu laptop" Yo voltee a ver a Luis, quien comenzó a silvar tratando de fingir.

"Yo solo espero que no tengamos que hacer esto de nuevo" Comentó Twilight no muy segura.

"Está bien..." 'Hope, dame la localización del lugar más cercano para crear la esfera grupal'

-Un momento... La plaza principal en el centro de la ciudad, se encuentra a tres calles frente al ayuntamiento-

"Chicos, tenemos que ir al centro, en frente del ayuntamiento, ahí podremos colocar las reliquias en posición para poder salir de aquí"

"Y más les vale que sea pronto, miren" Dijo Scarlet con una uzi en mano apuntando al cielo, la tormenta estaba por comenzar.

"TENEMOS QUE CORRER, RÁPIDO" Grité yo, todos comenzamos a correr al oeste, ahí es donde se encontraba el ayuntamiento, si queríamos sobrevivir, teníamos que llegar antes de que la tormenta nos alcance, sin mencionar que ademas teníamos que evitar a los-

"PREMANOS"

Si, a esos.

Todos apuntaron a la dirección que apuntaba Erika, en efecto, por detrás de nosotros se acercaban varios de esos desgraciados con su vista en nosotros.

"DISPAREN SOLAMENTE A LOS QUE ESTÉN MÁS CERCA, TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR PRONTO" Grité yo, pude ver que de nuestros lados aparecían más de esos premanos, comencé a disparar mi rifle a la cabeza de estos, no siempre lograba atinar por lo que a estos solamente los aturdía, pero también servía. Todos los demás también dispararon sus armas, gracias a que ahora teníamos estas ahora era más fácil seguir.

Por desgracia, uno de los premanos logró tomar a uno de nosotros por el pie.

Ed.

"AHHHHH, CHICOOOS" Gritaba este al sentir varias manos tomando su cuerpo.

"ED, RESISTE" Gritaba José.

"NO, VÁYANSE, SIGAN USTEDES, NO, AHHHH..." Era muy tarde, los premanos se acercaron a su cuerpo comenzando a morderlo por todos lados arrancándole la piel, los demás siguieron en honor a Ed, Henry guió a José para continuar.

Faltaba una calle, podíamos ver la plaza a lo lejos.

Pero aún no estábamos a salvo, de las ruinas del ayuntamiento saltaron más de estos apuntamos las armas para disparar, algunos de estos murieron en el aire, pero no todos logramos atinar.

"AHHHHHHH" Uno de ellos había logrado atrapar a quien menos esperábamos.

Jorge.

"JORGE" Gritó Sarah apuntando al premano con su Rifle.

"NO, MI CARNE LOS MANTENDRÁ OCUPADOS, USTEDES VAYAN..." Las palabras de Jorge fueron silenciadas cuando su cuello se separó del resto del cuerpo, ESOS DESGRACIADOS LE ARRANCARON LA CABEZA ASÍ COMO SI NADA.

Todos siguieron el camino, teníamos dos caídos, no podíamos perder más de nosotros.

Finalmente logramos llegar al centro, yo, Sarah, kath y Suny materializamos nuestras reliquias para luego colocarnos en posición en forma de cuadrado para luego alzarlas en el aire, estas comenzaron a brillar su respectivo color.

Una especie de conexión espiritual se formó entre ellas, esta tomó forma de circulo. La esfera comenzó a tomar forma.

"AHORA, ENTREN TODOS" Grité yo,, todos entraban mientras veíamos como más de los premanos se acercaban hacia nosotros, necesitábamos tiempo para cargar el viaje.

Mientras esperábamos, todos disparaban sus armas para cubrirnos a mi y las otras portadoras.

Cada vez llegaban más de estos, ¿De donde salieron tantos?, era obvio que la tierra no era un lugar seguro, ya no.

En el cielo se escucharon varios rayos, estos eran cada vez más estruendosos, la tormenta estaba por iniciar.

"RÁPIDO HÉCTOR, SE NOS ACABA LA MUNICIÓN" Gritó Melisa mientras colocaba su último cargador de su rifle.

"YA CASI" Grité yo, la esfera comenzó a brillar, estaba funcionando, pronto saldríamos de aquí.

Todos estaban adentro, era hora de iniciar.

"Destino: Equestria número veintisiete" Dije yo, la esfera comenzó a cargar su energía, los premanos se acercaban cada vez más, los chicos se habían quedado sin munición.

'Solo una oportunidad' Pensé yo.

'No hay sacrificio sin victoria... por Jorge y Ed... siempre serán recordados'

La esfera cargó para finalmente activarse.

* * *

Era de noche en el pueblo, todos cerraban las ventanas de sus casas para finalmente irse a dormir.

Fuera del bosque Everfree se abrió un portal, este parecía más grande de lo común.

Sentí como mi cuerpo una vez más adoptando su forma de equino caía al suelo.

"AUH" Grité yo al sentir el duro sue-

"AUH, AH, AHH, HIJO DE-AH, MIER-UH, AH" Eso y más gritaba al sentir los cuerpos de los demás cayendo encima mío

Finalmente dejaron de caer los cuerpos de los demás, ahora podía res-un momento, creo que me falla la cuenta porque tenía contado unos-

"Aaauuuuu" Dejé salir al sentir el cuerpo de Luis poco después de los demás.

Todos comenzaron a recuperarse De la caída, poco a poco yo me iba recuperando.

Lo hicimos... regresamos... ahora estábamos a salvo...

"Lo logramos" Dijo Kath.

"No todos" Comentó Sarah al recordar lo sucedido poco antes.

"Nadie olvidará los sacrificios que cometieron Ed y Jorge... ellos se preocuparon por nuestra seguridad antes que de su vida...les debemos mucho de ahora en adelante" Dije yo cerrando los ojos, todos guardamos un minuto de silencio en nombre de nuestros compañeros caídos.

'Jorge, Ed... donde sea que estén... gracias, nunca los olvidaremos... descansen en paz' Dije mentalmente mientras dejaba salir otra lágrima.

Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, les debíamos mucho, no cualquiera puede cometer un sacrificio como el que ellos hicieron... bueno... en realidad si... una persona.

...

...

...

"Creo que... será mejor que... regresemos a casa..." Dijo Twilight rompiendo el silencio, yo volteé a verla sonriéndole.

"Descansa Twi... todos váyanse a dormir... se lo merecen" Les dije yo, todos comenzaron a despedirse dando sus buenas noches mientras iban a sus respectivos-un momento...

Comencé a voltear a todos lados buscando a alguien, pero no lograba dar con ella...

"¿Donde está Cristal?" pregunté yo, Los que aún no se habían ido voltearon a verme para luego hacer lo mismo que yo, Cristal no estaba ahí.

"Ella se quedó en la tierra a distraer a los premanos" Respondió Kath, todos voltearon a verla con miedo en sus rostros, yo sin embargo solamente podía decir una sola palabra:

"¡¿ELLA QUE?!"

* * *

La tormenta había iniciado.

Todos los premanos se dirigían al centro.

Y solo quedaba una resistente.

Cristal.

Antes de que la esfera se activara, ella pudo ver que los premanos ya estaban bastante cerca, ellos iban a llegar a la esfera si algo no los distraía, por lo que salió de la esfera para combatirlos por su cuenta, fue ahí cuando la esfera se marchó, dejándola ahí, sola.

"Así es como te demuestro mi confianza , Héctor" Dijo para preparar su magia y correr hacia los premanos.

El primer rayo cayó en el ayuntamiento, este al recibir el impacto comenzó a derrumbarse, en el suelo se había formado un enorme agujero.

Cristal lanzó un proyectil hacia el premano que había saltado hacia ella para hacerlo volar en pedazos, esta cargó un golpe de energía dirigido hacia otro de estos, los demás se acercaban en grupo.

Otro rayo cayó, esta vez directamente hacia la catedral de Mérida, el lugar comenzó a derrumbarse, los grandes escombros caían cerca de donde se encontraba la chica Changeling.

No había salida, por más que ella pelee llegarían más, y si ellos no la mataban... la tormenta lo haría... solamente había un salida.

Cristal desactivó su magia y estiró sus brazos en señal de rendición.

En cámara lenta los premanos se acercaban a ella mientras un tercer rayo se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella.

"Al menos... ahora podré descansar en paz... perdóname Héctor" Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo ellas antes de sentir como la rodeaban con sus brazos...

Pero algo extraño ocurrió, esos brazos no la forzaban... no era un premano.

Cristal abrió los ojos, una lágrima salió de sus ojos...

"... Héctor" Susurró ella, el chico activó su reliquia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían ido.

El rayo había caído en ese instante, los premanos salían volando a la vez que el lugar era destruido.

* * *

Cristal y yo habíamos regresado a Everfree, le había dicho a los demás que regresaran a sus casas mientras yo iba a buscar a Cristal. Estaba muy enojado con Cristal por la estupidez que ella había hecho.

"¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ?, ¿TIENES IDEA DE COMO ME PUSE CUANDO ME ENTERÉ DE LO QUE HABÍAS HECHO?" Le grité claramente enojado, ella me miraba con miedo, pero luego su miedo cambió a triztesa para luego abrazarme y comenzar a llorar, yo también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Le devolví el abrazo, fue lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

"LO SIENTO" Gritaba ella mientras lloraba, yo no pude resistirme y comencé a llorar.

Por más que estuviera enojado con ella no podía decírselo, al menos ya no...

Porque... Después de todo... aún la quería...

"Te perdono, Cristal..." Fue lo único que pude decir, al escuchar esto ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras me abrazaba más fuerte, yo tampoco la soltaba.

"Te perdono por todo... amiga..."

Así nos quedamos por varios minutos, no supe cuantos eran exactamente, pudieron ser dos o pudo ser incluso una hora, pero si algo sabía yo, era el hecho de que ya no la odiaba... Ahora todo sería diferente, para bien o para mal... pero sin que yo lo supiera, ese momento sin duda fue algo que marcó nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado, finalmente logré terminar esta serie.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**¿Thunder habrá perdonado en verdad a Cristal?**

**Por cierto, para los que me tengan agregado en Facebook ya pueden ver la imagen de los personajes, me faltan algunos pero los tendré listos pronto.**

**BROHOOF**


	33. Nightmare Night Parte Uno

**Aqué HeldDuke con nuevo capítulo, aquí inicia un nuevo arco con humor de My Little Pony, espero y les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 33: Nightmare Night Parte Uno

A pasado un mes desde que los chicos y yo nos habíamos reunido, era genial, finalmente podiamos vivir como lo haciamos antes. Equestria se ha convertido en nuestro hogar.

No han ocurrido muchos cambios desde entonces.. No ha ocurrido nada en realidad, todo ha estado tranquilo estos días. Finalmente podía concentrarme en mis propios asuntos.

Las cosas como portador i

ban tranquilas, todas las realidades se encontraban en orden y en curso. Los 5 nos hemos asegurado de que séa así.

Los tres chicos nuevos y Scarlet habían tomado su forma pony para poder adaptarse, creanme, puede ser algo dificil adaptarse en forma humana.

Faltaban 2 meses para la llegada del bebé, supe que los bebes ponis duran 8 meses en nacer, yo y Flamer estabamos ansiosos por aquel día.

Los últimos días me los he pasado buscando un trabajo, ¿el problema?, debido a que 'legalmente' no cursé mis estudios esto sería algo dificil. Estaba pensando en volver a tocar pero tardaría en recuperar la fama que tenía antes.

En cuanto a los chicos, la mayoría ya se había adaptado. Ok, Brooke seguía siendo la misma y Cristal trataba de seducirme cuando Flamer no estaba, pero Brooke es una perrita y Cristal una Changeling, son sus instintos, ¿Que le voy a hacer?

Hablando de Cristal, logramos hacerle saber a los otros ponis que ella era diferente a otros Changelings, algunos se calmaron, pero otros aún no confían en ella.

Ya tenía idea sobre la cronología de las festividades y épocas, estas eran las mismas que en la tierra por así decir. Era Nightmare Night, lo que vendría siendo la navidad, empacar el invierno, la época de apareamiento -a la cual debo tener cuidado-, entre otros.

Hoy era Nightmare Night y tenía que prepararme, principalmente tenía que encontrar un disfraz.

¿Y saben algo?... Encontré el disfraz indicado parea mí.

* * *

La noche había llegado, Nightmare Night estaba por iniciar y pronto los potrillos llegarían a pedir dulces.

La puerta principal se escuchó, alguien tocaba la puerta. Suny fue quien bajó con un traje de bruja puesto para abrir la puerta.

-NIGHTMARE NIGHT, SUSTOS DAN, DENOS PARA MASTICAR- Gritaron los potrillos pidiendo dulces.

NA: A poco no me quedó chingona la traducción xD

-Uhuhuhuhu, pero que trajes tan terroríficos estoy viendo, no me asusten, les daré sus dulces- Les dijo la bruja, en la puerta habían 3 potrillos, uno de ellos tenía un traje de zombie, otro un traje de ponienstein -o como sea que se llame- y la potrilla un traje de girasol... Ok, ese no dio tanto miedo.

Suny regresó con un platón de dulces y les dio a cada uno.

-GRACIAS- Dijeron los potrillos para luego marcahrse.

-FELIZ NIGHTMARE NIGHT- Gritó Suny despidiendose de los potrillos para luego cerrar la puerta.

-THUNDER, YA VAMOS TARDE, ¿YA TERMINASTE?-

-YA VOY- Grité yo para luego salir con mi traje.

Me había cambiado mi estilo de crin aprovechando que esta había crecido, en mi cabeza tenía un sombrero negro enorme y lentes oscuros, tenía puesto un chaleco negro así bien chingon y finalmente, colgando tenía mi guitarra Gibson Les paul. En palabras cortas: ME DISFRACÉ DE SLASH.

-Amm... ¿quien se supone que eres?-

***SONIDO DE DISCO RAYADO EXTREMO***

... Neta?...

...

¿NETA?

-Suny, soy Slash..- Ella me miró extrañada -SLASH..- Siguió mirándome extrañada -EX-GUITARRISTA DE GUNS 'N ROSES-

-Thunder, debes recordar que yo no conozco la imagen de los músicos que te gustan- Me dijo ella, yo estaba como que ¬¬

-... Como sea... ¿Ya está lista Kath?-

- Ella ya se fue-

-¿Por qué no nos esperó?- Pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Pregúntale cuando estemos ahí, FLAMER, YA NOS VAMOS- En ese instante bajó Flamer con un traje de mare-stein -la novia del wey ese- puesto.

Recuerden que les dije que ya ha pasado un mes por lo que la panza de Flamer era más notable aún.

-Yo me encargo de los dulces chicos, ustedes vayan a divertirse-

-Sabes que puedes ir con nosotros Flamer- Le dije tratando de convencerla de que vaya.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que me asusten y perder el control, causar una posible reacción en mi cuerpo que haga que el bebé reaccione, alarmar a todo el pueblo por mi 'asunto' y arruinar la 'Nightmare Night'?- Mis ojos giraban del mareo cuando ella había terminado, me golpee la cabeza con mi casco para recuperarme.

-Lo siento pero no gracias, quiero que este bebé nazca cuando sea el momento, no antes- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Te entiendo amor- Le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Me cuentas como te fue- Yo asentí para luego dirigirme a la salida junto con Suny y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

-Soarin, ¿Estás seguro de querer pasar Nightmare Night en poniville?- Le preguntaba una no muy segura Spitfire al pegaso celeste.

-Oh vamos Spitfire, escuché que se pone buena en este pueblo, además tendremos la visita de la princesa Luna- Le decía un emocionado Soarin.

-¿Pero no crees que nos vayan a reconocer?- Le preguntó la pegaso amarilla con crin flameante.

-No con estos disfrazes- En efecto, los dos Wonderbolts iban disfrazados también, aunque Spitfire no pareció muy convencida.

- ¬¬ Si claro, porque dos Wonderbolts disfrazados de Shadowbolts no es nada obvio- Decía ella de forma sarcastica.

-EXACTO-

-Hey, buenos disfraces- Dijo RoseLuck quien pasaba por ahí con un disfraz de momia, Soarin miró a Spitfire con una mirada de 'te lo dije', esta simplemente se alejó de él para ver la celebración.

* * *

-AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Reía Luis maléficamente, el se había disfrazado de Jason (Viernes 13) mientras en su mano traía una cierra falsa (solamente hacía el sonido y sacaba humo), los ponis salieron corriendo del susto mientras el pegaso reía a carcajadas, Rainbow Dash llegó con su traje de Changeling (racista)

-Ajajajajaja, muy buena esa Acid, aún sigo preguntandome donde conseguiste ese disfraz ajajaja- Decía esta aún riéndose.

-Tengo mis contactos-

-HEY ACID, GRAN DISFRAZ-

-THUNDER, QUE PEDO, BUEN DISFRAZ DE SLASH-

-HA SUNY, ÉL SI RECONOCIÓ MI DI..-

-Acid es de la tierra- me interrumpió la pegaso blanca.

-... olvidalo- Dije yo.

-Oye Thunder, ¿Quieres hacer bromas con nosotros?- Me preguntó Rainbow, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Tal vez luego, estoy buscando a Kath ahora- Le respondí

-Pff, que aburrido, vamos Acid- Dijo esto para luego irse volando con Acid siguiéndola.

-¿Deberíamos vigilarlos?- Me preguntó Suny.

-Nah, es Nightmare Night, deja que se diviertan- Le dije yo caminando hacia otra dirección con Suny siguiéndome.

* * *

-Ajajajajajaj- reían varios potrillos corriendo mientras llevaban sus dulces, Spitfire miraba esta escena con una sonrisa, a ella le gustaba ver este tipo de cosas, los niños divirtiéndose, riendo, pasandolo-

-AHHHHHH- Gritaban otros potrillos, la pegaso volteó a ver la escena, pudo ver a un pony con una sierra falsa y una máscara de hojey, esto la hizo fruncir el seño.

-Qué inmaduro- Dijo ella para luego avanzar hacia donde estaba ese pegaso enojada.

-OYE TU, EL DE LA MASCARA- Gritó ella, el pony de la máscara volteó a verla para luego comenzar a retirarse la máscara. -¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ASUseeeee- En ese momento ella se paralizó al ver el rostro del pegaso.

***Inserten la clásica música que se escucha durante una escena de amor a primera vista***

El pegaso la miraba como si nada.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

El pegaso seguía con su misma vista.

Spitfire se sonrojó.

El pegaso le sonrió.

Spitfire ocultó su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa.

***Disco rayado***

-Hola.. Hola- Repetía el pegaso tratando de llamar la atención de Spirtfire, ella salió de su trance.

-A.. a... HOLA... Amm-

-Acid Speed-

-A SI SI SI, Acid Speed... mucho gusto... am...- Spitfire no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente nerviosa. Lo peor de todo es que ella no sabía por qué.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?- Le preguntó Acid, al parecer él aún no se había dado cuenta de quien se trataba la pegaso.

-Am... SI... ¿Por qué lo dices?- Decía ella sudando.

-Es que te ves... rojo... y sudada...-

-Oh... no es nada... jeje- Decia ella llevándose un casco tras su cabeza, de la nada Acid sonrió.

-Oye, ¿quieres acompañarme?- Esa pregunta hizo que Spitfire se congelara.

-¿Acom...pañarte?-

-SI, VEN, VAMOS A DIVERTIRNOS- Dijo este para agarrar el casaco libre de la pegaso, ella se sonrojó más todavía.

'Me está sujetando mi casco...' *Squee*

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Nada- Dijo ella rápidamente. Esta sera una larga noche.

* * *

**Fin de esta primera parte, espero y les haya gustado =w=**

**PREGUNTA DE HOY:**

**¿De qué se disfrazarían si estuvieran en Nightmare Night?**

**BROHOOF**


	34. Nightmare Night Parte Dos

**Les traigo la segunda parte**

**Mi respuesta: Creo que ustedes ya saben mi respuesta, ¿Verdad Thunder?**

**Thunder: -Con su Disfraz de Slash- AWIWI**

* * *

Capítulo 34: Nightmare Night Parte 2

Un pegaso y un poni terrestre se encontraban en el pozo de manzanas, ambos con sus rostros dentro de este.

-Hey chicos, ¿Cómo la están pasando?- Les pregunté yo apenas los vi. Los dos sacaron la cabeza para verme.

El pegaso se trataba de Henry, él era de pelaje gris con melena y cola negras, iba disfrazado de Connor Kenway de Assasin's Creed III, él se había puesto un nombre pony: Sky Hooves.

El Terreste era amarillo de crin y cola café, este iba disfrazado de Flandere de Touhou, él también tenía nuevo nombre: Dry Cloud.

-Oye Dry, ¿Enserio no quieres cambiar de traje?, el que tienes se ve muy… femenino- Le dije yo a José al ver su traje.

-ME VALE-

-AH, OK-

-Wow Sky, me gusta tu disfraz- Le dijo Suny a Henry.

-Gracias, es un personaje de un juego de la tierra- Le dijo este, ella se quedó confundida.

-Luego te explico Suny, Oigan chicos, ¿No han visto a Kath?- Les pregunté a los dos, ambos negaron con la cabeza para luego volver a meter sus cabezas en el pozo.

-Supongo que tenemos que seguir buscando, Gracias chicos- Dijo Suny mientras ella y yo nos íbamos.

Dry Cloud sacó su cabeza con una manzana en su boca.

-Hey Sky, tengo una- dijo este con la manzana en la boca, Sky sacó su cabeza con algo en la boca, esto era un corcho que apenas fue retirado el pozo se fue vaciando poco a poco.

-No... NOOOOOOOOOO- Gritó el mientras Drycloud se reía por la escena.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Acid y Spitfire se encontraban lanzando arañas a sus telas, era turno de Spitfire, ella arrojó su araña y por sorpresa para ella al ser la primera vez que jugaba, le dio justamente al centro.

-HA, SUPERA ESO PEGASO- Gritó ella emocionada, Acid tomó su araña, se concentró en su blanco y finalmente la arrojó en la otra telaraña, también en el centro.

-HA, ¿COMO TE QUEDÓ EL OJO?- Le dijo Acid de la misma forma, Spitfire rió.

-Supongo que es un empate-

-Creo que si- Le contestó él, los dos rieron por un momento, luego Spitfire se dirigió a él sonriendo.

-Sabes, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera, me siento como una niña en una feria-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó este sorprendido.

-Sip, ¿y sabes que? no hubiera hecho esto de no ser por ti- Le dijo esto para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, esto lo hizo sonrojar al mismo tiempo que a ella.

-Amm... no fue nada...- Dijo este nervioso.

-¿Y si vamos a jugar otro juego?- Le dijo Spitfire trotando a otro lado mientras le señalaba a este que la siguiera, el se tocó la mejilla para luego dar paso tras ella.

* * *

Una unicornio blanca de melena negra con disfraz de esqueleto (tenía pintados varios huesos negros) se encontraba dibujando a una pareja de zombies, finalmente esta terminó y le mostró el cuadro a la pareja, estos sonrieron y le pagaron algunos bits a la unicornio.

-Feliz Nightmare Night- Les dijo esta a la pareja que se iba alejando viendo el cuadro.

-Hola Eri- Dije yo al ver a la unicornio, esta volteó a verme y sonrió.

Así es, esa unicornio se trataba de Erika, o mejor dicho ahora: Lady Art.

-Hola Thunder, ¿Quieres que te pinte un cuadro?- Me preguntó esta.

-Ahora no puedo, estoy buscando a Kath, ¿La has visto?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no la he visto desde esta mañana-

-Bueno... ¿Como va el negocio?-

-No sé si puedo llamarlo un negocio pero ¡bien!, creo que ya hice unos cinco cuadros, he recibido una buena cantidad de bits- Me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso Lady- Le dije yo.

-Deberías conseguir un empleo con algo que te guste, tal vez así puedas pagar por tu an-

-No tan fuerte- La interrumpí yo tapándole la boca mientras veía que nadie nos mirara -Quiero que sea una sorpresa- le susurré yo, ella asintió mientras le destapaba la boca.

-Pero aún así, si no consigues un empleo no podrás pagar ni la renta-

-Suny no me cobra renta y la verdad me alegro que se así-

-Pues más te vale conseguir uno antes de que lo haga-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, bueno, tengo que seguir, ¡hasta luego!- Le dije yo mientras me alejaba.

Vaya, tan joven y ya tiene algo con que ganar dinero... enserio necesito encontrar que hacer.

* * *

Muy lejos del pueblo había un pegaso negro dirigiéndose a este, él tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

-Si ese poni de tierra estaba en lo cierto, Suny debe estar en Poniville... espero y haya estado en lo cierto- Se dijo este, de repente algo proveniente del cielo nocturno llamó su atención, este era una especie de neblina oscura.

El pegaso sonrió sin quitar su expresión.

-Parece que Nightmare Moon hará aparición... una lástima que no estaré ahí para verla en acción-

* * *

-3...2...1... AHORA- Gritó un pony de tierra ante dos concursantes, estos comenzaron a cortar calabazas lo más rápido que podían.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una poni verde limón logró terminar primero.

-FIN DE LA RONDA, GANA LIGHTNING- Gritó el mismo poni de hace rato mientras a le entregaba un listón a Lightning.

-YOHOOO- Gritó esta en señal de victoria, mientras colocaban su calabaza junto a otras mas.

-FELICIDADES HERMANA- Gritó una voz conocida, Lightning soltó un 'squee' al escuchar esa voz.

-HERMANO- Gritó esta para luego abrazarme.

-Muy buena tu calabaza hermanita- Le dije yo viendo su calabaza.

-Gracias- Dijo ella mientras me sonreía.

-Oye, ¿has visto por casualidad a Kath?- Le pregunté yo, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo sien...- En ese momento ella quedó petrificada mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunté yo, ella señalo con su pezuña al cielo nocturno, al voltear a ver me quedé horrorizado.

Los cielos comenzaban a tornarse grises mientras varios en este se veían algunos tornados, todos corrían aterrados por la escena.

Comencé a correr al ver la escena, en el camino pude ver a Kath.

-KATH- Grité yo mientras corría a su dirección, ella apuntó al cielo con su pezuña...

-Ni...Ni...Ni...NIGHTMARE MOON, AHHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritó ella para luego salir corriendo, yo voltee a ver para-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-NIGHTMARE MOON!

Apenas voltee a ver pude verla a ella, la alicornio oscura de armadura azul con su mirada fija en mi... sonriendo...

-Boo-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Grité yo de terror para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

***3a Persona***

¡Y LUEGO THUNDER TROPEZÓ CON UN INSECTO!

***P.D.V. Thunder***

-AHHH- Grité yo mientras sentía que había tropezado con algo en el suelo, miré de que se trataba.

-UNA HORMIGA, ¿ENSERIO?-

**(NA: Jejejeje ¿que?, ¿tengo derecho a divertirme?)**

Justo en ese instante pude ver que Nightmare Moon se me acercaba con una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro, yo me tapé el rostro con mis cascos.

-Por favor no me hagas daño, soy muy joven y guapo para morir, tengo una novia y un bebé que está por nacer en unos meses, por favor no me hagas daño, NO QUIERO MORIR- Grité yo totalmente aterrado, lo siguiente que escuché me dejó confundido, escuché una risa.

Abrí los ojos para ver que Nightmare Moon estaba en el suelo muriéndose de la risa, luego esta me apuntó con una de sus pezuñas.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJ DEBERÍAS VER TU CARA AHORA MISMO, HAY DIOS, VOY A MORIR, ME MUERO, AJAJAJAJAJAJA- Decía esta aún riendo, de repente su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de forma...

...

...

Pero... que...

-PERO QUE IDIOTA FUI- Grité yo mientras me aplicaba una facehoof.

-ESO FUE GENIAL- Gritó un poni saliendo de su escondite, todos los demás comenzaron a salir mientras gritaban el nombre de Luna, ella se sonrojó para luego dirigirse a ellos.

-CIUDADANOS DE PONIVILLE, SU PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE HA LLEGADO- Gritó ella usando su voz real de Canterlot, los demás se quedaron sordos por un momento para luego iniciar Nightmare Night oficialmente.

* * *

**Y ES TODO POR HOY**

**Espero y les haya gustado, pronto subiré el próximo.**

**Gracias a los que me tienen en sus favoritos, me gusta estar en sus favoritos nwn**

**O.O TRUENO Y LLAMARADA HA LLEGADO A LOS 1000 REVIEWS**

**Pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Han vivido algún EPIC FAIL? (que hayan visto en vivo o que les haya ocurrido)**

**BROHOOF -se desmaya-**


	35. Nightmare Night Parte Tres

**Les traigo la última parte de Nightmare Night, espero y les guste.**

**Mi respuesta:**

**Pues que yo haya hecho no me acuerdo, pero hace poco mientras hacía fila para entregar mis documentos para mi cartilla militar, mientras hacía fila llegó un chico que estaba con su mamá. Solo diré que NUNCA debes traer a tu mamá para entregar tus documentos porque después de esto el chico terminó siendo linchado. Pobre chico sentí pena por él.**

**En fin, eso no fue nada, conozco a alguien que le pasó algo peor.**

**Al que le haya ocurrido esto, si lees esto, te diré que tuviste suerte.**

* * *

Capítulo 35: Nightmare Night Parte 3

Poco después de recuperarme de aquel susto me encontraba posando para Lady Art mientras esta me retrataba en un cuadro. Estaba parado sobre mis dos patas traseras mientras sostenía mi guitarra con las delanteras, me encontraba de frente con el sombrero y mis lentes oscuros puestos mientras sonreía con la cabeza un poco abajo. Creo que ya estuve así unos 10 minutos.

-Ya está- Me dijo Lady, finalmente me acerqué y miré el cuadro, una sonrisa se figuró en mi rostro.

-Ajajajajaja me veo igual que Slash en la portada de Guitar Hero III, ¡está muy bueno!-

-Gracias, son 20 bits-

-Dame un momento- Le dije yo para luego comenzar a buscar en mis cosas... -Tengo 15 bits... Una ficha del centro de videojuegos.. Una pelusa.. Y un yoyo- Le dije yo, ella dió un suspiro.

-Tomaré los 15 bits, pero enserio tienes que encontrar un trabajo-

-Ya sé, ya sé.. Enserio lo siento-

-No importa, para eso somos amigos- Me dijo ella, yo tomé el cuadro y di paso a otro lado.

*Portador, ¿Se encuentra bien?*

'Estoy bien Hope, es solo... Me siento.. Como un inutil'

*¿Por qué se siente así?*

'Es que llevo más de un mes en Equestria y no he podido adaptarme del todo, no tengo empleo, vivo en la casa de una amistad a la cual no le he podido devolver el favor y para colmo estoy por ser padre... Estoy preocupado Hope... ¿Y que pasa si no puedo?.. Flamer merece algo mejor que yo'

*No diga eso por.. Digo Thunder, lo he podido observar todo el tiempo que usted ha sido mi portador, lo he visto madurar y digo con seguridad que usted puede hacer cosas que ni se imagina, usted tiene quienes lo apoyan y puedo decir con seguridad que su pareja lo ama y no lo cambiará por nada de la misma forma que usted tampoco lo haría por ella*

Esas palabras por parte de Hope simplemente me habían dejado sorprendido, jamás pensé que ella podría decir cosas como las que pronunció su voz.

'Hope.. Eso fue.. Wow..'

*Solo hablo con sinceridad*

'Pero jamás pensé que podrías dirigirte a mi de esa manera.. Yo creí que eras una especie de arma que no podía sentir, pero ahora veo lo equivocado que yo estaba'

*.. En un principio lo era.. Pero al verlo a usted y a sus amigos y su pareja, he podido desarrollar emociones: Miedo, Nerviosismo, pero la que más me agrada de todas... Amistad... Thunder*

'¿Que pasa?'

*... ¿Usted ve en mi una amistad?*

Esa pregunta por parte de ella hizo que me detuviera, ¿Realmente la veo como a una amiga?, claro, ella me aconseja, me apoya, me entrena, pero se sentía raro llamarla amiga, aún así... Ella en cierto modo me protege...

'... Si Hope, en ti puedo ver a una amiga'

*.. Gracias... Thunder*

* * *

El pegaso oscuro había llegado al pueblo, este se encontraba observando a su alrededor, los niños pedían sus dulces, los jovenes ponis participaban en los juegos y los adultos vigilaban a sus potros. Pero su atención trataba de encontrar a alguien en especial.

-Suny... ¿Donde estas?- Se preguntaba este mientras seguía buscando.

Su atención fue ocupada al ver a un pegaso con un disfraz muy peculiar, pues se trataba de un disfraz de la tierra.

-... ¿Slash?, pero que... Un momento... Reconozco a ese pegaso..- Decía él en voz baja mientras veía al pegaso con más claridad, podía ver que tenía melena negra y que su pelaje era verde oscuro, pero lo que más llamó su atención...

-Esa Cutie mark... La última vez que la vi... No puede ser... ¿Thunder Pick?- Cuestionó el pegaso miemtras se acercaba a su objetivo, mas se detuvo al ver que una unicornio se acercaba a este.

* * *

-¿Luna nos necesita?- Le pregunté yo al escuchar lo que Kath me había dicho.

-Eso me dijo ella- Me respondió ella.

-¿Para qué necesita nuestra ayuda?-

-El acto final-

-Necesita algo para concluir la Nightmare Night de este año, el acto que tenía planeado tuvo un percanse y no podrá participar-

-¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer?-

-Una canción-

-¿Una canción?... Espera.. ¿Luna quiere que-

-Quiere que toquemos una canción para finalizar- Me interrumpió terminando mi frase.

-PERO FLAMER NO PUEDE TOCAR-

-Yo puedo reemplazar su lugar por ahora, he practicado y creo que puedo con el bajo- Me dijo ella con tono de seguridad. Yo me quedé pensando por un momento, había pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Estoy listo para volver?...

No sabía que pensar.. Pero sabía que necesitaba honrar mi nombre...

-Kath, busca a Suny y Hit, yo iré a buscar mi laptop.. Hoy el grupo marcará su regreso- Ella asintió y se tele transportó, yo mientras tanto miré a mi guitarra y sonreí.

-Vieja amiga, tu voz pronto volverá a escucharse- Dije para luego dar trote a la casa.

Poco después había llegado finalmente, di paso en las escaleras y abrí la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-AHHH, Thunder, me asustaste- Dijo una aliviada Flamer quien ya estaba en cama.

-Perdón amor, tengo prisa- Dije yo mientras abría mi laptop, al esperar a que cargue entré a la biblioteca de música, la canción que podría usar se encontraba en la memoria de esta.

-Bingo- Dije yo al encontrarla, tomé la laptop y comencé a marcharme.

-Perdón por la prisa, luego te explico, debo correr, Te amo- Dije yo para finalmente cerrar la puerta.

Flamer mientras tanto se quedó ahí con varias preguntas pasando por su cabeza, pero la única que hizo no fue tan dificil de hacer.

-... ¿Eh?-

Finalmente había llegado al piso de abajo para abrir la laptop, justo cuando estaba por poner la canción apareció Kath.

-Thunder, tengo una noticia buena, una neutral y una mala-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-La buena noticia es que tenemos al menos 2 horas para tocar-

-Supongo que esto nos dará tiempo para practicar- Comenté yo -¿Cuales son las neutrales?-

-Ya encontré a Suny, ella está fue con Luna- Dijo ella.

-¿Qué pasó con Hit?- Pregunté yo, ella dio un suspiro.

-Esas son las malas-

* * *

-¿Y como dicen que ocurrió esto?- Pregunté mientras todos mirabamos a Hit.

-Uhhhhhh- Dejó salir ella, Hit se encontraba en el suelo panza arriba y con una pezuña sosteniendo esta.

-Comí... Muchos... Dulces... Nightmare... Night...- Decía ella con dificultad.

-Esa es otra razón por la que se le entregan los dulces a Luna- Comentó Lightning.

-Espera, Hit no puede tocar así... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Suny.

-Yo puedo tomar su lugar- Dijo una voz que no se trataba de ninguno de nosotros. Todos volteamos a ver a un pegaso negro de crin dorada y ojos roros.

Curioso... Por un momento creí haber escuchado esa voz antes.

-Y... ¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunté yo.

-¿Quieres un baterista o no?-

-Umm.. Supongo-

-En ese caso avisenme cuando inicien- Dijo este para luego dar paso fuera del grupo.

-¿Quien era él?- Preguntó Kath.

-No lo sé- Le respondí yo -Pero hay algo familiar en él.. Lo siento-

-¿Vieron cómo miraba a Suny?- Preguntó Kath

-Lo vi- Dijo la pegaso blanca -También sentí esa misma sensación...-

* * *

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y Nightmare Night estaba por terminar. Pronto nos tocaría realizar el cierre.

Durante este tiempo les mostré la canción al grupo para luego ensayarla en privado, poco a poco la íbamos avanzando.

Durante este tiempo el pegaso negro no dejaba de mirara Suny, al principio pensaba que tenía intenciones hostiles pero luego lo veía sonreir. Aún seguía pensando que había visto a ese pegaso antes.

La canción que tocaríamos esta noche era una de mis favoritas del artista. **Ghost **de **Slash**, escogí esa para aprovechar mi traje.

Pasaron una hora y varios minutos, estábamos por iniciar.

En el centro del pueblo se había armado un escenario en donde se presentaría nuestro acto, todos los ponis se habían presentado con sus disfraces puestos.

Como ya muchos saben, yo fue por la guitarra solista, Suny la guitarra rítmica, Kath reemplazando a su hermana en el bajo y el pegaso en la batería.

Me acerqué a donde estaba el micrófono y me puse sobre dos patas para sostener mi guitarra, luego me dirigí a los ponis atravez del micrófono.

**NA: Las palabras usadas en negrita señala lo que se dice por micrófono.**

-**Am... Buenos noches Poniville... Hace mucho tiempo que no me presentaba en algo así... Tal vez algunos de ustedes nos recuerden... esta canción será tocada para cerrar Nightmare Night, espero les guste**...- Dije yo, le di la señal al pegaso y este inició la canción.

**Ghost - Slash**

(TP: Letras de Thunder Pick  
SB: Letras de Suny  
KA: Letras de Kath  
Los dos: Thunder y Suny al mismo tiempo)

**TP: Kill... the ghost... That hides... in your soul... Rock 'n' Roll**  
**SB: Rock Rock Rock Rock Rock Rock**  
**TP: Rock 'n' Roll**  
**SB: Rock Rock Rock Rock Rock Rock**  
**TP: Rock 'n' Roll**

**TP: Wipe the blood from your Halo**  
**open wound that you hide your shadow's pride**  
**Spit in the face of the ugly clown**  
**Who'll hunt you down**  
**But you can't hide**  
**Exterminate the future**

**Los dos: Kill... the ghost... That hides in your soul**  
**Kill.. the ghost... That hides in your soul**  
**Rock 'n' Roll**

**SB: Whispers of the future**  
**Broke in half in your skull with a hook in your smile**  
**Exterminate the future**

**Los dos: Kill the ghost**  
**That hides in your soul**

**Los dos: Kill the ghost**  
**That hides in your soul**

**SB: You can't run from the future**  
**You can't change the past**  
**You're not that fast**

**TP:You can't run from the future**  
**You can't change the past**  
**Not that fast**

Inicié el solo mientras los Ponys comenzaban a trotar en su lugar al ritmo de la canción, todos se estaban emocionando con el acto, creo que esto marca el inició del regreso. Los chicos estaban emocionados incluyendo al pegaso que tocaba la batería, puedo jurarlo, ese estilo de tocar lo he visto antes...

**TP: Kill the ghost**  
**That hides in your soul**

******Los dos: Kill the ghost**  
**That hides in your soul**

**KA: LETS KILL YOUR SOUL**

**Los dos: Kill**

**KA: KILL THE GHOST**

**Los dos: The ghost**

**KA: THAT HIDE IN YOUR SOUL**

**Los dos: That hides**

**KA: KILL THE SOUL**

**Los dos: In your soul**

**KA: KILL**

**Los dos: Rock N Roll**

Terminamos Lo que quedaba de la canción con un golpe del platillo y un sintetizado de la guitarra. Los ponys comenzaron a dar trotes (aplausos si fueran humanos) mientras nosotros los saludábamos.

-**Muchas gracias por escucharnos, esperamos hayan tenido una feliz Nightmare Night, recuerden que los niños tienen que darles sus dulces a Nightmare Moon... a menos que quieran que se los coman A USTEDES, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... No ya enserio, no sean malos. Muy buenas noches- **Terminé yo para luego ponerme en cuatro patas y caminar fuera del escenario, vi como el pegaso bajaba detrás de los otros.

-Alto ahí señor- Le dije yo, este volteó a verme.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No me vengas con '¿Qué sucede?', Quien eres, llegaste de repente y decidiste ayudarnos, ¿Enserio creíste que no te llamaría la atención?- Le dije yo con tono firme, el solamente rió.

-¿Qué?, ¿Es que no puedo ayudar a mi hermano... Héctor?- Mis ojos se abrieron apensa escuché mi nombre, puedo decir que las otras también se encontraban del mismo modo.

-¿C..c.. Como sabes mi nombre?- Le pregunté yo, el se aclaró el hozico.

-Hace 7 meses si no me equivoco, tu eras una criatura de otra especie, la princesa te encargó a las Main 6 a tu cuidado en la búsqueda de las reliquias, durante esto Christian atacó y uno de tus amigos **humanos** se sacrificó... Por ella- Dijo apuntando a Suny, la cual se encontraba con lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Le pregunté yo tratando de no imaginarme lo que tenía en mente, el simplemente sonrió.

-... Yo era ese chico...-

* * *

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Espero y les haya gustado**

**¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?**

**BROHOOF**


	36. Una Amistad Inesperada

**En verdad lamento la larga espera chicos, una vez más en semana de exámenes y bueno, tenía que estudiar. Pero como ya terminé finalmente puedo seguir así que ojalá y disfruten este capítulo.**

**En esta ocasión nos adentraremos en como se conocieron Héctor y Tom**

* * *

Capítulo 36: Una amistad inesperada

-Thunder-

-...-

-Thunder-

-...-

-THUNDER-

-ZOMBIES- Grité yo al despertar solo para encontrar a una Flamer con cara de 'wtf' -¿Qué sucedió?-

-Te desmallaste de la inpreción justo después de enterarte de que ese pegaso se trataba de Tom- Me dijo ella mientras se arregla...

...

-¿QUE?-

-No grites por favor- Me pidió ella peinándose para finalmente terminar con su peinado de siempre.

-Lo siento... Pero no te creo-

-¿Eh?- Dijo ella confundida.

-Digo, tu viste lo que sucedió hace 6 meses en Mérida, Tom murió a manos de Christian-

-Recuerda lo que había dicho mi madre, ella regresó del otro lado de la vida y te dijo a TI que lo más seguro era que ella no era la única... Tal vez Tom sea uno de esos humanos- Me dijo ella tratando de hacerme entender. Yo me quedé pensativo.

¿Era verdad?, ¿En verdad se trataba de mi difunto hermano?

No estaba seguro de la verdad, necesitaba verlo por mi cuenta.

-¿Dónde está Tom?-

-En el piso de abajo con Suny, deben estar desayunando- Me dijo ella, yo me levanté y di paso a la puerta.

-Pero trata de prepararte por si acaso- La escuché decir mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

¿Por qué tendría que prepararme?

* * *

En el comedor se encontraban los dos pegasos, ambos desayunando... Ok, anteriormente desayunando, los dos habían llegado a la parte de los besos.

Para este momento Suny se encontraba besando a Tom mientras ambos compartían silla.

En caso de que esto en verdad sea un fic, para aquellos que lo lean que yo sigo narrando el momento, ¿Cómo se que esto ocurre?

Yo estaba enfrente de ellos.

-Uhum- Hice yo tratando de llamar su atención, ninguno me la dio.

-Uhum- Hice otra vez, el resultado fue el mismo.

-UUUAHAMHAMHUMHUM- Hice de forma perturbadora, esperaba que esto logre mi objetivo.

No fue así.

Cansado de que me ignoren tomé una piedra (quien sabe de donde salió) y se la arrojé a 'Tom'.

*Dumb*

-AUH- Gritó el apenas rompió el beso para luego voltear a verme, yo me hice al inocente.

-¿Que?... Yo no fui- miré por ambos -¿Quien arrojó eso?-

-Eso no fue necesario, ¿sabes?- Me dijo él.

-Pues por la forma en la que me ignorabas cuando te estaba hablando dice todo lo contrario- Le dije yo.

-... ¿Me estabas hablando?- yo me di un facehoof al escuchar eso.

-Ammm... creo que... mejor los dejo por un momento- Dijo Suny para luego dar paso a la escalera.

-No tardaré amor- Le dijo el pegaso negro, Suny asintió y comenzó a subir, finalmente se escuchó su puerta cerrándose.

-¿Cómo sé que realmente eres Tom?- El pegaso negro alzó un ojo.

-¿Todavía no me crees?-

-No, se supone que Tom está muerto, yo lo vi, Suny lo vio, TODOS LO VIERON-

-No sé como sucedió, no fue algo que yo decidí, de repente caí en Appleloosa y desde entonces he hecho lo posible pa..-

-¿Aterrizaste en Appleloosa?- Pregunté algo sorprendido, ¿Entonces él era el rayo que cayó en esa parte de Equestria?

Había escuchado que uno de los rayos había caido ahí pero...

-¿Como pruebas que realmente eres tu?- Le dije yo, estaba empezando a creerle pero quería estar seguro.

-Haber... tu nombre es Héctor Rodríguez, naciste en Mérida, Yucatán y vivías con tus padres y tu hermana, tienes diez y ocho años de edad y alcanzaste a estudiar el tercer grado de la preparatoria, te convertiste en brony hace un año y ocho meses atrás luego de lo ocurrido con Marisol en Campeche, me conociste hace casi cuatro años cuando te cambiaste a nuestra secundaria-

-¿Cómo sucedió?- Le pregunté yo, el dio un suspiro y comenzó a contar la historia.

* * *

***Mérida, año 2009, una semana después de la muerte de Marisol, Tercera Persona***

Un confundido Héctor de quince años de edad se encontraba sentado en su salón de clases de segundo grado de secundaria durante la hora de historia, el profesor se encontraba calificando las tareas y él junto con los otros estudiantes se encontraba leyendo la pagina que se les había dejado.

Había pasado varios días desde que él y su familia regresaron a Mérida, sus padres le habían dicho de que su antiguo hogar era más seguro que Campeche después de lo ocurrido entre su hijo y 'La flor de loto', quien desconocídamente para los padres se trataba de Marisol.

De repente Héctor recibió una bola de papel en su cara, lanzada por el típico abusador del salón que metía en problemas a sus compañeros, hoy era el turno de Héctor.

El chico seguía con lo suyo, sin embargo el profesor parecía no notarlo. Héctor sabía muy bien lo que el chico quería: hacerlo levantarse y comenzar una pelea. Pero no era la primera vez que Héctor lidiaba con chicos como él, sabía muy bien que lo mejor era ignorarlo… al menos por ahora.

Los segundos pasaron y al parecer el chico se había rendido...

No tenía idea de que eso no era nada.

-Maestro, ¿Puedo ir al baño?- Preguntó Héctor de repente, el profesor asintió y el joven se levantó y salió del salón para hacer sus necesidades.

Mientras este no estaba, el abusador aprovechó y dejó algo envuelto en papeles que antes eran de su cuaderno.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó una chica que por casualidad se sentaba a lado de este.

-Preparando una sorpresa para ese idiota- Dijo él con una sonrisa cruel.

Poco después Héctor había regresado, al llegar a su lugar vio el papel envuelto.

Finalmente Héctor terminó de desenvolver el papel, lo que había adentro lo dejó-

-PUTA MADRE- Gritó apenas vio el contenido: Una ratón muerto y sin cabeza.

-SEÑOR RODRIGUEZ, DETENCIÓN DESPUÉS DE CLASES- Gritó el maestro con autoridad.

-Pero… Rayos- Murmuró el joven para volver a sentarse y mirar al otro chico, quien le había chocado manos a otro.

-Profesor-

-¿Señorita O'campo?- Dijo el profesor al escuchar una voz femenina, la vez de la chica de hace un momento.

-Fue Modelo señor, el dejó el ratón en la silla de Héctor- Confesó la chica apuntando al chico.

-ERES UNA TRAIDORA- Dijo el chico enojado

-Y TU UN ABUSADOR- Dijo la chica del mismo modo

-SILENCIO, LOS TRES IRÁN A DETENCIÓN DESPUÉS DE CLASE- Gritó el profesor, los tres chicos lo miraron incrédulos, mas luego suspiraron en rendición, sabían que si seguían solamente conseguirían más problemas.

* * *

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió después?- Me preguntó el pegaso negro, todo había vuelto a mi memoria y sabía muy bien lo que pasó poco después.

* * *

Los tres chicos se encontraban sentados a lado de los otros, las clases habían terminado por ese día pero ellos tenían que esperar a que el profesor les de la señal de cuando podrán salir. este se encontraba afuera por unos momentos, los tres estaban solos

-Oye...- le susurró la chica a Héctor, este la volteó a ver. -¿Estás bien?-

-Si... fue tan solo un susto... siempre odié a los ratones- La chica rió al escuchar eso.

-Lo lamento por mi amigo, tiene a ser impulsivo algunas veces-

-¿Impulsivo?, fue él quien inició-

-Y yo lo lamento, en verdad-

-Tu no tienes razón para disculparte, él es quien debería pedir perdón-

-Yo no tengo ninguna razón para disculparme- Dijo Modelo con tono molesto.

-Tu cierra la boca Modelo- Le dijo Héctor.

-Yo la cerraré cuando me de la gana, Imbecil-

-Idiota-

-Estúpido-

-Maricón-

-TU MAMÁ-

-LA TUYA-

-YA BASTA- Gritó la chica haciendo que los dos la miremos sorprendidos.

-LO QUIERAN O NO, LOS TRES ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR CULPA DE USTEDES DOS, LO MENOS QUE PUEDEN HACER ES HACER LAS PASES-

-Claro que no- Dijo Héctor.

-No haré las pases con este- Dijo Modelo.

-Dije... LAS PASES- Esta forma de hablar por parte de la chica hizo que automáticamente los dos chicos se dieran las manos y las movieran en forma de saludo. -Oh no, hará falta más que eso... Primero choquen palmas-

Los dos hicieron lo que se les dijo, Héctor y Modelo chocaron palmas, Modelo hacia arriba y Héctor hacia abajo, luego al sentido contrario.

-Ahora golpeen codos-

Los dos chicos se pusieron en posición y chocaron codos para luego rozar brazos rápidamente.

-Ahora... Choquen puños- les dijo a los dos, los dos escucharon y terminaron haciendo lo que se les dijo. Al final la chica terminó satisfecha, sentada y calmada.

Los dos chicos no dijeron nada después de aquello, pero segundos después...

-Oye.. ¿Ella siempre es así?- susurró Héctor dirigiéndose a Modelo, la chica se había colocado sus audífonos por lo que esta no los escuchaba.

-.. Créeme cuando te llevas con Melisa, hay que saber cómo mantenerla de buen humor, porque cuando está enojada, ella es el diablo- Dijo Modelo en tono de broma.

-¿Entonces tuvimos suerte?-

-Puedes apostarlo-

Los dos chicos rieron por ese comentario, cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento pensaría que lo ocurrido en la clase de Historia jamás había pasado, pues los dos hablaban como si fueran amigos.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente, pasaron otros pocos segundos..

-Oye..- Esta vez fue Modelo quien inició -lamento lo que hice en historia, ahora que lo pienso.. no lo merecías- Se disculpó el chico, esto sorprendió a Héctor al principio, sobre todo al recordar lo que le había dicho minutos atrás.

Héctor sonrió y respondió.

-No hay cuidado- Esto sorprendió a Modelo.

-¿No estás enojado?-

-Nah, además, fue algo divertido, siempre he querido decir 'puta madre' en frente del maestro- Una vez más los dos rieron, esta vez con más confianza. Después de eso ambos hicieron algo inesperado.

Ambos chicos repitieron el saludo, un choque de palmas, luego otro, golpe de codos, roce rápido de brazos y finalmente, choque de puños.

-Soy Héctor-

-Dime Tom-

* * *

-¿Quien hubiera imaginado que después de ese día los tres nos volveríamos grandes amigos- Ese no fue Tom, fui yo quien había dicho eso con una sonrisa.

Son se me acercó y me dio su pezuña, yo sonreí para luego chocar pezuñas por los lados, luego golpear codos, roce rápido de patas y finalmente nos dimos un EPIC BROHOOF.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta hermano- Le dije yo.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta- Me dijo Tom

* * *

Afuera mientras tanto, apoyada en la puerta se encontraba Melisa, quien había escuchado toda la historia, la ulicornio blanca se despegó y comenzó a dar paso a Sugar Cube Corner.

-Y Pinkie Pie le encantará esto- Se dijo a si misma con una pequeña risa, ahora tiene una buena historia para contar.

* * *

**Y así es como se fundó Equestria.**

**Nah mentira, quise decir y así es como se conocieron Héctor, Melisa y Tom.**

**Espero y les haya gustado, pronto subiré el próximo.**

**Pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Que harán o hicieron para el día de muertos?**

**BROHOOF**


	37. Amenaza con Z Parte Uno

**Zup, les vengo con nuevo capítulo**

**Mi respuesta:**

**Muchas cosas, concurso de disfraces, la clásica peli de terror del día y... me cayó salsa roja en la cara... por favor no pregunten.**

* * *

Capítulo 37: Amenaza con Z Parte Uno

Pocos días pasaron desde que Tom regresó a nuestras vidas, las cosas tomaban un mejor rumbo, era casi igual a cuando viviamos en la tierra, obviamente a excepción de que ya no eramos humanos pero eso era de menos.

Encontrarle un lugar no fue tan dificil, era muy obvio de hecho, ahora el dormirá con Suny en su habitación mientras yo me quedaba con Flamer en la otra.

Hablando de Flamer y yo, las cosas tomaban buen rumbo, cada vez estábamos más ansiosos por la llegada del bebé, aunque también nos sentiamos nerviosos pero ¿Qué futuro padre no lo estaría?, digo, estoy seguro de que esto es algo común... ¿verdad?

Como sea, recibimos paga por lo ocurrido en Nightmare Night, unos 100 bits, estaba empezando a creer que Luna tenía pensado esto desde el principio, lo más seguro era que nisiquiera había conseguido el cierre aunque yo recordaba que ella misma lo hacía... Si, todo estaba planeado. ¿Pero quien soy yo para rechazar un favor de una amiga?, sobre todo porque esa amiga era de la realeza, lo menos que quería era ocacionar una discusión entre Equestria y los humanos.

Nah, solo bromeo.

En fin, todo iba en buenos pasos.

Recién estaba saliendo de la estética, ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que mi melena había crecido?, había ido a que me la corten, ahora estaba igual que antes.

-Muy bien, exploración de realidades hecha, corte de melena hecho, ¿Qué más me falta?- Me decía a mi mismo.

*Tal vez algo de alimento no le caería mal, Thunder*

Escuché cómo mi estómago gruñó en ese preciso instante, di una pequeña risa.

-Creo que tienes razón Hope-

*¿Le gustaría alguna sugerencia, portador?*

-... Se me antoja un sandwich- Dije para luego dar paso al comedero más cercano.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acress, hogar de la familia Apple quienes cultivan las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria. El tiempo no cambiaba este hecho y la familia podía estar orgullosa de esto.

Applejack realizaba su trabajo bajando las manzanas de los arboles, una patada y todas caían como gotas de lluvia.

Applebloom levantó el cesto de manzanas usando su lomo, ahora era casi tan fuerte como su hermana mayor debido al trabajo que ha hecho estos años en la granja. Mientras Big Mac ayudaba a la menor a llevar las manzanas.

Dentro del granero en la habitación de huespedes se encontraba Sarah, desde que ella llegó de la tierra, Applejack le ofreció un espacio a cambio de ayuda en la granja, a lo que Sarah aceptó. Desde entonces ella ha sido como parte de la familia Apple.

*Thud*

Se escuchó un sonido dentro de esta, en el interior se encontraba Sarah tirada en el suelo, esta se encontraba debil por alguna razón, como si algo quisiera salir de ella.

Nadie sabía esto, pero desde hace poco más de un mes, Sarah ha tenido una serie de ataques en la mente, cada vez le dolía más y la única forma de quitar el dolor era tomando una sustancia que ella había desarrollado en la tierra en secreto, ni siquiera Héctor sabía esto de ella.

Con trabajo se dirigió a un contenedor que ella se había traido de la tierra sin que nadie se diera cuenta, este tenía algunos frascos adentro, tomó un frasco que tenía una sustancia azul dentro de esta para luego tomarla de golpe, sintió como su cuerpo vibraba en ese instante, mas al pasar los segundos, ella sintió como el dolor se iba.

Aliviada, la terrestre dejó el frasco en su lugar, más luego quedó impactada y a la vez aterrada al ver que lo inevitable había sucedido.

-No... no nonononono- Decía ella mientras revisaba los frascos.

Vacíos.

Cada uno de los frascos se encontraba vacío, la sustancia se había terminado... Y con ellas su tranquilidad.

Sarah se recostó en el suelo con lágrimas en el rostro, ahora que la cura temporal se había terminado, todo estaría previsto... ella pronto iba a regresar...

-NO- Gritó ella decidida mientras se levantaba, no podía rendirse así de fácil, tenía que haber otra cura, ahora estaba en una tierra mágica y descubrirla era más fácil todavía.

Decidida, Sarah salió de la habitación y se dirigió abajo, el turno de hoy había terminado por lo que no tenía problema en ir al pueblo.

* * *

-Aún sigo sin entender como es que la comida de los equinos sabe muy bien aquí pero en la tierra sabían del asco- Decía yo mientras daba camino a casa.

*Bueno, ahora usted es un equino portador, su sistema digestivo ahora es otro*

-Se más clara, por favor-

*A lo que quiero llegar es a que ahora sus gustos son otros debido a su cuerpo*

-Gracias Hope- Dije yo.

-THUNDER-

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que pude decir antes de sentir que alguien chocaba contra mi, ambos terminamos en el suelo,yo mareado.

El poni que había chocado contra mi se trataba de Sarah, quien agitó su cabeza para luego-AUH.

-Tu irás conmigo- Dijo ella mientras me jalaba de la cola llevándome a otro lugar.

-¿Para que?- Le pregunté yo confundido mientras ella me arrastraba.

-Luego te explico- Fue lo único que ella me dijo.

* * *

Me encontraba en la biblioteca del pueblo esperando a los demás, seguía confundido y mas por el hecho de que Sarah no quiso explicarme la razón de su repentino comportamiento.

En este momento nos encontrábamos yo, Flamer, Tom, Melisa, Scarlet, Suny, Katherine, Érika, Henry, José y Twilight, todos preguntándonos el por qué la repentina reunión.

La puerta se abrió y por esto pasó Sarah jalando de la cola a otro pegaso.

-Auh auh auh auh auh auh auh- Decía Luis mientras lo jalaban para luego sentir como Sarah lo soltaba.

-Solo falta una más- Dijo Sarah para luego volver a irse cerrando la puerta.

-Muy bien, ¿Alguien podría decirnos de qué se trata todo esto?- Preguntó Luis en ese momento.

-No sabemos, ella simplemente nos pidió que vengamos acá- le respondió Mel

-¿Nos pidió? A mi me tiró de la cola!- Se quejó Luis.

-Debió tener sus razones.. ¿Tu qué piensas Hec?, después de todo tu la conoces mucho mejor que todos- Me preguntó Scar.

Por cierto, no lo he mencionado pero ahora Scar era una terrestre de pelaje gris y melena y cola celeste y ojos morados.

Todos voltearon hacia mí esperando una respuesta.

-.. Yo.. no lo sé.. ella simplemente me trajo aquí sin decirme la razón.. jamás la había visto comportarse de esta manera..- Fue lo único que les pude a los demás.

-Entonces es peor de lo que temiamos- Comentó Flamer.

-Sea lo que sea, estamos por averiguarlo- Dijo Tom asomandose por la ventana para luego volver con nosotros, justo en ese instante entró Sarah empujando a Cristal.

-AUH- Salió de la changeling al ser empujada por Sarah, Cristal la miró con enojo.

-Eso no era necesario, gata- Le dijo esta, Sarah la miró amenazadóramente.

-Si vuelvo a escuchar otra palabra con tu voz, te arrancaré ese cuerno y te lo atascaré por donde menos te cabe- Le dijo Sarah como amenaza para luego ir a la puerta. Cristal sonrió y cambió su forma a la forma de la terrestre.

-Te arrancaré ese cuerno y te lo atascaré por donde menos te cabe, ñehhh- Dijo Cristal en forma de burla, claro que Sarah no dejo esto de alto -Esa no era mi voz.. Era la tuya- Se defendió la changeling.

Sarah iba a decir algo, pero luego simplemente se calmó.

-Olvídalo, tengo asuntos más importantes en que pensar- Dijo Sarah para luego volver a lo suyo, Cristal volvió a su forma original para luego ponerse a lado de mi, yo di un paso alejándome de ella, a lo que Cristal respondió acercándose más, yo di un suspiro de cansancio.

-Nadie viene... Y ya todos están aquí... Twilight..- la unicornio purpura asintió y usó su magia para cerrar la puerta y las ventanas, haciendo que la luz que estas dejaban entrar se vaya.

Creo que Tom estaba en lo cierto.

El silencio se había apoderado del lugar, todos incluyéndome a mi esperábamos a que Sarah nos diera una explicación, desqués de todo fue ella quien nos había traido aquí.

-.. ¿Alguien de acá recuerda cómo me conocieron.. Hace 6 meses?- Preguntó finalmente Sarah.

-Como olvidarlo... Estubiste a punto de matarme- Respondió Flamer recordando su pelea en la tierra contra Sarah. Los que no estubieron ahí la miraron extrañados -Larga historia, no quiero recordarla- Les dijo Flamer.

-Pronto lo harás- Dijo Sarah, todos la miraron extrañados.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Le pregunté yo extrañado, no fue hasta que vi que una lágrima había caido de su ojos derecho cuando entendí lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ella está regresando..-

Justo lo que me temía.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Cristal, Sarah abrió los ojos en señal de enojo.

-SARAH, LA OTRA SARAH, LA QUE CASI ASESINA A MARISOL Y A HÉCTOR MESES ATRAS, ESTÁ REGRESANDO- Gritó Sarah para luego tirarse al suelo y llorar. Los que no se sentían triztes se encontraban aterrados.

Pero la que más aterrada se encontraba en ese momento era Flamer, en su mirada se reflejaba la pelea que tuvo contra la felina meses atrás, cómo terminó en el suelo con todo su cuerpo marcado con las heridas de aquel momento y sobre todo el hecho de que ella no hubiera salido viva si yo no hubiera llegado aquel momento.

Si eso había ocurrido entonces... En su estado actual... No tenía oportunidad...

-Flamer.. Flamer..- Decía mientras me acercaba a Flamer quien aún no salía de su trance, la moví un poco para tratar de llamar su atención. Veía sus pupilas pero era como si estas no me vieran a mi, se veían dilatadas y... Húmedas.. Estaba llorando.

La abrazé, era lo único que podía hacer. Ella también me abrazó mientras lloraba, en pocos segundos podía sentir que tan aterrada se encontraba ella al escuchar sus súplicas.

-No dejes que pase... No lo permitas...-

-No lo haré amor... No dejaré que te hagan daño..- Le decía yo tratando de calmarla mientras acariciaba su melena, pero sabía que esto no serviría e incluso yo lo sabía. Flamer corría el riesgo de morir y ella no podía hacer nada...

...

...

... Pero yo podía.

Miré a los demás mientras seguía abrazando a Flamer.

-Quiero que se lleven a Flamer y la dejen en un lugar seguro, no importa donde, ¡quiero que esté a salvo!- Mi voz sonaba ronca en ese momento, ni yo podía reconocerme.

Todos asintieron mientras Mel y Suny se acercaban a Flamer.

-Escuchame Flamer- le decía yo -Yo te pondré a salvo, no dejaré que te toquen, ¿Me escuchaste?, te prometo que los dos veremos nacer a ese bebé..- Ella con lágrimas en los ojos asintió con la cabeza para luego irse junto a los demás. Al momento solo quedábamos Sarah, Twilight y yo.

Miré a Twilight y le hablé.

-Twilight, busca a Spike y dile que le envíe una carta a la princesa, si alguien puede resolver este asunto es ella-

-Estoy en camino- Dijo la unicornio para luego ir a buscar a Spike arriba, finalmente miré a Sarah quien seguía en el suelo, usé mi casco para acariciar su melena a lo que ella volteó a verme.

-Juntos terminaremos tu sufrimiento.. No volverás a ser ese monstruo...- Le dije yo, ella miró hacia abajo.

-Ahora tengo un hogar.. Tengo amigos.. Técnicamente son mi familia..- En ese instante ella volvio a verme aún con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una mirada que reflejaba determinación -No dejaré que ese monstruo me quite todo eso-

-Y no lo hará... Te lo prometo-

* * *

**Parece que los chicos tienen un nuevo problema.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, lo escribí mientras comía mi Pib... piiiiiiiiiiiib**

**PREGUNTA:**

**¿Tienen una mascota?**

**Yo dos perritas llamadas Princesa y Brooke, LAS QUIERO MUCHO**

**BROHOOF**


	38. OPINIÓN (NO ES CAPÍTULO)

**Hola lectores de Fanfiction, les habla HeldDuke con un mensaje para ustedes.**

**Estoy seguro de que varios aquí conocen el fic My Little Bastard, pues necesito su opinión sobre algo.**

**Me he estado atorando mucho en lo que es la historia y se me ocurrió una idea que no estoy seguro si les va a gustar o no, puesto que en el primer capítulo había dicho que esa historia no entraría en contacto con esta.**

**¿Quieren que Introduzca a Thunder Pick en 'My Little Bastard?**

**Si me dicen que si, entonces lo haré con gusto, aunque el protagonista seguirá siendo Erik Cartman, no se preocupen.**

**Pero si me dicen que no, entonces omitiré esta idea y seguiré con la actual y les prometeré que trataré de hacer lo que pueda.**

**La razón por la que les pregunto esto es porque yo había pensado en hacer esto antes mas no sabía lo que dirían ustedes, además de que con Thunder en la historia podré hacer cosas que no podría hacer sin él.**

**Pero es decisión de ustedes, denme su opinión por PM, por favor.**

**Gracias, pronto subiré nuevo capítulo.**

**BROHOOF**


	39. Amenaza con Z Parte Dos

**Nuevo capítulo**

**Espero les guste, quisiera agradecer a Dereck-The-Destiny por ayudarme con el capítulo.**

**LET'S DO THIS**

* * *

Capítulo 38: Amenaza con Z Parte Dos

Poco después de que Spike había enviado la carta, la princesa Celestia respondió. Esta decía que necesitábamos ir a Canterlot, ahí ella nos ayudaría a encontrar una manera de evitar que Sarah vuelva a cambiar a su personalidad agresiva.

Nadie quería perder a Sarah y mucho menos de esa manera, ella a sido aceptada por el grupo y aún siendo diferente, ella ha sido considerada parte de nuestra familia, nuestra rara familia.

En cuanto a Flamer, entendimos que ella no estaría segura en esta dimensión nuestra opción era llevarla a otra dimensión y yo conocía una buena opción: Equestria 99: Destiny Dream

Durante este tiempo lo he ido a visitar seguidamente y se había vuelto alguien de confiar, sabía que si alguien pondría segura a Flamer, ese alguien era él.

* * *

***Equestria 99, Tercera Persona***

Thunder y Flamer habían cruzado el portal minutos atrás, los dos se dirigían a la biblioteca del pueblo, conociendo a Dest el debería estar con Twilight.

-¿Estas seguro de esto Thunder?, digo, tal vez Destiny está ocupado en este momento- Dijo Flamer, ella parecía no estar muy segura.

-Conozco a Dream desde hace mucho, créeme, podemos confiar en él- Le respondió este con seguriodad en su voz.

Finalmente habían llegado, Thunder tocó la puerta.

-¡Dest, ¿estás ahí?, soy Thunder!-

Adentro se oye como si se rompiese algo de cristal, luego un silencio hasta que abren la puerta de la biblioteca...

-... Dije que era demasiado... ¡¿Thunder?!- Ese era Destiny Dream.

-Necesito tu ayuda Dest- Le dijo Thunder sin rodeos.

-De que se trata? te vez demasiado... estrezado- Dijo el unicornio contemplando la apariencia de Thunder.

-.. ¿Recuerdas que te dije del embarazo de Flamer?..-

-Hola Destiny- Le dijo Flamer.

-Hola Flamer.. pues si... lo recuerdo y mas ahora... pero no viniste solamente de visita supongo-

-No... Veras.. Necesito que ella esté a salvo.. ¿Recuerdas a Sarah?-

-No me digas...- lo mira fijamente un momento serio -¿ella esta sufriendo la aparición de su yo salvaje?-

Esto sorprendió al pegaso.

-¿Cómo lo... olvídalo... si, esta volviendo y estoy seguro de que no estará de bien humor-

-Y esperaras ocultarla aquí sabiendo que podría rastrearla de la nada y la enfrente con todo mi honor para luego que ella... ¡Cuenta conmigo Thunder!- Hubo un silencio incómodo en ese momento, poco después Thunder habló.

-... Am... no- Destiny cambió la mirada al escuchar eso -Verás, necesito que ella esté aquí para que Sarah no logre encontrarla-

El unicornio se desepciona un momento mientras lo piensa

-Aun asi cuentas conmigo- dice haciendo un saludo militar.

-Gracias Dest- le dijo el pegaso para luego darle un brohoof, luego volteó a ver a Flamer -Muy bien bebé, aquí estarás a salvo, te prometo que volveré por ti cuando todo se arregle.

-Pero Thunder, yo..-

-Flamer, entiende que es por tu bien... yo no quiero que nada te pase... por favor...- Le decía este tratando de convencerla, Flamer no dudaba de su plan... Ell quería decirle otra cosa.

-... Esta bien...- Acto seguido, Thunder comenzó a alejarse para luego desaparecer usando el poder de la reliquia.

- y... - mira Dest a Flamer con algo de 'emotividad' -¿Ya te felicité por tu estado?-

Flamer no prestó mucha atención, ella se había quedado viendo el lugar en donde se ubicaba Thunder, una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Fue cuando Destiny persive su preocupación y en "quien se enfocaba" - oye... tranquila..- le sonríe -se lo que estas pasando.. y te juro por mi honor de mago avanzado que thunder volverá sin un rasguño-

-Eso espero... yo... no quiero que se repita lo que ocurrió meses atrás... solo espero que esté bien... él aún no sabe el sexo del bebé- Le respondió Flamer para luego dar un suspiro. El unicornio mira a flamer con atención -preocuparte solo te hará daño al bebé... acompáñame iba a preparar un té caliente- Le dijo él para luego entrar junto con Flamer puesto que el clima estaba helado aquel entonces.

-Dest... ¿Te gustaría saber el sexo?- Al oirlo le brillaron los ojos de emocion

-claro que me gustaría-

-... Muy bien... pero te diré que tal vez esto te sorprenda un poco... ¿Sabes algo del parto en ponis?- En ese momento se le subió el higado a la garganta a destiny, alarmado le pregunta

-¡¿por que?! ¡¿acaso ya sientes?! ¡¿en este momento?! oh dios- saca varios libros de los estantes apresurado en ojearlos -¡Y para el colmo no esta twily!-

-NO, no es eso, aún falta tiempo- Dijo esto un poco divertida por la reacción del unicornio. El pony azul suspira aliviado -no me asusten así...- dice devolviendo los libros -conozco muy poco del tema pero lo suficiente...-

-No te preocupes, no tienes que tocar nada- Decía recuperando la compostura.

-Bueno...- trae un par de tazas con un té azul con magia -¿me dirías si sera niño o niña?-

-Pues...- Dijo esta para acercarse al unicornio y susurrarle su respuesta al oído mientras este prestaba atención a cada palabra.

* * *

***P.D.V. Thunder Pick***

Poco después de regresar, tomamos el primer tren a Canterlot, eramos yo, Twilight y Sarah.

Durante el camino, Sarah se había quedado mirando por una de las ventanas del tren, viendo pasar los arboles y todo lo que este dejaba atrás. Mientras que Twilight se había quedado callada leyendo un libro de magia, aún no podía entender cómo es que la unicornio podía leer en un momento así.

Sin que Sarah se de cuenta, yo me había quedando viendola durante el camino, hemos vivido juntos por 5 meses, nuestro roto lazo de amistad se había reparado en todo ese tiempo mientras superábamos los retos de la vida diaria.

Y ahora... Podría perderla.. Tal vez para siempre...

Me acerqué a ella y comenzé a decir su nombre.

-Sarah..-

-...-

-.. Sarah..-

-...- Ni una palabra, debe estar muy afectada.

Me puse a su lado y comenzé a acariciar su crin usando mi casco, finalmente ella habló.

-.. ¿Puedes creer.. Que solo han pasado 6 meses.. Desde aquella pelea?- Me preguntó ella sin mirarme a los ojos.

-No volverá a suceder, Sarah-

-¿Y si te equivocas?, ¿Y si la princesa falla?-

-Eso no va a pasar-

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!- Retrosedí unos pasos al escucharla, sus ojos, ya no eran los mismos de antes, sus pupilas... La última vez que las vi así fue..

-Sarah..- fue lo único que salió de mis labios, ella abrió los ojos, al parecer se dio cuenta de sus acciones pues ella comenzaba a soltar lágrimas desde sus ojos.

-Ayúdame..- La abrazé dejando que ella se desahogue en mi.

-Yo voy a ayudarte, hermana..- Lo crean o no, a Sarah ya la consideraba igual que a una hermana, ella era parte de mi familia.. Y nadie se mete con mi familia.

-Héctor..- Comenzó usando mi verdadero nombre -.. Si me combierto en la otra Sarah..-

-No será así-

-Pero aún así.. Si lo hago.. No dejes que dañe a nadie.. Promételo..- En verdad estaba asustada, al parecer aún por el hecho de que no podía controlar lo que hizo meses atrás, ella podía verlas puesto que ella sabía el daño que le había hecho a Flamer aquel entonces, yo podía ver que tan arrepentida se encontraba Sarah, y si ella no quería hacerle daño a ninguno de nosotros...

-Lo prometo Sarah.. Y te prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda..-

***P.D.V. Twilight***

El tiempo pasaba, los tres estábamos cada vez más desesperados, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo le quedaba a Sarah antes de que su otra mitad se apoderara del cuerpo.

Decidí dejarla a ella y a Thunder a solas, yo estaba igual de preocupada que el pegaso por lo que había traido uno de mis libros de magia más avanzados. Pero con cada página por la que pasaba me sentía más desesperada, siempre era el mismo resultado: Nada. No podía encontrar el hechizo adecuado por mas que lo intente.

Decepcionada, cerré el libro y recosté en la pasta dejando que mis lágrimas salieran a luz.

'Solo espero que la princesa tenga el libro indicado' Pensaba aquel entonces, mis esperanzas ahora se encontraban, una vez más, en que mi maestra supiera qué hacer.

Miré hacia donde se encontraba Thunder, ahí estaba, consolando a Sarah lo que podía, era muy hermoso ver cómo su amistad no había sido destruida, aún podía recordar lo que Thunder nos había contado en el mundo humano meses atrás, cómo ella era una chica peligrosa aquel entonces, cómo casi mataba a Marisol y todo por celos.. Nadie quería eso, ya no.

Todo era diferente actualmente ahora Sarah era parte de nosotros al igual que lo eran Thunder, Flamer, Lightning, incluso Acid.. Todos aquellos provenientes del ahora extinto mundo humano eran parte de nosotros.. Y todos eran nuestros amigos.. Tal vez Cristal no mucho, pero aún así... Ellos lucharon por este mundo, ahora yo tenía que devolverles el favor en lo que pudiera.

Pero como dije antes, primero teníamos que encontrar el libro indicado.

* * *

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la estación en Canterlot, los tres bajamos del tren, Twilight por delante y yo ayudando a Sarah la cual por alguna razón tenía dificultad para seguir por su cuenta.

-Thunder..- la escuché decir.

-¿Qué sucede amiga?- Le pregunté yo preocupado.

-Ella.. está cerca.. lo sabe.. sabe que no tengo cómo repelerla.. se está fortaleciendo- Decía ella con dificultad. Teníamos que darnos prisa.

-Twilight, debemos darnos prisa, Sarah no podrá aguantar por mucho- Le dije a Twilight mientras ayudaba a Sarah a seguir.

-¿Thunder?, ¿Eres tu?- Esa voz..

-Starblast, ayúdame a llevar a Sarah, no hay tiempo para explicar- Él confundido asintió y tomó a Sarah por el otro extremo para luego seguirme el paso.

Al poco tiempo habíamos llegado a la entrada del castillo, Sarah estaba casi inmóvil, esto era grave.

-TWILIGHT, ADELÁNTATE Y DILE A LA PRINCESA QUE YA ESTAMOS LOS TRES AQUÍ- Grité desesperado, Twilight corrió al interior con toda prisa mientras Starblast me ayudaba a llevar a Sarah.

-Hermana, por favor resiste..- Le decía yo tratando de apoyarla, pero algo andaba mal.

-...- Ella no decía nada, tenía los ojos apenas abiertos, como si el peso de sus párpados hubiera aumentado.

-Sarah... SARAH... Hay no..- La movía, le hablaba, pero por mas que lo intentaba.. -Nononononono NO!, ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, simplemente era imposible.

-Thunder Pick, llegamos tan pronto como... No- Esa era la voz de Celestia quien recién había llegado corriendo solo para ver la escena -Thunder... Lo lamento tanto, yo...-

-No princesa... Fue mi culpa..- Dije para finalmente recostar mi cabeza en el cuerpo de Sarah.

De repente sentí cómo este volvía a moverse, alejé mi rostro para ver que Sarah volvía a abrir los ojos.

-Uhh... ¿Thunder?-

-Sarah.. ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté, ella se sobó la cabeza.

-Creo que... Si..- Decía ella viéndome a los ojos -Me siento muy bien, de hecho-

-¿Segura?- No recibí respuesta, al menos no una verbal, en lugar de eso recibí algo que no me esperaba entonces.

Un beso.

Un beso directo a mis labios, yo me había quedado en shock, mis ojos abiertos igual que platos por aquella acción.

Finalmente se separó, ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Me siento..- Dijo para luego abrir los ojos, su mirada muy diferente a la usual -Mucho más fuerte que nunca-

-Sarah..- Se escuchó la voz de Twilight quien apuntaba a Sarah con su cuerno -Aléjate.. de Thunder- Le decía esta a Sarah quien simplemente puso esa sonrisa confiada.

-... No- fue lo único que dijo la poni terrestre para luego saltar a una gran altura para esquivar el disparo, Sarah aterrizó lejos de nosotros para luego reír maniaticamente mientras ella huía.

Yo aún seguía en shock, mis pupilas se habían encogido y mi mirada estaba perdida.

Ha vuelto.. La otra Sarah ha vuelto...

-Thunder..- Me hablaba Starblast.

-...-

-Thunder..-

-.. Le fallé.. Le fallé a Sarah- Murmuraba en ese momento, no podía describir que tan decepcionado estaba conmigo mismo.

-Thunder, aún podemos salvarla- Me recuperé apenas escuché esas palabras por parte de Twilight -La princesa ya encontró el hechizo, todo lo que hace falta es una distracción para Sarah- Aún no podía creerlo, sin embargo esto era algo bueno, AÚN NO HE PERDIDO A MI HERMANA.

-¡Su majestad!- se escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias el cual se dirigía hacia nosotros -El objetivo.. Se escondió en el laberinto-

-¡Que todos los guardias disponibles vayan y encuentren a..-

-No Celestia- Interrumpí a la princesa -yo iré por Sarah.. Le prometí que no dejaría que dañe a nadie y pienso cumplir esa promesa- inmediatamente tomé mi collar y cambié a mi forma de portador, al final tenía la lanza en mano.

-Debes tener cuidado Héctor, por lo que escuché, Sarah es una oponente muy peligrosa y lo será más en un espacio cerrado-

-Sé exactamente a lo que me enfrento, princesa... Trataré de distraerla en lo que pueda- Dije yo para luego dar paso hacia donde se ubicaba el laberinto.

Esto se lo debo a Sarah.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero y les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, recibí tres respuestas positivas y una negativa sobre si poner a Thunder Pick en My Little Bastard, eso quiere decir que él está adentro.**

**No se preocupen, las historias no se mezclarán.**

**PREGUNTA DE HOY:**

**¿QUIENES DE USTEDES SE EMOCIONÓ POR EL ESTRENO DE HALO ****4?**

******BROHOOF**


	40. Zeta De Zarah

**Buenas mis lectores, les traigo el inicio de otro arco, es hora de ver que sucede con Sarah**

* * *

Capítulo 39: Z de 'Zarah'

Ahí estaba, enfrente de mí se encontraba aquel laberinto en donde según aquel guardia se encontraba Sarah... No.

Ese monstruo no era Sarah, ella seguía adentro y necesitaba ayuda, mientras la otra era libre, lo mas seguro es que ella esté esperándome...

Luego la idea me golpeó mentalmente, ERA UNA TRAMPA, tenía mucho sentido, era esa la razón por la que ella había huido, sabía que iba a ser YO quien la iría a buscar.. Solo.. Ella me quería a mí...

-Cometiste un grave error- Dije mientras empuñaba a Thunderhope para luego dar paso lento en dirección al interior del laberinto, si ella me quería, entonces me tendrá..

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas, trataba de permanecer lo mas calmado posible. Anteriormente había pensado en simplemente volar encima del laberinto pero sabía que ella no saldría a luz, la única forma de dar contacto era atravesando el laberinto. Un crucé apareció enfrente de mí, tenía dos caminos para elegir y un solo objetivo en mente.

*Toma el de la izquierda*

-¿Como sabes por donde es?-

*Puedo sentirla.. Usted siga, yo lo guiaré*

-Está bien- Dije para luego tomar el camino de la izquierda.

El tiempo seguía pasando y ya me sentiría perdido en aquel laberinto de no ser por Hope, aún no había señal de 'ella'. No quería referirme a 'ella' con el nombre de Sarah pues, como dije antes, ella no era Sarah.

De repente escuché pasos cerca de mi posición, esa era mi señal.

*La encontramos*

-Veo veo~...-

-.. O mas bien.. ella nos encontró- Dije yo preparando mi lanza.

-¿Que es lo que veo?~...-

-SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS- Grité yo mirando a varias direcciones, pero era inútil, no podía verla por ningun lado.

-Veo a un humano~..- Su voz hacía eco, no podía saber por qué dirección provenía, cada vez yo estaba más nervioso -Un lindo humano~..-

-¡SAL DE UNA VEZ!- Lancé una onda a una dirección cualquiera, hice un agujero en uno de los muros de aquel laberinto.

Silencio, es lo único que hubo aquel entonces, ¿Acaso.. Le había dado?

-¿Cómo se llama?~..- Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar su voz una vez mas, comencé a correr por el laberinto tratando de dar con ella, aunque tenía que admitir que también corría por miedo.

-Se llama Hectooooooor~-

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁS?!-

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Se podía escuchar su burlona risa por todos lados, yo ya no sabía hacia donde corría, un error grave cuando estás en un laberinto.

Terminé en un pasillo sin salida, había tomado el camino equivocado, no tenía por donde seguir.

-Hola Héctor..- Pude escuchar de donde provenía aquella voz.. Estaba detrás de mí.

Lentamente comencé a voltear a ver, al momento en el que había llegado... Ahí estaba ella, justo como la recordaba... de la tierra.

-... Cómo..- Fue lo único que salió de mis labios al verla, ya no estaba en su forma de pony.. Ahora era humana...

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente me dio esa sonrisa maliciosa mientras me mostraba su mano, mis pupilas se encogieron al ver lo que sostenía.

Spec.. Aún tenía a Spec...

-Es lo único que pude hacer, una lástima.. Al parecer aún no es fiel a mí..- Dijo ella para luego lanzar el brazalete -Te extrañé.. -

-Yo no- Le dije fríamente mientras la apuntaba con la lanza.

-¿Enserio vamos a estar así cada vez que nos reunamos?- Me preguntó ella de forma inocente.

-Es tu culpa...-

-Eso es muy cruel... por cierto, ¿Cómo está Marisol-

-... No. Hables de ella en frente de mí- Le dije amenazadoramente.

-¿Siguen juntos, ¿no?, como me gustaría verla y tener una plática con ella, de chica. a. chica.-

-CALLATE... Ahora.. Devuélveme. A. Sarah.-

-Mmmm.. No quiero-

-SARAH, SI PUEDES ESCUCHARME ENTONCES TRATA DE COMBATIR A TU OTRA MITAD-

-Ella no puede hablarte.. Ya no- Me dijo la impostora mientras se acercaba a mí, yo por el otro lado retrocedía mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-Eso es mentira.. SE QUE ELLA SIGUE AHÍ-

-Es la verdad, Sarah ya se ha ido.. Llámame 'Zeta' ahora-

-¿'Zeta'?-

-.. De Zarah..-HÉCTOR, POR FAVOR AYÚDAME- Aghh, odio cuando eso- ¿Sucedió lo que creo .. Esa era Sarah, AÚN SIGUE AQUÍ.

-SARAH, HÁBLAME- Le grité yo, no a Zeta, le gritaba a Sarah.

-SARAH YA NO ESTÁ PRESE-HÉCTOR, NO PUEDO COMBATIRLA SOLA-YA VETE- Zeta sujetaba su cabeza, tal vez por el dolor. No sé lo que era pero estaba seguro de que algo estaba ocurriendo ahí adentro.

* * *

***En la mente de Sarah***

En una zona totalmente oscura se podían ver dos figuras peleando entre ellas.

Una de ellas se trataba de Sarah en su forma humana vistiendo la misma ropa que usaba en la tierra que a la vez era la que usaba Zeta en el exterior.

La otra figura se trataba de Zeta en su forma mutada, al parecer las cosas no le iban tan fáciles como la última vez que había controlado el cuerpo de la humana.

-SUÉLTAME-

-REGRÉSAME MI CUERPO-

-NUNCA-

Sarah sujetaba a Zeta por la espalda, su brazo alrededor del cuello de la felina tratando de aorcarla mientras que Zeta hacía lo posible para liberarse del agarre.

-YA BASTA- Gritó Zeta para finalmente liberarse del agarre.

* * *

-Ahhh.. Mucho mej-AHHHH- Gritó Zeta al recibir una onda lanzada por mí.

-SARAH, PELEA TODO LO QUE PUEDAS, YO LA TENDRÉ OCUPADA AQUÍ- Grité yo para luego correr hacia Zeta, ella volteó a verme pero su mirada había cambiado.

-HÉCTOR, ES UNA TRAMPA- Ese era el tono de Sarah, después de eso recibí una patada.

* * *

***En la mente de Sarah***

-DEJA A HÉCTOR EN PAZ- Gritó la humana para luego lanzarse hacia la felina.

-NUNCA- Gritó esta para luego lanzarle un zarpaso a Sarah haciendo que esta grite del dolor.

* * *

***En el exterior***

-Uhhh... Uh?- Abrí mis ojos solo para ver a Zeta retorciéndose en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Y pensar que antes ya me daba miedo.

*Portador.. Puedo sentirla..*

-¿De.. De qué hablas?-

*La portadora de la fuerza.. Está atrapada en su mente..*

-¿Sarah?-

*NECESITA SU RELIQUIA, NECESITA A SPEC...*

Miré a la dirección en donde se encontraba el brazalete, ahí estaba, pero por alguna razón este se encontraba rodeado por un aura anaranjado.

*... Y Spec necesita a su portadora*

-¿Cómo se la entrego a Sarah?- Pregunté mirando al brazalete.

*.. Es hora de que usted aprenda una nueva habilidad*

* * *

***En la mente de Sarah***

Zeta se encontraba encima de Sarah golpeándola en la cabeza repetidas veces, Sarah ya no mostraba señales de moverse, tal parecía que la humana había perdido.

Zeta se puso de pie mientras miraba en cuerpo inconsciente de su contra-parte.

-Perdiste.. Igual que antes..-

* * *

***En el exterior***

-Uh... Finalmente..- Decía Zeta mientras se levantaba -Ahora podré seguir con..-

-Zeta~-

-¿Uh?- Zeta volteó a ver de donde venía aquella voz, lo que vio fue algo que ella no esperaba por nada en el mundo.

Me acercaba a Zeta lentamente, en mi rostro se figuraba una mirada maliciosa.

-¿H.. Héctor?- Se podía ver el nerviosismo que ella tenía aquel entonces, yo conservaba mi sonrisa mientras terminaba en frente de ella para luego sostener su rostro con delicadeza, ella se había sonrojado.

Sin previo aviso me acerqué mi rostro a su cuello y comencé a besarlo con cariño.

-Ahhh~ H..Héctor~.. ¿Qué.. Haces?- Me preguntó ella confundida, al parecer no esperaba esta repentina conducta de mi parte.

-Te doy.. Lo que tú mereces- Le dije pasando mis manos por sus caderas, ella simplemente se dejó llevar por las caricias, sus ojos se habían cerrado y su boca soltaba uno que otro gemido.

-Por favor.. Hazme tuya.. Olvida a Marisol..- Decía ella mientras sentía cómo yo lentamente me posaba detrás de ella, por cada segundo que pasaba, ella se hacía más vulnerable ante aquel deseo que había tenido desde hace ya años.

Ya detrás de ella, bajé una de mis manos mientras la otra rodeaba su cintura y mis labios seguían besando su cuello, sabía que ella pronto pediría mas que solo besos y caricias.

-Héctor...-

*¡AHORA!*

Puse fuerza en el brazo que sostenía a Zeta y la aprisioné, ella abrió los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!-

-¡RECUPERO A MI HERMANA!- Inmediatamente saqué el brazalete de mi bolsillo y lo puse en la frente de Zeta -FUERZA INTERNA-

Apenas dije esas dos palabras, todo el ambiente se detuvo a la vez que los alrededores habían perdido color, todo había cambiado a un tono gris, ya nada se movía, el tiempo se había congelado.

En cuanto a nosotros dos, nos habíamos quedado inmóviles casi como si fuéramos estatuas. Pero eso era únicamente en el exterior, pues todo era diferente en donde me encontraba aquel entonces.

* * *

**Continuará... Capítulo 40: Fuerza Interna**

**BROHOOF**


	41. Fuerza Interna

**Una vez más vengo con nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

PREVIAMENTE EN LA REENCARNACIÓN:

Zeta a regresado y se ha apoderado del cuerpo de Sarah, Héctor la ha seguido al laberinto para terminar las cosas como se deben.

Poco después, Zeta comienza a tener varios dolores en su cabeza, esos dolores eran Sarah quien esta vez no iba a rendirse tan facilmente.

Héctor se dio cuenta de que no podía pelear contra Zeta en el exterior por miedo a que en algún momento golpee a Sarah por error.

Como último recurso, Héctor toma la reliquia de Sarah y engaña a Zeta para dejar que la coloque en su frente, provocando que el tiempo se detuviera en el exterior mientras los dos regresaban a la mente de la humana

* * *

Capítulo 40: Fuerza Interna

* * *

Abrí mis ojos para ver que ahora me encontraba en una zona totalmente oscura, no sabía cómo había llegado a este lugar, lo único que podía recordar era lo ocurrido en el laberinto cuando dejé el brazalete en su frente.

Me levanté sobre mis brazos para ponerme de pie y miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba oscuro aquel instante, aún podía recordar lo que me había dicho Hope por lo que tenía una idea de donde me encontraba en ese instante.

-Esta debe ser la mente de Sarah..- Me dije a mi mismo para luego ver mi collar en mi mano a la vez que tenía el brazalete de Sarah en la otra.

-Tengo que encontrarla- Dije para luego guardar el brazalete en mi bolsillo y comenzar a caminar tratando de encontrar.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez estaba mas desesperado, quería encontrar a Sarah y quería hacerlo ¡ya!, y por ningun motivo me iré sin ella.

Finalmente pude ver dos figuras inconcientes no muy lejos de mi posición, pude reconocer una de las figuras.

-¡SARAH!- Corrí hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la humana, en efecto era ella, pero se encontraba lastimada, tenía algunas marcas y moretones en su cuerpo, se veía muy mal.

-Sarah..- Le susurré yo, ella no despertó.

-Sarah.. Despierta..- Seguía susurrándole a mi 'hermana', ella seguía sin responder. Cada vez estaba mas preocupado, tenía miedo de que ella no despertara.

-... Por favor... ¿Sarah?- Vi cómo ella abría sus ojos lentamente, esa mirada, podía distinguirla donde sea. Era Sarah.

-Uh... He.. Héctor.. Veniste..- Ella me veía con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo sonreí y acentí con la cabeza para luego recibir un abrazo de parte de ella, yo no hize otra cosa mas que devolverle el abrazo.

-Me alegra tanto que sigas viva- Le dije yo, ella se separó segundos después.

-Pero.. ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?- Tal parecía que ella estaba sorprendida de verme aquí. Yo sonreí y parte el brazalete de mi bolsillo.

-Hope me enseñó un nuevo 'truco', aunque no lo hubiera logrado sin tu..-

-Mi reliquia- Dijo ella de repente.

-Esta no es la reliquia en si, la verdadera sigue en el exterior pero esta sirve aún- Le dije yo para luego entregarle el brazalete a Sarah, ella se lo puso en su muñeca derecha y sonrió.

-Gracias.. De verdad- Dijo ella mirándome.

-No lo menciones- Le dije. Justo en ese instante escuchamos el otro cuerpo moverse, era Zeta.

Me puse en frente de Sarah mirando a Zeta mientras materializaba mi lanza con tal de proteger a la primera.

Zeta habrió los ojos para ver que ya no se encontraba en el laberinto, volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba Sarah, lo que vio la dejó sorprendida.

-¡TU! PERO.. NO ES POSIBLE.. SOLO YO PUEDO ENTRAR AQUÍ-

-Supongo que eso se terminó- Le dije en tono de burla.

-¿Y LO QUE SUCEDIÓ AFUERA?- Yo me reí al escuchar eso.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿EN VERDAD CREISTE QUE CAERÍA ANTE TÍ ASÍ DE FACIL?- Mi rostro cambió a uno serio -Hace falta más que eso para cortar el lazo que tengo con Marisol.. Admítelo Zeta, tus garras ya han perdido filo- Zeta miró hacia abajo de forma extraña, una gota salió de su ojo en ese instante.

... ¿Estaba... llorando?

Zeta alzó la vista, de sus ojos salían lagrimas, pero su expresión era de ira.

-MIS GARRAS AÚN TIENEN FILO- Apenas gritó esto, ella dejó salir sus garras para luego correr hacia mí.

Tengo el presentimiento de que la cagué.

Antes de que Zeta lograra llegar hacia mí, un disparo de magia fue lanzado hacia ella haciéndola volar lejos, volteé a ver de donde vino el disparo, el cual fue lanzado por atrás de mí.

-Ya tengo mi reliquia.. no dejaré que te lleves toda la diversión- Dijo Sarah mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Estás segura de querer pelar?- Le pregunté yo, ella me sonrió.

-Ahora estás aquí- Me dijo para luego guiñarme el ojo, luego yo miré a Zeta.

-RÍNDETE GATA, TE ENFRENTAS A DOS PORTADORES, NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD- Le grité en ese instante, Zeta me miró a mi y luego a Sarah, no tenía salida.

Sarah alzó ambos brazos y se los puso en la nuca para luego ponerse de rodillas, le di una señal con la cabeza a Sarah y ella asintió, los dos caminamos hacia donde estaba Zeta.

Me agaché para quedar a su altura.

-¿Es esto lo que querías?... Esto es lo que tu egoísmo ocasionó-

-Yo no lo llamaría egoísmo- Dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿A no?, ¿entonces?-

-DESEO- Al momento en el que ella gritó esto sentí como algo había golpeado mi pierna, ella había dado una patada giratoria en su lugar para luego lanzarse contra Sarah, esta logró repeler su ataque usando su reliquia. Yo me levanté con mi lanza en mano para correr hacia donde estaban las dos.

-NO LO HARÁS- Gritó ella para luego usar su cola para tomar mi lanza tratando de arrebatármela de mis manos.

-SUELTALA-

-ok- inmediatamente ella soltó la lanza haciéndome caer de centón.

Sarah le dio un golpe de energía a Zeta en la cara para luego dar un giro y darle otro en el pecho haciendo que Zeta retrocediera, yo me levanté y le lancé una onda a Zeta para terminar.

-Creo que será más fácil derrotarla aquí, es un espacio abierto así que no tendrá donde ocultarse- Me dijo Sarah, en ese instante Zeta se reincorporó y corrió hacia la humana.

-SARAH, CUIDADO- Grité para luego ir a donde estaba Sarah y empujarla.

Lo último que sentí después de eso fue un golpe en mi cara, luego nada.

* * *

-HÉCTOR- Gritó Sarah al ver cómo su amigo salía despedido de donde estaba.

-PAGARÁS POR ESO, MALDITA GATA- Gritó Sarah del enojo para luego preparar desde su reliquia otra esfera de energía, la gata simplemente la esquivó.

Sarah tomó la lanza de Héctor y amenazó a Sarah con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No puedes enfrentarme ahora?- Dijo Zeta sujetando la lanza.

-Ni siquiera sabes usar esa cosa-

-¿A no?-

-No, las reliquias solo son fieles a los portadores, cuando alguien trata de usarla..- En ese instante la lanza volvió a su forma original, en otras palabras a su forma de collar -.. Si, eso es lo que sucede-

Zeta simplemente lanzó el collar enojada para luego saltar hacia Sarah, la cual simplemente la recibió con un golpe en el rostro haciendo que la gata caiga al suelo.

Zeta trató de reincorporarse pero Sarah usó la magia del Spectrum para levantarla y elevarla en el aire, acto seguido usó su magia para arrojarla al suelo con toda fuerza.

'Por más de dos años esa gata a controlado mi mente, por su culpa perdí a mi familia, perdí mi vida.. ya no mas, NO DEJARÉ QUE LO HAGA OTRA VEZ' Decía ella mentalmente.

Usó su magia para atraer a Zeta hacia ella solo parea recibirla con un golpe en la cara.

'Ahora tengo una nueva vida, otra vez tengo una familia, los chicos, los ponis... mi mejor amigo... no voya dejar que esa gata me quite todo eso, esta es MI mente, este es MI cuerpo y con ellos viviré MI VIDA' Al momento en el que por su mente pasó eso, guardó su reliquia y corrió hacia Sarah para continuar con su castigo dándole varios golpes y patadas a la gata.

Ella no necesitaba ser la gata para ser fuerte, nunca lo necesitó, la fuerza que la había convertido en portadora estuvo dentro de ella todo este tiempo.

'La verdadera fuerza no la define tu cuerpo y que tan fuerte golpeas, la verdadera fuerza es la que te da el corazón, es la que recibes al tener una razón para pelear, es la que te dan tus seres queridos, la fuerza interna que hay dentro de ti'

Con una última patada, Zeta terminó volando unos metros en el aire, cayendo en el suelo sin señal de que se levantara de nuevo.

Sarah respiraba con dificultad, nunca pensó que podía hacer algo como eso.. Pero aún no había terminado..

Sarah volvió a materializar su Spectrum y dio paso a donde se encontraba Zeta lentamente.

-Es hora de terminar con todo esto... de una vez por todas- Se dijo ella a si misma, finalmente ella terminó a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Zeta, la chica gata abrió los ojos con dificultad solo para ver a la humana preparando su último ataque.

Se había terminado, lo imposible estaba por suceder... Sarah había superado a Zeta...

La gata sonrió y cerró los ojos `para luego desviar la mirada.

-Felicidades... finalmente me superaste... bien hecho- Fue lo único que dijo la gata para luego dejar salir...

... Una lágrima

Esa única lágrima fue lo que hizo que Sarah se detenga.

Algo extraño creció en su interior, ella no sabía que era ni por qué lo sentía, pero de algo estaba segura la chica... sea lo que sea que sentía impedía que terminara el trabajo... era... era..

... pena.

Sentía pena por... la gata...

No, no podía sentir pena por ella, MALDITA SEA, ELLA ARRUINÓ SU VIDA, CASI MATA A MARISOL EN EL PASADO, ESTUVO MUY CERCA DE PERDER A HÉCTOR Y ESO SIN CONTAR LO QUE PUDO HABER SUCEDIDO EN EQUESTRIA...

...

Entonces... ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

¿Por qué era tan difícil desaserse de Zeta?...

... Ella sabía por qué...

Aunque le costara admitirlo, Zeta le había enseñado algo importante, algo que ella nunca hubiera aprendido por su cuenta, algo que la había convertido en lo que era ahora...

Ese algo era el verdadero significado de la fuerza.

-¿Qué esperas?... ya ganaste... termina con esto de una vez por todas...- Le decía Zeta.

Sarah estaba sin poder decidirse, no sabia que hacer, tenía dos opciones:

Tomar la decisión facil y matar a Sarah de una vez por todas.

... o...

... Perdonarla... y dejarla vivir dentro de ella...

Ambas decisiones eran difíciles, pero tenía que tomar una de ellas.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo chicos**

**Se lo que dirán en este momento:**

**Ustedes: ¿POR QUE LO TERMINAS EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESE?**

**Pues la respuesta es una muy facil:**

**Sarah necesita tomar una decisión, pero esa decisión la tomarán ustedes.**

**lo cual me lleva a la pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Qué decisión debe tomar Sarah?**

**a) Matar a Zeta**

**o**

**B) Perdonarla y dejarla vivir en su interior.**

**Esto tiene una razón, quiero ver que es lo que ustedes quieren, pero analicen los posibles resultados.**

**BROHOOF**


	42. La Decisión

**Les traigo nuevo capítulo**

**Ok, contemos los votos:**

**Perdonar a Zeta: 7 votos (16 si contamos a los OC's de edgareo xD)**

**Matarla: ****2**

**Fusión: ****1**

**LA COMUNIDAD HA HABLADO**

* * *

Capítulo 41: La Desición

* * *

Sarah aún tenía su reliquia apuntando al rostro de Zeta quien seguía en el suelo sin moverse. El hecho de que la gata no se defienda solo hacía que a la humana se le hiciera mas difícil hacer lo que tenía en mente.

-Vamos.. Hazlo.. Lo merezco..- El hecho de que Zeta dijera esas cosas solo hacía que Sarah llorara en el interior, aun mostrando su expresión seria.

Sarah pegó el cristal en la frente de Zeta.

La gata seguía sin moverse, sus ojos aún cerrados, se podían ver algunas lágrimas salir de estos.

Sarah no podía.. Simplemente no podía.. Ella no era así.. Zeta le había hecho daño, pero aún así sentía que estaba mal.. ¿Que pasará si lo hacía?

Claro, recuperaría su vida y su libertad, las cosas serían como antes.. Pero también perdería sus poderes.. Algo que la había hecho única en la tierra.

... Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad...

Zeta esperaba que todo esto terminara, ya no podía aguantarlo, ella había perdido todo, ya no tenía nada para vivir..

Pero de repente algo extraño, el cristal que tenía en su frente se fue separando de su pelaje lentamente.

'¿Qué rayos?' Pensó ella para luego abrir los ojos y ver cómo Sarah se alejaba de ella -¿Q.. Qué se supone que significa esto?- Preguntó la mutada.

-... No puedo..- Fue lo único que le respondió la humana.

-¿No puedes.. Qué?- Volvió a preguntar Zeta.

-.. Matarte.. No puedo hacerlo..- Fue lo único que le respondió Sarah antes de desactivar su reliquia, haciéndola volver a su forma de brazalete, para luego volver a colocarse este en su muñeca y finalmente dar pasó hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Héctor.

Zeta se había quedado sin palabras, ¿Era esto alguna clase de broma?, después de lo sucedido estos años, ¿Así es como terminarán las cosas?...

Era imperdonable.

-¡NO PUEDES DEJARME ASÍ NADA MAS!- Gritó Zeta haciendo que Sarah voltee a verla -¡NO TE ENTIENDO, DICES QUE NO PUEDES MATARME AÚN SABIENDO LAS COSAS QUE HICE!- Zeta sentía tanto ira como confusión -¡¿POR QUÉ NO TERMINAS LO QUE EMPEZASTE?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ACABAS CON ESTO?!-

Sarah no supo que responder al principio, ella no se esperaba era reacción por parte de Zeta, técnicamente le estaba pidiendo que la mate.

-Yo no te entiendo- Le respondió Sarah -Técnicamente me pides que te mate.. Pero no lo voy a hacer, ¿Sabes por qué?- Zeta se quedó atenta -Porque no soy como tu-

Esa respuesta llamo la atención de la gata, pero era mas bien porque no la había entendido del todo.

Sarah dio un suspiro antes de seguir.

-Yo no dejó que mis sentimientos guíen mis acciones y que al final estar me conviertan en algo que no soy... Tu, en cambio, eres impulsiva, dices pelear por amor, pero en realidad pelear por ver a otros sufrir... Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo... En un pasado me prometiste hacerme mas fuerte, pero la verdad es.. Que siempre lo fuí.. Pues mi verdadera fuerza no está en mi físico.. Está en mi corazón... Esa es la razón por la que soy lo que soy... La portadora de la fuerza-

Algo en esas palabras hizo que Zeta se sintiera... Extraña.. No sabía que es lo que era, se trataba de algo que no había sentido antes.

-Además.. Aún no te doy las gracias- Esas palabras dejaron extrañada a Zeta.

-¿Pero.. Por qué?- Preguntó totalmente extrañada, Sarah sonrió.

-Por que la.. Persona.. Que me enseñó el verdadero significado de la fuerza... Fuiste tú-

Esa sensación dentro de Zeta aumentó apenas escuchó esas palabras provenientes de la humana. La gata se agarró su pecho.

-Me siento.. Extraña..- Dijo Zeta.

-Así es como se siente el ser querido- Le aclaró Sarah sonriendo.

La humana se acercó a la gata, no con intenciones de pelear. Sarah le ofreció la mano a Zeta la cual se quedó viéndola de forma extrañada. Toda intención agresiva por parte de Zeta se había esfumado debido a las palabras que le había dicho la humana. En lugar de eso ella solo sonrió.

Luego le respondió.

* * *

***Momentos después, P.D.V. Héctor***

Auh.. Que golpe.

Menos mal que este lugar no es físico, de lo contrario la herida hubiera sido grave.

Revisé mi rostro en busca de la herida, wow, no había nada, al parecer el daño solo era algo temporal.

En ese momento escuché dos risas femeninas, era raro, la única chica a la que puede pertenecer esa risa es Sarah, ¿Pero por qué la escuchaba al doble?, a no ser... Es imposible.

Voltee a ver hacia donde escuché provenir las voces, casi me da un infarto al ver de quienes se trataban.

Era Sarah.. Platicando.. Y riendo.. Con Zeta...

Sarah platicando y riendo con Zeta...

Sarah platicando y riendo con Zeta...

... Sarah platicando y riendo con Zeta... No importa cuantas veces lo repita, no le encontraba ¡NINGÚN SENTIDO!

-Hola Héctor- Decía Sarah -perdón por no despertarte antes, Zeta y yo nos quedamos distraídas que olvidamos que estabas ahí- La tranquilidad con la que me decía esas palabras me parecía insólita, digo, se trataba de Zeta... ¡ZETA!

Estaba tan confundido, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido.. ¡¿PUES CUANTO TIEMPO ME QUEDÉ INCONSCIENTE?!

-Amm, Héctor, ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Sarah caminando hacia mí, justo cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí, yo la sujeté por los brazos.

-HÉCTOR, ¡¿QUE HACES?!-

-TE LAVÓ EL CEREBRO, NO TE PREOCUPES, VOY A ENCONTRAR UNA MANERA DE REGRESARTE A LA NORMALIDAD-

-YA BASTA- Dijo Sarah para luego soltarme y darme un golpe -¡No me lavó el cerebro!, ¡Ni siquiera creo que pueda hacer eso!-

-AUH... Pero.. Es que.. Tu.. Zeta.. Ustedes- decía cada vez más confundido, mientras tanto Zeta miraba la escena de forma divertida. Sarah me tomó del brazo y me llevó a una distancia con tal de que Zeta no escuchara.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir incoherencias?-

-¿Por qué estás con ella?-

-No es lo que crees-

-¿Que no?, Sarah, Zeta ya ha hecho daño a mi, a ti y a Marisol-

-Ella no lo hace para dañar, ella solo..-

-Ella solo qué-

-¡Se siente sola!-

-...- Me quedé callado al escuchar eso por parte de Sarah, luego voltee a ver a Zeta quien tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, estaba seguro de que ella podía escuchar nuestra conversación.

-Ven- Me dijo Sarah para luego sujetarme el brazo y llevarme a donde estaba Zeta, una vez que estábamos en frente de esta, Sarah me soltó.

-Dile a Héctor lo que querías decirle- Le dijo Sarah a la gata, esta asintió y se acercó a mí, yo di un paso hacia atrás.

-Héctor..- Me dijo Sarah lanzándome una mirada, yo di un suspiro y miré a Zeta para dejar que las cosas pasen.

-Héctor... Yo.. Lo lamento.. Lamento haber tratado de forzarte a estar conmigo... También lamento haber tratado de matar a... Tu novia... Sarah dice que es una buena chica.. No debí entrometerme.. A lo que quiero llegar es que si no quieres estar conmigo... Yo.. Lo entiendo...- No sé que era, pero algo en su voz me decía que su disculpa.. Era sincera.. En verdad lo lamentaba.

Me quedé ahí mirando a Zeta en silencio, tenía una mirada neutral pero en el interior me sentía muy conmovido por la disculpa de Zeta, finalmente sonreí y abrí mis brazos en señal de pedir un abrazo, ella sonrió dejando salir más lágrimas para luego abrazarme con cariño.

-Todo está bien.. Ahora pediste perdón.. Y yo te perdono..- Le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelaje de su cabeza solo para escucharla ronronear, tal parecía que todo este tiempo ella solo era una gatita pidiendo que le den cariños.

Zeta y yo nos separamos, después de eso vi cómo ella caminaba a donde Sarah.

-Gracias Sarah, ahora veo cómo es que tus amistades te dan fuerza...- Acto seguido, la gata pusó su mano en la frente de Sarah -Ahora mi poder es tuyo.. Buena suerte en tu viaje, portadora de la fuerza- El cuerpo de Zeta se iba disolviendo en chispas, las cuales iban en dirección a la frente de Sarah pasando por el resto de su cuerpo. Finalmente, Zeta se había ido.

Sentía cómo nuestro alrededor se iba disolviendo, tal parece que estábamos regresando.

-Héctor- Escuché a Sarah decir mi nombre, al voltear a verla vi cómo ella me arrojaba mi collar, yo sonreí y me lo puse en mi cuello para así esperar nuestro regreso al exterior.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el exterior, el tiempo volvía en si, el color del ambiente volvía a ser el de antes, todo volvía a la normalidad.

Los dos volvimos a sentir nuestros cuerpos físicos, finalmente habíamos regresado.

-¿Qué pasó con Zeta?- Le pregunté yo a Sarah, ella sonrió.

-Ahora ella vive en mi.. Ya puedo controlarla, aunque le prometí dejarla salir de vez en cuando, eso si no tienes problema con eso- me respondió Sarah, yo sonreí.

-Mientras ella permanezca calmada, yo no tengo problema-

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ!- Escuchamos una voz, acto seguido varios guardias aterrizaron y apuntaron con sus lanzas a Sarah, ella por el otro lado simplemente alzó los brazos.

-Amm.. Héctor..-

-Ejeje.. ¿Si, Sarah?-

-¿Qué sucedió mientras no estaba?- Al momento en el que ella preguntó eso, la princesa llegó del cielo a la vez que Twilight hizo aparición. La princesa fue quien habló.

-Sarah, o lo que seas ahora mismo, estás arrestada por perturvar el orden y robar el cuerpo de una portadora..-

-Am, princesa, Sarah ya volvió a la normalidad-

-Un segundo Thunder.. Como castigo, serás enviada a las antiguas minas de-Espera, ¿Qué?-

-Dije que Sarah ya volvió a la normalidad-

Hubo un silencio incómodo después de eso, yo hacía todo lo posible para no reirme por la cara que había puesto Celestia. Se los juro, fue ÉPICA.

-Guardias, bajen sus armas- Ordenó la princesa, inmediatamente todos los guardias bajaron sus lanzas. -¿Qué sucedió exactamente

-Solo diremos que mi alter-ego no dará problemas- Le dijo Sarah a la princesa.

-Me gustaría saber con mas detalle si no es mucha molestia- Le pidió Celestia, Sarah dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Por supuesto que no, princesa, ¿Vienes Héctor?- Me preguntó Sarah, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Aún tengo que ir por Flamer a la Equestria 99, tengo mucho de que hablar con ella- Dije para luego cambiar a mi forma equina.

-Muy bien entonces, Guardias, hora de regresar- y con eso la princesa dio paso junto a Sarah, Twilight y sus guardias fuera del laberinto, yo mientras tanto di paso al otro lado para luego desaparecer usando el portal instantáneo a mi destino.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo**

**Espero les haya gustado. Pronto subiré uno nuevo.**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Qué opinan de Zeta ahora?**

**BROHOOF**

**Pd: O.O holy shit, esta historia está por llegar a los 500 reviews**


	43. El Experimento

**Ok, tengo malas noticias.**

**Mi celular pasó a mejor vida T-T esto afectará el ritmo de los capítulos ya que es ahí donde los escribo.**

**Pero bueno, les dejo este capítulo que los dejará con la boca abierta al final**

* * *

Capítulo 42: El Experimento

* * *

Han pasado unos días desde lo sucedido con Zeta, las cosas han ido tranquilas desde entonces, todo iba, una vez más, de forma normal.

Aún se me hacía extraño lo que había sucedido en la Equestria de Dest la vez que fui a buscar a Flamer, aún lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido apenas hace una semana.

* * *

***Hace tres días, Equestria 99***

Me encontraba en la puerta de la biblioteca, la toqué tres veces para luego escuchar cómo varios cristales se rompían en el interior, segundos después la puerta se abrió, era Dest.

-¿Cuántos cristales tienes ahí dentro?- Le pregunté yo, él alzó un ojo.

-¿Cristales?, ¿De qué me hablas?- Me preguntó Dest, yo me quedé pensativo por unos segundos, mas luego decidí ignorar mi pregunta.

-¿Cómo está Flamer?-

-Tranquilo Thunder, ella está sana y salva- Me respondió él, yo di un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-Gracias hermano, sabía que podía contar contigo- Le dije yo para luego darle un brohoof el cual él recibió.

-¿Y qué sucedió con Sarah?, ¿La eliminaron?- Me preguntó el unicornio.

-No fue necesario, es algo complicado-

-Como digas Thunder- Me dijo él, en ese momento pude ver cómo Flamer veía desde adentro hacia nosotros para luego dejar salir una gran sonrisa.

-BEBÉ- Gritó ella para luego tratar de correr.

-FLAMER NO- Gritó Dest haciéndole recordar a Flamer sobre su condición, yo le sonreí a Dest.

-Tal parece que Flamer estuvo a salvo todo este tiempo- Dije yo mientras Flamer caminaba hasta llegar a mi lado -Muchas gracias Dest, si necesitas algo, solo pídelo-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, hasta luego- Me dijo él mientras yo y la unicornio comenzábamos a alejarnos.

-Gracias una vez mas Dest- Dije mientras me alejaba.

-Buena suerte Thunder- Me decía él -La necesitarás-

* * *

En el momento en el que él me había dicho esas dos palabras yo me había quedado pensativo desde entonces, a qué se había referido cuando dijo que necesitaré suerte, tal vez haya descubierto algo que no debía, trataba de ignorarlo pero aún así no me dejaba de llegar a la mente que tenía algo que ver con Flamer.

Como sea, ese no era el asunto.

* * *

-¿En verdad es afro natural?- Le preguntó Acid a Drycloud mientras le tocaba su melena.

Drycloud dio un suspiro de cansancio.

-Por última vez, o al menos eso espero: Si, es natural-

-¿Seguro?-

-Que si, Acid, y por mas que intente quitármela, esta cosa solo empeora- Decía Dry refiriéndose a su pelo.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Preguntó el pegaso.

-Cada vez que trato de peinarme de otra manera, esta cosa simplemente... SE HACE MAS GRANDE- Le aclaró este.

-Wow- Fue lo único que pudo decir Acid, en ese momento llegué con ellos.

-Hola chicos, ¿De que hablan?- Les pregunté yo.

-Drycloud me hablaba de su afro- Fue lo que respondió Acid.

...

...

-Amm... voy a fingir que no escuché eso- Dije yo con una mirada perturbada -¿Alguien de aquí ha visto a Twilight?-

-Yo la he visto- Dijo Acid.

...

...

-Entonces...- Dije yo esperando.

-¿Que cosa?- Me preguntó Acid.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- Dije yo algo enojado.

-Solo dije que yo ya vi a Twilight- Me dijo él como si nada.

-¿DONDE ESTÁ?, CARAJO- Grité obviamente enojado.

-Está en la biblioteca, dijo que te estaba esperando- Dijo finalmente Drycloud.

-Gracias Dry- Dije para luego dar paso a la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto Drycloud miró a Acid.

-A veces pienso que en verdad eres un idiota-

-¿Qué?, es divertido molestarlo- Se defendió Acid.

-¿Pero era necesario ahora?-

-Sip- Le contestó el pegaso como si nada para luego volver a tocar el cabello del poni terrestre.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado a la biblioteca, toqué la puerta solo para escuchar el sonido de varios cristales rompiéndose... esperen..

-wow, un dejabú- Me dije a mi mismo a la vez que la puerta se abría, era Spike.

-Hola Thunder, Twilight me dijo que ibas a venir- Me dijo el dragón.

-Si, dijo algo de incrementar mis poderes- Le dije yo.

-Algo parecido escuché decir, sígueme, está en el sótano- Me dijo él caminando a una puerta al fondo conmigo siguiéndolo. Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla pude ver un pasillo, finalmente habíamos llegado a lo que deduje era su laboratorio.

*Wow... no pensé que estos ponis fueran tan avanzados*

-Esta porquería de árbol es más grande de lo que aparenta...-

-¿Thunder?-

-¿Twilight?- Dije al escuchar esa voz decir mi nombre. Al llegar abajo pude ver que en efecto era Twilight.

-Gracias por traerlo Spike- Le dijo la unicornio a su asistente.

-Por nada, si me necesitan estaré arriba- Y con eso el dragón subió las escaleras para finalmente cerrar la puerta.

-Supongo que ya sabes la razón de por qué te llamé- Me dijo ella, yo asentí.

-Tom me dijo que tenías una manera de mejorar mis poderes eléctricos, aunque no me dio mucho detalle- Le respondí yo, la unicornio asintió para luego ir a lo que parecía ser una máquina la cual estaba cubierta con una enorme manta.

-Verás, ya has mostrado de lo que eres capas ahora mismo, entre esas cosas están desviar los rayos que llegan de una tormenta... pero creo que puedes hacer más... CON ESTO- Al momento en el que ella dijo eso, la unicornio quitó la manta para dejar ver la máquina.

**Na: me da mucha flojera describir la máquina, dejaré que su imaginación los guíe xD**

-Wow... ¿Y que me hará exactamente?- Le pregunté algo inseguro al ver la máquina.

-Esto, querido Thunder, multiplicará tus poderes en un 60 por ciento, incluso más-

-... ¿pero es seguro?-

-Qué pregunta, esto te permitirá incluso controlar el clima, pronto podrás incluso crear tus propias tormentas para usarlas durante una pelea, ¿NO es GENIAL?- Era obvio que Twilight estaba entusiasmada.

-... ¿pero es seguro?- volví a preguntar.

-Claro que es seguro, puedes confiar en mí- Me dijo ella dándome una sincera sonrisa, yo di un suspiro.

-Está bien Twilight, si tu lo dices.. además, ¿Quien sabe?, podría ser útil- Twilight sonrió de oreja a oreja al escucharme decir eso.

-SIIIIII- Gritó ella de la emoción, yo simplemente sonreí.

Lo que hace uno por ver a otros sonreír

* * *

OK, ahora me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Mi cuerpo tenía varios cables conectados a mi cabeza, Twilight dice que era necesario para completar el progreso.

-Amm.. Twilight, ¿estas segura de que no quieres que me quite mi reliquia?- Le pregunté yo, pues aún tenía mi collar en el cuello.

-Tranquilo Thunder, ¿Qué podría pasar?- Me preguntó ella para luego conectarme el último cable -Muy bien, así es como están las cosas, ¿Vez el generador a lado de la máquina?- Me preguntó ella, yo miré el generador y luego asentí -Muy bien, verás, lo que vez es una versión mas avanzada de lo que había en tus planos los cuales memoricé de cuando te ayudé a construirlo. Ese generador que vez ahí ya está cargado, lo que hará la máquina es fusionar la energía de ambos polos, tú eres el otro polo en este caso-

-Pero Twilight, ¿No crees que algo pudiera pasar al momento en el que nuestras energías se unan?, es demasiado para mi ahora mismo- Le dije yo pensándolo con mas claridad, podía ver los posibles riesgos a través de mis ojos.

Twilight miró al suelo pensándolo una vez más, luego sus ojos se abrieron, era verdad, el incremento repentino de energía podría hacerle daño a Thunder, solo Celestia sabía las consecuencias de esto.

-Es verdad... esto es arriesgado... Yo... Lo lamento...- Me dijo Twilight en ese instante.

-Descuida... al menos no..- en ese instante, quien sabe por qué, la máquina se encendió, los ojos de Twilight se abrieron.

-Que... NO, ESTO NO DEBERÍA PASAR- Gritó ella tratando de apagar la máquina, pero había un problema esta se encontraba apagada.

-TWILIGHT- Grité yo tratando de quitarme los cables, pero era tarde, sentí cómo la energía llegaba a mi cuerpo a través de mi cabeza.

Twilight por el otro lado, solo podía ver la escena con una mirada de horror, pero esta cambió al ver cómo el collar de Thunder comenzaba a brillar.

Sentí cómo la energía, por alguna extraña razón, disminuía, esta salía de mi cuerpo y se concentraba en un punto enfrente de mí, por alguna razón esta tomó forma de... un pony.

Finalmente, hubo una explosión de energía, Twilight se cubrió usando su magia.

Los segundos pasaban y en el lugar había un silencio, varios papeles volaban en el lugar.

En ese instante entró Spike solo para ver el ahora destruido lugar.

-TWILIGHT, THUNDER- Gritó el dragón dirigiéndose a los escombros.

-Aquí- Esa era la voz de Twilight quien usó su magia para levantar los escombros cerca de ella.

-¿Donde está Thunder?- Preguntó Spike, los ojos de Twilight se abrieron.

-Aquí- Dije yo levantándome -¿Que rayos ocurrió?-

-No estoy segura, algo debió activar la máquina internamente, pero no entiendo, esto nunca debió pasar-

-Uhhh- Dijo una cuarta voz, los tres miramos de donde vino, nuestras bocas se abrieron al verla con más claridad.

Se trataba de una pony pegaso... verde oscura... de melena.. negra... orejas rotas... ojos verdes... cola corta...

...

Twilight y Spike miraban a la pegaso, luego me miraron a mi, luego a la pegaso, luego a mi..

Yo también miraba a la pegaso, pero mi atención... estaba en su cutie mark...

-Uhhh... ¿Que sucedió... ehh... ¿por qué.. ese pegaso... es idéntico a mí?- Preguntó la pegaso mirándome a mí.

Es oficial... ahora si estoy en problemas.

* * *

**Ok, nada mas que decir exepto... WHAT THE FUCK**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Quien creen que era esa pegaso?**

**BROHOOF**


	44. La Púa De la Tormenta

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO**

**Ok, algunos estuvieron cerca sobre la identidad de la pegaso.**

**No se trata de Hope, eso se los aclaro.**

* * *

Capítulo 43: La Púa de la Tormenta

Twilight y Spike miraban a la pegaso, luego me miraron a mi, luego a la pegaso, luego a mi..

Yo también miraba a la pegaso, pero mi atención... estaba en su cutie mark...

-Uhhh... ¿Que sucedió?... ehh... ¿por qué.. ese pegaso... es idéntico a mí?- Preguntó la pegaso mirándome a mí.

Yo comencé a caminar lentamente hacia la pegaso, esta simplemente se me quedaba mirando con cara de asombro mientras hacía lo mismo.

Nos colocamos de frente para luego ver nuestros perfiles, ambos teníamos los mismos rasgos, luego miramos las orejas del otro, ambos pares tenían los mismos cortes. Caminé a su lado para ver su flanco, mas precisamente su cutiemark: Una púa negra con un rayo amarillo en el centro y otros dos en los lados, justamente igual a la mía.

La pegaso abrió los ojos al ver la mía, la cual era igual a la suya.

Finalmente nos miramos a los dos de frente...

-AHHHHHH- Gritamos los dos para luego ambos caer de sentón, luego comenzamos a gritar al mismo tiempo.

-¿QUIEN ERES TU?, ¿POR QUÉ TIENES MI CUTIE MARK?, ¿POR QUÉ TE PARECES A MÍ?... DEJA DE DECIR LO QUE YO DIGO, YA BASTA- Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, era como si tuviéramos la misma mente.

`Hope, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?´Le pregunté a Hope mentalmente, sabía que si alguien podía ayudarme, era ella.

*N..No sé lo que ocurrió... Esto no debió ocurrir*

Yo me quedé con los ojos abiertos ante tal respuesta, esto no era nada común, si Hope no tenía información... entonces el problema era más grande de lo que me imaginaba.

-Muy bien... ¿Quien eres tu y por qué pareces mi versión femenina?- Le pregunté yo a la pegaso, ella alzó un ojo.

-¿Por qué voy a responderte?, tu dime cómo llegué aquí y...- En ese momento ella abrió los ojos para luego ver en donde se encontraba -¿Q.. Qué es este lugar?... ¿P.. Por qué no.. recuerdo nada?- Por alguna razón ella parecía asustada, yo mientras tanto la miraba algo confundida.

¿Acaso ella no recordaba nada?

-Oye, tranquila- Le dijo Twilight -¿Segura que no puedes recordar nada?-

-Pues... solo recuerdo... mi nombre...- Le respondió la pegaso.

-En ese caso, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, él es Spike, mi asistente número uno-

-Hola- Saludó Spike.

-Y el pegaso aquí es Thunder Pick- La pegaso volteó a verme.

-Yo también soy Pick... pero no me llamo Thunder... me llamo... Storm- Me dijo la pegaso.

-Un gusto- Le dije yo a Storm, ella volvió a mirar a Twilight.

-.. Pero... ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Preguntó Storm a Twilight, la unicornio puso su casco en su barbilla.

-No tengo ni una idea de cómo pudo haber ocurrido... Thunder, tu eres el portador, ¿Que dices?- Me preguntó Twilight, yo me quedé pensando un momento.

-Mmm.. tal vez tuvo algo que ver con la máquina... aunque aún no tengo idea de qué habrá sucedido... lo siento Storm-

-No importa... Pero... ¿Por qué él parece ser mi version masculina?- Preguntó Storm apuntandome a mí, yo alzé un ojo, pero decidí mejor no decir nada.

-Esto es muy confuso- Dijo Spike -Yo creí que ELLA era la version femenina... Necesito recostarme- Y con eso el dragón volvió a subir la rscalera.

-No le Hagan mucho caso... Hay no- Dijo Twilight viendo el lugar -¿Ahora cómo voy a corregir este error?-

-Tranquila Twilight, eres lista, sabrás cómo hacerlo- Ella me miró.

-No debí iniciar esto en primer lugar.. Esto es mi culpa-

-Lo importante es que nadie salió herido, eso es lo que hay que agradecer- Dije acercandome a ella y poniendo mi casco en su crin, ella sonrió.

-Es verdad.. Aunque tendré que trabajar duro para poner este lugar en pie otra vez, tu mientras tanto encargate de Storm-

¿PERDÓN?

-¿Y por qué yo?- Le pregunté a Twilight de forma incrédula.

-Para empezar, elles vino de ti-

-Pero fuiste tu quien la trajo aquí- Le recordé yo.

-Thunder, por favor, necesito que ella esté contigo para poder trabajar tranquila- me pidió ella, yo alzé una ceja-

-¿Y qué se supone vamos voy a decirles a los demás?- Le pregunté a la unicornio de fo-AAHHHH

Sentí cómo Twilight me elevaba con su magia aquel instante, no solo a mi sinó también a Storm.

-Sé que sabrás qué decirles- Fue lo único que dijo ellatentes de sacarnos a los dos fuera del sótano y cerrfuera puerta con llave.

Ósea, primero me promete incrementar mis poderes, luego trae a una versión femenina de mi mismo y ahora.. Me deja la responsabilidad.. Súper chingón.. Estoy siendo sarcástico para que lo sepan.

-¿Ahora que?- Me preguntó Storm, me había sorprendido el hecho de que ella hablara primero.

-Pues primero que nada, tengo que llevarte a casa, no pienso arriesgarme a que te vean y me hagan preguntas, es lo que menos me gustarías- Le respondí.

-Muy bien.. Amm, Thunder, ¿Cierto?-

-Sip, ahora sígueme- Le dije para luego dar paso a la puerta de la biblioteca, Spike ya debe estar dormido así que mejor no decimos nada.

Al llegar a la puerta iré hacia ambos lados, había algunos ponis así que mejor esperé a que se vayan. Un momento pasó antes de que finalmente la vía esté libre.

-Sígueme Storm- Ella asintió y yo comencé a dar paso, durante el camino me puse atento a que no pase ningún poni. De repente vimos pasar a un grupo de yeguas.

-Escóndete, así, en ese arbusto- Le dije a Storm apuntando a un arbusto que convenientemente se encontraba a nuestro lado, ella saltó en este y yo saludé a las yeguas, ellas también me saludaron. Finalmente le di una señal a Storm para que salga de su escondite a lo que ella asintió y salió al aire.

-Eso estuvo cerca, lo bueno es que no te vieron- Dije yo.

-¿Quien es ella?-

-AHHHHHH- Grité saltando al escuchar esa voz, voltee a mirar para ver que se trataba de Hit.

-Por Celestia, ¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó ella conTun tono de preocupación.

-Si.. No te preocupes..-Le dije yo tratando de Recuperarñlase respiración, luego allimarla pude ver que ella tenía su vista en Storm. Oh rayos.

-¿Y bien?- Volvió a preguntar ella.

-Oh.. Pues.. Ella es mi.. Mi..- Trataba de pensar en que decir, creo que debí planearlo un poco antes.

-Es tu..- Me dijo ella pidiéndome terminar la frase.

-Es.. Mi..- En ese momento di un suspiro, no había opción, tenia que decirle que ella era mi..

-Soy su hermana-

.. ¿AHHH?

Miré a Storm de forma incrédula, ella me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Luego miré a Hit quien estaba procesando la información, pero luego, de sorpresa, La terrestre sonrió.

-Pues en ese caso en un verdadero gusto conocerte.. Amm-

-Ana, su verdadero nombre es Ana Rodríguez, pero aquí ella es Storm- Dije yo, en el interior me dolía un poco el hecho de mentirle a Hit, pero sabía que Storm solo estaría aquí hasta que Twilight reconstruyera su laboratorio así que tenía que hacerlo.

-Ana, Un gran gusto.. Aunque..- Oh oh -No sabía que tenías otra hermana además de Lightning, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Me preguntó ella, tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

-Es que.. Ana estuvo estudiando fuera de la ciudad y amm.. No hablo de ella porque no me gusta mucho mencionar a parientes que están lejos porque me pone triste al recordar que no puedo verlos, mas ella llegó en uno de los rayos que aterrizó en.. Fillydelphia, si, de ahí vino ella- Mientras mas grande era la mentira, mas me dolía, les juro que me odiaba demasiado en ese momento.

-Oh, creo que tiene sentido.. Es un gusto conocerte Storm, pero tengo que irme, Hasta luego- Y con eso, Hit comenzó a irse, yo di un suspiro de alivio.

-No puedo creer que funcionara.. Rayos, me siento horrible, jamás le había mentido a nadie en mi vida- Me tapé mi rostro con uno de mis cascos, en ese momento sentí cómo Storm poníasii cascende tras de ma cabeza.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- Su voz se escuchaba relajada, yo sonreí y luego bajé mi cabeza.

-Eso espero.. Gracias Storm- Le dije yo, ella alzó un ojo aún sonriendo.

-¿Ana?, ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Me preguntó ella, yo reí un poco.

-Luego te explico, es una larga historia.. ¿Ya que fue eso de que soy tu hermano?- Le pregunté yo usando su mismo tono.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que te hayas atorado, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además, eso explicaría nuestras similitudes- Yo reí al escuchar eso, me tenía en esta ocación.

-Cierto.. Será mejor que sigamos, quiero presentarte a alguien- Le dije yo caminando.

-Te sigo.. Heamano jijiji- Rió ella de manera curiosa, yo solo sonreí al escucharla.

Tal vez no sea tan malo tener a una.. Hermana.. Oh dios, por favor.. No dejes que me encariñe con ella, después de todo yo sabía lo que ocurriría apenas Twilight termine.

* * *

**Al parecer Thunder tiene un nuevo problema, su misión: No encariñarse con Storm.**

**Oh si, ya me dieron un nuevo celular y este es mejor xD**

**Espero y les haya gustado**

**Pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Qué opinan de Storm hasta ahora?**

**BROHOOF**


	45. Flamer Flower

**Ok, este capítulo es algo corto, además de que es para los que son fans de la pareja ThunderxFlamer, es una advertencia.**

**Traten de no Gomitar**

* * *

Capitulo 44: Flamer Flower

* * *

-Y aquí estamos- le dije a Storm una ve que habíamos llegado a mi casa, ella se quedo mirando el lugar por un momento

-Lindo lugar- fue lo que ella comento, yo me dirigí a la puerta, pero al tratar de abrirla pude ver que estaba cerrada.

-Mala suerte, al parecer no hay nadie.. Que bueno que Suny siempre deja una llave bajo el tapete cuando no esta.. Umm creo que no debí decir eso-

-Tranquilo, recuerda que soy técnicamente 'tu', si no puedes confiar en mi, ¿Entonces en quien?- Me recordó ella haciéndome reír un poco.

-Cierto- Dije yo para luego abrir la puerta -Bienvenida- Le dije yo.

-Gracias Thunder.. No está nada mal- Dijo Storm viendo el lugar, yo sonreí.

-Le debo mucho a Suny por dejarme vivir aquí, ella es la dueña de la casa, yo estoy arriba con Flamer-

-¿Flamer?- Preguntó ella alzando un ojo, yo sonreí.

-Sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo- Le dije yo para luego dar paso a las escaleras con ella siguiendome.

* * *

***Momentos después***

Ya en mi habitación tomé una fotografía mía y de Flamer, esta era una que nos habíamos tomado poco después de reencontrarnos, yo tenía un casco rodeándola mientras ella tenía su cabeza pegada a la mía. En la foto ella tenía una gran sonrisa debido a que recién nos habíamos reunido, yo también tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Quise dejar salir una lágrima pero me contuve al recordar que Storm seguía aquí, me acerqué a ella y le mostré la foto.

-La unicornio que vez ahí... es Flamer Flower- Le indiqué yo, Storm se quedó viendo la foto por un momento, finalmente ella sonrió.

-Ella se ve muy feliz- Me dijo ella, yo me sonrojé, mas luego recuperé la compostura.

-Flamer y yo tenemos una larga historia, nos conocimos hace 8 años, eramos solamente unos niños... en ese instante nunca pensé que los dos estaríamos en la situación actual- Storm volteó a verme.

-¿Cual situación?-

-... Ella está embarazada- Storm se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta -No es algo que nadie lamente... No estuve aquí el tiempo para enterarme al momento.

-¿Que pasó?- Me preguntó ella, yo di un suspiro antes de seguir.

-Yo... Tuve que irme... No tenía opción... No quería dejar a Flamer, pero en esos días... lo nuestro era algo complicado... Lo lamento, se que esto no te importa...-

-No.. quiero escuchar... ¿Que pasó?- Me dijo ella poniendo su casco en el mío.

-... Pues para ser exacto... eramos de lugares diferentes, ella vivía aquí y yo... se podría decir que en un lugar muy lejano... cuando nos conocíamos no pensamos que lo nuestro iría tan lejos... en fin, conforme pasaba el tiempo, nosotros dos nos uníamos mas... y mas... pero el destino nos separó... Aún así ella no se rindió.. y me encontró... créeme que en ese instante yo no la había reconocido jeje.. lo nuestro es como una novela trágica-romántica... Un día yo regresé.. tenía tantas ganas de verla.. no imaginé la sorpresa que me iba a llevar cuando la vi... pero después lo pensé... No iba a ser malo el hecho de tener una familia con ella.. Fue ahí cuando lo supe- Apenas dije eso, comencé a caminar hacia un mueble cerca de mi lado de la cama, dentro del cajón tenía una caja con llave.

-Me imagino que sabes guardar secretos- Le dije a Storm.

-Lo sabes- Me dijo ella, yo sonreí y abrí la caja, dentro de esta se encontraba una cajita mas pequeña, yo la saqué y se la mostré a Storm.

-Esto es lo que descubrí...- Dije para luego abrir la cajita, dentro de esta se encontraba un anillo dorado, este tenía varios soles gravados en las orillas, lo que mas llamaba la atención era el diamante que se encontraba coronando el anillo.

¿Que creían que hice con el dinero de Nightmare Night?

Storm tenía los ojos abiertos al ver el anillo, en ellos se reflejaba aquel diamante.

-.. Quiero que Flamer Flower sea mi esposa- Dije yo viendo el anillo.

-... wow..- Fue lo único que pudo decir Storm, yo cerré la cajita.

-Aún no he planeado cómo pedírselo... Pero quiero que sea especial... Para mi chica especial..-

-De verdad debes amarla..- Dijo Storm con una gran sonrisa, yo solo asentí.

-No tienes ninguna idea- Le dije yo a Storm

Flamer ha marcado una gran parte de mi vida, se había vuelto una gran amiga desde que eramos niños, estuvo conmigo cuando yo estaba deprimido a la vez que yo estuve para ella, superamos las diferencias que teníamos en esos tiempos. Nuestra amistad se convirtió en un gran cariño entre los dos.. Luego ese cariño se convirtió en amor.. una mor que incluso le ganó a la muerte.

Ella dio lo que tenía para que nosotros estemos juntos.. Me convirtió en lo que soy ahora.. Los dos pasamos por muchas cosas juntos, superamos cada obstáculo que se cruzó en nuestras vidas... pronto tendremos un bebé...

Los dos habíamos pasado por un pasado trágico, pero logramos cambiarlo y lo convertimos en nuestro feliz presente... Pero ahora me tocaba a mi construir nuestro futuro..

Debo decir que en este momento agradecía mucho el haberla embarazado.. pues ese embarazo me hizo ver... que quería a Flamer... no, no solo la quería, yo AMABA a Flamer... y ahora estaba mas claro que nunca... quiero que ella y yo estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas... quiero que ella sea mi esposa... que sea... parte de mi familia, que sea Marisol Rodríguez... y que sea Flamer Pick.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que toquen la puerta de abajo.

-¿Thunder?, soy Flamer, por favor abre- Escuchamos la voz de aquella unicornio que invadía mis pensamientos. Rápidamente guardé el anillo en la caja para luego cerrarla con llave.

-Thunder, hay tres ponis abajo- Me dijo Storm, al parecer ella había revisado por la ventana, yo me acerqué a esta y pude ver que se trataban de Flamer, Suny y Tom.

-Son los otros- Le dije a Storm, luego subí la voz -YA VOY, ESPÉRENME- Grité para luego salir de la ventana y dirigirme a la puerta.

-¿Cómo vas a decirles?- Me preguntó Storm, yo voltee a verla.

-Quédate aquí arriba, cuando te de la señal, tu bajarás-

-Está bien- Me dijo ella, yo comencé a bajar la escaleras.

Al llegar abajo me dirigí a la puerta para finalmente abrirla.

-Hola chicos- Les dije, la primera que me saludó, obviamente, fue Flamer.

-Hola bebé- me dijo ella, pero al verme pudo notar la expresión en mi rostro -Amor, ¿Que ocurre?- Me preguntó ella.

-Hay algo que debo decirles... a los tres- Dije mirando a Tom y Suny.

-Hermano, me estás asustando- Me dijo el pegaso negro, yo voltee a verlo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste sobre la idea de Twilight sobre incrementar mis poderes?- Le preguntó, el sonrió.

-Cuéntame, ¿funcionó?- Me preguntó, yo sonreí nerviosamente.

-Si... y no...- Esta respuesta dejó confundido a los tres.

-¿De que hablas?- Me preguntó Suny, yo di un suspiro.

-De esto... Storm, ya puedes bajar- Dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que mi voz se escuche en el piso de arriba, finalmente se escucharon pasos en la parte de arriba.

Ya no había paso atrás.

Los tres abrieron la boca al ver a la pegaso verde, esta solamente sonrió nerviosamente.

-Amm... Hola... Me llamo Storm... Storm Pick-

* * *

**Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mas largo.**

**De igual manera les digo que hay algo sobre ella que ninguno de ustedes se esperará.**

**Pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Quien de ustedes vomitó arcoiris por los recuerdos de Thunder?**

**(Yo lo hice xD)**

**BROHOOF**

**Pd: Muchas gracias por los ****500 Reviews y también por seguir apoyándome con la historia.**


	46. Nueva Compañera y Una Sorpresa

Capitulo 45: Nueva Compañera y... Una Sorpresa

Los tres ponis que vivían en la casa conmigo se quedaron viendo a Storm, era como si estuvieran viendo a un fantasma. No estaba seguro sobre quien estaba mas incomodo si yo o Storm.

-Umm… ¿Chicos?- Dije yo tratando de que alguno de los tres saliera de su trance.

-¿D…De donde salio?…- Fue lo único que pudo preguntar Flamer, al parecer ella se había recuperado primero.

-¿Y por que parece que es tu versión femenina?- Pregunto Suny.

-Es… una larga historia… Tom, tal vez recuerdes el asunto de Twilight- Le dije al pegaso negro, el alzo una ceja.

-Si… ¿Por que la pregunta?- Me dijo Tom, yo me acerque a el y le susurre lo que había ocurrido, al final, el abrió los ojos -¿AH?-

-Exacto- Le confirme.

-Pero… pero… pero… ¿Como ocurrió? , Creí que Twilight solamente aumentaría tus poderes!- Era obvio que Tom se había alterado por la situación, yo le di una cachetada para calmarlo -Gracias-

-Créeme, así estaba planeado, pero… la verdad es que ni yo se lo que ocurrió… tal vez mi cuerpo haya rechazado la energía de su generador, pero aun no entiendo como pudo eso… traer a Storm…- Mire a Storm en ese momento, ya no sabia en que pensar, ni siquiera se me ocurre una teoría…

'Hope… estas segura de que no tienes idea de lo que ocurrió?' Le pregunte a Hope mentalmente, si bien ya me había dado a saber que no tenia idea, aun así necesitaba estar seguro.

*… Lo siento Thunder… no se me ocurre nada razonable… las hipótesis que tengo pueden ser fallidas…*

'¿Cuales son tus hipótesis?'

*Son variadas… ella podría ser una versión relativa de usted… también puede ser una versión femenina proveniente de otra realidad…*

Mientras tanto, Storm se me quedaba viendo con una expresión de confusión, ella se acerco a Suny.

-Umm… por que simplemente se queda ahí?- Le pregunto Storm, Suny rió un poco por esa pregunta.

-Créeme, si tu no eres de por aquí entonces no tienes idea de quienes somos… dejare que Thunder lo haga, ya sabes, puesto que ustedes dos son muy 'cercanos'- Dijo la pegaso blanca riendo, Storm sonrió ellos parecían buenos ponis, ahora entendía por que Thunder vivía con ellos…

'¿Otra realidad?… Hope, eso no lo habías mencionado' Dije yo mientras tanto a Hope, Otras realidades?, Existen otras realidades?.

*Si Thunder… una realidad es una versión diferente del mundo en el que vive*

'Creí que eso era otra dimensión'

*… No exactamente… como usted sabe, en la vida existen varios universos, los cuales constan de varios mundos... pero estos mundos también existen diferente versiones de aquel variante que creó tal universo...*

Que me golpeen si me equivoco.. pero ella simplemente me esta diciendo que existen... ¿diferentes versiones mías?...

*Pero mi falla es que... por mas que lo intento... no logro encontrar su Equestria... por eso descarté esa teoría...*

¿No lograba encontrar esa Equestria?... ¿A que se refería con eso?

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver que Storm ya se encontraba hablando con Flamer y los otros pegasos, yo sonreí por esto.

-Wow... ¿entonces ustedes dos son de esos portadores?- Preguntó Storm a Fla-QUE?

-Flamer, ¿Le hablaste de lo que somos?- Dije yo con una sonrisa psicótica.

-Oye, tu fuiste el que tuvo la idea de hablar con Hope enfrente de ella, no me culpes- Se defendió la unicornio.

*Tengo que decir que tu pareja tiene razón en esta jeje*

'Hope, no me estas ayudando en este momento'

*Lo siento Thunder... pero es verdad*

Di un suspiro para luego mirar a Flamer, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuché que tocaban la puerta.

-Yo voy- Dijo Suny caminando a la puerta, al abrirla se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Spike?- Dijo ella en su mismo modo.

-Hola Sunshine... ¿Está Thunder?- Preguntó el bebé dragón, yo me acerqué a la puerta para verlo.

-¿Que sucede Spike?- Le pregunté yo, el dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

-.. Twilight te tiene malas noticias...-

* * *

-¿Cómo que te vas a atrasar?- Le pregunté yo a Twilight, los chicos, yo y Storm habíamos llegado a a la biblioteca poco después de que Spike nos había dicho que Twilight se atrasaría con su laboratorio.

-Poco después de que te fuiste, recibí un mensaje de la princesa, me necesita en Canterlot por un asunto importante, no sé cuanto tiempo estaré ahí... tal vez sean varios días..- Me respondió ella, yo miré a Storm.

-¿Y que hay de Storm?- Pregunté en ese instante.

-.. Tendrá que vivir aquí mientras tanto.. lo siento Thunder- Y con eso Twilight comenzó a subir al piso de arriba, yo y los chicos comenzamos a salir del lugar uno por uno.

Nadie dijo nada durante el camino de regreso, esto no estaba planeado, yo pensaba que Storm solo estaría aquí por, no sé, un día o dos... pero entonces eso significaba.. Storm estaría aquí el tiempo para que.. ¿Y que pasará cuando tenga que irse?... si es que acaso ella se iría..

-Y... Supongo que ahora tengo que buscar donde dormir...- Dijo Storm para romper el silencio.

El sol ya se había ocultado para pronto dar paso a la noche, el cielo ya se estaba tornando oscuro, los ponis se retiraban a sus casas para finalmente irse a dormir.

-Pues.. tal vez..- Decía Suny, Storm volteó a verla -Tal vez puedas compartir habitación.. la hermana de Flamer tal vez esté muy sola en la suya... tal vez podamos inflar un colchón.. ¿Que dices?- Preguntó Suny, Storm se quedó pensando por un momento para luego voltear a.. ¿a mi?

-Quiero que Thunder decida... ¿Que dices Thunder?.. ¿puedo vivir con ustedes?- Me preguntó Storm, debo decir que esto me había sorprendido, ¿Acaso ella iría a otro lado si yo me negaba?.

No es algo que yo haría, digo... Ella por alguna razón me hacía sentir entre familia... claro, tal ves sea porque ella es yo... Pero aún así era difícil... Pero a la vez no lo era.. Espero no arrepentirme después..

-.. Puedes quedarte Storm.. eres bienvenida..- Apenas dije eso, sentí como alguien me abrazaba en ese instante.

Se trataba de Storm.

-Gracias.. hermano..-

Los demás sonrieron para luego caminar hacia nosotros y abrazar a Storm, poco después de eso se separaron y volvieron a dar paso a la casa... a excepción mía.. quien me había quedado ahí mismo.

'... Me.. llamó... hermano..'

-Oye Thunder, ¿vienes o que?- Escuché la voz de Tom, yo agité la cabeza.

-Ya.. Ya voy..- Dije yo para luego dar paso detrás de ellos, sin embargo en mi mente no dejaba de pasar lo que me había dicho Storm.

'.. Hermano..'

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, Tom y yo preparamos el colchón inflable para Storm y lo colocamos en la habitación de invitados junto a la cama de Kath, Storm logró acomodarse, ella estaba tan a gusto que se durmió casi de inmediato.

Los demás también tenían ganas de dormir, entre todos nos dimos las buenas noches y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitaciones, Tom y Suny en una y Flamer y yo en la última.

Las luces se apagaron y los dos nos recostamos en nuestra cama, Flamer como siempre me abrazó y al poco tiempo pude sentir que ella se había dormido...

Pero yo no podía...

Solo podía pensar en el asunto de Storm, Ahora ella se quedará pero.. y que pasará cuando ella tenga que irse... lo menos que quería hacer era encariñarme con ella.. pero el hecho de que ella me llame 'hermano' solo por ser casi iguales... eso no me ayudaba en nada...

Las horas pasaban y yo aun seguía sin dormir, por mas que lo intentaba simplemente no podía..

-¿Bebé?-

Esa voz... al parecer Flamer se había despertado.

La unicornio volteó a verme con una mirada neutra.

-¿Problemas para dormir?- Me preguntó ella, yo asentí.

-.. Es.. por Storm..- Fue lo que le dije, ella se acomodó para mirarme mejor.

-¿Que pasa con ella?- Me preguntó.

-.. Es solo... ¿que pasará cuando ella tenga que irse?..- Le pregunté yo, ella iba a decir algo pero luego se detuvo y miró abajo.

-... No sé..- Fue lo único que ella pudo decir, yo la miré mientras me acomodaba.

-.. Eso es lo que me tenía preocupado al principio.. Flamer.. No quiero encariñarme con ella.. Si lo hago.. entonces será difícil despedirme.. Y yo no quiero eso..- Le expliqué a la unicornio, ella se quedó viendo hacia abajo un momento, finalmente habló..

-.. Thunder.. eres un egoísta- Fue lo que ella me... ¿AHHH?

Voltee a ver a Flamer incrédulo, no me esperaba esa respuesta, mucho menos de ella.

-Thunder.. Si se supone que ella es tu... entonces debes saber que no eres el único preocupado.. Si estoy en lo cierto, entonces ella también lo está... Está preocupada sobre su existencia...- Yo miraba a Flamer mientras ella decía eso -Ahora ella sabe que pronto tendrá que irse... ¿crees que ella espera ese día?... Estoy segura de que ella no quiere irse.. lo sé.. desde la forma en que vi cómo ella te llamó hermano... Ella sabe lo que le pasará y aún así quiere adaptarse aquí.. y quiere que seas su hermano.. ¿Acaso no le darás ese privilegio?.. Si no lo haces.. entonces no eres mas que un egoísta.. ¿eso es lo que eres?- Terminó Flamer.

Debo decir que estaba sorprendido, pero también me sentía algo culpable, no había pensado en ese punto de vista de Storm.. ¿Pero realmente quiere quedarse?..

-Voy a pensarlo- Dije yo para luego recostarme en la cama mirando al otro lado.

Yo no sabía esto.. pero la mirada de Flamer cambió a una que no se veía mucho.. mucho menos cuando se encontraba con Thunder...

.. enojo..

-¿Quieres pensar las cosas?.. está bien.. te daré en qué pensar...- Ella se acercó a mi -Ya tengo el sexo del bebé- Fue lo que me dijo ella, yo no la miré, aunque el tema me llamó la atención desde hace tiempo.

-... Pero ahora que lo pienso.. No podría usar el término... sexo..- Esa oración por parte de ella me había dejado confundido.

Flamer se alejó de mí y recostó.

-Felicidades 'cariñito'... serás padre de gemelos...- Fue lo que me dijo ella para luego recostarse en la cama y volver a dormirse, yo mientras tanto me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho sobre...

...

...

Mis ojos se abrieron en ese instante pues mi mente había procesado lo que ella me había dicho...

...

... gemelos...

... Tendré... gemelos...

* * *

**... Sin comentarios... creo que se los dejaré a ustedes...**

**... B.. B... Gemelos... Brohoof**


	47. Doctora Lightning

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo chicos, espero les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 46: Doctora Lightning

La mañana había llegado una vez mas dejando iniciar un nuevo día en el pueblo … aun no podía creerlo… antes estaba nervioso por el hecho de que estoy por ser padre de un bebe… pero ahora estaba asustado…

Dos… dos bebes iba a tener Flamer… era algo que mi mente no podía captar, ahora estaba mas nervioso que nunca, ¿Desde cuando Flamer sabe que serán 2 bebes?… o mejor dicho… ¿Por que no me lo había dicho antes?…

Tenia que admitirlo, y Flamer también, la forma en la que ella me había revelado esa verdad no era la mas indicada que digamos, tenia el problema de Storm en ese instante y de repente llega Flamer y me dice que tendré 2 bebes, ¿Que habrá pasado por su cabeza? ¿Por que no me lo contó cuando estábamos sin ningún problema?

Debo decir que me encontraba algo molesto por lo que me hizo la noche anterior, pero no debía decirle a ella… claro, tenia miedo de dos posibilidades: de lastimarla… o de enojarla mas…

Decidí no decirle nada con respecto al tema, al menos no por ahora, tenia mejores cosas en que pensar.

* * *

Al despertar esta mañana pude notar que algo faltaba, ese algo era Flamer, al parecer ella se había levantado tiempo atrás. Y con razón, al mirar por la ventana pude ver que no había amanecido apenas, ya era medio día.

-Genial, me perdí del desayuno... Meh, nada que un tente pie no resuelva- Me dije a mi mismo para luego levantarme de mi cama y tomar paso a la puerta. Mientras bajaba al piso de abajo, en mi cabeza pasaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Agité mi cabeza, no podía dejar que eso me moleste... Pero aún así lo hacia, por mas que trataba no podía quitarme ese pesar de mi mente.

No había nadie en la casa, me encontraba completamente solo. Ni siquiera Storm se encontraba en la casa lo cual me dejó algo sorprendido, tal vez se haya ido con Kath a conocerse por ser compañeras de cuarto.

Tomé paso a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, al llegar pude ver una nota en el refrigerador. Me acerqué a la nota y comencé a leerla.

_Querido Thunder Pick:_

_No vamos a estar en la casa para cuando despiertes, Flamer fue con su mamá a visitarla, Amanda mencionó algo de meditación, no me dijo mucho. Storm y Kath salieron al pueblo a conocer a los otros, después de que supimos que Storm estaría aquí unos __días se nos ocurrió dejar que ella sea una de nosotros hasta que llegue el momento en el que.. tu sabes. Yo y Tom salimos a conseguir unas cosas al pueblo, no nos esperes en un buen rato._

_Tu amiga: Sunshine Brezze_

_Pd: Finalmente te conseguimos una copia de la llave, búscala en la mesa del comedor._

Entonces no estarían en todo el día, tal vez sea mejor que haga lo mismo, no podía quedarme aquí esperando.

Después de tomar un bocado, tomé mi bolsa con mis bits adentro y algunas cosas que podría necesitar, me aseguré de que aun tenga mi collar y finalmente salí de la casa.

Pensé en lugares a los que podría ir, hacía tiempo que no visitaba a algunos amigos que tengo, tal vez deba aprovechar.

-AHÍ TE VA- Se escuchó una voz, un disco volador fue lo que vi después de eso mientras este era atrapado por una poni, sonreí al ver de quien se trataba.

-Nunca vas a cambiar, Brooke- Le dije a la poni quien se trataba de mi antigua mascota ahora ponificada, ella volteó a verme y me sonrió.

-Hola amo- Dijo esta dejando caer el disco, ella lo volvió a tomar con la boca.

-Hola hermano- Escuché la voz de Light acercándose, imaginé que había sido ella quien había arrojado el disco.

-Hola hermana- Le dije yo con tono neutro, al parecer las dos lo notaron ya que ambas me miraron preocupadas.

-Hermano.. ¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó la poni verde limón.

-No te preocupes hermana.. estoy bien- Le dije tratando de calmarla, de repente Brooke comenzó a olfatearme, yo alcé un ojo debido a esto. Después de un rato Brooke miró a Lightning.

-Está mintiendo, puedo oler sus preocupaciones- Le dijo Brooke a Lightning la cual me miró de manera triste.

-Hermano.. ¿No confías en tu hermana menor?- Rayos, aun por el hecho de que ella ya era una adolescente, mi hermana sabía como enternecerme con su mirada de perrito, a veces odio el hecho de que ahora sea una poni.

-.. Ok.. pero tomará un rato..-

-Tengo una idea, hagamos una terapia- Sugirió Brooke, wow, no sabía que ella sabía de esas cosas.

A Lightning le brillaron los ojos al escuchar esa idea.

-BUENA IDEA BROOKE, VAMOS- Apenas terminó Lightning, ella me jaló de la cola y comenzó a correr.

-AUH AUH AUH AUH AUH, ¿A DONDE VAMOS?- Pregunté yo mientras aguantaba el dolor de mi cola.

-Ya veras- Me dijo mi hermana pequeña.

* * *

Una luz se encendió, yo me encontraba acostado boca-arriba en una cama de mi tamaño.

-Uhm uhm- Esa era.. ¿Lightning?

-Brooke, prepárate para tomar notas- Le dijo la poni limón a otra la cual deduje era Brooke, esta tenía unos anteojos, una libreta y un lapiz en su boca. Ella asintió y miró a la libreta.

Wow... ¿cuanto tiempo pasó desde que la última vez que la vi?

-Muy bien hermano... ¿Cual es tu problema?- Me preguntó Lightning sentándose en una silla a lado de la cama. Yo di un suspiro, al parecer no tenía de otra, además no tenía nada mas que hacer.

-Está bien.. No sé si ya viste a Storm- Lightning asintió -Ok.. verás, lo que sucede es que Twilight no puede regresar a Storm a... donde sea que ella haya venido... y a Suny se le ocurrió dejarla quedarse en el pueblo.. en nuestra casa para ser mas exacto-

-¿Estás apuntando esto, Brooke?-

-Lo tengo- Dijo Brooke realizando los apuntes.

-Muy bien.. Continúa- Me dijo Lightning.

-La verdad es que yo no tengo problemas en que Storm se quede a vivir a mi casa, digo.. ella se ve confiable y no lo digo solo por el hecho de que ella sea mi versión femenina... es solo que.. cuando llegue el momento.. ella tendrá que irse por... bueno, eso no es importante... la cosa es que.. no busco encariñarme con Storm.. pero ella no piensa lo contrario...-

-¿De que hablas?- Me preguntó mi hermana, yo di un suspiro, tal vez a Lightning no le guste esto.

-Ella me llamó hermano- Los ojos de Lightning se abrieron al escuchar eso mientras Brooke seguía escribiendo. Yo simplemente seguí hablando.

-Eso solamente me complicó las cosas... ella se está encariñando conmigo... ¿Que pasará cuando vuelva Twilight?.. Lightning, ella me está agradando... pero ella no pertenece aquí... tal vez Hope tenga razón, tal vez ella sea de otra realidad... el hecho de que Storm no tenga memoria empeora las cosas pues no conocemos sus recuerdos y no podemos realizar el hechizo de memoria en ella... Storm no querrá irse de aquí... ¿Que pasará con su vida original?... yo no quiero que deje su vida para estar en un mundo en donde ya existe alguien igual a ella...- Brooke dejó de apuntar en ese momento, Lightning me miró conuna mirada neutra por un momento, finalmente se levantó y se acercó a mi.

-¿Quieres que te diga mi consejo?- Me preguntó ella, yo asentí mirando hacia abajo. -Ok... deja que ella se quede.. al menos hasta que descubran de donde vino ella.. Pero hasta que eso ocurra, déjala vivir con nosotros... y tal vez... que sea parte de nuestra familia.. después de todo.. si ella es tu.. técnicamente también es.. mi hermana- Miré a Lightning apenas la escuché decir eso, ella sonrió -.. Siempre quise una hermana..-

Sonreí y abrasé a Lightning mientras ella me correspondía.

-Gracias hermanita... Tienes razón en todo...- Me separé de ella y la miré.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado... oh oh, Brooke, dame las notas- Le dijo Lightning a Brooke, esta asintió y arrancó la hoja para luego dársela.

Lightning miró de reojo las notas, yo me acerqué a verlas, me tapé la boca para evitar reirme al ver que Brooke estuvo jugando ahorcado todo este tiempo, Brooke miró a Lightning.

-Siiieeeehhhh... aún no se escribir-

* * *

**Lol xD**

**Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo, pero antes de irme, Trueno y Llamarada está por cumplir un año y voy a subir algo para celebrarlo.**

**Los que me tienen agregado en Facebook ya saben de que se trata, ya casi lo termino.**

**Solo les diré que pronto sabrán como se ve y habla su estimado.**

**BROHOOF**


	48. El Descubrimiento

**Hola bronis y pegasisters, vengo con otro capítulo, espero y les guste :D**

* * *

Capítulo 47: El Descubrimiento

Dos días habían pasado desde mi plática con Lightning, desde entonces me he dado a cumplir lo que Storm quería.

En estos días los dos nos estábamos uniendo cada vez mas, prácticamente eramos como hermanos. Cabe mencionar que esto hacía feliz a Flamer puesto que era lo que ella quería desde el principio. Saben.. ahora que lo pienso, tal vez Storm SI sea una versión alternativa mía, tenía los mismos gustos que yo, pero lo que mas destacaba era, por supuesto, la música.

Escuchen esto, Storm también era buena con la guitarra.

Le había dado a probar la mía, y debo decir que lo hacía muy bien, la diferencia es que lo suyo era el estilo libre, en otras palabras ella creaba sus propios solos.

-¿Entonces también eres guitarrista?- Me pregunto Storm mientras sostenía mi guitarra, yo la había dejado tocar un rato mientras hablábamos.

-Sip, gracias a eso soy lo que soy… bueno, desctontando la parte del portador- Asi es, la habia contado a Storm sobre mi vida como portador de la union, tambien le habia contado quienes eran las otras portadoras.

Se que sonaba arriesgado, pero como dije antes, ahora confiaba mas en Storm, si quería que ella confiara en mi entonces tenia que contarle la verdad. Pero aun no le había contado sobre… bueno, sobre mi vida humana… no quería asustarla con algo como eso, tal vez después, pero no aun.

Storm era una solista, como había dicho antes, ella me había dado una corta sesión de su estilo libre, tenia que decirlo, la chica tenia estilo, y uno muy grande tenia que decir.

-Debo decirlo Storm, si que tienes talento- Le dije yo, ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo dices solamente por el hecho de que practicamente somos el mismo pony-

-… jejeje… claro que no…- Ok, lo que dije era verdad, pero hasta yo me creia lo que ella decia en ese instante.

-Sabes…- Dijo ella mirando a la guitarra -Esta guitarra… me hace sentir algo… como si la hubiera visto antes… Siempre he sido buena en el estilo libre, ¿Sabes?… Al momento en el que mis pezuñas hacen sonar las cuerdas… me siento mas poderosa… como si mi corazón fuera quien tocara- Termino ella, yo me quede atónito por sus palabras, la razón de esto era por el hecho de que yo también sentía todo esto al momento de…

Esperen, ¿Que acabo de decir?... No puede ser.

-Storm, ¿Me permites un momento?- Le pregunté a Storm.

-Claro- Me dijo ella aún tocando la guitarra, yo me levanté y tomé paso a la puerta.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta comencé a correr a la biblioteca, Twilight aún no había llegado pero en el lugar se encontraba Spike y Frezzer (Melisa), esta última se había ofrecido a cuidar el lugar mientras Twilight se encontraba ausente.

* * *

Finalmente llegue a la biblioteca, me encontraba respirando con dificultad por correr sin parar.

Luego recordé algo que me dejo como un idiota. SOY UN PEDORRO PEGASO.

-¡QUE IDIOTA SOY!- Grite para luego golpear mi cabeza contra la puerta dejándola ahí, otro error debo decir pues de repente esta se abrió.

-Ahhh-¡auch!- Grite al sentir como mi rostro habia terminado en el suelo, en frente de mi se

encontraba Frezzer la cual tenia una ceja arriba.

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto ella, yo levante mi rostro rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre junto a ella a la biblioteca.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA SPIKE?!, ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON EL AHORA!-

-¡Tranquilízate Thunder!… ¿Que sucedió? - Me preguntó ella tratando de calmarme, yo tome un poco de aire antes de responder.

-Storm… tiene memoria…- Le dije yo, a ella le tomo algunos segundos para entender lo que me refería en ese momento, ella abrió los ojos al momento en el que sucedió.

-Pero… si ella tiene memoria…-

-Entonces es real… Storm si es real…-

-¡QUE ESPERAMOS ENTONCES! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR POR SPIKE!- Grito ella para luego correr junto conmigo a la puerta de la habitación de Twilight, al momento en el que entramos yo corrí a la canasta en el que dormía Spike.

-DESPIERTA SPIKE- Grite yo.

-AHHHH- Grito el casi como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, pero era mas obvio que era por haber despertado de esa manera.

-STORM ES REAL, ELLA TIENE MEMORIA- Grite yo, el abrio los ojos.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PERO COMO?!-

-Ella y yo estábamos en nuestra casa y de repente ella me contó que ella era buena en los solos… ELLA ESTA RECORDANDO, Entonces… ella si tuvo otra vida… SPIKE!, TIENES QUE ESCRIBIRLE A LA PRINCESA PARA QUE LE DIGA A TWILIGHT- Apenas termine yo, Spike se levanto y prosiguió a conseguir una pluma y papel, yo inicie el dictado.

_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Me he enterado de algo que de seguro la dejara sin palabras: Las realidades alternativas si existen._

_Como me entere de esto?: Hope. Ella si viene de una realidad alternativa, estoy seguro de que ya estará enterada de que ella no tenia memoria, pues mi teoría de que la habrá perdido ahora es mas segura de ser cierta. Aun no estoy seguro de como habrá sucedido pero tratare de hacer lo posible para saberlo._

_Por favor dígale a Twilight que no tenga prisa en volver, tal parece que… ella sabrá la razón una vez que se entere._

_Muchas gracias por su tiempo, yo me encargare de lo demás._

_Atentamente: Thunder Pick, Portador de la esperanza._

-Ya está, puedes enviarla- Le dije a Spike, este asintió y sopló una llamarada para luego dejar que la carta se vaya en una nube de humo.

No puedo creerlo, ahora era de A HUEVO que ella era de otra dimensión... un momento..

(Hope, ¿No habías dicho que Storm no tenía una realidad definida?) Le pregunté a Hope mentalmente.

*... Eso es lo que me extraña... si ella es de otra realidad.. entonces algo debió pasarle a esta.. no logro encontrarla*

¿No lograba encontrarla?, ¿A que se refería con eso?

(Luego hablaremos de eso Hope.. Tu sigue buscando)

*Si Thunder, haré lo que pueda*

* * *

Poco después de eso, había regresado con Storm, esta se encontraba extrañada por mi repentina partida, yo la había dicho que no era nada importante, que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Pensé que costaría trabajo, pero ella asintió y se fue a dormir, dijo que se encontraba algo cansada.

Tal parece que ella no se había dado cuenta, ese sentimiento, esa pasión que decía tener por la música no era algo que se dice por decir, ese sentimiento se consigue con el tiempo... tiempo, esa era la palabra clave, ella no lo sabía pero si memoria estaba regresando, y no sé por qué pero estaba empezando a creer que mi guitarra tuvo algo que ver.

Me encontraba en Sugarcube Corner sentado junto con Acid, Fluttershy y Lady Art acompañándome, les había platicado sobre lo sucedido hace unas horas. Los tres se quedaban escuchando lo que les decía desde el principio hasta el fin.

-... Y luego Hope me dijo que ella no lograba encontrar su realidad de procedencia.. estoy muy confundido, ¿Cómo voy a ayudar a Storm si ni siquiera se por donde empezar?- Les dije yo a los tres, ellos se quedaron pensando.

-No sabría decirte- Me dijo Acid -Al principio yo pensé que ella si era tu versión femenina.. pero una creada por esa máquina, si ella es de otra realidad.. pues es algo difícil, recuerda que aún no entiendo de esas cosas- Me dijo el pegaso, voltee a ver a las otras dos.

-¿Que dicen ustedes?- Les pregunté a Lady y a Fluttershy.

-Lo siento Thunder- Dijo La unicornio -Pero no sabría que decirte sin haber estado ahí-

-Descuida Erika- Le dije usando su verdadero nombre.

-Amm... tal vez... alguien que estuvo ahí... Twilight tal vez- Eso me había llamado la atención, voltee a mirar a la pegaso la cual del susto se ocultó en su melena, pero yo tenía una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Fluttershy, ¡eres una genio!-

-Lo siento, no quería.. ¿en serio?- Me preguntó ella algo sorprendida.

-Pues claro, la única que puede ayudarme con esta es la única que estuvo en la escena, Twilight podría decirme lo que habrá ocurrido... el problema.. es que tengo que esperar a que ella regrese.. ¿Que haré hasta entonces?-

-Pues eso es muy fácil, ¿No crees?- Me respondió Lady, yo me calmé después de eso.

-Es verdad... luego me preocuparé de eso.. Tengo que irme, gracias por escucharme chicos-

-No hay problema- Dijo Acid, me levanté de mi lugar para luego dar paso afuera del lugar.

* * *

-Eso nos quita un problema- Dijo Lady Art apenas Thunder se había ido.

-Fluttershy, recuérdale a Pinkie lo de mañana, tenemos que asegurarnos de que Thunder no se entere por nada en el mundo, y para eso necesitaremos de la ayuda de los demás- Le dijo Acid a Fluttershy, la pegaso asintió y se levantó para luego ir a donde Pinkie.

-Esto se pondrá muy bueno- Dijo Lady Art.

-No puedo esperar a ver su reacción- Comentó Acid.

* * *

**Estoy seguro de que se preguntarán qué rayos estaban hablando los tres.**

**Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, pronto regresaré con el siguiente.**

**Antes de irme les dejo este link: ** user/heldduke

**En ese link hay algo que quiero que vean, obviamente sabrán de que les hablo una vez que lleguen ahí.**

**Véanlo**** como una forma de decir gracias a ustedes.**

**BROHOOF**


	49. Un Día Especial

**Nuevo capítulo :D**

* * *

Capitulo 48: Un día especial

Otra día mas, les juro que ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevábamos en este lugar, solo se que ya eran casi dos meses.

Pero bueno, Flamer se encontraba a mi lado esta vez, al parecer esta vez me había dormido a buena hora. Acaricie su melena con cuidado de no despertarla, se veía tan hermosa cuando estaba dormida.

Vaya, no puedo esperar a que el 'día' llegue pronto, no me importaba nada mas.

Me levante de la cama con cuidado, quería levantarme temprano pues quería salir un rato. Luego mire por la ventana y pude ver que aun no había amanecido. Vaya, enserio me había acostado temprano pues ya no tenia sueno.

Decidí volver a la cama con mi chica, ella tenia una sonrisa en su rostro. Me acerque a la cama y levante la sabana para luego meterme en el que era mi lado de la cama. En ese momento sentí algo caliente rodeando mi cuerpo, no se trataba de la sabana, era Flamer quien me había abrazado aquel entonces. Yo esbocé una sonrisa en mi rostro para luego corresponderle el abrazo aun sin intenciones de despertarla. Fui cerrando los ojos lentamente tratando de encontrar el sueño una vez mas, finalmente lo había logrado.

* * *

-Bebe… Despierta…- Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar la voz de Flamer, tal parece que ya había amanecido. Al mirarla pude ver que ella tenia su vista fija en mi.

-Buenos días Flamer- Dije yo, ella se me acerco y me dio un tierno beso.

-Buenos días Bebe… ¿Tienes planes para hoy?- Se me hacia extraño que me haya preguntado eso.

-Amm No- Respondí yo, su vista cambio a uno de sorpresa.

-¿A no?- Volvió a preguntar ella, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Por que la pregunta?- Pregunte yo.

-Es que… pensé que… olvídalo Me dijo ella para luego levantarse tratando de ignorar el tema. Yo me levante de la cama y camine detrás de ella.

-Sabes, puedo llevarte a cualquier lugar si lo deseas-

-No es eso Thunder, por favor olvídalo- Me dijo ella sin detenerse, yo me detuve de repente.

-Ay no… no me digas que olvide una fecha importante, Es eso, ¿verdad?, yo… ¡No me digas que olvide un aniversario de nuestra relación!- Gritaba de forma divertida.

-Jijiji no es eso Thunder, ¿aniversario?, Ni siquiera estamos casados- Dijo ella tranquilamente mientras bajaba al piso de abajo.

-… Aun no- Dije yo susurrando con tal de que no me pudiera oír para luego bajar.

Al llegar abajo los dos tomamos el desayuno, durante este yo seguía insistiendo en sobre que estaba hablando Flamer, ella simplemente ignoraba el tema.

Finalmente los dos habíamos terminado, ella llevo los platos usando su magia, yo le ayude a lavarlos a lo que ella me agradeció con otro beso. Al terminar esto, ella tomo sus cosas y dio paso a la puerta.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Le pregunte, ella me miro con una expresión de pena.

-En verdad lo siento bebe, lo que tengo que hacer es algo en lo que no debes intervenir… luego sabrás de que hablo- Y con eso ella cerro la puerta dejándome ahí viendo a esta cerrada y sin dejarme decirle nada mas.

-… Te amo-

* * *

Momentos después me encontraba acompañado de Storm en las calles de Poniville, nos encontrábamos ahí paseando mientras una vez mas trataba de encontrar un trabajo.

Ok, ¿Recuerdan que había dicho que ser portador de la unión tenia sus ventajas? Pues tener trabajo no era una de esas. Tenia que encontrar uno por mi cuenta, pero en cada lugar al que iba siempre me decían lo mismo.

-No necesitamos personal en este momento-

-Usted no tiene experiencia-

-Usted es muy ruidoso-

¿Ruidoso?, ¿RUIDOSO?

¡¿Por ser guitarrista me consideran ruidoso?!

… Esta bien, tal vez si sea algo ruidoso pero… ME VALE, SOY PORTADOR Y ELLOS NO Y ME LA PELAN POR ESO. HE DICHO.

Momentos después los dos nos encontrábamos en las afueras de Poniville, ambos recostados viendo el cielo en silencio. Finalmente decidí cortarlo.

-Oye Storm-

-¿Que sucede?-

-¿Como te estas pasando aquí?- Mi pregunta la dejo confundida.

-¿De que hablas?- Me pregunto.

-Quiero decir… ¿Ya lograste adaptarte?- Le pregunte yo, esta vez ella pareció entenderme.

-Pues si bien aun no puedo considerarme alguien de… bueno, de aquí los demás ya me tratan como una de ustedes… Thunder, al principio note que te sentías Culpable por mi… pero luego de repente comenzaste a tratarme como una hermana, ¿Que sucedió?-

-Digamos que alguien me ayudo a ver las cosas-

-¿Flamer?-

-No exactamente, Lightning-

-¿Tu hermana menor?-

-Esa misma- Me acomode un poco.

-¿Pues qué te dijo ella que te hizo cambiar de repente?- Me pregunto con duda, yo sonrei.

-Ella me dijo que siempre quiso una hermana- Le respondí no fue necesario voltear a ver a Storm para ver que ella había sonreído al escuchar esa respuesta.

-Sabes… yo también quise tener hermanos- Me dijo ella, yo sonreí al escuchar eso, me hacia sentir bien el dejar que ella disfrute su estadía en este mundo, sinceramente comenzaba a verla como a una verdadera herma… Un momento.

Voltee a ver a Storm, esta se había dormido, al parecer se había relajado demasiado.

Me recosté una vez mas en el pasto para mirar el cielo una vez mas.

'Otro recuerdo… ella siempre quiso hermanos… cada vez su memoria estaba mas cerca de llegar…' Pensé yo mirando al cielo sin mutarme.

'Alguna novedad, Hope?'

*… No portador, aun no entiendo que es lo que habrá sucedido… Es como si algo hubiera ocurrido… Tal vez necesite mas tiempo, existen infinidades de realidades*

'Esta bien Hope'

* * *

Storm y yo nos encontrábamos de camino al pueblo, algo que se me hacia raro era el hecho de que en todo el día no haya visto a ninguno de mis amigos, ni siquiera a los que casi no veía.

En ese momento escuchamos a alguien gritar, casi como si estuviera cayendo.

-¡Que rayos!- Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que algo cayera encima mio.

-¡THUNDER!- Gritó Storm para luego correr hacia donde estábamos yo y quien me había chocado.

Me encontraba mareado con mis ojos girando.

-Oh Celestia, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la pony que me había chocado, era obvio que era una pegaso.

-Si…- Agite mi cabeza tratando de recuperarme, finalmente pude ver quien fue la pony que impacto contra mi: Derpy.

-¿Estas bien, hermano?- Me pregunto Storm, yo me levante del suelo sacudiéndome el polvo.

-Estoy bien… no te preocupes- Le dije a Storm, luego voltee a mirar a Derpy -Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez Derpy, tal vez yo no me haya hecho daño pero eso no podría decir lo mismo de otros ponis-

-Lo siento mucho…estem…-

-Thunder Pick- Dije yo, sus dos ojos se abrieron.

-¡¿Usted es Thunder Pick?!, ¡lo he estado buscando por todos lados!-

-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunte yo, era raro que Derpy este buscando a alguien en especial y menos a mi.

-¡Es su novia, esta en problemas!-

-¡¿QUE?!- Gritamos Storm y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Sígueme- Dijo Derpy para luego volar torpemente, yo y Storm la seguimos.

* * *

Storm y yo seguíamos volando siguiendo a Derpy, aun por el hecho de que esta se desviaba algunas ocasiones nosotros hacíamos lo posible para que no cayera, ya sea guiándola verbalmente o que uno de nosotros evite que caiga en pleno vuelo, lo bueno es que no sucedía nada.

Esto era malo, si Flamer estaba en problemas entonces tenia que ayudarla, no importaba cual era el problema, no podía permitir que nada malo le pase a mi chica, mucho menos en su estado actual.

Derpy volvió a descender, Esta vez en Sweet Apple Acress, algo raro en realidad, Que hacia Flamer en Sweet Apple Acress.

Los tres aterrizamos frente al granero, el cual fue el lugar en el que apuntaba Derpy.

-Ahí es- Nos dijo la pegaso, Storm y yo nos acercamos.

-Derpy, ¿Estas segura de que Flamer esta aquí , Porque ahora que lo pienso, ella no tenia ninguna razón para…- Abrí la puerta.

-¡SORPRESA!- Se escucharon muchas voces, yo me asuste y salte para luego aterrizar en los cascos de Storm.

-¡Que es esto!- Dije yo alarmado, todos los que estaban adentro rieron. Luego simplemente lo note: En el lugar solo podía encontrar rostros familiares.

-Creo que es bastante obvio- Dijo Tom abrazando a Suny, yo mire alrededor de lugar hasta que logre ver algo que me dejo sin palabras. Un enorme mensaje colgando del techo que decía: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Thunder Pick!

-Mi… cumpleaños… Es hoy?… ES HOY, COMO PUDE OLVIDAR MI CUMPLEAÑOS !- Grite yo sosteniendo mi cabeza, de verdad me había concentrado en tantas cosas que incluso había olvidado y propio cumpleaños.

Volví a mirar a los presentes, una sonrisa se figuró en mi rostro.

Todos estaban ahí, Los chicos, las ponis, incluso Cristal estaba ahí Voltee a ver a Storm mientras me bajaba de sus cascos, ella me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Tu sabias de esto, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si… Feliz cumpleaños hermano- Dijo ella para luego darme un abrazo.

Después de eso la puerta volvió a abrirse, al voltear a ver pude mirar a Flamer y a Derpy con un pastel de cumpleaños el cual estaba sobre una mesita con ruedas. El pastel tenia un decorado amarillo, en este se podía leer una leyenda que decía 'Feliz cumpleaños Thunder' Ademas de dos corazones que habían en este.

-Adivino… Tu decoraste el pastel- Le dije a Flamer, ella asintió.

-¡Donde crees que estuve todo el día?- Yo no le respondí en lugar de eso le di un beso en los labios, uno apasionado. Finalmente me separe.

-No sabes cuanto te amo, Flamer- Le dije yo haciendo que ella se sonroje. Tom y Suny se me acercaron. La primera en abrazarme fue Suny.

-Feliz cumpleaños Thunder- Me dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Suny- Le dije yo, ella se separo y Tom se me puso en frente para luego darme el saludo, el cual yo le respondí Finalmente terminamos con un Brohoof y el me abrazo.

-Felicidades Hermano-

-Gracias Hermano- Le dije yo, finalmente el se separo -Disfruten la fiesta- El asintió y se fue junto a Suny.

Y así me fueron felicitando todos, primero fueron Lightning y Brooke, las dos me tenían un regalo: Una cajita con varias púas de guitarra, lo que me gusto de estas fue que todas tenían tres rayos pintados en estas, las cuales eran color verde oscuro. Yo sonreí y las abrasé.

Luego de eso llegaron Kath y Sarah, las cuales también tenían un regalo para mi: Un disco con algunos temas de los mejores rockeros de toda Equestria.

Después fueron Frezzer y Hit, entre las dos me dieron pases para el Spa para ir con ellas dos algún día de estos, creo que podría ser algo relajante, sobre todo por lo que he pasado estos últimos días.

Luego fueron Acid y Star, entre los dos me regalaron una consola portátil de video juegos, creo que debí esperarlo de parte de los dos Gamers del grupo.

Luego fueron Drycloud, Sky y Lady, ellos no tenían regalo, pero no me importaba en realidad, estaba feliz con el hecho de que estén ahí.

Obviamente también las main 6 estuvieron ahi, entre ellas me regalaron una pelota de parte de Rainbow, un sombrero de parte de Rarity, una soga de parte de Applejack, un libro de parte de Twilight (lo cual no me sorprendió mucho), Fluttershy no supo escoger que regalarme y Pinkie me dio un par de lentes oscuros. Termine rodeado de regalos al final.

Pero el regalo que mas me conmovió fue el de Cristal, ella me entrego un cuadro hecha por ella en el cual había pintado un retrato de todo el grupo sonriendo, era perfecto, casi como si fuera una foto.

-Es perfecto- Le dije yo mirando al cuadro -¿Esto es lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?- Mire a Cristal y esta asintió tímidamente.

-Lo hice para demostrar que en verdad quiero ser su amiga- Agrego ella, yo le sonreí y la abrasé.

-Me encanto… gracias amiga- le dije yo, ella me correspondió el abrazo.

Finalmente llego Flamer, ella se me acerco y me susurro al oído.

-Mi regalo… te lo daré pronto- Dijo ella para luego guiñarme un ojo a lo que yo me sonroje -Pero tendrás que esperar a que los bebes nazcan- Raro, pensé que se refería a los bebes… Ohhhhhh… ya entendí.

El resto del día la pasamos jugando varios juegos entre todos, era muy divertido pasarla re-bonito con todos, compartimos pastel, ponche y una que otra risa. Lo que me gustaba ver era como Storm socializaba con los chicos, sin duda ya era una de nosotros. Algo en mi interior quería que ella se quede aquí en esta realidad. Podía ver como ella y Lightning reían en la fila de conga. Esto hacia que yo me enterneciera aun mas, eso era lo que le faltaba a Lightning, una hermana mayor.

* * *

La fiesta habia terminado en la noche, todos regresaban a sus casas, Sarah se quedaba en Sweet Apple Acress, Lightning y Brooke con Fluttershy, Acid se iba con Rainbow, Start con Hit, Frezzer con Pinkie, y finalmente Kath, Storm y Tom con nosotros.

**N****A: Ustedes me preguntaban donde vivían, aquí lo tiene xD**

Al llegar a casa, todos fueron a sus habitaciones no sin antes darnos las buenas noches. Flamer y yo fuimos a nuestra habitación y apagamos la luz para luego recostarnos en la cama no sin antes darnos un ultimo beso de las buenas noches.

Tengo que decirlo y lo diré: EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE TODOS.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy**

**Pronto volveré con el siguiente.**

**PREGUNTA DE HOY:**

**¿Que les pareció El doblaje de Cadence, Shining Armor y Discord?**

**Yo los veo decentes, sobre todo el de Discord**

**BROHOOF**


	50. Slide's Music Store

**Llego otra vez, disfruten el capi de hoy :D**

* * *

Capítulo 49: Slide's Music Store

Hoy era un día especial, no, mi fiesta había sido hace 4 días atrás. La razón de que este día era especial era porque hoy Scarlet había regresado de Las Pegasus.

No lo mencione? Bueno, desde antes de Nightmare Night, Scarlet, quien ahora se hacia llamar Venus, había dado un viaje por TODA Equestria. Desde Canterlot hasta Manehattan, desde Fillydelphia hasta Hoofington, desde Trottingham hasta Baltimare… En resumen, viajo por TODA Equestria.

¿La razón Encontrar a otros posibles humanos ponificados e identificarlos. Esa fue la tarea que ella acepto personalmente y que hoy había cumplido. Si bien esto hizo que haya permanecido alejada de nosotros, ahora estaría en Poniville desde ahora.

Su ultimo viaje fue en la ciudad de Las Pegasus, lo mas seguro es que ella haya hecho mas que solo identificar a los posibles humanos ya que incluso se había traído recuerdos. Entre ellos, y el cual me regalo por mi cumpleaños, una gorra de esas que tenían dos porta-vasos colgando de esta y que ademas tenia grabado 'Yo Amo Las Pegasus' en frente. No puedo evitar sonreír al ponérmela la verdad siempre quise una de estas.

Por cierto, Venus era una pegaso color Gris de crin y cola Azul y ojos azules.

Había pasado un rato desde que termino la fiesta de bienvenida de Venus, ella había regresado en el amanecer y nosotros ya teníamos todo preparado gracias a que habíamos recibido una carta de parte de ella. Al parecer todos la extrañaban, yo no podía decir otra cosa diferente.

* * *

-¿Entonces si lograste encontrar humanos?- Le pregunté a Venus mientras los dos caminábamos, ambos nos estábamos dando un paseo por el pueblo para ver que encontrábamos.

-Al parecer las sospechas de la princesa eran ciertas después de todo- Me respondió ella.

Después de su regreso, Venus me había dado una lista de nombres de los humanos ponificados, esta superaba la barrera de los 10 encontrados, por desgracia no logró encontrar a alguien conocido.

-Sabes… Por un tiempo pensé que lograríamos encontrar a viejos amigos… como Carl o Raúl… O mis padres… ¿No encontraste a nadie llamado Manuel o Carmen?-

-No…- Ella sacó la lista de su bolsa de viaje -Entre los nombres de los encontrados están Harold, Deyanira, Enrique, Sebastian, Donato, Mónica… Pero no encontré ningún conocido- Dijo ella bajando la cabeza, yo le di un golpecito.

-Tranquila amiga, tal vez no hayas encontrado a ningún rostro familiar, pero ahora sabemos que no somos los únicos en llegar a esta realidad- Bajé un poco la mirada -Aunque hubiera sido bueno saber de mis padres… En verdad los extraño- Le dije yo.

-Es algo normal… Yo también extraño a los mios… y puedo decirte que no somos los únicos… pero no pierdas la esperanza, tal vez estén en otra realidad… o en otro universo-

-O en otro mundo…- Terminé yo.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que no debes perder la esperanza, eso es lo que simbolizas después de todo, ¿No?- Me recordó ella, yo sonreí.

-Es verdad… Me alegra tanto que estés de vuelta- Le dije yo a Venus haciéndola sonreír mientras volteaba a ver el camino.

-… Raro-

-¿Que ocurre?- Le pregunté yo.

-¿Habías visto este lugar?- Me preguntó Venus alzando la pezuña, al mirar hacia donde apuntaba me quedé en un estado entre sorpresa y confusión.

-Tienda de Música de Slide… No había visto este lugar antes- Dije al ver el lugar.

-¿Y si vamos a ver que tal está?- Me preguntó ella, yo lo pensé un momento antes de responder.

-Mmmm… Está bien, quien sabe, tal vez encontremos algo interesante- Dije yo dando paso al lugar junto con Venus.

* * *

Debo decir que el lugar no estaba nada mal.

Adentro se podían ver algunos instrumentos en venta, entre ellos podía ver guitarras acústicas violines, algunos pianos y una batería. También se podían ver algunos discos de varios tipos de música, desde clásicas sinfónicas de Equestria hasta Rock. También habían açcesorios como jirafas (las que los cantantes usan para sostener el micrófono), bandas para la guitarra, puas (Creo que aquí mandó Lightning a hacer las mías), entre otras cosas.

Nada mal, debo admitirlo.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes ponis- Dijo un poni de tierra que se encontraba en el lugar, era uno amarillo con crin Negra y ojos amarillos, su cutie mark era una guitarra acústica -Soy Slide, bienvenidos a mi tienda musical- Sonreí al escuchar su presentación, el pony se escuchaba como un poni adulto, me sorprendía que se dedique al negocio de la música.

-Un gran placer, Soy Venus- Se presentó Scarlet, Slide volteó a verla.

-El placer es mío, señorita- Luego volteó a verme -Tu no necesitas presentarte, ya sé exactamente quien eres-

-¿A si?- Pregunté yo confundido, el asintió.

-Eres Thunder Pick- Acertó Slide -Tu y los otros portadores de la unión son casi tan famosos como las portadoras de la armonía, es un gran honor-

-El honor es mio Slide, este lugar no está nada mal- Le dije yo volviendo a ver la tienda, lo que me gustaba eran las paredes adornadas con imágenes de instrumentos y notas musicales.

-Me alegra que le guste, ¿Hay algo en especial por lo que haya venido usted?- Me preguntó Slide.

-Pues… en realidad no… le diré que, veré que hay y si hay algo que me llame la atención, yo le diré, ¿Le parece?- Le pregunté yo.

-No hay problema, usted solo avíseme y yo estaré para ayudarlo- Y con esto, yo y Venus comenzamos a ver juntos por algo que nos guste.

-Me agradó- Le dije a Venus -Slide se ve como un buen poni-

-Sin mencionar su gusto, este lugar tiene de todo… ¡Mira esa guitarra!- Venus se acercó a una guitarra negra y blanca, si mas no recuerdo esta era parecida a la modelo Stratocaster de la marca Fender.

-Muy buena… ¿Que tal esta?- Le dije yo mirando una guitarra parecida a una Warbeast de color negro -Un gran diseño y buen sonido- Comenté.

-Linda- Dijo Venus mirándola.

Creo que estuvimos viendo el lugar por al menos unos 15 minutos, no exageré cuando dije que había de todo aquí.

Lo único que encontré necesario por ahora era una nueva cinta para sostener mi guitarra y una base, por suerte aun tenía dinero para pagarlo por lo que no tenía problema.

Al momento de llevar las cosas a la caja para que Slide las cobre, pude ver algo que me llamó la atención.

-¿También dan clases aquí?- Pregunté al mirar un anuncio a lado de la caja.

-Es para los que recién estén iniciando, cuando alguien compra su primer instrumento, la inscripción es gratis, aún así deben pagar cada cierto periodo de tiempo determinado. Damos clases con todos los instrumentos - Informó Slide, de repente este bajó la mirada. -O al menos así era-

-¿Era?- Preguntó Venus.

-El poni que daba clases de guitarra renunció esta mañana, dijo que tenía que ir a Trottingham… no dijo por qué, simplemente se fue Dijo Slide. Yo me sentí mal por el poni de tierra, debió ser muy duro el perder a un compañero y que este se haya ido así nada mas…

-Thunder puede reemplazarlo-

En verdad no me agradaban las personas o ponis que al principio se comprometen y luego dejen algo sin una bue… AH?

-Miré a Venus atónito por lo que acababa de decir, luego a Slide quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Tu tocas?, ¿Eres bueno?- Preguntó él, iba a decir algo pero Venus me interrumpió.

-Créame cuando le digo que él es muy bueno, y un buen candidato para reemplazar al anterior, no encontrará a alguien mas en Poniville-

-¡Acaso te volviste loca!- Grité yo, pero esto había sido en vano pues Slide había saltado a mis pezuñas.

-Por favor tienes que aceptar la oferta, si eres tan bueno como dice tu amiga, entonces te pido que consideres trabajar aquí- Decía Slide sin soltarme.

-Pues… no lo sé…-

-¡Contratado!-

-¿Ah?- Dije yo al escuchar lo que me dijo el terrestre para luego sentir como este agitaba mi pezuña.

-Bienvenido a nuestra familia, Thunder Pick, ven mañana y te presentaré a todos, ¡No sabes lo agradecido que estoy en este momento!- Dijo Slide para luego soltarme, yo comencé a alejarme lentamente simulando una sonrisa.

-Okeyyy… Muchas gracias Slid-Digo Jefe jeje- Y con eso los dos salimos de la tienda, me tomó un ratito para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-… ¿Simplemente conseguí un trabajo?- Pregunté yo, Venus se puso a mi lado.

-En realidad YO te conseguí trabajo… pero si, ahora tu tienes como mantenerte- Me dijo ella en tono de burla mientras caminaba de regreso, yo la seguí aun confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

**Parece que Thunder ya no tiene que preocuparse por encontrar trabajo xD**

**Espero les haya gustado, hasta luego :)**

**Ahora un chiste:**

_**-Papá papá, ¿tu te casaste por civil o por la iglesia?.**_

_**-¡Por tu culpa!**_

**BROHOOF**


	51. Especial Navideño Parte 1

**Chicos les debo una larga disculpa por no subir nada esta semana, andaba algo corto en creatividad y bueno, decidí saltarme hasta llegar a este punto.**

**Por cierto, un usuario me comunicó que el periodo de fecundación de los ponis es de 10 meses, investigué y vi que era verdad, así que aún faltan 2 meses en la historia para que nascan los bebés xD**

* * *

Capítulo 50: Especial navideño Parte 1

Las cosas ya iban con mas calma desde el día en el que me habían contratado para ser el maestro de guitarra en la tienda de Slide, dentro de poco iniciarían lo que serían las clases, hasta entonces tenía tiempo para almacenar, o mejor dicho recordar todo lo que yo sabía de tocar la guitarra, para eso tenía que recordar las enseñanzas que me habían aplicado mi padre y uno de mis primos cuando aún vivíamos en la tierra, eran cosas básicas y algunas avanzadas, por suerte se me había dado una guía la cual usaría para dar mi clase.

Al día siguiente volví a ese lugar para poder despejar algunas dudas que tenía, también logré conocer otros maestros de otros instrumentos, luego les daré mas información, se me informó que trabajaría con algunos de ellos.

Pero hoy era otra historia, pues hoy al despertar y salir de mi casa pude notar que del cielo caía lo que parecía… nieve.

Una gran sonrisa se figuró en mi rostro, en Yucatán nunca había nevado y nunca pensé presenciar un día nevado en mi vida, pero ahora se hacía realidad.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Lightning había salido de casa de Fluttershy con un suéter puesto para el frió ahora se encontraba en el pueblo viendo como otros potrillos salían de sus casas a jugar en la nieve. Lightning hizo algo que siempre quiso hacer en la tierra.

-ANGEL DE NIEVE- Gritó ella para luego tirarse en la nieve y mover sus patas muy rápido debido a la emoción, por desgracia ella no midió cuanto había movido sus patas pues cuando se levantó, ella solo pudo ver un circulo de nieve.

-Aww- Soltó ella al ver el circulo un tanto deprimida, una unicornio se puso a su lado, era Amanda.

-Creo que debiste controlarte, pequeña- Le dijo la unicornio mirando el agujero -Sabes, de pequeña siempre quice hacer un angel de nieve- Dijo esta mientras recordaba que en Yucatán no nevaba.

-¿Y por qué no lo intenta ahora?- Le preguntó Lightning ya recuperada de su 'desgracia', Amanda se quedó pensativa.

-Amm… Esta bien..- Le respondió la unicornio un poco nerviosa aunque también con una sonrisa en su rostro, esta se colocó en la nieve y comenzó a mover sus patas, con cada segundo que pasaba, ella lo disfrutaba mas.

-Ajajaja es como si fuera una niña otra vez ajaja- Decía ella disfrutando el momento, finalmente se levantó para ver su creación pero…

-¿Ahh?- Reaccionaron las dos ponis al ver que en la nieve se encontraba la figura de un angel auténtico, era como si fuera una imagen hecho con cuidado. Las dos se miraron confundidas por aquel angel de nieve sin saber como había aparecido.

* * *

Me encontraba preparandome para salir, junto a mi se encontraba Storm quien se colocaba una bufanda y un gorrito para el frio, usabamos los mismo solo que los de ella eran amarillos y los mios eran negros.

-Suny, ¿Segura de que no quieres pasear con nosotros?- Preguntó Storm al aire.

-Segura, ademas estaré ocupada- Dijo Suny quien tenía una pala en su boca -Me tomaré el dia para quitar la nieve de la entrada- Dijo ella, nosotros asentimos y dimos paso fuera de la casa.

-Es una pena que Flamer y Kat no vengan- Dije yo caminando junto con Storm.

-En todo caso, ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?- Me preguntó ella, yo la miré.

-Recuerda que ellas son mas unas pony de calor, pueden estar en el agua pero cuando se encuentran en clima frio simplemente no lo aguantan… lo sé… Flamer tenía ese problema desde niños- Le dije yo, aún recuerdo aquellos dias cuando eramos niños, esos tiempos antes de que todo haya iniciado.

* * *

***Calquiní - Campeche, 5 años en el pasado, Invierno***

-Tomate esto, Mari- Le había dicho yo a Marisol mientras le entregaba una taza de chocolate caliente. Marisol estaba cubierta con varias sabanas y bufandas de una forma algo exagerada.

Ella sonrió mientras temblaba para luego sostener la taza, en sus manos tenía puestos un par de guantes rojos que cubrian sus manos.

-Gracias Héctor- Dijo ella para luego darle un sorbo al chocolate, yo sonreí mientras le daba un sorbo al mío mientras veia cómo el chocolate hacía que recupere algo de sus fuerzas.

-Gracias otra vez… eres un buen amigo- Me dijo ella mientras bebía el suyo.

-Sabes que no tengo ningún problema… pero oye, hay algo que no entiendo- Le dije yo con una mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó ella alzando una ceja en forma de curiosidad.

-Hace unos meses me dijiste sobre lo que eres en realidad… ¿Por qué no simplemente usas tu poder para calentar tu propio cuerpo?- Le pregunté yo, ella rió ante tal pregunta, por suerte aquel entonces mis padres salieron por lo que estabamos solos.

-No es tan facil como piensas, primero que nada mi poder no es tan fuerte cuando el clima lo supera, suele ser debil durante el invierno-

-¿Enserio?, awww, y yo que pensé que serias toda una antorcha humana como en 'Fantastic Four'- Dije yo algo divertido, ella volvió a reir de forma tierna.

-Tal vez en un futuro, pero ahora sigo siendo muy joven, necesito mejorar con el tiempo, es casi como la pubertad-

-ohh lo tengo- dije yo alzando un pulgar, ella bajó su taza al piso y se me acercó para darme un abrazo, yo tenía el rostro completamente rojo, mas luego sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.

* * *

-Entonces la debilidad de Flamer… ¿Es el frio?- Preguntó Storm, yo asentí.

-Debes saber que todos tienen debilidades hermana, ningún ser, por mas poderoso que sea, se queda sin una… el invierno es la debilidad de Flamer por naturaleza a la vez que el Verano, que es donde el clima es mas caliente, es cuando sus energías se ven aumentadas- Le expliqué yo, ella asintió.

-¿Y que hay de la tuya?-

-¿Mi que?-

-Ya sabes, tu debilidad, ¿tienes alguna?- Me preguntó Storm, yo me quedé pensativo un momento, aún no tenía idea de lo que me hacía debil pero si mis poderes estaban guiados por energía eléctrica, lo mas cercana que podía ser era…

-umm… ¿la goma?-

-¿Por qué la goma?- Me preguntó Storm, yo alzé los cascos.

-No lo sé, tendría que ser algo que no conduzca la electricidad, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió… el agua también puede ser una, recuerda lo peligroso usar electricidad cuando estas mojado- Le dije yo, ella rió un poco…

De repente ella se detuvo en seco, su mirada se había perdido, yo voltee a verla.

-¿Storm?- Dije, ella no se movió, me acerqué a ella y la moví un poco estando de frente.

-¡¿Storm?!- Dije un poco mas alarmado, ella reaccionó ante aquello, yo solté un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias a Celestia estas bien, ¿Que sucedió?- Le pregunté, ella se agarró la cabeza.

-No es nada… sigamos, hay que ver a los otros- Dijo ella, pero su tono de voz era algo diferente, no sé que era, pero se que algo había visto… Decidí seguir a Storm, los dos teniamos que reunirnos con los otros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los demas se encontraban preparando la biblioteca, algo que nosotros habíamos tomado en cuenta es que aquí no celebran la Navidad… bueno, si la hacen a excepsión de que aquí no había un 'Pony Clous' o algo por el estilo.

Tom se encontraba colgando uno de los adornos en la puerta junto con Spike, el cual estaba usando una escalera con ruedas movida por Start, los tres estaban siendo guiados por Acid.

-Haber… muevanse un poco para arriba- Les indicó el pegaso marrón, Spike subió las escaleras mientras Tom se elebava.

-ALTO… un poco a la izquiera- Start movió la escalera para que ambos lograran llegar a la ventana.

-Coloquenlo con cuidado…- Ambos lograron colocar el adorno en la pared.

-Bajen- Spike y Tom terminaron aterrizando al suelo.

-¡Y denme un pasito Gangnam Style!- Acid se puso en dos patas e hizo el pasito que ya todos conocen esperando a que los tres le siguieran, estos simplemente se le quedaron viendo mientras hacía su paso (Todo mientras en el fondo se escuchaba el tema Gangnam Style).

Acid se detuvo poco a poco (mientras se escuchaba el sonido de un disco rayado en el fondo) al ver que los demas no le seguían, él se puso en 4 patas.

-Pues… acabo que ni quería que hagan Gangnam Style conmigo- Dijo el pegaso para luego dar paso a la puerta para checar las cosas afuera.

-¡Frezz!, ¡Lady!, ¿Todo bien con la escultura?- Gritó Acid, en el exterior había una escultura de hielo casi terminada, Lady Art era quien la tallaba mientras Frezzer le soplaba para hacerle aparecer el hielo congelado que hiciera necesario.

-¡Ya casi está!- Gritó Lady mientras le daba los últimos toques, la escultura representaba la imagen de un oso polar con sombrero navideño.

-Ok- Dijo Acid para luego regresar al exterior, las dos ponis se quedaron viendo su obra maestra ya terminada.

-Quedó bien- Comentó Frezzer.

-O shi- Dijo Lady, si bien la escultura no estaba bien tallada… era aceptable.

En ese instante llegamos yo y Storm y lo primero que vimos fue la escultura, puse una mirada rara al verla,

eemmmm... lindo... creo

-Hola Thunder, ¿Te gusta?- Dijo Lady al verme, yo me quedé viendo la escultura con la misma expresión.

-Emmm... ¿Cómo digo esto?... está..- Vi como tanto ella como Frezz me veían, ambas con una mirada de perrito triste.

'MALDITA SEA, ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME PONEN ESA MIRADA?' Grité en mi mente -Amm... está.. ¿Linda?-

-GRACIAS- Dijeron las dos con felicidad, yo di un suspiro de alivio al saber que no dije algo erróneo.

-¿Y si entramos ya?- Sugirió Storm, las dos chicas asintieron y entraron, luego Storm se acercó a mi ¿Trajiste los regalos?- Abrí los ojos apenas me dijo eso.

-... No... Vuelvo enseguida- Giré para luego correr a casa, era verdad, hoy entre todos íbamos a hacer un intercambio de regalos entre nosotros, yo de distraído había olvidado los que eran de parte nuestra.

-Ayy Thunder- Dijo Storm riendo en su interior para luego entrar a la biblioteca con los demas.

* * *

**Lamento cortar aquí pero apenas me alcanza el tiempo, mañana tengo una boda a la que ir y pues uno no debe faltar a esas cosas nwn**

**Pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Alguna vez han jugado Slenderman? Si es así, ¿Cómo reaccionaron la primera vez?**

**No se hagan, se que los encontró en su primera vez xD**


	52. Especial Navideño Parte 2

**Una vez mas lamento la tardanza, pero los compensaré, ya al final sabrán por qué digo esto.**

**Mi respuesta: yo la neta... ni sabía lo que jugaba al principio, solo diré que estábamos yo y TW en su casa y pues... la neta no quiero hablar de eso, un día triste y gracioso a la vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 51: Especial Navideño Parte 2

Minutos habían pasado desde que me retiré de la biblioteca, soy todo un distraído había olvidado los regalos que teníamos yo y Storm para el intercambio.

Por cierto, hablando del intercambio, creo que no he aclarado mucho, días atras organizamos entre todos una reunión para escoger un papelito cada uno, al final terminamos cada uno con un nombre escogido al azar, el dueño o dueña del nombre que nos había tocado representaba al pony que recibiría su regalo. Por el momento no diré a quien nos tocó a mi y a Storm puesto que… bueno, se supone que es como un intercambio tipo 'amigo secreto' para revivir viejos tiempos.

Logré llegar a casa, pude ver que Suny se encontraba retirando la nieve que había en la entrada, una expresión de asombro apareció en mi rostro, la había quitado la mitad de la nieve en tan poco tiempo.

-Vaya, al parecer tu te esmeras al hacer un trabajo Suny- Dije yo, ella se espantó pero sin dejar que la nieve caiga de la pala que tenía en la boca, ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Thunder?, pensé que te habías ido a la fiesta- Dijo ella aún con la misma expresión mientras yo caminaba a la puerta.

-Llámame distraido, olvidé los regalos- Ella rió al escucharme.

-Ok ok- Fue lo que dijo la pegaso para luego seguir con lo suyo mientras yo entraba a la casa. En el interior pude ver a Flamer y a su hermana menor calentandose con el fuego de la chimenea, ambas cubiertas para evitar el frio. Me acerqué a Flamer y la abrazé por la espalda.

-Eeep- Reaccionó ella, luego notó que se trataba de mi -Thunder… casi haces que me de un ataque… ¿Que haces aquí?-

-¿No puedo pasar tiempo con mi novia?- Le pregunté aún abrazandola.

-… Olvidaste los regalos-

-Si, de hecho- Dije apenado liberandola del abrazo, ella y su hermana solo miraban el fuego, me daba algo de tristeza el hecho de verlas ahí.

-Finalmente subí y encontré los dos regalos, una caja un poco grande la cual era de parte de Storm y otra un poco mas pequeña por parte mía, tomé los dos y volví a bajar mirando a las chicas, aún sin moverse.

No podía dejarlas ahí, bueno, aquí estaban bien puesto que el espacio no es tan abierto y con la chimenéa aquí pues las dos tenían el calor que necesitaban, pero yo las quería ahí con los demás y verlas disfrutar este día…

… Tengo una idea.

Corrí una vez mas a mi habitación y ya dentro de ella saqué diferentes sueteres, no eran muchos ya que, bueno, los ponis en si no usan ropa, pero eran suficientes para las dos.

Momentos después volví a bajar y terminé por dejar los sueteres cerca de las dos, estas miraron las prendas y luego a mi con un semblante de confusión.

-Volveré a la fiesta, pero ustedes vienen conmigo- Les dije a las dos tomando un sueter con mi boca.

***Momentos después***

Tanto Flamer como Kath ahora se encontraban bien cubiertas, tenían por lo menos 2 sueteres cada una, al menos espero que sea suficiente.

-Me siento algo incómoda- Replicó la unicornio azul.

-Bebé, enserio no tienes que hacer esto, nosotras estaremos bien, tu ve con Suny y nosotras es..- Ella dejó de hablar al ver que yo había dejado de verla, yo había bajado la cabeza mirando al piso mientras me alejaba un poco, en mi rostro tenía una mirada deprimida.

-… yo solo quiero estar contigo… no me divertiré si no vas… por favor…- Le decía en voz baja, aún así sabía que ella podía escucharme, yo solo la quería serca de mí, yo la amaba y si algo le pasaba, yo la protegería.

Ella se quedó pensando, ¿Debería ir?, Ella no aguantaba el frío, si bien era algo que ella no aguantaba, tampoco era algo que la podría matar, además de el hecho de que ella había crecido, ya era toda una mujer y por ello podía aguantar el frío mas que lo hacía en la tierra cuando era niña…

-… Iré- Dijo ella sonriendome, aún estaba cubierta pero aún se podía ver su boca sonriente.

Yo solté un poderosisimo 'Squee' para luego abrazarla con cariño.

-Te prometo que será un día que nunca olvidarás- Le dije al oido, lo había conseguido, ahora ella iria conmigo, si bien ella no participaba en el intercambio, yo tenía un regalo para ella.

-¿Vas Kath?- Le pregunté a la unicornio azul.

-Claro, ahora que Flamer irá, ya no tengo que quedarme a cuidarla-

-¿Ahh?- Reaccionó Flamer.

-Yo si dejé que terminaran de inyectarme las toxinas meses atrás, no necesito ocultarme del frío- Dijo Kath quitandose las chamarras, aún estando sin nada, ella parecía estar bien -¿Lo ven?-

Ahora era Flamer quien se había apenado, aún recordabamos que el día de la mutación de ella, en lugar de permitir que esta termine su procesa, ella decidió saltar por la ventana para escapar, ¿Recuerdan?

-Ya estoy lista Thunder- Dijo Suny entrando al lugar solo para vernos a nosotros tres, Flamer era quien mas llamaba la atención debido a tanto sueter que tenía puesto en ese momento, Suny logró contener la risa.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- Preguntó ella aún conteniendo la risa.

-Flamer irá con nosotros- Le dije haciendo que la sonrisa de Suny cambie a una sonrisa real.

-Esas son buenas noticias- Dijo Suny -Ahora la fiesta será aún mejor ahora con todos presentes en el intercambio- y sin decir mas ella simplemente tomó un regalo que se encontraba en una de las mesitas y salió en dirección a la puerta, Flamer me miró de reojo.

-¿Intercambio?- Me preguntó ella.

-Es algo que organizamos entre todos, descuida, yo mismo me encargaré de que esta noche sea una que nunca olvides-

* * *

La noche había llegado y nosotros la pasábamos de lo lindo, bailes, comida y algunas canciones cantadas por Suny fueron las cosas que hubo, era divertido, pero el hecho de tener a Flamer a mi lado en todo momento era algo que mejoraba las cosas.

Quería estar con Flamer, quería permanecer a su lado y nunca separarme, ella ha estado esperándome estos años y ahora finalmente podíamos estar juntos otra vez en esta época del año, yo la amaba y sabía que ella me amaba, ya me lo ha dicho y probado en varias ocasiones, era obvio, nos pertenecemos y mas…

'… es hoy… hoy si es la noche'

* * *

Finalmente después de un rato el intercambio había iniciado, cada quien había traído un regalo para su pony secreto, habían tocado combinaciones raras. Para el momento de hoy ya habían entregado algunos su regalo, ¿Les mencioné que también Brooke participó? Pues ella había recibido un regalo de parte de Sky, un peluche en forma de oso, Brooke estaba tan feliz que incluso le dio un beso al pegaso, no sé por qué me llegó un presentimiento en ese momento.

También hubo algo entre Drycloud y Rarity, el le regaló un collar con una piedra preciosa adornándolo, una sugilita, morada como el cabello de la unicornio, la reacción de Rarity fue épica, aunque no como la de Spike, detecté un triangulo amoroso.

Claro, no faltó el pobre tonto que recibió el libro de parte de Twilight, ese tonto fue Tom, sin embargo el lo aceptó e incluso la abrazó. 'Ese es el espíritu, hermano' Pensé yo en aquel momento.

Poco después yo entregué mi regalo después de recibir uno por parte de Sarah, ella me había dado un par de anteojos para leer, gracias a dios necesitaba unos.

Pero bueno, me tocó regalarle a Acid, ¿Han visto esas cajas de sonidos?, con la ayuda de Sparky logré construir una algo peculiar, era una de esas que había que tu voz tenga un estilo de ardilla, no entendió al principio pero luego la probó y le encantó.

La entrega de regalos había terminado, era hora de cenar para nosotros. La luna llena ya se encontraba casi a la mitad del cielo, era el momento.

-Flamer- Llamé a la unicornio, ella me miró y se acercó a mi.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me preguntó ella.

-Mira el cielo- le dije yo, ella se acercó a la puerta y salió para ver el cielo, los dos ahora nos encontrábamos afuera del lugar solos mientras los demás seguían adentro -¿No es hermoso?- Le pregunté para cortar el silencio.

-Si... y la luna lo complementa... también las estrellas-

-Aún recuerdo que en la tierra era difícil poder ver las estrellas debido a las luces de la ciudad... aquí es diferente, aquí podemos contemplarlas con toda su hermosura- Le dije siempre mirando al cielo nocturno, pude notar que ella había volteado a verme.

-Thunder.. ¿Que ocurre?.. normalmente no eres así de.. sentimental- Me preguntó ella mirándome extrañada.

-¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?- Le pregunté ignorando su pregunta.

-Pues... fue hace 9 años, nosotros aún vivíamos en la tierra... yo me encontraba en el muelle, sola.. yo.. pensaba que ya no me quedaba nada, en ese tiempo yo creía que debía dejar de existir.. había hecho mucho daño, lo peor de todo es que ni sabía lo que ocurría.. me creía un monstruo.. era horrible.. que otros huyan de ti y tu tratando de esconderte... no podía vivir con eso..- Ella tenía la mirada abajo mientras me decía esas cosas, pero luego me miró con una sonrisa y una lágrima asomándose en su ojo descubierto.

-Pero luego llegaste a mí.. me ofreciste tu amistad.. contigo sentía que estaba entre familia.. fuiste el único amigo que tenía en esa época, aún al pasar los años y aún al descubrir lo que yo era en realidad, tu te quedaste a mi lado en todo momento... tu fuiste mi primer y único amor... me hiciste sentir cosas que no había sentido nunca- Ella se me acercó para abrazarme -Gracias... muchas gracias por todos esos años..- Ella tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, yo me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos.

-Cada día que me levanto... también me llegan a la mente todos esos recuerdos... Flamer.. estoy muy feliz de tenerte en mi pasado.. y en mi presente.. tanto que.. quiero pedirte que te quedes ami lado en el futuro- Ella me miraba algo confusa por mi petición.

-¿De que hablas?- Me preguntó ella, yo sonreí.

-Flamer.. cuando estoy contigo, yo siento que no quiero separarme nunca.. eres una chica que sabe como animarme cuando estoy deprimido, incluso en mis mas tristes días.. tu siempre estas a mi lado y haces que al final a dormirme yo pueda decir 'Hoy fue un gran día'... siento que tu eres la chica.. o pony.. para mi..' de entre mis cosas busqué algo, una pequeña caja negra, los ojos de Flamer se abrieron.

-Nuestra relación es algo de lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir, todos los días te veo y me pregunto ¿Que es lo que hice para merecer a alguien tan hermosa como ella-

-Thunder.. detente..-

-Déjame terminar.. Lo nuestro ha superado varios obstáculos.. superó la barrera de la distancia... el tiempo.. e incluso la de la muerte- Me arrodillé mostrando la pequeña caja, ella tenía mas lágrimas en los ojos. Finalmente abrí la caja y mostré un anillo para cuerno adornado por diferentes piedras de tonalidad roja.

-Flamer Flower, yo, Thunder Pick, te pregunto a ti en esta noche, después de 9 años de amistad y un amor que nunca sentimos por otro... ¿Quieres tu... ser mi esposa?-

...

...

Silencio absoluto

Me había quedado en mi misma posición sin moverme, los segundos pasaban como si fueran horas. Me sentía nervioso, ella no decía ni una sola palabra.

Pero luego el ambiente cambió un poco cuando de repente ella comenzó a quitarse los suéteres, ahora ella se encontraba sin nada puesto, solamente tenía su reliquia puesta.

-Flamer... tu ropa... te vas a..-

-No la necesito... ya no- me interrumpió la unicornio, ella luego me miró a los ojos -... acabas de darme el calor que necesito... Thunder... no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho ahora..- Mas lágrimas salíasn de sus ojos, yo aún mirándola dejé salir otras.

-Flamer... tu... tu...-

-... Thunder... acepto... ACEPTO- Ella se abalanzó y me dio un gran abrazo y un apasionante beso, yo la correspondía pero también tenía los ojos abiertos.

Aceptó... ME ACEPTÓ.. FLAMER ME ACEPTÓ.

Estaba tan emocionado que cerré mis ojos y disfruté el beso, no supe cuanto tiempo me quedé así pero la verdad no me importaba, ahora estaba viviendo el momento mas feliz de mi vida.

Nos separamos y Flamer miró a la puerta sonrojada, los demás habían visto la escena, las chicas así llorando, esto se notaba mas en Kath y Lightning. Los chicos simplemente me veían con una expresión de 'Bien hecho'.

Reí nerviosamente, sin embargo no sentí que el momento se había roto, nadie podía romper aquel momento.

-Oigan.. ¿Miren arriba?- Dijo Scarlet señalando con su pezuña, arriba de nosotros se podía ver algo parecido a... un muérdago.

-No puedo pedir nada mejor- Dijo Flamer sin perder su sonrisa, yo simplemente seguí la tradición del muérdago y volví a besarla, aún sabiendo que los demás nos veían ella simplemente me correspondió el beso.

Le dije que hoy sería una noche inolvidable.

* * *

**D'awwwwwwwwwww**

**Finalmente lo hizo**

**Espero les haya gustado, I just puked rainbow while i was writting it.**

**Es enserio ;)**

**Dejen su comentario en la caja de reviews, pronto subiré lo que sigue.**

**BROHOOF**


	53. Corazón Fuerte

**Antes de empezar, me gustaría agradecer a Gajeel Redfox por ayudarme con esta parte, ya era momento de que logre trabajar con él, también estamos viendo juntos la trama de My Little Bastard después de haberlo abandonado xD**

**Bueno, empezamos :D**

* * *

Capítulo 52: Corazón Fuerte

Suny, Cristal y Venus salían del spa después de un largo día, habían pasado 3 días después de que Thunder le propuso matrimonio a Flamer y durante este tiempo las cosas se habían puesto tranquilas, los chicos hacían lo que podían para ayudar a la pareja a planear la boda, aún no tenían una fecha prevista aunque Flamer quiso que esta ocurra hasta después del nacimiento de los bebes.

-Vaya... realmente necesitaba eso- Expresó la pegaso blanca con un rostro relajado.

-Todavía no me acostumbro.. nunca fui de esas niñas que se arreglaban o cosas así- Decía la pegaso gris quien se encontraba entre las dos.

-¿Tu te quejas?, dímelo a mi, tu no eras quien recibía esas miradas por parte de las otras ponis, digo, no es normal ver a una Changeling en un Spa- Decía Cristal con una expresión de inconformidad.

-Anímate Cris, no fue tan malo, ademas la expresión de tu rostro no pareció importarle esas miradas- Le dijo Suny a la changeling, este sonrió.

-Cierto- Dijo la changeling sonriente.

-Bueno, aquí me separo, ya tuve suficiente de estas cosas, iré a pasearme un rato- Dijo Venus despidiéndose del grupo, estas le dieron su adiós con la pata.

-... Hay gracias a Celestia ya puedo estar tranquila- Dijo esta una vez que se había asegurado que sus amigas no la escuchaban, Scarlet, como había dicho ella, no acostumbraba a hacer estas cosas, su tiempo en mayor parte se concentraba mas en estar con su grupo anterior, claro que todo fue diferente desde aquella noche durante la batalla.

-Nunca pensé que las cosas cambiarían de esta manera... ¿Que habrá sido de los otros?..- Se preguntó ella caminando hacia ningún lugar determinado.

A unos 20 metros estaba un crater, rodeado de ponies, todos observaban el interior donde estaba un pegaso inconsciente.

-¿Que ra..- Venus logró ver el grupo de ponis, sin pensarlo dos veces ella se acercó corriendo a ver el interior, sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que se encontraba ahí.

Era un pegaso, de color anaranjado con crin y cola color café y manchas negras en sus patas y lomo, Llevaba lentes oscuros y una pañoleta en el cuello. Su Cutie Mark era unas pesas con un 1000.

-... Dios...- Sin pensarlo se arrojó al crater y jaló al pegaso de la cola, cabe mencionar que este daba aún mas trabajo de lo común pues este era mas grande que uno común, con mucho esfuerzo ella logró sacarlo del cráter.

-Abran espacio- Indicó Scar, algunos ponis dieron paso al inconsciente pegaso mientras lo observaban -Necesito ayuda para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, los que puedan cooperar se les agradecerá el favor-

Con ayuda de 2 ponies de tierra llevo al pegaso a un hotel para interrogarlo cuando despertara.

-Gracias chicos- Les había dicho ella a los ponis, su mente había olvidado la situación actual, esto no era común, la última vez que había ocurrido esto ella ni siquiera estaba aquí...

-Tal vez... Tengo que decirle a Thunder- Después de ayudar a encontrarle una habitación al pegaso, la poni de tierra tomó vuelo directo hacia Thunder, si esto por alguna razón esto tenía que ver con los humanos entonces él y los otros serían de ayuda...

* * *

-Muy bien, ahora sígueme el tono- Le decía a Tom mientras ambos sosteníamos una guitarra cada uno, yo tenía mi Gibson verde y él usaba la de Suny. Ambos estábamos tratando de sacar una canción juntos, entre los dos tocábamos una de mis favoritas del grupo 'Skillet': Falling in the black

Minutos habían pasado y llevábamos apenas la primera estrofa, hubo ocasiones en las que o uno de los dos se adelantaba o tocaba en un tono diferente.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos para luego, ¿No crees?-

-Pienso lo mismo, hermano- Le dije a Tom mientras ambos dejábamos las guitarras en su lugar y bajábamos al piso de abajo.

***PUM***

De un momento a otro Venus entró al lugar haciéndome saltar del susto, estúpidamente aterrizando en los cascos de Tom, el me soltó en el acto.

-Auch, es no fue chido- Dije yo levantándome, luego miré a Venus.

-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunté a ella, noté que esta respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera corrido con prisa hasta aquí.

-Pueblo... Pegaso... Dormido... Crater...-

-¿Ahh?- Preguntamos los dos.

-¡Encontré un pegaso en un crater!-

-¡¿Qué?!- griamos yo y Tom.

-Llamemos a las demás, Scarlet, tu guianos- Dije con tono demandante, los dos asintieron y entre los tres fuimos a buscar a Sarah, kath y Suny.

* * *

Horas después el pegaso comenzó a despertar, Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sintió confundido ya que no sabia donde estaba, ni como es que había llegado ahí.

-¿Y tu crees que se trate de otro humano?- Dijo una voz masculina.

-Thun, creo que la teoría de Scar podría ser cierta, digo, ¿Recuerdas cuando Mel llegó al pueblo?- Dijo otra voz, esta era una femenina.

-Chicos, creo que ya despertó- Esa era Venus quien notó que el pegaso había abierto los ojos.

El pegaso se sentó en la cama y vio a varios ponis frente a el.

***P.D.V. Thunder Pick***

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté yo al pegaso, recién había llegado hace unos momentos después de recibir a Scar a mi casa, eramos yo, Venus, Suny, Blu y Sarah quienes nos encontrábamos en el lugar.

-Me siento un poco mareado todavía- Fue lo que respondió el extranjero.

-Tranquilo, tu relájate, Kath, trae algo de beber para el chico- Dijo Sarah, la unicornio asintió y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

-Gracias- Respondió el pegaso.

-No lo menciones- Dijo la terrestre naranja sonriendo.

-¿Donde estoy?-

-Estás en u hotel en Poniville..a juzgar por tu pregunta se puede decir que no tienes idea de cómo llegaste aquí- Le dije yo seriamente.

-¿C-como es que sabes eso?- Preguntó el extranjero sorprendido.

-No lo sabía, solo lo adiviné- Le dije tranquilamente, Kath llegó con un vaso de agua llevado por magia, este aterrizó en los cascos del pegaso.

El pegaso bebió el agua sin dejar de ver a su alrededor notando ya bien a los que estaban ahí.

-Recuerdo estar viendo Dr. House- Respondió el pegaso.

-Dr. House...- Mis ojos se abrieron segundos después de procesar su respuesta, era obvio -¿Eres un humano?-

- Era al parecer - Dijo el pegaso.

-Entonces yo tenía razón- Exclamó Venus.

-Me llamo Ricardo- Se presentó el pegaso -Estaba en un hotel en la ciudad de México, Viajaba con mi familia- Comentó.

-¿No recuerdas otra cosa?- Le preguntó Sarah a Ricardo.

-De momento no, pero si recuerdo algo mas, se los haré saber, por cierto, ya puedo levantarme de aquí?- Preguntó Ricardo queriéndose levantar.

-Claro, digo si es que te sientes con fuerzas- Le respondí yo al pegaso.

-No me gane mi Cutie Mark por ser debil- Dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

-Eso puedo decirlo- Dijo Venus echándole el ojo al pegaso, todos volteamos a verla con una ceja alzada, esta se sonrojó -¿Que?.. Es bastante obvio..-

-¿Tienen algún lugar donde pueda quedarme?, me quede sin dinero, les pagare cuando encuentre trabajo- Dijo él ya levantado de su cama, nosotros nos miramos preocupados.

-Ya hay mucha gente en nuestra casa, Thunder- Dijo Suny con la cabeza abajo, Blu también hizo lo mismo.

-Trataré de hablar con Applejack.. pero no prometo nada por ahora- Dijo Sarah

-... El puede quedarse conmigo- Dijo Venus

-No lo traje aquí por nada.. yo rento habitación aquí y me hace falta compañía..- Nos quedamos pensando un momento, no era mala idea, aunque no sabía que Venus ya tenía trabajo... creo que luego le preguntaré.

-Supongo que estarás con Venus Ric..- Le dije al pegaso algo sorprendido por la oferta de Scar -Digo, si no te molesta-

-Por mi no hay bronca, bro-

-Me llamo Héctor por cierto, pero aquí me conocen como Thunder Pick- me presenté yo.

-Yo soy Kath, me dicen Blu Flower- Se presentó la unicornio.

-Sarah, un placer- Se presentó la terrestre.

-Sunshine Brezze, dime Suny- Esa fue la pegaso blanca.

-Y yo soy venus.. pero mi nombre real es Scarlet- Dijo la pegaso gris mirando abajo.

-Me alegra conocer chicas tan lindas, sin ofender Thunder, pero prefiero la compañía femenina- Dijo mientras besaba los cascos de las chicas.

-Descuida, estoy comprometido- le dije al pegaso.

-Y ya tengo novio, gracias- dijo Suny alzando una ceja.

- Oh, felicidades - Dijo Ricardo abrazándolo - Perdón no era mi intención conquistarlas ni nada, pero en la tierra era miembro de una orden de caballeros -

-No hay problema- Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa.

- Creo que nos llevaremos bien, por cierto, ¿saben de algún trabajo que requiera fuerza bruta?- Preguntó él.

-Por el momento no, pero te diremos cuando encontremos uno, mientras tanto será mejor que vayas con Venus- Le dije yo, este asintió pero luego pareció recordar un factor.

-Un momento- Dijo -Todos tienen nombre pony menos yo-

-Pues creo que uno sería útil, aunque este tu lo escoges, te recomiendo uno que te describa, a juzgar por tu marca yo diría que eres de los que se ejercitan- Le dije yo.

-Mmmm que te parece Steel Heart- fue el nombre que se escogió.

-... nada mal-

-Un pegaso de corazón fuerte... también me gusta- Comentó Venus, los demás asintieron.

-Gracias- Steel se sonrojo por las palabras de Venus

-Uhh Venus- Le susurró Blu a Venus, esta le dio un zape en la nariz.

-Callate- Respondió la pegaso gris nerviosamente.

-Sera mejor ponernos en marcha, ya que no conozco este lugar- Dijo el pegaso de lentes.

-Cierto, Venus, lleva a Steel a su nuevo cuarto y has que se sienta cómodo- Le dije a Venus para luego guiñarle un ojo sin que Steel se diera cuenta, la pegaso solo se sonrojó mas.

-Ok.. vamos Steel- Le dijo Venus al pegaso para luego salir del lugar mientras nosotros también lo hacíamos tomando un camino diferente.

-Esto será divertido- le susurré a las chicas, estas solo rieron pensando en algún posible escenario.

* * *

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Steel siguiendo a Venus.

-Por nada- Dijo Venus sonrojada, poco después los dos llegaron a la habitación de la pegaso -Perdona si está algo desarreglado el lugar, no esperaba a nadie-

-No te preocupes, te ayudare a limpiar- Venus abrió los ojos a la ves que se detuvo

-N..no puedo, no es correcto- Dijo esta nerviosa, ella no era muy fan de la limpieza y por ello no limpiaba su cuarto comúnmente que alguien mas viniera y se ofreciera a ayudarla con ello era demasiado para ella.

-Es parte de mi educación, ayudar a las damas en todo lo que pueda- Dijo este sonriéndole, ella se sonrojó mas.

-Ok..- Dijo esta, los dos comenzaron a recoger las cosas que se encontraban en el suelo, de vez en cuando Venus volteaba a ver a Steel, por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo.

-... Por Celestia, creo que estoy en problemas-

* * *

**Lol al parecer Scarlet recibió el flechazo xD**

**Una vez mas agradesco a Redfox por el rolplay en este capítulo -Anota otro nombre a una lista- Con este ya van 4 nwn**

**Pregunta: ¿Que propositos tienen para este año 2013?**

**BROHOOF**


	54. El Recuerdo

**Nuevo capítulo, les prometo hacer masa largo el próximo.**

* * *

Capítulo 53: El Recuerdo

Pasaron unos momentos y los dos pegasos estaban por terminar de limpiar el lugar, durante el proceso se presentaba un silencio incómodo para Venus, usualmente o hacía este tipo de cosas y cuando sucedía acostumbraba a llamar a un amigo, el hecho de que un recién conocido la ayude la hacía sentir extraña.

-Sabes que no tenías que hacerlo… ¿verdad?- Le preguntó la pegaso gris a Steel aún algo apenada, el hecho de que un invitado la ayude a limpiar aún la tenía algo incómoda.

- Es parte de mi educación- Fue lo que respondió el pegaso.

-Bueno… Gracias- Le dijo esta sonriendo agradecida -¿Te gustaría algo?- Preguntó ella con confianza.

-Un vaso con agua, por favor- Respondió él.

-Muy bien, enseguida te lo doy- Respondió la pegaso dando camino a la cocina dejando al pegaso por su cuenta al menos por un rato. Steel observo la casa y le pareció mas amplia que cuando limpiaban.

La pegaso regresó y le entregó el baso -aquí tienes- Le dijo ella amistosamente.

- Muchas gracias - Respondio el pegaso tomando el agua.

-No lo agradezcas Dijo ella sonriendo cálidamente, en su mente seguía preguntándose el por qué estaba actuando así -Se que este lugar no es mucho, pero se puede vivir, tengo un baño, una habitación, comedor, no me quejo-

-Me gusta tu casa- Fue lo único que le dijo Steel.

-Gracias- Respondió sonrojándose -Ya que veo que no tienes pertenencias, supongo que puedo llevarte al dormitorio-

-Me gustaría- Contestó el grandote.

-Sígueme- Indicó Venus caminando hacia una puerta, al abrirla se pudo ver una habitación un, lo bueno es que esta se encontraba mas limpia, las paredes tenían un toque naranja y tenía una cama doble -Creo que tendré que inflar un colchón jeje-

-Yo lo hago- Dijo él.

-No Steel- Dijo la pegaso -Ya hiciste mucho y además eres el invitado-

Steel acepto y se sentó en un rincón. Venus sacó del armario un colchón desinflado, después de quitarle el seguro, este comenzó a inflarse -Además este colchón especial es automático, invento de Sarah- Sonrió y se puso a lado de Steel.

-Wooow, debe ser muy inteligente para inventar cosas-

-Jeje si, desde que vivíamos en la tierra- Le dijo la pegaso mirando a Steel.

- ¿En donde vivían? Si no quieres responder no importa-

-No te preocupes… Pues todos nosotros vivíamos en Yucatán, Mérida… Aún recuerdo aquellos días cuando todo era calma, solo nos preocupamos por los problemas de jóvenes… hasta que llegó ese día- Dijo Venus bajando la cabeza de repente.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención- Dice Steel.

-Descuida… Steel… ¿Que sucedió la última vez que estuviste en la tierra?- Preguntó ella mirando al pegaso.

-Yo habia viajado con mi familia a la Ciudad de Mexico y hacia unas pocas horas habíamos regresado, cuando comenzó todo- Explicó.

-¿Que fue lo que viste?-

-El volcán de Colima, tenia un brillo rojizo-

-… Con nosotros hubieron tornados… luego una tormenta-

-Supongo que fue diferente, segun donde estuviera uno- Comento el pegaso.

-Estábamos dentro de la tormenta… fue… no tengo palabras para describirlo, quiero decir… vi a mis amigos morir… pensé que no los vería otra vez…- Steel abrazo a la pegaso brindándole su apoyo. Venus le correspondió el abrazo y dejó salir algunas lágrimas -Solo quedamos Sarah y yo… los demás fueron elevados por algún tornado, les calleron escombros de edificios o Calleron en los cráteres… verlos morir así… - No pudo terminar la oración pues fue ahí cuando comenzó a llorar abrazando a Steel mientras por su mente pasaban esos recuerdos, los recuerdos de aquél día en el que todo parecía haber terminado.

* * *

***Planeta Tierra, Día de apocalipsis***

-HECTOOOOR- Gritó Sarah al ver el cuerpo del chico siendo aplastado por aquel escombro.

-CORRAN- Gritaba Scarlet mientras veía cómo la tierra seguía abriéndose, los chicos corrieron lo que podían tratando de encontrar un lugar seguro, el problema era que no había ninguno.

-CHICAAASSSS!- Esa era Kath quien comenzaba a elevarse, entre todos comenzaron a sujetarla, pero fue en vano, Kath no se sujetó bien y terminó siendo arrastrada aereamente hacia uno de los tornados mientras inútilmente trataba de alejarse usando su forma de Loto azul, solo se pudo ver una luz azúl donde se encontraba ella.

Los 4 restantes seguían corriendo esquivando los peligros, un camión de hielo derrapaba cerca de ellos, este terminó volcándose haciendo que toda su carga cayera hacia donde se dirigían ellos, Sarah, Scarlt y Luis lograron salir, pero Melisa no tuvo la misma suerte, ella había sido enterrada en el hielo y sin poder escapar, para no ser suficiente, un rayo impactó hacia el hielo haciéndolo volar el enorme monte, el cuerpo de Melisa había desaparecido.

Los tres restantes seguían corriendo mientras se abría un crater detras de ellos, este logró alcanzar a Luis haciéndolo caer al fondo cruelmente.

* * *

El pegaso se mantuvo en silencio abrazándola.

-Por suerte ese no fue el fin… al final las dos sobrevivimos, logramos juntar a otros sobrevivientes y al final resultó que los que murieron terminaron llegando a este lugar-

-¿Entonces crees que pueda encontrar a mis hermanos?- Preguntó Steel, Venus lo miró.

-No lo sé… los que no murieron, sobrevivieron o llegaron aquí, terminaron regresando a su estado salvaje… pero oye -Venus lo miró a los ojos- No pierdas la esperanza… si tú lograste llegar, tal vez tus hermanos también lo consiguieron-

-Los buscare por todo el planeta-

-Ni siquiera yo he logrado recorrer el planeta- Le dijo ella, luego se levantó y checó el colchón -ya está listo-

-Nuevamente, muchas gracias, cuando vaya a salir de viaje, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-

La pegaso lo miró sorprendida -¿De viaje?… ¿contigo?- Preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Cuando vaya a buscar a mis hermanos-

-… Lo pensaré- Dijo ella mirando para otro lado aún mas sonrojada, no llevaba ni una hora con Steel y este le había agarrado confianza a ella.

Steel se acostó y quedo dormido casi al instante. Venus lo miró y sonrió para luego acercarse a Steel y darle un beso en su mejilla -Descansa Steel… y gracias-

* * *

***Al día siguiente***

Steel despertó temprano y se sintió confundido por un momento hasta que recordó lo que había pasado.

-Steel… despierta- Le Venus al pegaso mientras lo movía.

-¿Que? Ah si, ya voy gracias-

La pegaso tomó algunas cosas y se dirigió a Steel -Muy bien, hoy estarás bajo el cargo de Thunder Pick, ya sabes, el pegaso verde de ayer-

-Lo recuerdo, gracias Scar-

-Por nada- Ella sonrió -Thunder te explicará como están las cosas aquí, lo mas seguro es que te presente a los otros humanos que han llegado-

-Genial!- Expresó emocionado.

-jeje bien- Venus se dirigió a la puerta -¿Nos vamos?-

-Vamos- Dijo el pegaso.

Los dos pegasos caminaron el resto del pequeño viaje, Venus de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Steel sin que él se diera cuenta, volteando a otro lado al instante. Finalmente ambos lograron llegar.

-Ya me hacia falta volar- Dijo Steel Heart.

-Supongo que luego tendrás que entrenar jeje- Le dijo ella para luego tocar la puerta.

-Creo que abriré un gimnasio-

-Podría servir- Dijo ella sonriendo -No hay ninguno aquí- En ese instante la puerta se abrió, era Kath.

-Hablare con Thunder, ¡hola!-

-Hola- Dijo Kath -Su buscas a Thunder, el bajará en un momento-

* * *

***P.D.V. Thunder Pick***

Escuché el llamado de Kath, Bajé las escaleras para encontrar a Steel y a Venus.

-Buenos días Steel, ¿Estas listo?-

-Siempre!- Exclamó.

-Ok grandote, ven, te presentaré a los otros- Le dije Mientras caminaba con Steel siguiendome.

* * *

**Y es todo por hoy, espero y les haya gustado.**

**Pregunta: ¿Que piensan de Steel hasta ahora?**

**Pd: El capítulo fue corto debido a que en este momento ando trabajando junto con otros autores en un oneshot grupal, hasta hora vamos muy bien, les diré cuando esté listo.**

**BROHOOF**


	55. El proyecto y la sospecha

**Lamento la tardanza, escuela, esas cosas, además se me complicaba el roleo con Redfox.**

**Les agradezco por los 600 Reviews, un paso mas cerca de ser el tercer fic en llegar a los 1000 reviews (Las otras dos son 'Living The Dream' y la ya mencionada 'My Little Nightmare: Darkness is Magic)**

**Antes que nada les aviso que ya está disponible el fic grupal, el cual pasó de un one-shot a un fic de varios capítulos, así no nos será tan limitado.**

**Mas información al final del capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 54: El proyecto y la sospecha.

Steel y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por el pueblo buscando a los demás, la cosa era simple, solo tenía que presentarle a todos los que vienen de la tierra.

Durante el camino le fui explicando las cosas por las que habíamos pasado, nuestra antigua vida en la tierra, sobre los chicos y sus nuevas identidades, incluso le conté sobre lo que se me encargó como portador.

-Básicamente soy como un viajero que puede viajar de dimensión a otra- Terminé de contarle.

-Eso es increíble-

-Créeme, no lo hes tanto- Dije sonriendo nerviosamente recordando los sucesos.

-Me gustaría poder hacerlo- Dijo Steel

-Bueno, primero vamos por el bosque, cerca de ahí viven tres ponis que te agradarán, ¿te parece?-

-Adelante, por cierto Thunder-

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté

-Le comente a la señorita Scarlet que me gustaría abrir un gimnasio pero no se si sea buena idea-

Sonreí ante la idea -En realidad es una gran idea, no se ha puesto ninguno, al menos no en Poniville- Le comenté.

-Genial, buscare trabajo y lo abriré-

-Trata de esforzarte no me pagan por ser portador, recién conseguí trabajo como maestro de guitarra en una tienda de música, inicio terminando el invierno- El pegaso naranja no respondió se quedo observando un rastro de arcoiris en el cielo -Amm… ¿Steel?-

-Disculpa, me quede viendo un raro arcoiris-

-¿Arcoiris?- Pregunté para luego mirar al cielo, mi rostro dibujó una sonrisa -Esa es mi amiga Rainbow Dash-

-Ya veo, creo que le queda el nombre jaja- Dijo Steel

-Seee- Dije para luego ver que Rainbow no se encontraba sola, otro pegaso iba con ella -Ahí está Acid Speed-

-Vayamos-

-¿Puedes volar?- Le pregunté a Steel.

-Claro- Respondió sonriendo -Mira esto- Steel despego a gran velocidad atravesando varias nubes dejándolas como donas gigantes

-… Auch… pobres nubes- Me dije para luego volar de forma tranquila.

-Rainbow, Acid- Llamé a los dos pegasos que en este instante se encontraban recostados en una nube, ambos voltearon a verme.

-Hola Thunder- Dijo Ranbow

-Que pedo, brony- Saludó Acid.

-Cof cof cof-

-… Que pedo… como-te-llames- Saludó Acid al pegaso, yo solté un suspiro.

-Rainbow, Acid, el es Steel… es otro viajero- Les dije a los dos, tanto la pegaso celeste como el otro marrón sabían a que me refería con el término 'viajero'

-… ¿Humano?- Preguntó Rainbow.

-¡Awiso!- Dijo Acid extendiendo su pata.

-Jeje mucho gusto- Ambos chocaron cascos en señal de saludo.

-Es bueno saber que aún quedan otros- Dijo Acid.

-Tengo la esperanza de encontrar a mi familia-

-No la pierdas Steel- Dijo Rainbow animándolo, este solo sonrió y asintió, al parecer ya había encontrado algo en ellos. Mas tarde nos despedimos de Acid y Rainbow, ese era solo el principio, aún faltaban otros humanos por conocer.

Alguien que me pareció una gran candidata pues era Melisa, ella ya era una gran amiga desde que estábamos en la tierra y me pareció una buena idea.

-Ok Steel, ahora nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, ahí viven dos grandes amigas que de seguro te agradará conocer- Le dije yo al pegaso mientras volábamos en dirección a su destino.

-¿Libros? No me gustan los libros, pero haré el intento- No necesitaba decir que creía que Steel no era de leer.

-Jeje tranquilo, no estaremos por mucho, pero de una vez te aviso que la unicornio puede llegar a ser algo... obsesiva- Quise decir 'Psicótica' al recordar el episodio 'Psyco Twilight' pero tampoco quería asustarlo, al parecer el pegaso naranja no era un Brony pero no importaba, siempre y cuando no termine siendo un Anti-Brony, aunque no mostraba señales de serlo.

-Gracias por el aviso- Respondió el pegaso.

Finalmente los dos logramos llegar a nuestro destino, me acercaba a la puerta para tocar, pero antes miré a Steel con una risa burlona.

-Mira esto- Dije para luego tocar la puerta.

-Por Celestia ¿QUE PARTE DE BIBLIOTECA PÚBLICA NO ENTIENDEN?, SOLO ENTREN!- Esa era la voz de Twilight, yo me tiré al piso riendo.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Steel

-Adoro hacer eso- Dije yo para luego levantarme y limpiar una lagrimita de mi ojo -Muy bien ya enserio- Dije recuperando la compostura -Esa era Twilight.. la bibliotecaria jeje- Abrí la puerta pero me sorprendí al no ver a nadie adentro.

-Aquí no hay nadie- Steel simplemente me quitó las palabras.

-Esto es extraño- Dije yo caminando por el lugar mientras Steel miraba por todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien.

En ese momento logramos ver a Melisa saliendo con prisa del sótano mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

-¿Meli?-

-Shhhhhh- Me calló la unicornio blanca -¿Que hacen aquí?

-Hola- Dijo Steel, Melisa miró al pegaso, pronto ella logró reconocerlo.

-¡Hola!- Exclamó con felicidad -Es bueno ver que estás bien, Scarlet dijó que te encontró en un crater y que te sacó de ahí, es bueno ver que estas bien-

-¡Gracias!- Exclamo feliz Steel. Pronto Mel volteó a verme

-Lo siento Thunder pero en este momento Twilight no puede verlos- Nos dijo ella

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunté yo

-Es que...- Ella miró hacia ambos lados -Ella y Sarah han estado trabajando en algo... super secreto-

-Sera mejor que volvamos luego Thunder- Sugirió el pegaso anaranjado.

-está bien... adiós Mel, salúdame a Sarah y a Twi- y con eso los dos dimos paso a la salida -Ok, eso fue algo deprimente-

-Estoy de acuerdo bro- Respondió Steel -¿Que hacemos ahora?-

-Pues... ya sé, podemos visitar a la única humana adulta que se encuentra aquí... mi futura suegra- Dije yo apenas tomando en cuenta que ahora Amanda sería mi suegra.

Los dos continuamos nuestro camino al hogar de Amanda, mientras tanto nos quedamos hablando de otras cosas, por ejemplo el cómo eran nuestras vidas en la tierra y eso. Mas tarde decidí tocar otro tema.

-Oye Steel, ¿Te gusta la música?- Le pregunté yo.

-Pues, la escucho cuando quiero relajarme je- Respondio Steel.

-Oh- Sabía a que se refería, a veces lo también la usaba. -¿De que genero?-

-Jazz-

-Oh- Algo decepcionante pero tampoco me incomodaba -tengo una prima que también le gusta el Jazz… o le gustaba… La verdad no lo sé- Dije agachando la cabeza, era cierto, en la tierra tenía una prima llamada Abigail, una chica proveniente de Aguascalientes que le gustaba el Jazz, era como una manera de tranquilizarse para ella… rayos, en verdad extrañaba a mi familia.

-¿Thunder?, ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto Steel.

-¿Mmm?… Oh… lo siento, es solo que… pensaba en mi familia… mis primos… mis padres- Cerré los ojos tratando de que no los vea -Ahora solamente me queda mi hermana menor… los demás… no sé nada de ellos… espero estén bien- En ese instante una lágrima cayó de mi ojo, el simple hecho de pensar que algo les había sucedido… el que no hayan sobrevivido… era demasiado para mi.

-Se exactamente lo que es eso, yo también perdí a mi familia-

Me detuve y me puse frente a él -Aún puedes encontrarla, tal vez… esté en alguna parte de Equestria, o en el exterior… tal vez incluso en otra realidad…- En ese instante me vino a la cabeza, era cierto, Tal vez hayan caido en otra realidad… o tal vez… -Steel, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro bro, adelante- Respondió el pegaso naranja.

-¿Recuerdas la fecha exacta… la última vez que estuviste en la tierra?-

-4 de Agosto del 2013-

-Abril… Espera- Me detuve en ese instante, ¿Abril?, ¡Eso fue 4 meses antes del apocalipsis! -… Steel… Creo que ahora tenemos mas razones para ir con Amanda-

-¿Eh?- Dijo Steel.

-Hermano… tu moriste 4 meses antes del apocalipsis, que es cuando yo y mis amigos partimos y llegamos aquí…-Mis ojos se abrieron, ahora estaba claro -Steel… tu caso es el mismo que tuvo Tom…-

-¿Quien es Tom?- Preguntó él con duda.

-Otro humano… pero él es diferente- Continué el camino mientras hablaba -El… murió 5 meses antes que los demás…No sé si supiste sobre la invasión que hubo en Mérida meses atrás-

-Algo escuche en las noticias- Respondio Steel.

-Tom murió un día antes de esto… 5 meses para que regresara de la muerte… eso hiciste tu- Le dije con tono serio.

-No entiendo del todo-

-Yo tampoco, por eso vamos con Amanda, ella sabe más de la muerte que todos aquí- Él asintió y los dos tomamos trote a nuestro destino.

* * *

-Muy bien hija, ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó Amanda a Flamer mientras la primera se encontraba junto a un reproductor a baterías, la unicornio embarazada mientras tanto estaba recostada boca arriba. Flamer asintió para luego dejar que su madre lo encienda dejando escuchar música de relajación, Amanda se puso detrás de Flamer sentándose.

-Muy bien… cierra los ojos- Flamer hizo lo que su madre para luego dejar que sus oídos contemplen el sonido, del reproductor se podía escuchar el sonido del viento -Olvida todo problema que te rodee, en este momento estás sola, recostada en la pradera… estás escuchando el viento… ¿Puedes escucharlo?-

-Si… Puedo escucharlo- Dijo la unicornio, en su voz se escuchaba en un tono relajado, como si las palabras de Amanda estuvieran dando resultado.

-Sientes que la brisa acaricia tu melena con cuidado, tú sonríes al sentirla- Flamer sonrió de forma inconsciente. –En tu mente se van todos los problemas que has tenido… solo puedes ver las cosas buenas de tu vida… ¿Qué es lo que ves?-

-Veo… veo a… Thunder… estoy con él… y mis bebés… los cuatro viviendo felices…- Amanda sonrió al escuchar esas palabras de su hija.

-Quiero que inhales aire con calma- Flamer hizo lo que su madre le pidió e inhaló tranquilamente -ahora suéltalo- la unicornio exhaló el aire acumulado.

-Ahora quiero que dejes que tu mente despeje todos tus recuerdos, déjala en blanco, nada te preocupa, solamente puedes escuchar el sonido de la naturale..-

***Ding Dong***

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron las dos al escuchar el sonido del timbre, Flamer respiraba con dificultad pero luego logró recuperarse al repetir el proceso que le había enseñado su madre. Amanda se dirigió a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Thunder?, No esperaba verte- Reaccionó Amanda al vernos a mi y a Steel -¿Quien es él?, ¿Es otro humano?-

-Es otro humano, créeme, él te va a interesar- Le respondí yo a la unicornio adulta.

-Hola- Dijo el grandote -Me llamo Steel Heart-

-Buenas tardes… entren, los dos- Dijo Amanda para luego dirigirse al interior con nosotros siguiéndola, adentro logré ver a Flamer, ella se acercó a mi y me besó.

-¿Y por qué dices que este… pegaso me va a interesar?- Preguntó Amanda, yo voltee a ver a Steel Heart.

-Steel… dile lo que me dijiste-

-Explícale tu por favor, no me gusta hablar de eso- Me pidió él.

-Ok amigo- Miré a Amanda -Steel es otro humano, pero… su caso es diferente al de nosotros, mas comparado al caso de Tom-

-No entiendo- Dijo Amanda alzando una ceja.

-Lo que quiero decir es que él murió mucho antes que nosotros- Tanto a Flamer como a Amanda les llamó la atención lo que dije -El murió meses antes que nosotros-

-En Agosto- Aclaró Steel.

Amanda se quedó pensando un momento para luego voltear a ver a Steel.

-Joven, necesitaré hablar con usted a solas… quiero estar segura de algo- Fue lo que le dijo ella a Steel.

-Esta bien-

-Supongo que entonces los dejaremos solos, iremos al otro cuarto para..-

-No- Me interrumpió Amanda -Ustedes váyanse, yo llevaré a Steel a dar un paseo, así estaremos tranquilos, además será una buena forma para ayudarlo a conocer el pueblo- Dijo Amanda, yo y Flamer solo asentimos para luego dar paso a la puerta de salida -Luego seguiremos en lo que estábamos, hija-

-Si, mamá- Dijo mi prometida para luego salir junto conmigo, Dejando a los dos solos.

-¿De que quiere hablar señora?-

-Primero los dos iremos a la plaza, ahí tendremos un ambiente mas natural, ¿te parece?- Preguntó Amanda con tono tranquilo.

-Me parece bien- Respondio el pegaso.

-Bien- Dijo ella sonriendo -Primero deja que me prepare- Y con eso Amanda dio paso a su habitación -Tu espérame aquí- Agregó para luego cerrar la puerta.

En su cuarto Amanda comenzaba a peinarse para salir, pero en su mente no dejaba de pasar lo que le había dicho Thunder.

'Será… posible… Su caso es el mismo que el del joven Tom' Pensó ella mirándose al espejo 'Tal vez es momento de que los dos lo sepan ya'

* * *

**Pues es todo por hoy**

**Ahora sobre el fic grupal, para los que ya lo leyeron, ya sabrán que es una versión pony de los power rangers, les daré unas aclaraciones:**

**Primero: El Steel Heart de ahí no es el mismo que el de aquí, hubieron usuarios que me preguntaron de él.**

**Segundo: Durante el fic Ranger harán aparición OC's de otros fics, algunos tal vez los conozcan, otros recién salieron a luz.**

**y Finalmente...**

**Tercero: Se sabe que yo estaré subiéndolo pero no me den todo el crédito a mí, todos los autores participantes dieron su parte, lo que hagan sus OC's fueron ideas de ellos. En resumen: todos colaboran, entonces el crédito es de todos.**

**Enserio, me siento raro cuando me agradecen por algo que hicieron varios.**


	56. Revelación y Petición

**Otra vez lamento la tardanza, aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 55: Revelación y petición

***P.D.V. Amanda***

Mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas mientras junto a mí se encontraba aquel pegaso anaranjado que apenas, de acuerdo con la información de Thunder, había llegado apenas ayer. Tenía varias preguntas para hacerle al joven Steel.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo te has adaptado al pueblo- Le pregunté al pegaso mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a la plaza.

-Pues ha sido difícil pero saldré adelante, gracias a Scarlet tengo donde dormir y tengo pensado abrir un gimnasio para ponis- Explico el pegaso.

Sonreí ante su respuesta, pero no era lo que yo buscaba.

-A lo que yo quiero llegar es, ¿Cómo fue tu reacción al despertar con ese.. cuerpo?- Le pregunté con un tono mas serio.

-Pues en un principio me sorprendí, en realidad llegué a pensar que todo era un sueño- Contestó el pegaso.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, era algo obvio, despertar con otro cuerpo… Aún recuerdo cómo lo hice en Manehattan-

-Yo estuve inconsciente un tiempo- Dijo Steel.

-Bueno.. por suerte la joven Scarlet logró dar contigo- Le dije sonriendo.

-Si jeje- Hasta el momento el joven me agradaba, parecía un buen chico.. o poni en este caso, aún no entiendo los términos que debo utilizar en este mundo, es el problema de no haber vivido

-Pero bueno, aún tengo otras preguntas, dime, ¿planeas quedarte en este lugar?-

- No tengo problema con el lugar - Respondio

-Ya veo- Le dije yo pensando.

Poco después los dos llegamos a la plaza, escogimos un lugar para sentarnos, quería asegurarme de que se encuentre cómodo.. Para lo que le voy a decir.

* * *

***Mientras tanto***

-¿Entonces si tienen playa en Equestria?- Preguntó Lightning la cual se encontraba con sus amigas en otra parte del pueblo, siendo exacto se encontraban en Sugar Cube Corner.

-Duh, ¿Donde crees que vamos cuando nos cansamos del frío?- Dijo Scootalo, AB le dio un golpe en el hombro -Auch-

-No seas ruda Scootalo- Replicó la peliroja para luego mirar a Lightning -Y si Light, ¿Cómo es que no te habías dado cuenta?-

-... Creo que nunca se me ocurrió preguntar- 'O tal vez el show no mostraba toda Equestria, aunque lo mas probable sea que esta sea otra variante' Pensó la pony verde limón.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Gritó Sweette Bell

-Simplemente dejaste caer tu malteada, Sweette Bell- Dijo Scootalo el ver la bebida de la unicornio ahora esparcida en el suelo.

-Oh... No importa, a lo que quise llegar es...-

-¿Que cosa?- Preguntaron las otras 3 al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por que no vamos a la playa mientras en lo que termina el invierno?- Sugirió ella dejando a las otras pensativas.

-Espera, ¿No se congela por el invierno?- Preguntó Lightning

-Se supone que ese lugar no se congela, por lo que es el lugar perfecto para relajarse durante esta época- Respondió la unicornio.

-Creo que es una buena idea- Dijo Applebloom.

-También yo, hay que hacerlo- Le siguió Scootalo.

-Solo un problema- Dijo de repente Lightning haciendo que las otras la voltearan a ver -¿Que hay de nuestros hermanos?, mi hermano no me dejará ir así nada mas-

-Pues podría pedirle a mi familia ausentarme de la granja unos días, pero necesitaría que alguien mayor fuera con nosotras- Dijo Applebloom.

-Yo no tengo problema si ustedes van- Dijo Sweete Bell.

-Yo tampoco- Esa fue Scootalo.

-Entonces solo hacemos falta Applebloom, ¿y saben?, creo que ya tengo una idea con la que todas podríamos ir- Dijo Lightning.

-¿Cual?- la yegua terrestre sonrió.

* * *

***De vuelta con Amanda***

-¿Que pasa señora?, la noto ... extraña- Preguntó Steel Heart al ver lo callada que me encontraba, necesitaba las palabras correctas para poder explicarle, era demasiado obvio para este momento.

-Steel… cuando despertaste… me enteré de que reapareciste tiempo después de tu muerte.. Eso me dejó algo inquieta- Dije finalmente.

-Explíqueme, por favor- Al parecer el joven Steel aún no entendía la situación, tendré que ser un poco mas directa.

-... Verás… todos despertaron aquí por lo menos unos días de diferencia del apocalipsis, tu por otra parte lo hiciste varios meses después.. Si no me equivoco, tu reviviste de la muerte, los únicos que logramos hacer eso somos Tom y yo- expliqué tratando de se clara.

-¿Eh?- Supongo que no fui lo suficientemente clara.

-Lo que te diré a continuación… prométeme que no te exaltarás- Le pedí.

-Lo prometo- Respondió Steel

-Muy bien… Steel Heart... Eres un angel-

...

-¿U-un angel?- Preguntó -¿Como es posible?- Me preguntó el pegaso, sus ojos se habían abierto y en su cara se figuraba una expresión entre sorpresa y nerviosismo.

Los que me hubieran visto en ese momento pensarían que lo que digo es una mentira, pero yo se lo que veo y también lo que soy.. y una mentirosa es algo que no soy.

-Verás… cuando yo regresé de la vida, se me encargó una misión que yo misma me inpuse.. Mi misión: Mi hija- Expliqué seriamente -Antes yo era como tú Steel, yo también era una humana.. Pero finalmente me llegó el momento de partir al mas haya… Eso fue hace mas de 8 años-

-¿8 años? ¿Y como estamos vivos?-

-Tu moriste meses atrás, algo te hizo volver a la vida, sea lo que sea… ese algo se encuentra en esta realidad- Dije algo pensativa, si bien mi misión era cuidar a Marisol y la de Tom era hacer lo mismo con Sunshine, sin poder conocer al chico de antes no sabría cómo...

-¡No me diga que lo que se dice de Chuck Norris es real! - Exclamo Steel.

***Disco rayado***

... ¿Ah?

-Uh… ¿Chuck Norris?- Pregunté muy confundida.

-Parece que no era cierto.. ya hablando en serio, ¿tenemos alguna misión aquí?- Preguntó él un poco mas calmado, en verdad me sorprendía lo rápido que él dejaba pasar las cosas.

-Mi misión es cuidar a mi hija mientras ella viva con su pareja, si estoy en lo correcto, la de Tom es cuidar a la pegaso Sunshine Brezze… pero la tuya- di una vuelta alrededor del pegaso -Aún no estoy seguro de tu misión-

-Si llega a saber algo por favor avíseme y cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudarla dígame y lo hare gustoso- Dijo el pegaso naranja

-Me alegra que digas esto- Me levanté de mi lugar -Eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora, pero no es la última vez que hablaremos del tema, llegado el momento, les mostraré a Tom y a usted de lo que son capaces-

-¿Sabe algo de mi familia?- Pregunto antes de levantarse de la silla

La unicornio se detuvo en ese momento -… No… pero ten esperanza-

-Gracias-

-Por nada- Y con esto la unicornio dio paso a su hogar dejando solo al pegaso. Steel simplemente dio un suspiro y caminó hacia donde vivía Venus, la noche no tardaba en llegar y necesitaba descansar.

* * *

***P.D.V. Thunder***

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí bien- Dije yo, en frente de mi se encontraba mi hermana menor, ambos estabamos en la puerta de mi hogar -¿Quieres ir con tus amigas a la playa?... ¿Cuando menos hay playa en Equestria?-

-Créeme, yo tampoco tenía idea- Comentó Lightning.

-Tal vez sea una variante de este mundo o nunca la mostraron en el programa-

-Eso mismo pensé yo- Dijo ella divertida por mi comentario.

-jejeje... pero bueno, ¿Y quieres que te acompañe?- Le pregunté ya mas calmado.

-Sip, Scootalo y Sweete bell ya viven solas por lo que con ellas no hay problema, solo faltaríamos Applebloom y yo... ¿Entonces puedes ir?-

-No lo sé hermana, la verdad no esperaba algo así... aunque el frío ya me está incomodando algo... ¿Cuanto tiempo seria?-

-Solo será por un día- Me respondió ella.

-... Muy bien hermana, ve con Fluttershy y prepara tus cosas-

-¡Gracias hermano!- Me dijo ella dándome un abrazo el cual yo con gusto le correspondí, más al rato ella se separó -Entonces nos vemos mañana, no olvides prepararte- y con esa ella se fue corriendo feliz a casa de Fluttershy mientras yo la veía sonriente para luego ir a la puerta de entrada.

-Suny, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había playa en Equestria? y no digas que nunca pre..-

-Nunca preguntaste-

Típico

* * *

**Ok ok, tal vez la idea de una playa en Equestria sea algo que no se use muy seguido, pero créanme esta idea vino por una razón y pronto la sabrán.**

**Pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Cual ha sido su villano favorito de esta saga? (entre los candidatos están Christian, Zeta y Cristal)**

**BROHOOF**


	57. Llegando al Paraíso

**Nuevo capítulo owo**

**Respuesta: Aunque yo cree a los tres, mi favorita es Zeta, además de poder controlar a Sarah tiene un instinto asesino que la hace muy peligrosa. Me alegra que hora sea de los buenos owo'**

* * *

Capítulo 56: Llegando al paraíso

* * *

Un nuevo día en el pueblo, ya sé, siempre es un nuevo día después de un nuevo amanecer. Pero bueno, el invierno aún seguía, aunque se podía notar que este pronto iba a terminar pues los ponis no dejaban de hablar sobre el día del empacado de invierno, supongo que a mi me tocaría ayudar a los otros pegasos, ¿No?, no me gustaría sentirme como Twilight la primera vez que participó en eso.

Pero hoy no era día para pensar en aquello, este día era para relajarnos.

Hoy acompañaría a mi hermana a la playa, al principio creí que sería solamente ellas, sus amigas y yo, por fortuna también nos acompañan Storm Pick, si, fue petición mía, necesitaba a alguien de mi edad para no aburrirme.

También viene con nosotros Brooke, ella nos vio y quizo acompañarnos, claro que ninguno pudo decirle que no, nadie puede.

¿Sobre Applebloom?, ella logró acompañarnos por igual con la condición de que alguien mas de la granja la acompañara, oh sorpresa, Sarah fue la escogida para hacerlo.

¿Nuestro medio de transporte?, cascos y alas, además de llevar mis cosas tuve que llevar a Lightning en mi espalda, mi hermanita si había crecido, pesaba mas de lo que recordaba, o tal vez sea por las cosas. Storm se encargó Sweete Belle ademas de sus cosas, ella parecía tener el mismo problema. Scootalo por otro lado no parecía tener problema, es bueno ver a esa yegua poder usar sus alas.

En tierra se encontraban Sarah y Brooke, al ser ponis de tierra parecía aguantar mas el caminar, todos nos quedábamos a unos pocos metros de ellas dos mientras nos acercábamos.

-Entonces, ¿Que planean hacer cuando lleguemos?- Pregunté yo mientras miraba a los otros.

-Pues, las chicas y yo ya teníamos pensado meternos al agua para refrescarnos- Me dijo mi hermana, sus amigas asintieron.

-Yo solo voy a relajarme y tomar el sol, siento que estoy quedando pálida- dijo Storm, yo alcé un ojo, ¿En verdad esa soy yo en mi versión femenina?

Bueno, me gusta relajarme de vez en cuando, creo que eso lo justifica. Luego miré a Sarah.

-¿Que hay de ti Sarah?, ¿Algo planeado?- Le pregunté, ello negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerda que a mí me gusta improvisar todo, estando ahí veré que hago- Fue lo que respondió la poni anaranjada.

-¿Y tú, Brooke?-

-¿Yo que?- Preguntó ella.

-... ¿No tienes nada?-

-Duh, claro que nado, ¿Por qué quería ir sin saber nadar?-

-.. Claro- Su forma de ver las cosas todavía me dejaba sorprendido.

* * *

Finalmente logramos llegar, las 4 menores junto con Brooke corrieron tirando sus cosas en la arena muy emocionadas. Nosotros 3 por otra parte nos quedamos viendo el lugar desde donde nos encontrábamos.

-Es mas hermoso de lo que pensaba- Dijo Sarah con brillo en sus ojos.

-Es.. casi como si estuviéramos en nuestro antiguo hogar- En efecto, este lugar me traía recuerdos muy buenos de la tierra, cuando llegaba y disfrutaba el estar con mis padres y me hermana como una familia.

-Bueno, ustedes hagan lo que vayan a hacer, yo iré a relajarme- Esa fue Storm mientras iba con sus cosas, yo miré a Sarah, ambos sonriendo al otro.

-Creo que venir no será tan malo como creía- Dije yo.

-Te dije antes de partir que no te arrepentirías, ahora vamos, el lugar nos espera-

-Te sigo- Y así los dos dimos trote en la arena a disfrutar el principio de nuestro día de relajación.

* * *

Storm se detuvo en un buen puesto y de entre sus cosas sacó una gran manta para luego colocarla en la arena, se puso unos lentes de sol y sin dudarlo se colocó boca arriba disfrutando del sol.

En ese instante pasó corriendo Sarah mientras dejaba sus cosas cerca de las de Storm, la terrestre estaba muy emocionada. Llegué a lado de mi 'gemela' viendo a los otros.

-Oye Thunder, ¿Trajiste tu reproductor de música?- Me preguntó la pegaso de mi mismo color aún relajada.

-Um.. Creo que si- Dije buscando entre mis cosas, saqué mi reproductor y un par de audífonos.

-¿Me los prestas?- Me pidió ella, yo asentí y le entregué ambas cosas, el reproductor por suerte era uno mas grande, se podían usar los cascos en él. Logré colocar varias canciones de la tierra en este. Gracias Sparky y Starblast por su regalo de cumpleaños.

-Diviértete- Dije para luego dejar mis cosas con las otras y dirigirme al agua, Storm colocó una lista con canciones de Queen y se relajó.

-Ahhh… Estos si hicieron buena música-

* * *

-¡Aquí voy!- Gritó Sarah mientras ella corría hacia el agua emocionada por sentir el agua en su pelaje. Ella estaba a punto de saltar cuando..

'¡No!' En ese momento sus patas dejaron de responder quedando las 4 en la arena, Sarah se quedó confundida por un momento, pero luego puso una mirada de fastidio.

-Zeta, ¿Qué te dije de controlar mi cuerpo sin mi permiso?- Se preguntó ella a si misma, pero en realidad se estaba dirigiendo a Zeta en su cabeza.

'Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que nuestro cuerpo toque el agua' Se quejó Zeta.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Sarah confundida.

'Duh, no quiero mojar nuestro pelaje'

-Zeta, ya no somos un enorme gato, al menos no por ahora- Le recordó Sarah a su alter-ego.

'No me importa, no dejaré que entres al agua' Sarah sintió como sus patas se enterraban en la arena, se trataba de un movimiento de Zeta.

-¡Déjame… ir!- Forcejeaba Sarah tratando de ir al agua.

-¡Jamás!- Gritó Zeta poniendo fuerza, finalmente Sarah terminó perdiendo el equilibrio para así caer de cara a la arena. La poni anaranjada sacó la cabeza escupiendo la arena que había tragado para luego fruncir el seño.

-Muy bien amiga, Esto ya es guerra-

-Siiiiii- En ese momento pasó Brooke con ganas de meterse al agua mientras la marea bajaba.

-Ahhhhhh- Esa era la misma escapando del agua mientras esta comenzaba a subir de nivel para luego comenzar a bajar de nuevo.

-Siiiiii- Gritaba mientras volvía a correr al agua.

-Ahhhhhh- Gritaba mientras esta volvía a subir.

-Umm Brooke, ¿Qué se supone que haces?, ¿Por qué no te metes y ya?- Pregunto Saráh aún en su misma posición, Brooke volteó a verla.

-Es que quiero meterme al agua, pero no quiero que esta me moje- La lógica de Brooke, como siempre, había escuchado a quien la oyera.

-¿Tu la entiendes?- Preguntó Sarah pero dirigiéndose a Zeta.

-La verdad.. La entiendo perféctamente- Sarah puso una cara de fastidio al escuchar a Zeta para luego mover sus patas delanteras tratando de meterse al agua.

Mientras tanto Brooke volvía a correr hacia el agua mientras veía cómo esta comenzaba a subir.

-Ahhh-auch- Esa fue ella al tropezarse sin tener oportunidad de huir, dejando que el agua llegue y se la lleve -Nooooooo- El agua había logrado llevársela al mar, de repente la yegua se calmó de un momento a otro.

-Esto se siente muy bien- Dijo ella para luego nadar boca arriba, todo a la vista de Sarah quien comenzaba a llorar de forma divertida.

* * *

***Un rato después***

Storm seguía tomando el sol relajada, ya debe estar como en la décima canción de la lista, su pelaje se había vuelto un poco mas oscuro por el sol.

Me encontraba armando un castillo de arena solamente con mis cascos, lo sé, algo muy tonto, ¡pero oigan!, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, de hecho solamente me faltaba colocar la bandera de arriba.

-Ok... solo tengo que colocarla con cuidaaado- Me decía a mi mismo mientras tenía la bandera en la boca, me encontraba posicionado con mi hocico justo arriba de la torre mas alta del castillito, ¡finalmente después de un buen rato estaba a punto de terminar!

En ese momento pasó un pájaro justo arriba de mi haciendo que me alarme, yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Después de eso volví a mi castillo.

-Con cuidado…- Decía de nuevo, en ese momento una parvada comenzó a volar cerca del castillito, yo solo podía rezar con tal de que a este no le ocurriera nada. Finalmente el último pájaro había pasado, miré al castillo para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que a este no le había ocurrido nada. Volví a colocarme en la misma posición de antes para luego léntamente colocar la bandera en la punta de la torre de arriba. Me quedé viendo a ambos lados para luego sonreir.

Solo para que el castillo se derrumbara completito en tan solo un segundo.

La cara que tenía entonces era épica. Me quedé viendo mi derrumbado castillo en silencio mientras mi mente procesaba el hecho recién ocurrido.

-… Me cago- Fue lo único que pude decir para luego ir a otro lado, necesitaba una pequeña siesta.

Mientras tanto en el agua, Applebloom y Sweette Bell se arrojaban agua una contra la otra mientras las dos reían divertidas.

En ese momento una aleta se asomaba nadando hacia ellas, no fue sino hasta que esta se encontraba muy cerca cuando las dos se dieron cuenta, ambas abrieron los ojos del susto.

-¡Tiburon!- Gritaron ambas del susto, el tiburón se asomó al exterior.

-Ajajajajajajaja- Se reía una pegaso anaranjada de crin morada -¡Debieron ver sus cara!, oh Celestia-

-Eso no fue gracioso, Scootalo- Se quejó Applebloom.

-Claro que si- En ese momento Scootalo miró de reojo a Lightning a lo lejos -Chequen esto- fue lo que dijo la pegaso para luego volver a ocultarse en el agua.

-Esto no terminará bien- Comentó Sweette Bell.

En ese momento se podía ver una aleta cerca de donde se encontraba Lightning Pick la cual se encontraba relajada boca arriba flotando en el agua sin notar nada.

-Oh por dios, no puede ser enserio- Dijo Applebloom.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Scootalo quien aún se encontraba con sus dos amigas, ambas la miraron confundidas.

-Esperen, si tu estás aquí, ¿Quien está usando la...- En ese momento las dos voltearon a ver con cara de horror mientras la cabeza de un tiburón comenzaba a asomarse mientras este miraba a las tres con cara de hambre.

-RAGHHHHHHHHHHH-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritaron las tres para luego nadar con toda prisa a la orilla huyendo del tiburón.

...

-Gracias por asustarlas señor tiburón- Le dijo Lightning al tiburón como si nada -Así aprenderán que nunca deben aplicarme una broma-

-Raghaghaghgagagaghgah.. hmmmhmmm- Se aclaró la garganta para luego colocarse un... ¿ Monóculo? -El placer fue mío señorita Lightning, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de ayudarme con mi aleta rota días atrás-

-Cuando lo necesite- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ahora si me disculpa, debo marcharme, mándele mis saludos a la señorita Fluttershy- Y con esto el tiburón se fue nadando sin detenerse mientras Lightning lo despedía con su pata.

-Es un buen tiburón- Se dijo ella -Creo que debo ir por las chicas antes de que les de otro ataque- Y así la terrestre comenzó a nadar a la orilla para buscar a sus amigas.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado, pronto seguiré con el siguiente, por ahora tengo que ir a ver a mi papá en la tarde al hospital.**

**BROHOOF**


	58. O quizá no tan paraíso

**Les traigo otro mas owo**

**Un pajarito me mostró que este fic ya está en el Top 10 de fics populares de MLP**

**Les doy gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo, tanto a los que leen como a los que me tienen en sus Follows y Favoritos.**

* * *

Capítulo 57: O quizá... no tan paraíso

Me encontraba recostado en la arena disfrutando mi tiempo a solas, si bien no tenía mis audífonos para relajarme aún podía hacerlo con el sonido del lugar, algunas gabiotas volaban adornando el cielo mientras el sol ya se posaba a la mitad de este. El cielo azul comenzaba a tornar a uno anaranjado.

Por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas, entre ellas estaba mi futura boda y lo que vendría después de ella. Ser padre de dos potrillos podría ser cosa dura y mas para mi edad, tal vez le pregunte a Pinkie Pie, después de todo ella ya se ha encargado de los bebes Cake.

Otra cosa que me vino a la mente es el hecho de que iniciaré a trabajar de maestro terminando el invierno, ¿Cómo serán mis alumnos?, ¿Cuantos serán?

Necesitaba repasar mis conocimientos de la guitarra, tenía muchas cosas en mente, entre ellas el verdadero significado de la música, quería que la amen tanto como yo lo hago.

Aún recuerdo cuando comencé con la música, todavía seguía siendo un pequeño niño, ese día hace 14 años.

***14 Años Atrás***

Todo comenzó en Mérida, me encontraba en mi habitación jugando con un curioso juguete a base de bloques de construcción de diferentes colores, creo que se llama Lego, con eso podías construir lo que quieras. Una torre era lo que tenía pensado construir, si bien la torre estaba mal nivelada, al menos se mantenía lo que era lo que me importaba.

Pero en ese momento en mis oidos llegó un extraño sonido, mi torre se había caido debido a que le había dado un mal golpe.

-Que malo…- Fue lo único que dije al ver las piezas dispersas por el lugar, iba a recogerlas, pero mi curiosidad era muy grande y quería saber de donde había venido aquel sonido. Me levanté del suelo y comencé a caminar pasando por la puerta de mi cuarto, el sonido parecía venir del de mis padres, muy pocas veces entraba ahí por mi cuenta.

El sonido vino de la tele, en esta se podía ver a un sujeto con bigote sosteniendo algo cerca de su boca, esa cosa parecía hacer que su voz se escuchara mas fuerte, no era un megáfono, eso era seguro.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido, hijo?- Me preguntó la voz de mi padre, el cual se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo unas cosas en su laptop. Al parecer había escuchado los bloques caerse.

-Mi torre se cayó- Fue lo único que le respondí aún viendo la pantalla, lo sé, no era muy hablador entonces. Mi papá notó hacia donde veía.

-¿Te gusta eso, hijo?- Preguntó él un poco sorprendido.

-Creo que si… ¿Que es?- Pregunté.

-Ellos son Queen- Me respondió él viendo la pantalla.

-¿Queen?… ¿Por qué ese señor grita de forma extraña?-

-No está gritando, está cantando- Me respondió mi padre, cantando, ya había escuchado de ese termino pero no lo había escuchado de alguien, por alguna razón me gustaba la forma en la que lo hacía.

*Un año y unos meses después*

Hace poco había cumplido los 7 años de edad, había crecido un poco en lo que era altura y hace poco mas de un año había iniciado la educación Baja-Media. Hace poco mi papá me había enseñado a utilizar su computadora, me había dicho que con ella se podía buscar información sobre lo que sea.

Me encontraba solo en mi casa, mi mamá había salido y mi papá se encontraba trabajando en su oficina a varias colonias de mi casa, recién había terminado la tarea de la casa y estaba aburrido. Decidí prender la computadora un rato, un juego y ya.

Me puse el pinball un rato, en esa época no era muy bueno con los juegos de video, recién comenzaba a jugarlos, los veía como un pasatiempo entonces.

Me aburrí poco después, quité el juego y vi la hora, solo habían pasado unos minutos. Al parecer el tiempo no siempre vuela cuando juegas.

Recordé lo que me había dicho mi papá, aquello sobre el buen uso de la computadora cuando mencionó que era mas para buscar información. En mi mente vino aquel día años atrás.

Entré al buscador que me había mostrado mi papá, se llamaba Google. Puse como busqueda: Queen. Como respuesta recibí mucha información la cual leí atento, por alguna razón mi curiosidad era tan grande que aún con mis pocos conocimientos de la lectura yo lograba entender lo que había encontrado. El hombre que había visto era Freddy Mercury, el 'vocalista' del grupo. Quería saber mas de su trabajo.

Apagué la laptop poco después, mi mamá había llegado junto con mi pequeñita hermana menor, me fuí a jugar con Samanta, pero en mi mente pasaba lo que había leido hace poco.

Pocos días después seguí investigando, ya no solo sobre Queen, comencé a ver otros conjuntos y artistas como Elvis Presley, The Beatles, Rolling Stones, The Doors, Scorpions, eran muchos grupos, todos habían llamado mi atención.

Sin darme cuenta me había introducido a un nuevo mundo, la música se había convertido en algo que me gustaba mucho.

*varios meses después*

Las cosas con mi gusto se volvían mas fuertes, después de mucho tiempo me regalaron mi primer reproductor mp3, estaba muy feliz con mi regalo, tanto que lo primero que hice fue meterme en la computadora y meterle varias canciones, mi papá supo que escuchaba esos grupos y a él le gustó la idea ya que él también resultó escucharlos, mejor aún el tenía varias canciones que según él me podrían agradar. Ya que yo aún no sabía cómo conseguir mas acepté la oferta.

Super Tramp, The Eagles, Mago de Oz, Maná. Esos y otros grupos son los que tenía mi papá en su disco duro. Mis gustos eran cada vez mas grandes, la música se había vuelto parte de mí en tan poca edad. El Rock era el género que mas me gustaba, yo ya consideraba la música como una forma de arte.

Años pasaban, y finalmente recibí un regalo que siempre agradecí, un regalo de parte de mi abuelo: Mi primera guitarra acústica. El pensó que ya era momento de ser parte de los Rodríguez que habían iniciado pases con la música, él me dijo que en sus tiempos el era un bajista. Me mostró un bajo Fender Precisión que había guardado por mucho tiempo.

Estaba muy feliz, finalmente podría ser parte de ese arte que había seguido por mucho tiempo. Pero necesitaba a alguien que me enseñara ese arte, alguien tan apasionado como yo.

Ese alguien era mi prima Abigail, de tres años mayor que yo, ella se había unido al mundo de la música sin que yo me haya dado cuenta, hablaba con ella de muchas cosas así que cuando me mencionó su experiencia con su guitarra, no lo dudé ni 3 segundos para pedirle que me enseñara.

El tiempo pasaba, gracias a las enseñanzas de prima me había vuelto alguien muy bueno, le debía mucho a ella y a sus lecciones.

***Tiempo actual***

Si… esos eran buenos tiempos, por suerte esos conocimientos siguen en mi cabeza, necesitaba juntar esos conocimientos con los de la guía de estudios para mejorar mi clase.

-¡Ayuda!- Escuché una voz, me retiré mis anteojos para ver a lo lejos… pero que demonios!

En el mar se podía ver a una pony de tierra de color rosado, su melena blanca al igual que su cola, una parte de esta adornada por una tira azul. Esta se encontraba ahogándose… ¡Ahogándose!

Rápidamente corrí al agua y me lancé para luego nadar hacia donde se encontraba aquella pony, usé mis dientes para jalar su crin y llevarla a la orilla. Finalmente logré llegar pero la desconocida se encontraba inconsciente.

…

…

Ok… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

* * *

Storm seguía tomando el sol tranquilamente mientras seguía escuchando música, una gran sonrisa se podía ver en su rostro.

-Vaya, no recuerdo la última vez que logré relajarme de esta manera- Se dijo ella misma.

-STORMMMM!- Se escuchaba la voz de tres jovenes, Storm alzó la vista para ver a Applebloom, Sweete Bell y Scootaloo corriendo como si hubieran visto al mismisimo Slenderpon.

-¿Que sucede, chicas?- Preguntó la pegaso verde.

-Tiburón! En el agua! Lightning!- Gritaban las tres al mismo tiempo, Storm volteó a ver al mar solo para luego dar un suspiro de cansansio.

-Chicas…- Dijo ella apuntando al mar, las tres voltearon a ver, ambas con la boca abierta.

Lo único que se podía ver era a Brooke buscando bajo el agua, al sacar la cabeza se podía verla con la aleta de tiburón falsa en esta primera.

-Scootaloo! Olvidaste tu aleta!- Gritó la pony blanca, Storm escuchó esto y volteó a ver a la pegaso anaranjada con el seño frunzido mientras esta última sonrió nerviosamente.

-Jeje… ¿Ups?-

-Corre-

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó Scootaloo mientras corría lejos al escuchar lo que le dijo la unicornio mientras las otras tres la veían irse.

Mientras tanto en el agua, Lightning había sacado la cabeza del agua, ella ahora se encontraba a lado de Brooke.

-Brooke, este es uno de esos días en los que me alegra que hayas llegado a este mundo con nosotros- Dijo la pony verde limón.

-Gracias ama- Le agradeció Brooke a Light mientras le sonreía.

-¿Por qué no vas con mi hermano?, creo que ahora si podré descansar en el agua-

-Está bien- Y con eso Brooke comenzó a nadar an dirección a donde se encontraba Thunder.

***P.D.V. Thunder***

¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Que hago ahora? ¡¿Que hago ahora?!

-Tranquilo Thunder, puedes hacerlo… Puedes hacerlo- Me decía para luego voltear a ver a la pony y dar un suspiro, me acerqué a ella con la intención de despertarla usando lo único que me venía a la mente.

Puse mi rostro en frente del de ella y me acerqué lentamente para-

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- Dije mientras retrocedía, aún cuando se trataba de salvar una vida, no podía hacerle respiración boca a boca a otra pony, al menos no a una que no séa Flamer, era como si la estubiera engañando y no quería sentir algo así.

-Amo!- No era necesario reconocer aquella voz, solo una pony me llamaba con ese término.

-Hola Brooke- Es un milagro que no haya hecho lo que tenía en mente o Brooke nos hubiera visto.

-¿Quien es ella?… ¿E-está bien?- Preguntó Brooke de forma insegura.

-No lo sé, ella estaba ahogándose y yo fui a salvarla- Le respondí yo, ella se acercó a la yegua desconocida.

-¿Estás seguro de que la salvaste?- Me preguntó ella sin cambiar si estado.

-Al menos eso espero- Dije mientras me acercaba a la yegua.

-Oye, ¿No has intentado..-

-No, la respiración boca a boca no es la solución- Dije antes de que Brooke lograra terminar esa oración.

-En realidad iba a sugerir que golpees su pecho haber si tenía algo atorado, pero tu sugerencia también es buena- Dijo ella de forma natural, yo me di un facehoof.

-Brooke… uhm- Voltee a ver a la yegua -¿Es necesario?-

-Tranquilo amo, no le diré a nadie, además es para salvar una vida-

-Supongo que tienes razón… hum… lo haré- Dije mientras veía a la yegua aún inconsciente la verdad no quería hacerlo, pero era eso o dejar que muera… No tengo opción.

Me acerqué a la yegua y lentamente fui insertando mis labios en los de ella para así poder pasarle de mi aire asus pulmones, podía sentir cómo ella comenzaba a respirar, pero no mostraba señales de lavantar... Siento que ella me está besando.

Sus labios se están moviendo... Su lengua quiere entrar.. Ok, ahora es de a huevo que me estaba besando.

Separé mis labios de los suyos para luego ver su rostro, sus ojos seguían cerrados y su expresión era la misma, comenzaba a sentirme algo incómodo.

-No despierta- Dije yo, creo que la yegua me escuchó. Voltee a ver a Brooke -¿Ahora que?-

-¡Despejen!- Gritó Brooke de la nada para luego usar sus extremidades para golpear el pecho de la yegua, justo después del impacto esta terminó escupiendo un pescado, el cual terminó impactando en mi rostro dejándome inconciente.

* * *

***Un rato después***

Comencé a abrir los ojos de repente, todo me daba vueltas.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿No te lastimé?- Esa voz, me sonaba algo familiar.

Alcé la vista y pude ver a esa pony cerca de mi, ella estaba mirándome de forma curiosa.

Curioso, por un momento me pareció escuchar la voz de..

-¿No hablas?- Me preguntó ella, yo agité la cabeza.

-No.. quiero decir que si hablo... ¿Donde está Brooke?-

-Si hablas de la blanca, ella se fue hace un momento, solo somos tu y yo- Me dijo ella, yo voltee a ver hacia donde estaban los demás, un poco lejos de nuestra posición pero aún así podía ver a todos.

-Ok...-

-Me salvaste- Me dijo ella sonriendo -Gracias, soy Bluesong-

-Thunder Pick..- Respondí yo viendo a la yegua, mas o menos de mi edad, de la misma descripción con la que la vi hace un momento, tenía una cutie mark de una almeja.

¿Una almeja?, ¿Que significará eso?

-Un placer Thunder Pick... te debo mucho-

-No es nada, no podía dejarte ahí... muriéndote..- Dije de forma algo divertida, ella rió un poco.

-¿Puedes acompañarme un rato?- Me preguntó ella, yo la miré confundido.

-.. ¿Para que?-

-Pues.. me gustaría conocer mas a mi salvador.. ¿Se puede?-

Ughh, creo que en este lugar hay una conspiración contra mi, ella había puesto esa cara de perrito triste que tanto odiaba.

*Portador, no confío en ella*

'¿Por qué lo dices Hope?'

*Hay algo en ella... creo que...*

'¿Hope?... ¿Hope?...'

*...*

No hubo respuesta...

-¿Y bien?- Me preguntó Bluesong una vez mas, yo di un suspiro de resignación.

-... Está bien...-

* * *

El atardecer se estaba presentando, el cielo ya había tomado su tono anaranjado indicando que el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Pronto debíamos comenzar a irnos.

Me encontraba sentado viendo la puesta de sol con Bluesong a mi lado, esa pony por alguna razón comenzaba a dejarme inquieto, todo el rato que estuvimos hablando se me quedaba viendo de una extraña forma, no sé, comenzaba a preocuparme.

Mientras le hablaba de mi vida en Poniville y ella me escuchaba, yo hacía lo posible por evitar contacto visual con ella, su mirada penetrante hacía que se me pongan los pelos de punta, comenzaba a sentirme incómodo.

Finalmente llegó un momento en el que decidí que ya era suficiente.

-Oye Song, creo que ya es momento de que me vaya, ya es tarde y creo que..-

-Espera!- Dijo ella mientras sujetaba mi casco con el suyo -Aún puedes quedarte un rato… cuéntame sobre Flamer- No entiendo para qué quería saber de mi prometida, pero cuando miré a Song… algo me hizo quedarme, no sé que era pero al final me volví a sentar a su lado, pero en mi interior sabía que debía irme lo antes posible.

-Ok..- Dije para luego acomodarme -La conozco desde que era un niño, ella era diferente a otras niñas de su edad- Comencé a hablarle a la terrestre sobre Flamer, durante la plática pude notar la expresión que ella usaba cuando mencioné el momento de nuestro primer beso, algo quería ella, sea lo que sea… ese algo excluye a Flamer.

***Mientras tanto***

Las demás comenzaban a guardar sus cosas, Storm se veía disgustada por cómo había terminado su pelaje.

-La próxima vez creo que iré al Spa… estúpidos lentes- Dijo ella mientras guardaba sus lentes de sol, alrededor de sus ojos se podía ver la marca de estos dejando ver el color original, las demás se tapaban la boca usando sus cascos tratando de no reírse.

-No me gustó este día... ni siquiera pude meterme al agua- Dijo Sarah llorando de manera divertida.

-¿Pues qué sucedió?- Preguntó Lightning.

-Zeta rompió nuestro acuerdo y controló mi cuerpo para evitar que me metiera.. y yo que creía que Zeta era toda-poder-

'¡No empieces!' Gritó Zeta mentalmente.

-Como sea... ¿Donde está Thunder?- Preguntó Sarah cerrando su bolsa de viaje.

-Creo que lo vi en el muelle con alguien mas- Dijo Brooke de forma tranquila. Storm volteó a verla confundida.

-Pensé que él estaba solo- Dijo la pegaso, Brooke negó con la cabeza -Ve con él y dile que ya debemos irnos, ya es muy tarde-

-Ok!- Dijo esta para luego salir corriendo al muelle.

***P.D.V. Thunder Pick***

-Song, de verdad necesito irme- Dije para luego levantarme, pero ella volvió a sostener mi casco con fuerza, yo voltee a verla finalmente con una expresión de enojo.

-.. Tu no irás a ninguna parte- Fue lo único que dijo ella, sus ojos habían cambiado a un tono azul intenso, yo por otra parte comenzaba a perder el control en mi cuerpo, mi vista estaba solamente en los ojos de Bluesong mientras esta comenzaba a soltarme y retroceder lentamente, por alguna razón yo me encontraba siguiéndola con pasos lentos, me había hipnotizado, no podía controlarme ni decir nada.

-Olvida a Flamer… Sígueme, te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar- Decía ella mientras su sonrisa se hacía mas grande.

Mientras tanto, Brooke se encontraba cerca, su vista logró diferenciar a los dos ponis.

-¡Amo!- Gritó ella corriendo hacia mi, pero luego se detuvo al ver que yo no respondía, yo simplemente seguía con la vista perdida y sin poder escucharla, solo podía escuchar la voz de Bluesong -¿Amo?- En ese momento Bluesong me sujetó para luego arrojarse al agua mientras lo hacía -¡Amo!-

***P.D.V. Narrador***

Brooke corrió pasando por el muelle para así terminar buscando el punto en el que habían caído Thunder y Bluesong, solo podía ver unas cuantas burbujas saliendo del interior, por primera vez en su vida, Brooke sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Se habían llevado a Thunder.

-Storm! Sarah! Chicas!- Gritaba ella mientras corría en dirección a donde se encontraban las demás -Se lo llevaron! Se llevaron a Thunder!- Gritaba ella mientras seguía corriendo, tan exaltada se encontraba que incluso había llamado al pegaso por su nombre Equestriano.

Mientras tanto en el interior del agua, Bluesong se había llevado a Thunder en dirección a lo mas profundo del océano alrededor de la cabeza del pegaso se había originado una burbuja de oxígeno aparentemente hecha por Bluesong.

El cuerpo de la pony de tierra comenzó a cambiar conforme iba mas profundo, sus patas traseras se habían ido, estas se habían deformado para convertirse en aletas revelando se verdadera forma: Una yegua de mar.

Ella sujetando el cuerpo del pegaso comenzó a descender dirigiéndose en lo mas profundo del oceano, solo el creador sabía lo que se encontraba en ese lugar.

* * *

**o-o**

**Ok, sé que algunos decían que incluir Sea-ponis era mala idea, pero no se preocupen, por si no lo han notado esta no es como las que se mostraron originalmente -_-**

**Pero bueno! Espero les haya gustado!**

**Pregunta de hoy: ¿Cual es la caricatura que marcó su infancia?**

**BROHOOF /)**


	59. Rescate En Lo Profundo Parte 1

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Es hora de que las chicas se preparen para el rescate!**

* * *

Capítulo 58: Rescate a lo profundo Parte 1

Brooke corrió pasando por el muelle para así terminar buscando el punto en el que habían caído Thunder y Bluesong, solo podía ver unas cuantas burbujas saliendo del interior, por primera vez en su vida, Brooke sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Se habían llevado a Thunder.

-!Storm!, !Sarah!, !Chicas!- Gritaba ella mientras corría en dirección a donde se encontraban las demás. -!Se lo llevaron!, !Se llevaron a Thunder!- Gritaba ella mientras seguía corriendo, tan exaltada se encontraba que incluso había llamado al pegaso por su nombre Equestriano.

Mientras tanto en el interior del agua, Bluesong se había llevado a Thunder en dirección a lo mas profundo del océano alrededor de la cabeza del pegaso se había originado una burbuja de oxígeno aparentemente hecha por Bluesong.

El cuerpo de la pony de tierra comenzó a cambiar conforme iba mas profundo, sus patas traseras se habían ido, estas se habían deformado para convertirse en aletas revelando se verdadera forma: Una yegua de mar.

Ella sujetando el cuerpo del pegaso comenzó a descender dirigiéndose en lo mas profundo del oceano, solo el creador sabía lo que se encontraba en ese lugar.

***Momentos después***

Las chicas se encontraban viendo el punto por el que había desaparecido el pegaso verde, Lightning tenía algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos pues recién le habían arrebatado a su hermano mayor.

-Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Preguntó Storm viendo el punto.

-Thunder… ¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que pudo decir Sarah. Finalmente Lightning volteó a ver a la única testigo del momento.

-Brooke… ¿Que sucedió?- Todas voltearon a ver a la terrestre blanca, esta tenía la vista abajo pero después de unos segundos ella contestó.

-… Una yegua se lo llevó… desde el principio sospechaba que ella tenía malas intenciones, creo que llegué a pensar que mis sentidos caninos se habían ido, al parecer estaba equivocada… Cuando regresé, fue solo para verlos… El se le quedaba viendo a los ojos mientras ella retrocedía sin quitarle la vista… Solo para luego llevarselo al agua…- Brooke ya se encontraba aguantando las ganas de llorar al momento en el que ella terminó de contar lo sucedido, Lightning se acercó a ella y sin dudarlo la abrazó.

Las demás mientras tanto volvieron a ver el lugar en el cual el pegaso había sido por última vez, todas sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sarah finalmente frunció el seño.

-… Hay que ir por él- Todas voltearon a ver a la terrestre anaranjada con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Hablas de…?- Storm perdió la voz antes de terminar por lo que Sarah terminó su oración.

-Si… iremos al fondo del oceano- La pegado verde se acercó a Sarah y la sujetó.

-¡¿Estás loca?!- ¡No sabemos que tan profundo se lo llevaron!, ¡Podría ser un suicidio!- De un momento a otro la pegaso recibió un golpe en su rostro, Las otras presentes se taparon la boca usando sus cascos mientras veían la pata estirada de Sarah por el golpe que recién aplicó. Incluso Storm se había quedado sorprendida.

-… Si fueras su amiga… Aceptarías sin pensar el rescatarlo… No tienes derecho a hacerte llamar su hermana- Storm volteó a ver a la terrestre, pero simplemente se quedó callada sosteniendo su mejilla. La pegaso se quedó pensativa mientras bajaba la mirada, de un momento a otro se pudo ver cómo una lágrima caía del ojo de esta.

-… ¿Cual es tu plan?- Preguntó finalmente, Sarah se puso seria.

-Debemos conseguir a otro portador para la misión de rescate, creo que Kat es la mas necesaria ya que Flamer sigue sin estar disponible y el combate a distancia de Suny será inutil bajo el agua… Luego debemos ir con Twilight por un hechizo para respirar bajo el agua, de esa manera tendremos mas tiempo para cumplir nuestro objetivo, aún así la presión del agua nos quitará tiempo… pero es la única manera- Storm miró a Sarah y asintió con la cabeza para así hacer que la poni felina sonriera de forma decidida.

-Hay que volver al pueblo y regresar rápido- Las chicas miraron a Lightning y a las otras. -Light, Scoot, Sweette, AB y Brooke, ustedes quédense aquí en caso de que algo mas se origine. Nosotras volveremos en cuanto podamos- Y sin decir mas Storm se elevó y ayudo a Sarah a elevarse cargándola de sus cascos mientras las otras se quedaban.

* * *

***Mas tarde***

Una vez mas los presentes se encontraban en el muelle, además de los anteriores se encontraban Kat y Twilight. Las dos habían acompañado a Sarah y a Storm de vuelta al mar.

Sarah se acercó a la orilla de forma seria mientras los demás presentes la seguían por atrás, La mitad felina volteó a ver a los presentes.

-Muy bien, este es el plan… primero que nada, Kat, forma de combate- La unicornio azul asintió y su aura azul comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo, pronto la chica cambió a su forma humana con su hacha del coraje en mano.

-Bien, ahora, Twilight usará el hechizo para permitirnos respirar bajo el agua, si estoy en lo correcto entonces solo tenemos un tiempo de una hora como mínimo antes de que la presión comience a afectarnos, después de eso tendremos que irnos con o sin Thunder… debemos hacer lo posible para que sea con él… Usaré a Spec para poder rastrear la señal de Hope, de esa manera lograremos encontrar a Thunder lo mas rápido posible- Sarah cambió a su forma humana con su cetro de la fuerza en mano.

-Ahora… creo que llegó el momento para dar a luz nuestro proyecto secreto… Twilight, ¿Los trajiste?- La unicornio morada asintió para luego sacar dos collares especiales, eran uno anaranjado y otro azul, este último permitía integrarse con el collar de Kat.

-Kat… estos collares son nuestra nueva adición para los 5 portadores, Flamer me contó sobre esta idea, la cual vino de la mente de Destiny Dream el día que ella se mantenía segura del regreso de Zeta…ya se pueden usar pero aún no están terminados- Sarah le entregó el collar azul a la unicornio del mismo color mientras ella se colocaba el suyo. -Estos collares activarán nuestras nuevas armaduras, con ellas tendremos mejor protección contra ataques, mejoraran nuestros reflejos y velocidad además de incluir tanque de aire en casi de explorar mundos sin recorrer, esta última adición aún no está lista por lo que necesitaremos el hechizo de Twilight- Sarah volteó a ver a Twilight mientras esta otra preparaba su magia. -Prepárate-

Ambas portadoras se colocaron frente a la unicornio morada mientras esta concentraba una buena cantidad de magia, finalmente esta salió disparada hacia las humanas.

Después del impacto ambas se revisaron solo para ver que sus cuerpos seguían como antes, Kat miró a Sarah confundida.

-Sarah… no me siento muy diferente que digamos- fue lo que dijo ella. De repente Twilight habló.

-El hechizo tarda en hacer efecto, debería activarse una vez que entren al agua- Informó la unicornio, ambas portadoras la miraron para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-Gracias Twilight.. ahora, ¿trajiste los trajes?- Preguntó Sarah, Twilight asintió y con su magia sacó dos bikinis humanos, uno azul y otro anaranjado.

-Perdonen si no son lo que esperaban, fueron lo único que Rarity pudo hacerles en poco tiempo-

-Descuida Twilight, son suficiente- Dijo Sarah mientras ella y Kat comenzaban a desvestirse, Storm y Lightning simplemente voltearon a otro lado, pero AB, Sweette y Scoot se quedaron viendo a las dos humanas.

-Vaya... ¿Entonces así se ven las yeguas humanas cuando no traen nada?- Preguntó Applebloom.

-Ya no somos yeguas, ahora somos chicas- Dijo Kat mientras se retiraba la blusa.

-¿Que son esas cosas en su pecho?- Preguntó Sweette Belle.

-Son nuestros.. ¡Sweette belle!, ¡No nos miren!- Dijo Sarah mientras se cubría sus dos orgullos.

-Ay Chicas, es muy obvio, son sus ubres- Dijo Scootaloo de la nada dejando a las humanas totalmente rojas.

-¡SCOOTALOO!- Gritaron ambas cubriéndose lo que podían, Lightning se acercó a sus amigas totalmente roja.

-Será mejor que... las dejemos terminar.. vámonos chicas- Dijo esta empujando a sus amigas dejando que las humanas terminen de cambiarse.

-Oye Lightning, ¿Tu también tienes de esas cosas?- Preguntó Sweette Belle.

-Ammm...-

-¿Cómo crees Sweette Belle?, Lightning aún es joven para tener esas cosas- Dijo Scootaloo, Lightning escuchó esto y gritó.

-¡Están en desarrollo!- En ese momento Lightning se dio cuenta de lo que recién dijo, las cuatro se quedaron calladas mientras esperaban a las humanas.

Poco después de que Kat y Sarah se pusieran los trajes, ambas caminaron al agua.

-recuerda Katherine, solo tenemos una hora, debemos darnos prisa- Dijo Sarah, la portadora del coraje asintió para luego prepararse, ambas terminaron por arrojarse al agua.

* * *

***En el interior***

Las dos humanas comenzaban a nadar lo que podían dentro del fondo, ambas se sentían sin cambio alguno aún con el hechizo de Twilight.

De repente ambas comenzaron a sentir algo extraño en sus cuerpos, estos comenzaron a reaccionar al agua. Sarah sujetaba su cuello tratando de aguantar, de repente ella abrió la boca dejando salir el aire en su interior mientras lo mismo sucedía con Kath.

De los pies de la felina comenzaron a crecer pequeñas aletas, lo mismo sucedía entre sus dedos de las manos, pero ella no era la única, la flor azul también sufría de estos efectos. En los cuellos de ambas comenzaron a originarse un juego de agallas permitiéndoles a ambas respirar.

Las dos comenzaron a relajarse para luego verse sus cuerpos, si bien no eran sirenas se podía ver que sus extremidades habían sudo cambiadas para poder permanecer en el agua, sus pies tenían pequeñas escamas en el área de las aletas y en sus manos habían crecido pequeñas garras acuáticas.

'Pues.. no está tan mal como esperaba' Dijo Sarah mentalmente, Kath se quedó un poco en choque pues había logrado escucharla.

'Sarah! Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos!' Sarah abrió los ojos al ver que la boca de Kath no se había movido.

'Y yo puedo escuchar loo tuyos!... debe ser obra de Twilight, al parecer ella sabía que lo necesitabamos'

'Supongo que estás en lo correcto... muy bien Sarah, empezamos'

'Recibido, Spec, Busca la señal de Hope'

*recibido, portadora*

'Jeje.. pude escuchar a Spec' sarah sonrió un poco al escuchar a Kath.

*Señal encontrada, siga mi indicación*

'Gracias Spec, ven Kath, busquemos a Thunder' Kath asintió y comenzó a mover sus aletas nadando detrás de su amiga, ambas dirigiéndose a lo que podría ser una parte de las profundidades sin explorara, ambas sabían que podría ser arriesgado, pero a un amigo nunca se abandona y ambas lo sabían.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	60. Rescate En Lo Profundo Parte 2

**Ok, les dejo este capítulo que por suerte ya tengo desde el anterior, el siguiente saldrá pronto.**

* * *

Capítulo 59: Rescate En Lo Profundo Parte 2

-Uhhh… ¿Que.. Pedo?- Comencé a abrir los ojos después de lo que parecía un buen sueño, mis parpados pesaban y me costaba levantarlos por lo que sacudí mi cabeza para poder abrirlos, me tomó unos segundos procesar lo que yo veía.

Me encontraba en una especie de cueva, oscura solo iluminada por un tragaluz que naturalmente se encontraba a un lado, como al estilo de una ventana. En los lados se podían ver algunas algas pegadas a los muros, estas daban inicio desde tierra y terminaban un poco a la mitad, al menos las mas grandes las cuales no eran muy numerosas.

Pero lo que mas me llamó la atención de primer momento, era el hecho de, además de que el ambiente se veía muy azul, el suelo era totalmente reemplazado por arena humeda. No fue sinó segundos después cuando se me ocurrió mover mi extremidad delantera derecha en frente de mí. Por alguna razón mi cuerpo se movía mas lento, era casi como si… estuviera… bajo el… bajo el…

-Bajo el agua… ¡Bajo el agua!-

Sip, eso mismo.

Exaltado me levanté de la cama de piedra de un brinco, pero en lugar de aterrizar en la arena podía verme flotando en el aire, mejor dicho en el agua, mientras yo movía mis cuatro patas rápidamente tratando de llegar a la arena pero solamente conseguía elevarme aún más.

Varias preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza, ¿Que carajos hago aquí?, ¿Cómo es que llegué?, y más importante aún, ¿Cómo es que puedo respirar?

De repente se me ocurrió ponér mis cascos alrededor de mi cabeza, los cuales no llegaron a tocarla al notar una extraña sensación al rededor de ella, se trataba de una pequeña superficie, algo sensible a mis cascos como podía ver.

-Es un casco de aire marino, con el te es posible respirar en este lugar- Esa voz, ya la escuché antes.

¡Pero claro!, en ese momento todo me llegó a la mente; la playa, Bluesong, el salto al mar… Bluesong.

Ella recién había entrado al lugar, me dio un tic en el ojo al hacer contacto visual con su cuerpo.

-Que… Ok… Ahora si estoy seguro de haberlo visto todo- Fue lo único que pude decir mientras la veía, si bien la mitad delantera de su cuerpo seguían normal, la otra mitad… Pues… La verdad es que me esperaba encontrarme una Sea-Pony, por lo menos no en este mundo.

-¿Sorprendido?- Me dijo ella sonriendo de reojo.

-Pues… Lo admito, estoy sorprendido… ahora…- Corrí rápidamente hacia ella y la sostuve con mis cascos para obligarla a verme de frente conmigo dando una expresión de enojo. -Mas te vale sacarme de aquí antes de que use mi lanza para perforar tu craneo-

-Me temo que voy a negarme a cumplir tu petición- Me dijo ella de forma tranquila, ¡Maldita sea!

Momento, acabo de notar un factor… Algo me ha llegado a la mente:

Primero: Decido relajarme junto a mis amigos

Segundo: Llega una loca que, quien sabe cómo o por pura coincidencia, parece querer algo conmigo O… quiere matarme.

…

-Adivino… eres humana- Admítanlo, era bastante obvio para este momento. Si me tomó a mí, lo mas seguro es que lo haya hecho para matarme por algo que yo haya hecho en la tierra tiempo atrás.

Uno aprende con el tiempo.

-Vaya, al parecer ahora eres menos lento- Me dijo ella sonriendo, su sonrisa me producía desconfiansa -Supongo que ya sabrás quien soy-

…

-En realidad… No tengo idea- Le dije confundido, ella dejó de sonreir para verme confundida.

-¿De verdad?… ¿No tienes idea de quien soy?- Por alguna razón ella se veía enojada con una combinación de tristeza, yo solo negué con la cabeza. Ella bajó la cabeza, su ira se había ido.

-… No puedo creerlo- Dijo ella en voz baja, se escuchaba algo deprimida. Pero luego la volvió a subir aún mas molesta que antes.

-¡¿Después de todo el tiempo que compartimos?!, ¡Tu me prometiste que nunca tendrías novia para que podamos pasarla juntos como familia!- Ella molesta nadó para detenerse justo en frente de mí una vez mas pues yo había retrocedido un poco.

-¿P..Pero de qué hablas?, ¡Ni siquiera te conosco!- Grité yo, pero ella se enojó aún mas.

-¿Que no me conoces?, ¡Éramos muy unidos!, ¡Después de que yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes con tu guitarra, ¿No puedes reconocer a tu propia prima?!-

…

…

¿Mi… Prima?…

Será posible… No puede ser…

-… ¿Abigail?-

* * *

***Mientras Tanto***

Sarah y Kath se encontraban nadando lo mas rápido que podían, las dos habían logrado acostumbrarse a sus aletas, habían pasado varios minutos desde que ambas entraron al agua.

-Sarah, ¿Cuanto falta?- Preguntó la chica de traje azul.

-La señal de Hope está cerca, está a unos cuantos Decámetros- Respondió la chica de naranja, su mente no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en rescatar a Thunder.

'Espero que esté bien…' Esa era Zeta dentro de la mente de Sarah.

'Yo también, Zeta' Respondió la chica para luego tomar en cuenta una cosa 'Oye Zeta'

'¿Qué sucede?'

'Cuando llegamos a este lugar, tu te reusabas a siquiera tocar el agua… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada aún cuando sabías que ibamos a estar bajo el agua un tiempo?' Preguntó la humana, por un momento solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua.

'… Sé que es verdad… y de una vez te digo que en este momento estoy sufriendo… pero Hec es mi amigo tanto como el tuyo… el me perdonó la vida y no sería justo dejarlo morir… Por eso lo dejé pasar' Fue la respuesta que dio Zeta, Sarah tomó un momento para pensarlo, pero luego sonrió para luego concentrarse en la misión.

*Portadora, estamos a pocos metros*

-Resiste Hec…- Susurró Sarah nadando mas rápido junto a Kath.

* * *

***P.D.V. Thunder***

-Abigail… ¿Pero cómo… ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?, mas importante aún, ¿Por qué me trajiste?- Le pregunté a la acuatica, no podía creerlo, mi prima, la chica con la que compartí gran parte de mi infancia, la que me ayudó a ser lo que soy ahora, ella logró llegar a Equestria a salvo.

-La verdad es que me dejó sorprendida, cuando llegué después del apocalipsis yo terminé cayendo al agua en forma de un rayo, lo primero que encontré al salir era un poni sosteniendo a un pez- Me respondió ella, yo me quedé pensando un momento.

-Los humanos se convirtieron en lo que tenían mas cerca… ya que el poni y el pez estaban a la misma distancia… Te convertiste en una fusión de ambos… Una poni acuatica- Dije yo explicando mi teoría.

-Lo que haya ocurrido, la verdad es que me gusta- Dijo ella sonriendo de reojo -Estando en esta forma.. me siento mas poderosa.. soy capaz de hacer cosas que los ponis, pegasos o unicornios.. puedo hipnotizarlos usando solamente mi voz.. y también puedo hacer esto- En ese momento sus ojos volvieron a brillar, justo como lo habían hecho la última vez. Me llegaba el presentimiento de que esto no me iba a gustar.

De repente las algas que se encontraban en los lados comenzaron a moverse, estas de despegaban de las paredes de la cueva para luego estirarse en dirección mía, una por una comenzaron a sujetarme de las extremidades, una quinta alga me sujetó del cuello aunque sin aplicar mucha fuerza, al menos no de la misma forma que las otras.

Me puse nervioso ante tal acción, pero luego comencé a reírme nerviosamente.

-Jeje.. buena broma prima... ahora.. ¿Podrías dejarme libre?- Pregunté de forma inocente con la esperanza de ser libre y podre irme a casa, pero ella no parecía tener ideas de hacerlo -Oye.. Dime que no es enserio... ¡NO puedes hablar enserio!-

-Lo siento primo, pero una promesa es una promesa, y no voy a permitir que rompas la tuya-

-¡No puedes hablar enserio!, ¡Esa promesa la hice cuando eramos niños!, ¡Ya tengo mi vida!, ¡Tu debiste seguir con la tuya!-

-Enserio lo lamento... pero ya me dejaste sola por mucho tiempo- Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a nadar en dirección al exterior de la cueva -Y yo que pensaba que revelar lo que era Marisol años atrás.. haría que me permitiera dejarla fuera- Y con esto ella se marchó.

...

...

... Dejarla... La identidad de... No... No lo hizo...

Fue ella... Por su culpa Marisol fue encontrada...

-¡ABIGAIL!- Grité yo, sentía una gran ira profunda como nunca había sentido en mi vida. Fue ella, ella fue quien reveló la identidad de Marisol al ser la flor de loto.

¡Por su culpa Marco la encontró y la asesinó!

-ABIGAIL.. PRONTO ME ENCONTRARÁN... MIS AMIGOS TE ENCONTRARÁN... ¡HOPE!- Grité yo para luego voltear a mi co-...

.. Mi collar... No está...

* * *

***Con Sarah y Kath***

Una mano logró recoger el collar Thunder hope de Héctor, esta mano era la de Kath, la cual tenía una mirada vacía en su rostro mientras su mano aprisionaba el collar.

-No... No puede...- Decía Sarah tratando de procesar la situación -La señal de Hope... no seguía la de Hector...- No se podía notar debido a que ambas estaban bajo el agua, pero de los ojos de sarah comenzaron a salir lagrimas, su mejor amigo... perdido...

Kath también se encontraba del mismo modo, abrazando el collar de su amigo y quien pudo haber sido su cuñado.

Pero no estaban solas, dentro de la mente de sarah se encontraba la felina de Zeta, ella también se encontraba llorando, lo único que pudo hacer ella era recostarse en el suelo en forma de ovillo, su mirada no reflejaba ninguna emoción, casi como si su espíritu se hubiera apagado.

* * *

-No... ¡No!, ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Grité yo tratando de forcejear y liberarme de mi prisión, pero era inútil estas algas eran muy resistentes, seguramente por la magia de Abigail.

-AYUDAAAAAA... ¿ALGUIEN PUEDE OÍRME?- Gritaba yo, segundos pasaron y nadie respondía, al parecer Abigail también se había ido puesto que ella tampoco había regresado.

Finalmente dejé de forcejear para luego bajar la cabeza y comenzar a llorar, no importa lo que haga, no podía salir de ahí, no podía usar un rayo eléctrico porque sabía que estando en agua eso podría matar a los que estén ahí incluyéndome. Y ahora sin Hope los demás no tiene cómo encontrarme.

Solo podía rezarle al creador por un milagro.

* * *

***Con Sarah y Kath***

-Sarah... debemos seguir buscando.. tal vez.. alguien los haya visto-

-No Kath- Dijo Sarah sin emoción alguna -Se acabó... Fracasamos...- La chica de naranja volteó a ver a su amiga -Llevamos la mitad de la hora... y ahora no sabemos donde se encuentra.. Storm tenía razón... fue un suicidio... prefiero quedarme y morir aquí... que regresar a tierra sin él-

-... ¿Pero y que hay de Lightning?, ella está esperando su regreso... ¿Que hay de mi hermana?... ¿Acaso sus bebés crecerán sin padre?- Las palabras que Kath le decía a su amiga eran como disparos a su corazón. Sarah no pudo aguantar mas y terminó por llorar en el hombro de su amiga, Kath no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarla.

Las dos se quedaron ahí por unos segundos mientras esperaban por su muerte o tal vez por un milagro, ambas sabían que nadie había visto a Thunder, por primera vez los portadores iban a tener su primera misión no cumplida...

...

...

...

...

...

-Shhhhhhhhhh- Ambas abrieron los ojos y se separaron al escuchar aquella voz, una voz que no parecía venir de ningún lado.

-Shhhhh- Ambas se exaltaron al escuchar esa voz una vez mas -Oigan, ustedes dos, estoy aquí abajo-

Sarah y Kath miraron hacia abajo mientras comenzaban a nadar, mientras seguían la voz de aquella criatura desconocida.

-¿Donde estás?- Preguntó Kath tratando de dar con el origen de la voz.

-Solo sigan mi sonido.. creo que yo puedo ayudarlas- Ambas se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a la otra, sin pensarlo dos veces las dos nadaron mas rápido aún, tenían poco tiempo y si aquella voz decía la verdad, entonces aún había oportunidad...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**No creían que dejará terminar las cosas con un final así, ¿verdad?**

**¿Quien será el dueño o dueña de aquella voz?, ¿Será verdad lo que dice?**

**Pronto lo averiguarán...**

**BROHOOF**


	61. Rescate En lo Profundo Parte 3

**Ok, primero haré una aclaración**

**Abigail no quiere ninguna relación incestuosa con su primo, simplemente ambos eran muy unidos de pequeños. Mejor dejo que Abigail lo explique mas adelante.**

* * *

ANTERIORMENTE:

Thunder decide acompañar a su hermana Lightning y a sus amigas en un viaje al oceano, al principio las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, pero todo cambia cuando una yegua marina hace aparición y se lleva a Thunder al fondo del mar. Sarah y Kath se han enprendido en una misión para rescatar a su amigo pegaso en las profundidades de lo desconocido.

Las cosas se ponen mas sorpresivas para nuestro protagonista al enterarse de que su secuestradora no era nada menos que su prima Abigail, la cual dejó pasmado al pegaso al revelar que ella fue la razón por la que Marisol fue descubierta años atrás.

Ahora Thunder está atrapado, Hope no está con él, las chicas sin poder rastrearlo. Pero las cosas parecen tomar vuelta gracias a una misteriosa voz que dice poder ayudar a las dos portadoras.

* * *

Capítulo 60: Rescate a lo Profundo Parte 3

Soledad.

Fría y triste soledad. Es que… ¿Que es lo que hice mal?

Me encontraba aún en la misma posición de hace unos momentos, atado de las cuatro patas si poder moverme. Ya no me movía, la verdad es que para estos momentos ya no me importaba. Digo, ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad de defenderme.

Abigail… ¿Por qué hizo eso?… ¿Por qué descubrió?, Mi propia prima… Ella sabía lo feliz que eramos juntos, por qué lo tuvo que arruinar de esa manera.

Cuando Marisol sufrió ese destino… cuando ella se nos esfumó… sentí que algo en mí había desaparecido.

Sé lo que los demás dirian en este momento: 'Tu no la recordabas!, La olvidaste después de unos días!, Ella fue quien regresó a ti!', cosas así… esas eran puras estupideses.

El chico que no recordaba es alguien totalmente diferente a quien soy ahora, en este momento yo era el mismo niño que comenzaba a sentir cosas por aquella niña que ahora estaba conmigo…

Flamer… ¿Que estará pensando ahora?… ¿Cuando menos sabe que estoy aquí?… No puedo dejarla ahora, pronto ella dará a luz… Como me gustaría estar con ella en este momento…

-Siempre estaré contigo-

Esa voz… Será posible…

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi vista se alzó, en frente de mi había aparecido una imagen de Flamer mirándome,

-Flamer… eres- Traté de hablar, pero ella me interrumpió.

-Hec, por favor no te rindas tan pronto, has salido de situaciones peores que esta- Comenzó a decir ella. -Cuando Christian destruyó nuestra casa e invadió la ciudad, lograste reunir a todos esos Equestrianos y humanos en contra de su armada. Cuando Zeta se apoderó del cuerpo de Sarah, lograste calmarla y hacer que se una a nosotros como amiga, cuando Cristal llegó para destruirte, lograste superarla y perdonarla haciendola parte del grupo… es momento de que salgas de aquí- Decía ella mirandome a los ojos, yo pensaba en las cosas que me escuchaba, era cierto, he sufrido cosas peores que esta… pero…

-Flamer… todo eso que dices… no lo hubiera hecho sin tí ni mis amigos… ustedes me ayudaron cuando lo necesitaba- Le dije yo, ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, físicamente no pude sentirlo ya que ella era una ilusión, pero una parte de mi logró recibir ese beso.

-Eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas… solo tienes que creer… te veré pronto- El cuerpo de Flamer comenzó a desaparecer para finalmente dejarme solo una vez mas.

Me quedé pensando en las cosas que me había dicho Flamer, luego miré mis patas para luego volver a jalar de las algas, era verdad, tenía que salir de aquí y volver con ella.

* * *

-Ya están cerca!-

Sarah y Kat se encontraban aleteando a toda velocidad siguiendo a aquella voz, cada vez la escuchaban con mas claridad conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Está muy cerca- Dijo Sarah -Puedo sentirlo-

-Sarah, ¿Estás segura de que podemos confiar en esa voz?- Preguntó la chica de azul.

-No lo sé, pero si dice poder ayudarnos entonces cuando menos debemos intentarlo- Contestó la chica de naranja -¿Tienes el collar de Thunder?-

-Lo tengo- Dijo la chica de azul mostrando el collar en su mano.

-¡Alto!- gritó aquella voz -Debajo de ustedes- Agregó esta, ambas miraron hacia abajo para luego nadar hacia esa dirección.

-No veo a nadie- Dijo Kath, Sarah comenzaba a preocuparse.

Finalmente las dos llegaron al fondo, no habían nada mas que ostras y algunas plantas acuáticas.

-.. Sarah.. creo que fue una mala..-

-Por aquí- Se volvió a escuchar esa voz, pero algo andaba mal, la voz se escuchaba como si viniera de las ostras, las dos se miraron para luego comenzar a buscar.

-Eso es, ya casi están cerca- Dijo la voz cada vez mas emocionada, Sarah encontró algo muy peculiar, era una ostra, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta... tenía un color muy peculiar, era azul, tan azul como el mar, casi se podía mezclar entre el agua.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, he estado atrapada aquí por meses, finalmente alguien logró sacarme- Decía la voz, ahora era claro que se trataba de una voz femenina, pero esta sonaba un poco mas madura que las dos chicas.

-... Uh... esto... tiene que ser una especie de broma- Dijo Sarah mirando a la ostra.

-¡No!, Escuchen, no soy lo que ustedes creen- Decía esta.

-No importa, ahora por favor díganos lo que sepa, no tenemos mucho tiempo- Replicaba Kath, la ostra se quedó callada por unos momentos, ambas comenzaban a creer que era un engaño, pero luego..

-.. Yo los vi.. Esa Criatura se estaba llevando alguien.. no sé quien era pero.. sé a donde fueron-

-Dinos entonces- Dijo Sarah con autoridad.

-Lo ahré...pero tienen que llevarme con ustedes-

-¿Y por qué haríamos eso?- Preguntó Kath

-.. Ustedes tiene prisa, ¿Verdad?, la chica de azul ya lo dijo.. llévenme y les diré a donde fueron...- Dijo la ostra, las dos chicas se quedaban pensando, sabían que tenían que moverse ya, no podían dejar que cosas como esta las detenga.

-De acuerdo- Contestó Sarah -Te llevaremos.. ahora dinos-

-.. Sigan a la dirección a la que iban, yo las guiaré- Ambas asintieron y con Sarah llevando a las ostra comenzaron a tomar rumbo.

* * *

-No te desanimes primo, ya verás que este lugar te gustará- Esa era la voz de Abigail quien recién estaba entrando a la cueva, yo no hice nada mas que mirar al piso tratando de ignorarla, tenía una expresión de molestia en mi rostro.

-¿Qué?… ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme?- Preguntó ella, su forma tranquila de hablar solo hacía que mi ira hacia ella aumentara, quiero decir, ella me hablaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido!

-Meh, como sea, no saldrás de aquí de todas formas- Abigail simplemente siguió con sus cosas mientras yo veía hacia el piso. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente, ella se había recostado an una cama acuática, hecha a partir de algas.

Por unos momentos me quedé ahí viendo la arena del suelo, sin emoción alguna, no quería expresar ninguna emoción en frente de ella. Mas enojado, eso era obvio, pero mas que eso… estaba muy triste.

Es que… antes ella no era así… Antes ella era tierna… ¿Por qué?…

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté yo en ese instante, Abigail volteó a verme un poco sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba que yo hable tan pronto.

-¿De qué hablas?- Al parecer tendré que ser mas directo. Levanté la vista para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Antes tu no eras así... antes eras.. mas tierna.. Antes te consideraba una hermana, incluso mas que a Samanta... antes hablábamos de todo, de nuestros problemas, nuestros días mas felices, de TODO... de toda la familia eras en la que mas confiaba...-

-Y aún así te fuiste con ella... Hec.. Cuando comenzaste a ser novio de esa chica... Me dejaste a un lado... después de eso me sentí sola... muy sola.. eras como mi mejor amigo..

Yo... no podía aguantar eso.. así que cuando supe lo de Marisol..-

-¿Por qué lo dijiste?- Interrumpí -Yo era muy feliz estando con ella.. finalmente había encontrado a alguien que me quiera por lo que yo era.. ella me hacía reír, sabía cómo sacarme una sonrisa cuando estaba deprimido... cuando ella se fue.. sentí que una parte de mi se había esfumado... creí que... no, sabía que no volvería a ser el mismo... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?..- Una vez mas tenía la cabeza para abajo, pero ella no se había inmutado.

-Me gustaban como eran las cosas antes... tu arruinaste todo... pero ahora puedes volver a repararlo- Dijo ella para luego volver a lo suyo.

¿Enserio?, ¿Nada de lo que dije le había dado efecto?... No puedo creerlo..

Yo pensé... pensé que por lo menos se arrepentiría.. o me soltaría... pero...

No podía pensar en nada ya, simplemente bajé la cabeza y esperé a que un imposible milagro llegue a ocurrir, comencé a pensar en mis amigos, como me gustaría estar con ellos ahora.

Y no solo eran mis amigos de este mundo, mis amigos de otros mundos aparecieron también. Destiny Dream, Redspirit, Afterlife...

Afterlife...

En ese momento la recordé... a aquella alicornio blanca de crin gris con la que me había topado dos veces... un momento en especial llegó a mi mente.

***** '-pues supongo que aquí nos despedimos- le dice Afterlife

-pues fue un gusto haberte conocido Afterlife, ojala nos volvamos a encontrar pero bajo circunstancias más sociables-

-yo también lo espero Héctor, oh y antes de que se me olvide déjame darte un último consejo-

-¿Cuál?-'

...

-Siempre debes estar dispuesto a aprender nuevas maneras vivir- Esa útima frase no la pensé, yo la había dicho. Abigail me volteó a ver confundida.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo ella.

-Aprende nuevas maneras de vivir... eso me dijo una vez una gran amiga... y es verdad, cuando fue con Marisol, tu debiste seguir con tu vida en lugar de quedarte en el pasado.. debiste encontrara una nueva manera de vivir... justo como decía Afterlife- Dije yo, mi actitud había cambiado, por alguna razón me sentía mas libre. Ella me miraba ahora enojada, pero de repente algo la hizo abrir los ojos, algo comenzó a sentir.

Yo también lo sentía, pero también lograba sentir algo... algo que era mío...

... Hope.

* * *

**Continuará...**


	62. Rescate En Lo Profundo Parte 4

**Lamento la larga espera u.u esta vez no tengo excusa, recién inicié una nueva historia en Fictionpress . net**

**Para los que quieran verla usen este link:** www . fictionpress s / 3101030 /1 / DAX-El-D%C3%A9cimo -Guerrero **(Recuerden eliminar los espacios)**

* * *

Capítulo 61: Rescate En Lo Profundo Parte 4

* * *

Esa sensación, aquella sensación hacía que mis sentidos reaccionaran, como si una parte de mi estuviera regresando a mi cuerpo. No había duda, era Hope.

-¡Hope!, ¡Estoy aquí, Hope!- Gritaba yo mientras trataba de safarme, las algas que sostenían mis extremidades eran fuertes pero por alguna razón no me importaba, yo solo quería salir de ahí.

*…*

-¡Thunderhope!- Abigail simplemente se me quedaba viendo mientras yo intentaba moverme, ella tenía una expresión de confianza pero también se podía ver algo de temor al verme.

-¡Thunderhope!-

*… ¿Portador?*

-¡Si!, ¡Soy yo, Hope!-

*¿¡Thunder Pick!?, ¿¡Donde estás!?*

-¡Estoy cerca, Hope!-

* * *

*Con las chicas*

-Umm Sarah, el collar de Hec tiene algo- Dijo Kath mientras miraba el collar de Thunder en su mano mientras este comenzaba a brillar en un aura amarilla.

'Spec, ¿Que ocurre?' Preguntó Sarah mentalmente tratando de hablar con su espíritu, pero por alguna razón este no respondió.

-¿Sarah?-

-Kath, Spec no responde- Dijo la chica de naranja, Kath trató de hacer contacto con su espíritu… nada.

-Axe tampoco me responde, algo debe estar ocurriendo- En ese instante, casi como si cobrara vida, el collar comenzó a alejarse hacia una dirección determinada.

-¡Sarah!- Gritó Kath mientras trataba de evitar que el collar se le escapara. Sarah la miraba mientras sostenía la ostra analizando la situación.

-… ¿Para donde dijiste que se encontraba nuestro amigo?- Preguntó Sarah a la ostra pero mirando al collar el cual se dirigía al oeste.

-Al oeste de nuestra posición- Respondió la voz, Sarah se quedó pensando mientras miraba el collar y luego a la dirección a la que iba, finalmente algo llegó a su mente.

-… Kath, suelta el collar-

-¿Que?- Preguntó la chica de azul algo sorprendida.

-Suelta el collar, ¡Ahora!- Inmediatamente, Kath había soltado la reliquia la cual como si tuviera vida propia tomó dirección hacia donde tenía planeado ir.

-¡Sigamos al collar!, ¡No podemos perderle de vista!- Gritó Sarah mientras nadaba siguiendo el collar sujetando a la ostra, Kath también comenzó a seguirla. Ambas nadaban lo mas rápido que podían mientras veían la ruta que tomaba la reliquia de Thunder.

-Creo que estamos cerca-

-¡Se dirige a esa cueva!-

* * *

Mi cuerpo cada vez se sentía mas y mas fuerte, como si toda mi energía estuviera regresando a mi. Miré hacia uno de mis cascos delanteros mientras intentaba liberarlo de las algas.

-No me tendrás aquí sin pelear, prima- Dije yo forzosamente, despuésde eso ambos logramos notar un pequeño brillo desde el fondo de la cueva, Abigail no sabía de que se trataba, pero en mi caso fue muy diferente.

-… Hope- Dije yo para luego volver a forzar mi pata, Abigail me miraba ahora preocupada.

*¡Thunder Pick!*

Finalmente lo logré, no se cómo pero lo hice, casi como en cámara lenta logré superar el amarre de las algas sobre mi pata derecha, las plantas se desprendían y se dispersavan como si hubieran muerto. Dirigí mi vista hacia aquel brillo y estiré mi pata libre tratando de agarrarlo.

Llegó un momento en el que pude sentir que el collar tocó mi casco, en ese momento algo inesperado ocurrió. Mi cuerpo comenzó a brillar completamente para luego dejar salir una onda sísmica que hizo que todo en el interior se estremeciera, incluso Abigail terminó siendo enpujada hacia uno de los muros de la cueva, el impacto la dejó inconciente en ese momento.

-¡Thunder!- Se escucharon los gritos de dos voces conocidas. Logré alzar la vista para poder ver dos rostros familiares.

-… Chicas… aquí..- Dije yo en ese momento, se trataban de Sarah y Kath. No tenía idéa de cómo habían terminado aquí… pero me hacía feliz verlas, de eso no había duda.

Al verme y darse cuenta de que me encontraba atado, ahora en mi forma humana, con el collar puesto y aquella burbuja que me permitía respirar, Kath preparó su hacha y cortó las algas que me tenían atrapado. Estás dieron señal de muerte, o al menos habían perdido su vida, permitiendome moverme finalmente.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sarah, la cual por alguna razón sostenía una especie de concha.

-… Gracias- Dije yo, ambas me miraron confundidas pero luego sonrieron para luego abrazarme, a lo cual yo respondí de inmediato, en verdad estaba feliz de verlas.

-Es bueno ver que estás bien- Dijo Sarah para luego separarse junto a Kath, en ese momento pude ver sus cuerpos con mas claridad.

-… Sarah… Kath… ¿Que les sucedió?- Les pregunté a ambas, uno creería que me fijaba mas en sus trajes, pero lo que me llamaba la atención eran las aletas que salían de sus extremidades.

-Cortesía de Twilight, sin esto no hubieramos logrado llegar- Explicó Kath.

-Aún así nuestro timpo se acaba- Siguió Sarah -Es solo cuestión de minutos antes de qu la presión nos alcanze-

-Si eso pasa… ocurrirá algo feo- Terminó Kath, yo sabía a lo que se refería y si, no era bonito. Voltee a ver al cuerpo de la poni acuática inconciente.

-¿Que hay de ella?- Pregunté en ese momento, las dos chicas voltearon a verla en ese instante, no fue necesario decirles de quien se trataba, pues ellas asumieron que se trataba de mi secuestradora.

-Debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible, mientras sea antes de que ella despierte, mejor-

-No lo entiendes Sarah- Dije yo soltando una pequeña risa -… Es mi prima… Al final resultó ser mi prima- Las dos chicas se quedaban mirando al cuerpo inconciente algo sorprendida, al parecer no esperaban que la 'sirena' estubiera enparentada conmigo.

-¿Qué harás entonces?- Me preguntó Sarah, yo me quedé ahí esperando un momento. Ya tenía suficiente de Abigail, por ella Marisol fue asesinada, por ella olvidé esos recuerdos que me hacían feliz, casi pierdo lo que tengo aquí por su culpa… No… No perdonarla… Por mas que la quiera, no puedo perdonarla…

-Tienes razón Sarah- Ambas me miraron sorprendidas -Debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible-

-Pero…- Inició Sarah

-¿Que hay de tu prima?- La siguió Kath, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Que se quede- Respondí -Ya tuve suficiente de ella- Agregué luego, ambas aún algo inseguras asintieron y me tomaron de los brazos.

-Te ayudaremos a subir, es hora de irnos- Dijo Sarah entonces, ambas comenzaron a aletear a la salida de la cueva mientras me llevaban de los brazos, miré mi cuello fijando mi vista en Hope. Sonreí en ese instante.

'Gracias por no abandonarme, Hope… te debo mi vida…'

*Soy su reliquia… y usted mi portador… Tenía que hacerlo*

'Y por eso te doy gracias… eres una gran amiga' Hope no volvió a decir nada, simplemente se quedó callada al escuchar eso. Fijé mi vista en el camino para notar que ya estabamos saliendo de la cueva.

-Y… ¿Cómo dieron conmigo?- Pregunté para iniciar una charla.

-Pues- Inició Sarah -Al principio el plan era usar a Hope como punto de objetivo usando nuestras reliquias, Pero al llegar solo logramos encontrarla a ella-

-Si, en la cueva pude darme cuenta de que ya no tenía mi collar… pero y si no usaron a Hope, ¿Entonces cómo es que llegaron?-

-Sobre eso- Dijo Kath -Es algo complicado.. Una concha mágica o algo así nos dijo que te vio a ti y a tu prima-

-¿Una concha mágica?, ¿Acaso intentas tomarme el pelo?-

-No, de hecho aquí está- Dijo Sarah para luego mostrarme la concha la cual se encontraba en su mano libre, me llamó la atención su interesante color.

-Muy bien… concha mágica… ¿Y que sucedió luego?-

-Al acercarnos nos dimos cuenta de que Hope comenzaba a reaccionar, lo único que sabemos es que te detectó e inmediatamente comenzó a nadar hacia ti, que se yo… la verdad no sabía que podían hacer eso- Mientras Kath me explicaba, a mi mente llegaba aquel momento, la verdad no esperaba que Hope o alguna de las reliquias pudiera hacer eso, era casi como… como si en verdad fueramos importantes para los espíritus…

-… ¿Y los demás?- Pregunté refiriendome a los otros que nos acompañaban.

-Todos están bien, deben estar en la playa esperando- Respondió Kath.

-¿Flamer sabe algo?- Pregunté luego, Sarah y Kath se miraron para luego verme con un gesto que me decía todo.

-Está preocupada… Temía que no lograramos encontrarte, dijo que debiamos lograrlo por ella… Pero descuida, pronto llegaremos y así volverás a verla-

-Es lo único que quiero hacer en este momento…- Dije casi sonriendo. En parte ahora estaba feliz, pues pronto volvería a ver a mi flor de loto.

La felicidad no duró mucho.

En ese momento sentí algo jalando mi pierna, Sarah y Kath voltearon para luego abrir los ojos al ver de que se trataba.

Un alga… Mierda.

-¡Chicas!- Grité yo apenas me di cuenta, ambas me sujetaron los brazos para jalarme lo mas fuerte que podían, de repente comenzaron a llegar mas de esas malditas algas, todas sujetando mi pierna.

-¡Mas fuerte, Kath!- Gritaba Sarah

-¿Creiste que te irías así de facil?- Si pudiera decirles lo… voy a decirlo, lo enputado que estaba en ese instante. Abigail no solo había despertado, sino que se había traido mas de esas malditas algas.

-¡Sueltalo!- Gritó Kath, fue ahí cuando las algas comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo para luego aprisionarlo poco a poco -¡Sueltame!-

-¡Kath!- Gritó Sarah, su cuerpo también se veía aprisionado poresas algas. Abigail las miraba a las dos con ira.

-¡Abigail!- Grité llamando su atención -¿Por qué haces esto?-

-¿De que hablas?- Preguntó ella mientras se concentraba en las algas que nos aprisionaban.

-¡Hablo es esto!- Dije refiriendome a la situación actual -¡Dices que debo estar con mi familia!.. Yo ya tengo una nueva familia, tengo a Flamer! Tengo a Kath y Sarah, Tengo a Tom y a Luis! Todos ellos se han convertido en mi nueva familia!-

-¿Que hay de tu verdadera familia?, ¡¿Acaso nos dejarás atrás?!-

-Admítelo Abi, en nuestra familia podriamos ser los únicos que lograron llegar-

-Te equivocas- Dijo ella de repente -En verdad te equivocas… Nosotros dos no somos los únicos en la familia que lograron reencarnar en este mundo-

-Eso ya lo sé, mi hermana también logró llegar-

-No estoy hablando de Samanta- Dijo ella con tono serio, mientras tanto Kath y Sarah comenzaban a sentirse extrañas, como si algo estuviera ocurriendo con sus cuerpos.

-¿De… De qué estás hablando?- Pregunté yo con temor, ¿Estaba por decirme lo que creo que iba a decir?

-Héctor… ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que fue de mi tío Manuel y mi tía Carmen?- Ok, ahora si estaba seguro, esos nombres eran mis padres… será posible…

-¿Que hay con ellos?- Pregunté yo, ella se tomo unos segundos antes de…

-Ellos están aquí- Mis ojos se abrían poco a poco al escuchar lo que se me acababa de informar -Y creeme… están mas cerca de lo que crees…-

-… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunté yo ahora interesado, no me había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía con las dos chicas a mis lados.

-Puedo hacer mas de lo que has visto, primo- Me informó ella -Por alguna razón… soy capaz de detectar a otros humanos a kilómetros de distancia… Fue así como te encontré… fue así como supe de Samanta… y fue así como supe de tus padres- Me había quedado mudo, parte de mi no creía lo que Abigail me decía. Pero si ella supo de mi y supo de Samanta… No… No puede ser…

-Hector…- Esa voz provino de mi lado derecho, voltee a ver con horror al ver que el cuerpo de Sarah volvía a ser el de antes, en otras palabras sus aletas y branquias comenzaban a desaparecer, voltee al otro lado para ver que Kath se encontraba en el mismo estado.

El hechizo… ¡Estaba perdiendo efecto!

-¡Abigail!, ¡Tienes que dejarlas ir!- Grité yo fijando mi vista en mi prima.

-¿Y por qué haría eso?- Preguntó ella como si nada.

-¡No entiendes!, ¡El hechizo que las mantenía respirando comienza a desvanecerse!, ¡Morirán si no las dejas irse!-

-Por mi adelante, que se mueran-

-¡Abigail!-

-¡ya fue suficiente!- Se escuchó una nueva voz, en ese instante un brillo celeste salía de donde se encontraba Sarah, se trataba de aquella concha, la cual cada vez brillaba mas fuerte.

-Pero que..- Antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase, pude sentir que todas las algas que nos aprisionaban comenzaban a retirarse para luego dirigirse hacia Abigail, la cual ahora se había quedado estática, de repente había perdido el control de ellas.

-¡Váyanse!, ¡La mantendré ocupada!- gritaba aquella voz, ahora estaba seguro de que aquella voz provenía de la concha.

-¡Dije que se vayan!- En ese momento mi cuerpo fue empujado por una fuerza invisible, la cual hacía que mi cuerpo se moviera en dirección hacia la superficie. Y no era el único, los cuerpos de Kath y Sarah también eran empujados junto conmigo mientras Abigail se quedaba ahí abajo.

* * *

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritaba yo mientras mi cuerpo era lanzado hacia la superficie, terminé cayendo a tierra. Esta no era a playa, era mas bien una pequeña isla, algo pequeña para ser especifico. Por suerte la parte donde aterrizamos estaba plana de arena... o al menos eso diría yo si no hubiera aterrizado con la cara en la arena.

Mientras escupía lo que había entrado a mi boca, los cuerpos de Sarah y Kath eran expulsadas del agua, cayendo una a mi derecha y la otra.. encima de mi. Terminé con la cara otra vez en la arena.

-Cof cof cof... Eso.. estuvo muy cerca... perdón Hec- Me dijo Kath para luego ayudarme a levantarme.

-cof cof cof... ¿Que.. que ocurrió?- Dijo Sarah escupiendo el agua que había entrado a su garganta.

-Yo... no lo sé- Dije yo mirando al mar -lo último que pude ver fue a mi prima siendo atrapada por sus propias algas.. no sabría explicar lo que..-

En ese preciso momento el cuerpo de Abigail fue expulsado a tierra, haciendo que los tres nos pongamos alerta, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que ahora la acuática ahora se encontraba inconsciente por segunda vez el día de hoy. Los tres solamente nos quedábamos mirándola mientras sin darnos cuenta nos abrazábamos por la sorpresa que nos llevamos. No fue sino hasta segundos después cuando me di cuenta.

-Umm.. chicas..- Las dos parecieron regresar al mundo real para luego mirarme.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo...

***SMACK***

***SMACK***

-¡PERVERTIDO!- Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, yo había terminado una vez mas en el suelo con la cara marcada por dos manos en cada mejilla.

-uhhh... pero... ¿Por qué?- Grité yo entonces, antes de que ellas respondieran escuchamos algo salir del agua, los tres volteamos a ver, nuestros ojos se quedaron abiertos con lo que vimos.

Del agua comenzaba a salir una figura... un poni... pero lo que nos dejaba con la vista en aquella figura era el hecho de que aquel poni estaba completamente hecha de agua. La poni, la cual después de un momento nos fijamos que era hembra, caminaba hacia nosotros mientras era absorbida por la arena que pisaba.

Finalmente la figura se quedó frente a nosotros, mas específico se encontraba viéndome a mi... su mirada... algo tenía en esa mirada.

Finalmente, la poni de agua terminó por darme lo que parecía un abrazo, pero al mismo tiempo terminó por disolverse, toda el agua había caído encima de mi. Mas que nada me encontraba congelado y... confundido.

-Hector..- Dijo Sarah para luego recoger algo que se encontraba encima de mi... la concha... la misma concha de antes...

-Vino de aquella poni..- Informó Kath, los tres nos quedamos callados por un momento tratando de buscar alguna explicación para lo que habíamos visto, ninguno tuvo suerte..

-... Debemos volver al pueblo... y averiguar lo que es esta cosa- Dije en ese momento.

-¿Y que hay de tu prima?- Preguntó Kath mirando el cuerpo de abigail, este había cambiado una vez mas al de una poni de tierra.

-.. Irá con nosotros.. siento que puede sernos útil..- Dije yo, la verdad ya no sentía nada bueno con ella, pero de algo estaba seguro, ella sabe de mis padres... necesitaba saber...

* * *

**Finalmente termino o Me quité un peso de encima**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen su comentario y opinión.**

**BROHOOF**


	63. Regresando a Ponyville

**Nuevo capítulo, cuando menos nop tardé tanto en este xD**

**Iré dejando datos curiosos durante algunos capítulos debido a mi ausencia de preguntas xD**

**Dato curioso: De niños, Thunder y Flamer eran fanáticos de los power rangers. Ninguno esperaba que al pasar los años Thunder se convertiría en el Ranger Verde de la generación 'Equestria Legacy'**

* * *

Capítulo 62: Regresando a Ponyville

Las cosas seguían igual en la costa, solamente quedaban ahora Storm, Lighning y Brooke. Las otras se habían ido a sus casas a permiso de las presentes. La pegaso verde se encontraba tirada boca arriba mirando el cielo mientras las otras dos se encontraban jugando 'ahorcado' en la arena, el atardecer había llegado para aquel momento.

-Umm.. ¿'L'?-

-Nop- Dijo Lightning para luego trazar con un palito una pata al poni dibujado, se trataba de una palabra de 6 letras, de las cuales ya estaban la R, la K y la E.

-Ummm... ¿'T'?-

-Nop-

-Ahhhh! ¡Ya no puedo seguir esperando!- Dijo Storm para luego ponerse de pie y patear una piedra -¿Cuanto mas van a tardar?-

-Tranquila Storm, Sarah dijo que como mínimo llegarían en una hora- Dijo Lightning sin perder la vista en el juego, Storm la miró incrédula.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila cuando tu hermano podría no volver?- Preguntó ella, el enojo se podía ver en sus ojos.

-Porque yo confía en lo que dijo Sarah sobre traerlo de vuelta, confié en ella al dejarla vivir con él en la tierra y aún lo hago hasta hoy- La confianza que sentía Lightning era muy poco comprendida por Storm, la cual se sentía tanto impresionada como enojada con la terrestre. Como respuesta la pegaso se puso encima de lo que sería el juego.

-¡Oye!- Gritaron tanto Lightning como Brooke, pero Storm las ignoró y continuó con lo que iba a decir.

-Enserio que no puedo creerte Lightning Pick, ¡Es tu hermano!, ¡¿Ni siquiera te preocupa aunque sea un poco?!- Lightning se había quedado muda debido a esto, nunca había visto a Storm alñzar la voz de esa manera, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba la pegaso, ella no se inmutó al responder.

-Escucha.. ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy tan tranquila?- Storm alzó una ceja como respuesta, a lo que Lightning siguió.

-.. Porque yo creo en lo que hace.. el no se rinde tan fácilmente y estoy segura de que este no será un caso diferente, tu misma lo dijiste: Él es mi hermano.. y como su hermana menor puedo decir que ya lo conozco y que puedo confiar en que el regresará- Storm no sabía al principio que responder, ella solo se preocupaba, ya veía a Thunder como a un hermano, pero no podía juzgar a la que era su hermana menor de sangre..

-.. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- Preguntó Storm un poco mas calmada.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Al momento de que Lightning dijo esto, las tres escucharon cómo un estruendo se originó a unos metros de ellos, al voltear a ver lograron divisar a Thunder en su forma de pegaso junto a Blue Flamer quien se encontraba en su forma de unicornio (Además de mostrar rastros de haber usado su habilidad aerea de fuego aereo) y a Zeta (El nombre poni de Sarah, escogido por cierta felina) en su forma de poni terrestre quien parecía haber sido cargada por Thunder. También se encontraba aquella poni rosada de crin blanca con una tira azul.

-.. Creo que gané la apuesta- Dijo Lightning, Storm fue con Thunder a ayudarlo a levantarse, el cual había despertado un poco después del impacto.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Storm mientras me ofrecía su pezuña la cual yo tomé para dejar que ella me ayude a levantarme.

-Si.. solo dame un momento..- Al momento de decir esto yo doblé mi cuello a la derecha, se escuchó un muy audible 'Crack' de los huesos -Uy.. ahora si estoy bien- Inmediatamente recibí un abrazo de la pegaso, me quedé estático un rato pero luego se lo devolví sonriendo.

-Estaba muy preocupada- Dijo esta para luego separarse del abrazo y dirigirse a ayudar a a las otras, ahí Lightning se acercó a darme un abrazo al igual que Brooke.

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, hermano-

-Lo mismo digo, hermanita- Dije para luego separarnos, ella bajó la cabeza.

-Yo.. lo lamento..- Dijo ella mirando hacia abajo -Todo esto fue mi culpa.. si no te hubiera convencido de ir con nosotras..-

-Tranquila hermana.. nadie sabía lo que iba a suceder, no tienes la culpa de nada- Le dije para luego separarme y dejar que Brooke me abrase bien.

-Es bueno verte, amigo-

-Lo mismo digo, amiga- Le dije acariciando su crin, ella se separo satisfecha.

-Thunder, ¿Que hacemos con ella?- Esa era la voz de BF quien había despertado, ella y la terrestre naranja se encontraban sujetando el cuerpo de Bluesong quien seguía inconsciente.

-Como dije antes, ella irá con nosotros, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle en este momento- Las dos asintieron para luego llevarse el cuerpo.

-Hermano, ¿Quien era ella?-

-Es una larga historia hermanita- Respondí yo viendo a las tres de enfrente mío -Y espero pronto darle fin- Dicho esto di paso al lugar donde habíamos aterrizado para poder encontrara lo que nos hacía falta.

-Te tengo- Dije mientras veía aquella concha azul para luego tomarla con mi boca, no sabíamos mucho de ella, pero de algo estábamos seguros: Esa cosa estaba viva. Teníamos que llevarla a que Sarah la investigue y tratar de encontrar la manera de que vuelva a aquella forma de poni acuática.

-Ahora podemos irnos- Dije mientras sostenía la concha siguiendo a Zeta y Blue. Mas que nadie era yo quien estaba interesado en aquella concha, por alguna razón aquella concha me miraba como si me conociera de antes, la última vez que vi aquella mirada era de… mi madre.

¿Será ella?, ¿Será aquella concha la mujer que me crió desde muy pequeño y me enseñó a ser una mejor persona?, Sé que parecía imposible. Tal vez lo sea, tal vez no, pero quería estar seguro al 100% y solo había una forma de saberlo.

* * *

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí- Dijo Tom después de que le había contado lo que había sucedidoen la playa, nos encontrábamos todos en la casa sentados en la sala, él estaba junto a Suny abrazándolo, ambos sentados en el sillón pequeño mientras que yo tenía a Flamer sentada a mi lado recostada de lado para no lastimarse en el sillón grande. La noche ya se había mostrado en aquel momento y nosotros nos encontrábamos tomando un chocolate antes de acostarnos a dormir.

-¿Realmente fuiste secuestrado por una Sea-pony?-

-Sip- Respondí yo dando otro trago a mi chocolate.

-Ok ok ok, ahora si ya he escuchado todo… ¿Y que tan malo fue?-

-Muy malo, creeme-

-¿Tanto?, ¿Entonces te cantó aquella canción de..-

-No Tom, no hubo ninguna canción… aunque debo agradecer que no haya sido así, no lo hubiera aguantado- Dije, Suny miró a Flamer.

-¿Sabes de lo que están hablando?- Le preguntó la pegaso a la unicornio.

-Oh si, si lo sé- Respondió esta.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo… simplemente no- Al parecer Flamer ya conocía aquella canción, aunque me extrañaba cómo es que la cono…

Ohh ya lo recuerdo. verán, durante el tiempo en el que ambos éramos niños y Flamer seguía viviendo su tiempo como Marisol en la tierra, ella me visitaba a mi casa cada vez que quería, y como tanto mis padres como mi hermana en ese tiempo creían que ella era una niña común y corriente, pues ella podía ir las veces que quisiera.

* * *

***Recuerdo, año 2006***

Un día en especial ambos nos encontrábamos viendo la tele, siendo mas específicos: Los Power Rangers. En ese tiempo nos llamaba mucho la atención esas cosas, de hecho ambos teniamos el infantil sueño de ser algún día power rangers, como todo niño que gustaba de eso.

**(HeldDuke: Solo espera un tiempo Thunder, solo espera…)**

Finalmente el episodio terminó, era el de generación Mighty Morphing cuando Tommy regresó para volverse el Ranger Blanco. Tommy era nuestro favorito, y nos gustaba mucho la idea, años después, de que él se haya quedado en Zeo y en Turbo además de su regreso en Dino Thunder, pero volvamos al recuerdo.

Ambos nos quitamos de la tele y dejamos que Samanta, en ese tiempo de 6 años de edad, viera algo. Su programa favorito, ¿Cual creen que era?… My Little Pony.

En ese día, por alguna razón, estaban dando un especial de aquel programa, como era sábado en la mañana pues se presentó un especial de aquel programa. Todo iba tranquilo y calmado.

Hasta que de repente se escuchó algo que nos llamó la atención tanto a Mari como a mi, algo que en esos días nos hizo preguntarnos si seriamos los mismo niños inocentes de antes…

La canción de los sea ponis…

Miramos la pantalla y pudimos ver a esos caballitos mitad pez, de por si nos parecía malo, pero eso… esa… abominación de la naturaleza… era demasiado… de hecho creo que también a Sam le parecía raro pues ella también tenía esa mirada de "Debe ser una maldita broma!"

Ambos nos retiramos de la habitación para luego caminar lejos, ambos con una mirada como si hubieramos experimentado un trauma psicológico

-Mari…- Dije mientras caminábamos sin quitar esa mirada.

-¿Si?-

-Nuestra infancia se fue al carajo-

-No lo dudes-

* * *

-Pero bueno, cambiando de tema- Dijo Suny para luego voltear a verme -Esa poni Bluesong, ¿En verdad es tu prima?- Tom y Flamer voltearon a verme esperando una respuesta, yo di un suspiro antes de responder.

-Si.. es mi prima Abigail- Cualquiera que no haya escuchado o visto lo sucedido en el fondo del mar pensaría que esa era una buena noticia, pero el tono de mi voz les hizo saber que no era así.

-No parece que la noticia te alegre- Comentó Tom.

-Todo lo contrario... En este momento ella se encuentra con Twilight, ella y Sarah se encargarán de que no intente hacer nada hasta mañana- Le dije yo.

-No entiendo- Comentó Suny -Si se supone que ella es mala, ¿entonces por qué la mantienen en la biblioteca?-

-Porque ella sabe donde están mis padres- Les respondí dejando a los tres con los ojos abiertos -y no solo eso, su habilidad es la de identificar a otros seres de su misma especie, y al ser originaria de la especie humana, ella es capaz de encontrara a otros humanos-

-¿Es eso posible?- Me preguntó Flamer aún sorprendida, yo voltee a verla antes de responder.

-Al parecer lo es.. y ella es capaz de hacerlo-

-Entonces- Dijo Suny razonando -Eso quiere decir que Steel Heart puede encontrar a su familia, son buenas noticias, ¿No es así?-

-Aunque fuera así, y eso espero, no creo poder hacerla hablar- Le informé -Aún así mañana intentaremos interrogarla ahora que no tiene su poder acuático, al parecer solo puede usarlo cuando está en contacto con el agua de mar, de otra forma ella solo será otra poni de tierra-

-En ese caso lo mejor será dormir para mañana- Comentó Suny levantándose.

-Suny tiene razón- Comentó Flamer -Si los 5 queremos obtener resultado, será mejor descansar bien-

-¿Los 5?- Pregunté mirando a Flamer.

-Los 5. Creo que ya es momento de que también tome acción junto a mi equipo- Dijo esta para luego comenzar a subir al piso de arriba, Suny y Tom me miraron para ver mi reacción, pero yo solo los voltee a ver para alzar los hombros.

-Nunca puedes negar una petición de tu prometida.. Buenas noches a los dos-

-Buenas noches Thunder- Me dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras yo me iba en camino por la escalera al piso de arriba.

Poco después logré llegar a lo que era nuestra habitación, al abrir la puerta pude verla a ella recostada en la cama tapada y mirando al muro del otro lado.

-Flamita, ¿Estás bien?- Dije mientras me recostaba a su lado en la cama.

-Si.. perdón por la forma en la que hablé abajo-

-No te preocupes Flame- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego ella siguió.

-Es solo que.. cuando supe de Bluesong.. cuando supe que la culpable de mi muerte años atrás estaba aquí... no sabía en qué pensar- Dijo ella para luego voltear a verme -Tal vez... haya sido el hecho...-

-.. de que mientras mas pronto se vean..-

-.. Sería mejor... creo que fue eso..-

-¿Estás segura de esto Flamer?, casi matas a tu tío Marco meses atrás cuando lo tuviste enfrente-

-Lo sé... pero ella es tu prima, y sé que en este momento la necesitas viva-

-... Tal vez por ahora..- Dije para luego acomodarme en la cama, Flamer sonrió y se me acercó.

-Por cierto, te dije que lo lograrías- Me dijo ella en ese momento, después de unos segundos me viré a verla.

-¿A qué te refieres con 'te lo dije'?, ¿No pudiste decirme nada- Dije mirándola a los ojos mientras ella solo me sonreía, en ese momento recordé lo sucedido antes de mi escape de aquella cueva...

'Eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas… solo tienes que creer… te veré pronto' Ese momento, cuando aquella ilusión apareció en mi... sonreí al darme cuenta de que fue todo menos una ilusión.

-Eras tu... realmente eras tu- Dije sonriendo de oído a oído mientras ella también sonreía.

-Sip, cuando una permanece en casa mas de la mitad del día tiene tiempo de aprender algo, hace poco logré encontrar mi habilidad única- Alcé la ceja confundido al escuchar eso último.

-¿Habilidad única?- Pregunté en ese instante.

-Así como Sarah tiene la habilidad de entrar en la mente de otros, descubrí que yo puedo usar a mi reliquia para explorar otros lugares sin estar presente físicamente- Me informó ella, la verdad me sorprendí al principio pero luego le di la razón al recordar lo sucedido en la mente de Sarah (Capítulo 41).

Flamer me dio otro beso en mi nariz antes de volver a recostarse en su lado.

-Ya debemos dormir, mañana tendremos un día ocupado- Me dijo ella acomodándose.

-Tienes razón.. Buenas noches Flamita-

-Buenas noches, Rayito- Me dijo ella mientras yo apagaba la lampara a mi lado dejándonos en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Y es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado.**

**Antes de irme, sobre el proyecto de 'Equestria Legacy', estamos trabajando en ideas para la trama, no desesperen, es para que logre tener mas avance. Voy viendo estos avances junto a KuroDerpy y Adriana-Valkyrie además de las ideas de los otros autores.**

**Pero bueno, nos vemos pronto.**

**BROHOOF**


	64. El Interrogatorio

**Les traigo nuevo capítulo, como me lo pidieron no tardé en sacarlo n.n**

**Espero y les guste**

* * *

Capítulo 63: El Interrogatorio

* * *

La mañana había llegado al pueblo, después de lo ocurrido el día de ayer me encontraba agotado aún después de levantarme. Decidí tomar un baño en la tina, los demás seguían dormidos así que tenía la casa para mi solo.

Mientras me encontraba recostado en la tina con la cabeza apoyada en la orilla y el resto de mi cuerpo en el agua, relajado, a mi mente llegaban posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir durante el interrogatorio de Abigail. Si bien ella logró aprisionarme en aquella cueva en el fondo del mar, ahora ella sería quien estaría en el lugar de la víctima además del hecho de no contar con su magia, estaría totalmente indefensa.

Comencé a sentir pena por mi prima… agité mi cabeza en ese momento, ella se lo merecía… Pero por el otro lado también era familia… Dejó de ser mi prima cuando hizo lo que hizo… Aunque no sería la primera vez que alguien se mete conmigo y Flamer…

Genial, ahora me estoy volviendo loco, de un momento a otro estoy hablando conmigo mismo.

*Creo que el termino correcto es: Razonar con su consiensia*

Si, eso suena mas bonito… un momento…

'¿Cuanto tiempo has estado espiando en mi mente, Hope?'

*Lo suficiente para saber que algo está perturbando su mente*

'Ya veo…' Quería darle fin a la conversación en ese punto, pero Hope siguió.

*Thunder, no estarás pensando en traicionar a tu prima, ¿verdad?*

'Siendo sincero… la verdad es que ya no lo sé…' Y era cierto, la verdad es que no sabía si perdonarla o no. Digo, por una parte Abigail tenía razón pues ella si era mi familia, pero por la otra ella no debió meterse en los asuntos en los que no fue incluida. Ella sabía que habría consecuencias.

*Thunder, aún puedo escuchar lo qu piensa… Y debo decirte que creo saber lo que sucede*

'¿Eso piensas?'

*Trata de convenserse de que odia a su prima, pero usted mismo sabe que en el fondo usted aún la quiere*

'Tal vez Hope… No lo sé, ella me ha traicionado…'

*… La venganza nunca es la respuesta y usted mismo lo sabe*

'… ¿Por qué estás tan segura?'

*Porque puedo sentirlo en su corazón*

'… ¿Mi corazón?' En ese momento me reincorporé en la tina, no sabía que Hope tenía alcanze a mis sentimientos.

'Hope…'

***Tock Tock***

-¿Thunder?, ¿Estás ahí?- Esa era la vozde Suny la cual se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, esta había cortado la conversación.

-Si… ya no tardo…- 'Luego hablaremos de esto…'

*Si, portador* Eso fue lo último que escuché de Hope, finalmente me levanté de la tina y me sequé con la toalla, en ese momento pude ver que mi reliquia se encontraba colgando cerca de la puerta.

¿Cómo es que Hope se comunicaba conmigo si yo no tenía el collar puesto?… era una duda que tenía que resolver mas tarde.

* * *

-Muy bien chicas, recuerden nuestro objetivo- Les decía a Flamer y Sunshine mientras dábamos paso a la biblioteca -Flamer, ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?-

-Ya me has preguntado eso como 20 veces Thunder, estoy muy segura- Respondió ella con seguridad en su voz, y si, fueron mas de 20 veces, de hecho las conté.

-Está bien.. Kath y Sarah deben estar ahí para este momento- Los tres ya estábamos en la entrada de la biblioteca en ese momento -Recuerden, no muestren debilidad, somos los futuros guardianes del multiverso, es momento de actuar como tal- Dije mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca, adentro se encontraban Sarah y Kath junto una poni mas amarrada en una silla además de tener un saco cubriendo su cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo. Fue la manera en la que se movía lo que me dejaba con los ojos abiertos. De repente comencé a sentirme como un secuestrador.

-Umm Sarah, ¿Era necesario atarla de esa manera?- Pregunté sin quitar de vista a la que supuse, era mi prima.

-Supuse que así se vería mas real- Dijo ella mirando igual a la poni -Y tenía razón, se ve real-

-Sarah- Dije dándome un facehoof -Esto- Refiriéndome a la situación -Si es real, el saco no era necesario-

-Pues entonces debiste decírmelo antes de meter su cabeza en el saco-

-Ni siquiera sabía que la metiste en el saco-

-¡Oigan!- Gritó Kath, ambos volteamos a verla- si no están muy ocupados, tenemos cosas que hacer- Dijo la unicornio azul apuntando a Bluesong, la terrestre y yo nos volteamos a ver para luego calmarnos.

-Actuar como guardianes del multiverso, ¿Eh Thunder?- Dijo Suny en forma de broma mientras Flamer reía para sus adentros, yo solo solté un suspiro divertido para luego voltear a ver a mi prima. Comencé a caminar dirigiéndome hacia Bluesong hasta quedar justo frente a ella.

-No mas juegos- Dije en ese momento para luego quitarle el saco de su cabeza dejándola vernos a los 5.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieren de mí!?, ¿¡No les da suficiente con sacarme del oceano!?-

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!- Grité en ese instante haciendo que ella deje de hablar, las otras también se sorprendieron al oirme gritar.

-Thunder… Tranquilo…- Me decía Flamer tratando de calmarme, al voltear a ver la mirada que me daba no pude hacer nada mas que tratar de calmarme, apenas estábamos iniciando, teniamos todo el día para hacer esto.

Fue en ese momento cuando Bluesong volteó a ver a la unicornio mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Espera un momento…- Dijo esta mientras observaba el rostro de Flamer -Esa expresión… ya la vi antes..- En ese momento Flamer la miró con un senblante serio mientras yo daba unos pasos atrás para darles su momento a las dos. Flamer dio un suspiro antes de hablar.

-… Hola Abigail… ha pasado mucho tiempo- Dijo la unicornio sin cambiar su expresión, Bluesong finalmente logró identificar a la unicornio.

-Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí… Marisol Acanto, lo último que escuché de ti fue que tu cabea fue atravezada por un disparo madandote al mas allá- La unicornio terminó por frunzir el seño mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un tono ananrajdo, puse una pata en su hombro mientras ella volteaba a verme, yo tenía una mirada con la que le pedía que se calmara. Fue en ese momento cuando mi prima tomó cuenta de con quien estaba en ese momento a lo que terminó por frunzir el seño mientras veía a Flamer -.. Se supone que tu estabas muerta..- Susurró ella aunque todos logramos escucharla, esto fue suficiente para dejar satisfecha a la unicornio.

-Pues sigo viva. ¿Y qué crees?, planeo estarlo por un buen tiempo- Dijo Flamer para hacerla enojar más, Bluesong la veía con su misma expresión, la cual luego cambió a una diferente al ver el vientre de la unicornio.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, la perra fue semillada- Dijo esta mezclando un tono de broma con otro de insulto, creo que tanto yo como Kath teniamos ganas de golpear a la terrestre, obviamente yo no podía ya que ella era una yegua… suertuda.

-Y dime perrita, ¿Quien es el desafortunado perro que te dejó su semilla?- Ok, ahora si ya estoy harto, es hora de itervenir.

-El desafortunado perro que dejó su semilla en ella está frente a ti- Dije llamando la atencion de ambas mientras me acercaba y me ponía junto a Flamer -Y te voy a dejar en claro una cosa, familiar o no familiar, nadie, y repito NADIE, se mete con mi prometida- Esto último pareció llamar la atención de mi prima, la cual volteó a ver a Flamer y luego una vez mas a mi.

-Tu… le pediste matrimonio… ¿a ELLA?- Muy bien, estaba claro que Abigail estaba… enojada no era la palabra, estaba FURIOSA con la noticia.

-Y no solo eso.. Dije que si- Confirmó Flamer juntandose a mi, esto fue suficiente para hacer que Bluesong reaccione.

-¡¿A si?! Pues… Pues… ¡No lo acepto!-

-¿¡Por qué no?!- Grité enojado.

-¡Porque no!- Respondió ella tercamente.

-¡Por favor Abigail!, ¡Estás sonando como una completa idiota!-

-¿¡Lo ves!?, ¡Antes tu no eras así Héctor!-

-¡Crecí, Abigail!, ¡Eso fue lo que sucedió!, ¡Deja de estar atascada y has lo mismo!- Mi prima no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar a otro lado con su misma expresión, esto ya se estaba poniendo estresante y lo peor es que aún no le sacamos nada de información.

-Escucha… prima… te trajimos aquí porque sabemos que tienes información que nos podría ser útil- Le dije ya mas tranquilo a lo que ella volteó a verme.

-¿Qué clase de información?- Preguntó ella.

-La ubicación de los humanos- Respondí.

-Oh… eso…- Dijo ella como si no se tratara de nada para luego voltear a ver al mismo lugar de antes, fue ahí cuando la portadora del coraje se puso frente a ella.

-Él no está jugando, niña, necesitamos que nos digas lo que sabes- Dijo la unicornio con un tono erio mesclado con uno firme, Bluesong solo se quedó viendola un momento antes de hablar.

-¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?- Preguntó la terrestre alzandouna ceja.

-Pues ahora que preguntas, mi nombre es Blue Flower, portadora del coraje- Se presentó la unicornio. -También me conocen por mi verdadero nombre: Katherine Acanto-

-¿Acanto?- Preguntó Abigail antes de reaccionar -Tu… ¿Tu eres pariente de… esa cosa?- Dijo ella apuntando a Flamer, una vez mas me dieron ganas de golpearla hasta el fin, no tinen idea de la suerte que tiene ella de no ser un macho.

-Soy su hermana… y no voy a permitir que hables así de ella, ¿Me escuchaste?- Aclaró la unicornio azul, todos podiamos notar que al igual que Flamer, sus ojos brillaban cuando mostraba señales de enojo, solo que los suyos brillaban con un tono azul, casi como si la intensidad de su calor estuviera aumentando.

-Como séa- Dijo esta sin darle inportancia -¿Y a que te refieres con eso de 'portadora'?-

-Que, ¿Acaso ella no lo sabe?- Preguntó Sarah.

-Ella no vivía en Mérida- Aclaré yo -Ella vivía en Colima cuando ocurrió la batalla contra Christian, lo mas seguro es que no sepa de aquel evento-

-Sí veo las noticias primo… y si, supe lo que ocurrió en Mérida meses atrás- Voltee a ver a mi prima una vez mas.

-Entonces supongo que sabrás sobre las reliquias y sobre el hecho de que estás en la misma sala con los portadores-

-Si me enteré de las reliquias… pero no le había dado importancia a sus portadores… hasta ahora- Dijo Abigail mientras volteaba a vernos uno por uno -Un interesante equipo el que tienen aquí-

-No estamos aquí para hablar de eso, prima… ahora dinos lo que sepas… y pronto- Abigail seguía mirandonos uno por uno, hasta finalmente volver a verme a mi. Estaba comenzando a pensar que aunque pasara todo el día no conseguiriamos nada, pero luego, y para nuestro milagro, Abigail suspiró en señal de rendición.

-Muy bien… hablaré… Sobre cómo llegué aquí, la verdad no sabría explicar, me encontraba en una reunión de mi preparatoria hasta que comenzamos a escuchar los ruidos provenientes de afuera, fue ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que ocurría. Solo sé que el edificio en el que nos encontrábamos comenzó a derrumbarse, creo que mi muerte fue causada por el hecho de ser aplazatada por el techo ya que cuando corría a la salida… pues para ser sincera no logro recordar haber logrado salir de ahí…-

-Muy bien- Dije después de haber escuchado -Ahora… sobre el asunto de tu llegada y tu habilidad..-

-En eso estoy, no me presiones- Dijo ella ofendida por el hecho de ser interrumpida, yo guardé silencio para dejarla seguir. -Bien… la verdad no tengo idea sobre cómo terminé en este mundo, solo sé que cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba siendo arrastrada por el agua, no sé cómo llegué ahí y la verdad no me interesa… por alguna razón tenía una forma diferente, las aguas en las que me encontraba se encontraban cerca de un bosque de aspecto lújubre-

-El bosque Everfree- Susurró Sarah a lo que Abigail asintió.

-Creo que ese era el nombre que le pusieron… ahora… sobre mi habilidad de localización, solo sé que de repente soy capaz de encontrar a otros humanos, lo sé porque solo lo puedo detectar en algunos seres en particular… por ejemplo- Dijo ella mirándonos a todos -Puedo saber que las dos hermanas son ambas humanas, aún si la mayor murió en nuestro mundo, tiene mente humana… La anaranjada también es humana, alterada pero humana, finalmente estamos tu y yo, primo. La blanca es la única que es de este mundo- Los 5 nos quedamos sorprendidos al escucharla, había acertado en todos.

-Muy bien… ahora… dijiste que sabias sobre mis padres… ahorrarnos tiempo y dime donde están- Ordené yo, ella dio un suspiro.

-Ese es el problema… Yo no soy capaz de controlar mi poder, el hecho de ver donde se encuentran exactamente los humanos es algo que aún no logro realizar, solamente puedo identificar a los que haya conocido de antes, fue así como pude reconocerte a ti y a Flamer. Por alguna razón también puedo saber si los humanos con los que haya hecho contacto anteriormente están aquí, de esa manera logré averiguar que, de importancia tuya, están tu hermana, tus padres y tu querida prima, osea yo-

-Ha! Eso piensas… pero te diré una cosa- Dije acercándome a ella -Aún si nos diste información, no creas que esto haya cambiado las cosas, aún no te he perdonado…- Le dijo quedando frente a frente, ella mirándome con un semblante serio. -Sarah, ¿Donde está Twilight?-

-En el sótano tratando de averiguar cómo despertar a la concha- Me dijo la portadora de la fuerza.

-Bien, quiero que te lleves a Bluesong abajo y que hagas lo necesario para que te diga lo que sepa de la magia acuática- Le dije con tono firme, ella asintió y tomó el saco vacío para luego volver a colocarlo en la cabeza de Bluesong la cual comenzó a gritar con la cara cubierta.

-Ay, no te quejes- Dijo esta llevándose a la poni 'acuática' en dirección al sótano, al cerrar la puerta los restantes dimos un suspiro de alivio.

-Creí que nunca terminaría- Dijo Suny rascándose la melena.

-También digo lo mismo… Esa chica Bluesong… Abigail… No me agradó nada- Expresó Kath frunciendo el seño al decir su nombre.

-A mi tampoco..- Le dije yo, pero luego mi expresión de molestia cambió a una de tristeza -… Antes ella no era así..- Dije para luego voltear a ver a la puerta y al mismo tiempo dar paso con intención de salir.

-Uh… Thunder, ¿A donde vas?- Me preguntó Flamer al verme. Yo me detuve al escuchar su voz.

-.. Iré a caminar un rato.. Necesito un momento.. A solas..- Dije para luego abrir la puerta, no sin antes verlas una vez mas -Las veo mas tarde- Dije para finalmente cerrar la puerta dejándolas adentro.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero y les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios, esta historia está creciendo cada vez mas gracias a sus aportes y a todo su apoyo.**

**Antes de irme les dejo un aviso: Estoy seguro de que ustedes ya vieron que hay un grupo de autores que comparten una misma cuenta llamada 'Proyectos Grupales'. Tal vez algunos lo sepan pero en caso de que no, yo formo parte de ese grupo.**

**Lo que me lleva a una historia en general:**

**Pony Rangers: Legado Equestria.**

**Verán, esa historia originalmente estaba planeada para subirse después de crear esa cuenta, lo pensé y tomé una decisión. Voy a eliminar esa historia de mi cuenta, pero luego la volveré a subir en esa cuenta. la razón de esto es que es algo injusto que mi cuenta reciba el crédito por una historia que fue realizada por varios usuarios. Somos como 8 autores trabajando actualmente en esa historia. Espero reciba el mismo apoyo que recibió en esta cuenta.**

**En parte tal vez hayan notado que también hay trabajos en pareja, estoy desarrollando una historia junto a Adriana-Valkyrie, esta la subiremos en esa cuenta. También volveré a subir My Little Bastard**** a esa cuenta al ser trabajo en conjunto con Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan.**

**En fin, es todo por hoy, pronto aplicaré lo que les dije, muchas gracias por su atención.**

**BROHOOF**


	65. Odiar o Perdonar

**Bueno chicos, sé que esperaban que actualizara mas seguido por las vacaciones, pero lamentablemente les recuerdo que este no es mi único Fic, además de los colectivos en los que ya estoy, aún tenía que actualizar otros fics que ya tengo, lo verán que finalmente actualicé My Little Bastard, además de que se nos dificultaba el fic de los Pony rangers debido a la ausencia de Hojodefabricio, pero no son excusas y por eso les pido una disculpa.**

**Disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

Capítulo 64: Odiar o Perdonar

Por alguna razón, después de haber escuchado lo que Abigail nos tenía para decir, me había ido de aquel lugar donde me encontraba dejando a quienes me acompañaban. Cerré la puerta sin siquiera decir una palabra mas, simplemente… me marché. Me extrañó el hecho de que nadie me haya seguido, en parte me alegraba pues había dado a entender que necesitaba pensar un momento.

Hoy el día era muy tranquilo en el pueblo, en el camino pude observar la mercadotecnia entre los ponis, todo iba como siempre, no había señales de alguna actividad fuera de lo común por suerte.

En el camino pude ver a Venus y a Steel Heart comprando víveres, no he sabido de ellos desde que llevé a aquel pegaso con Amanda, di unos pasos hacia ellos pero luego noté que ambos estaban muy juntos.. Algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, podía saberlo. Decidí no molestarlos, seguí mi camino con una sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo pasé por Sugar Cube Corner, ¿Había traido mi bolsa con bits?… No, no la traje.

Justo en ese momento sentí que algo terminaba en mi espalda, al voltear pude ver a Tom dejándome mi bolsa con mis bits, este me miró tranquilo.

-Suny me dijo que te ausentarías un momento, creo que esto te podría ser útil- Me dijo este apuntando a la bolsa mientras yo la acomodaba.

-Gracias hermano, y si, después de lo ocurrido con mi prima, creo que lo necesitaba-

-Oye, aún no entiendo la bronca entre tu prima y tu, ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?- Me preguntó él, yo no estaba seguro si decirle o no, pero oigan, aunque haya dado mis razones, no había explicado la historia completa.

-Bueno.. Te diré, pero primero vayamos a Sugar Cube Corner, ¿Está bien?- Le pedí a mi amigo, el pareció entender.

-Está bien hermano- Me dijo este para luego caminar a mi lado rumbo a nuestra dirección, ambos en silencio.

* * *

Ya era medio día, los dos tardamos un momento para poder pedir gracias a la fila que había, era mejor cuando llegaba y no había casi nadie pero bueno, uno no puede controlar el apetito de los demás.

Entre los dos nos pagamos un pay de moras… ok, yo lo pagué pero obvio no me lo iba a terminar todo, ambos estábamos sentados en una mesa, mientras mi amigo tomaba una rebanada del pay yo me encontraba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Sabes algo que recién acabo de notar?- Preguntó él haciendo que lo voltee a ver -Aún teniendo pesuñas, no nos cuesta ningún trabajo tomar cosas-

-¿Y ahora a qué te refieres?- Le pregunté al escuchar eso.

-Es que solo mira, no tengo dedos pero aún así puedo tomar este pay sin problema- Dijo para luego darle una mordida -Y ahora que lo pienso, tu guitarra-

-¿Que tiene mi guitarra?- Pregunté alzando una ceja.

-Cuando tocas, lo haces con pezuñas, pero aún así se escucha como si lo hicieras con tus dedos, ¿Usas algún hechizo para que tus patas se vuelvan manos humanas?-

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, durante mis primeros días aquí, mucho antes del apocalipsis, usaba un hechizo en mi guitarra para que al tocarla mis cascos se vuelvan manos. Pero después de volver aquí no lo he usado... De hecho, el día que tocamos en Nightmare Night, no usé ese hechizo, simplemente toqué con normalidad-

-Ahí lo tienes, ahora te pregunto, ¿Cómo es posible?-

-No lo sé y la verdad no me interesa- Dije dándole una mordida a mi rebanada -Digamos que este mundo rompe las leyes de la física, Solo mira a Pinkie Pie- Ambos volteamos a ver a Pinkie mientras ella llevaba varios platos sucios, de repente esta se tropezó soltándolos todos en el aire, esta se lanzó al suelo y logró atraparlos uno por uno usando su estomago como receptor, parecían haber sido todos pero luego vio uno mas el cual logró atrapar con su lengua.

-¿Lo vez? Ese es el ejemplo perfecto de cómo romper la física- Le dije terminando mi rebanada de una mordida.

-Bueno... Cambiando de tema.. supongo que sabes sobre qué quiero hablar- Cuando Tom dijo eso, yo dejé de comer mi rebanada para luego asentarla en el plato y dar un largo suspiro.

-.. ¿Quieres saber por qué mi prima y yo estamos peleados?- Le preguntó, el solo asintió con la cabeza -.. Está bien.. te lo diré..-

Esto iba a ser algo difícil, pues fue gracias a Abigail que todo esto comenzó, los sueños, Equestria, todo.

-Todo empezó cuando Flamer, antes conocida como Marisol, aún vivía en la tierra conmigo. Los dos en esos días eramos grandes amigos en esos días. Todo comenzó poco antes de que iniciáramos lo nuestro, en esos días ella me había confesado ya sobre su secreto, ni mis padres ni mi hermana lo sabían entonces-

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban de conocerse?-

-.. 6 años.. En ese entonces las cosas iban bien, nos veíamos a diario, ella me visitaba a mi casa y mis padres no parecían sospechar sobre su habilidad, mucho menos mi hermana menor-

-¿Y cual fue el problema entonces?- Me preguntó el pegaso negro, yo di un suspiro antes de seguir.

-Un día Abigail y sus padres legaron a mi casa, en esos días nosotros vivíamos en Playa del Carmen, ahí vivíamos gracias a un aporte de mis abuelos pero esa es otra historia, el punto es que mis tíos se iban de viaje y necesitaban que alguien cuide de mi prima-

-Adivino.. se quedó en tu casa, ¿Verdad?-

-Si.. La cosa es que yo y Abigail eramos muy unidos en cuanto a un gusto: la música. Siempre que nos veíamos nosotros dos realizábamos unos ensayos, incluso hablamos sobre tocar juntos como primo y prima. Era divertido.. creo que ella quiso comenzar con ese proyecto cuando comenzó a quedarse en mi casa, pero lo que ella no esperaba es que yo ya tenía otras cosas en mente..-

-¿Marisol?-

-... Si... Yo.. creo que pasaba tanto tiempo con Marisol que ignoré a Abigail y a sus sueños.. creo que... la había hecho a un lado.. cuando Mari y yo comenzamos a ser algo mas-

-Uhhhh... creo que ya sé a donde va todo esto- Razonó mi amigo -Es el típico caso de Familia sobre chicas, no sé tú amigo pero comienzo a tener mis dudas-

-¿Qué clase de dudas?- Pregunté algo atento debido a su reacción.

-Comienzo a pensar que tu prima tuvo sus razones para hacer lo que hizo-

...

Silencio

...

-¿Y matar a Marisol era la solución correcta?- Esa pregunta mía dejó a Tom en choque, incluso había dejado caer su rebanada de pay.

-¿Matar a Marisol?... ¿acaso fue ella quien la mató?-

-No!.. Pero fue gracias a ella que la encontraron.. no sé cómo o cuando, pero un día llegaron las patrullas a mi casa, en ese momento mis padres y mi hermana menor se habían ido, solo estábamos Mari, Abi y yo... comenzaron a entrar a la casa y destruyeron las puertas que encontraban a su paso, los tres sabíamos la razón por la que habían llegado... venían por Marisol.. lo peor de todo es que Abigail los había llamado-

-¿Cómo podrías saber todo eso?-

-... Porque Abigail comenzó a gritar...

* * *

***Flashback de aquel día***

-¡Ahí está!, ¡Es la chica que buscan!- Gritaba una joven Abigail mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación buscando a las patrullas que aún se encontraban en el segundo piso. Los otros dos presentes, un jóvenes Héctor y Marisol se encontraban alertados por la situación que se les presentaba.

-Héctor... ¿ahora que?- Decía Marisol asustada -No quiero que me lleven!-

-No lo harás!, solo.. ahí! La ventana!- Gritó el chico al ver lo que sería su única salida, él me dirigió hacia ella para abrirla con la chica a su lado, al asomarse lograron ver que el lugar estaba rodeado de patrullas, uno de los hombres con un megáfono.

-¡No tienen salida!, ¡Entreguen a la flor de loto y nos iremos sin dañar a nadie!-

-Estamos atrapados...- Dijo Héctor viendo las patrullas, Marisol comenzó a ver el lugar, una idea cruzó por su mente.

-¡No lo harán!- gritó ella para luego sujetar a su amigo.

-¡O -Oye!, ¿Que haces?- Gritaba Héctor al sentir cómo su amiga lo llevaba a su espalda.

-Tengo un plan... solo espero no dañarte-

-¿Dañarme?- Dijo el chico temeroso al escuchar eso último, en ese momento escucharon mas patrullas venir.

-¡Ahí están!, ¡Atrápenlos!- Gritó uno de ellos, en ese momento el cuerpo de Marisol comenzó a ser rodeado por fuego, lo último que los hombres pudieron ver fue una explosión proveniente de la ventana, al mirar lograron ver que los dos jóvenes ya no estaban.

En el cielo se podía ver una esfera de fuego volando rápidamente fuera del alcance de su vista, algunos iban a disparar pero uno les dio la señal de no hacerlo, no iban a conseguir nada con disparar.

* * *

-Fue ese día cuando Marisol y yo escapamos de mi casa.. ella ya no estaba segura ahí... y yo.. después de saber que fue Abigail quien había traicionado nuestra confianza.. algo me impulsó a seguir con Marisol.. Fue ese día cuando nos volvimos novios.. cuando nuestra nueva vida dio inicio.. también fue cuando descubrimos el nombre que le habían puesto.. flor de loto- Dije mirando al suelo, Tom había dejado de comer el pie mientras me veía. -Poco después nos habíamos acostumbrado a vivir por nuestra cuenta, pero no logramos ocultarnos por siempre... supimos que el tío de Marisol la buscaba, no pasó mucho antes de que lo hiciera... y lo feo ocurriera... desde entonces lamenté el día en el que comencé esos sueños con mi prima Abigail-

-Pero viejo... yo... auh..- Fue lo único que pudo decir Tom.

-Como verás, ambos sufrimos, aún cuando después de matarla, su tío eliminó su recuerdo de mi mente... pero en el fondo yo sabia que la extrañaba... poco después de eso nos mudamos a Mérida de nuevo, inicié una nueva vida y.. fue ahí cuando te conocí en la escuela-

-Amigo... en verdad lo lamento- Decía este, el hambre se le había ido y la mía por igual.

-Eso no cambiará las cosas... ahora nos encontramos los dos aquí y ella también.. Si tan solo no la hubiéramos encontrado..-

-Pero.. espera... creo que en parte debes agradecerle-

...

-.. ¡¿Agradecerle?!- grité chocando ambos cascos en la mesa, tanto que logré llamar la atención de los presentes -¡Después de lo que ella me hizo a mi, a mi casa y a Marisol!, ¡¿Me dices que debo agradecerle?!- Todos no dejaban de vernos, o mas bien a mi, Tom trató de calmarme.

-Hermano.. no es lo que tu piensas-

-Entonces, Explícate!- Dije mirándolo a los ojos, el me miraba de forma seria.

-Si no fuera por la muerte de Marisol, ustedes no se hubieran encontrado... nunca hubieras entrado a Equestria, no seguirías con ella.. y estoy seguro de que no hubieras sabido de las reliquias... de ser así, no hubieran reunido a los Equestrianos del multiverso, no hubieran salvado a la tierra.. en resumen, si tu prima no hubiera hecho lo que hizo.. estoy seguro de que en este momento no estaríamos aquí... y tu prometida no estuviera esperando a tu bebé- dijo Tom para luego levantarse y caminar a la salida, antes de salir él volteó a verme. -Piénsalo Hec... tal vez tu prima no es tan mala como tu piensas- Dijo eso último para luego irse del lugar.

Eso que me había dicho Tom... no sabía cómo responder... el.. tenía la razón. Pero.. yo no sabía si era todo cierto, ya que.. no... él.. tiene la ra-

-Thunder..- Voltee a ver a quien me había llamado, era el señor Cake -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Yo... creo que... ya me voy- Dije para luego levantarme de mi lugar y caminar a la salida, ignorando a los ponis que decían mi nombre... yo... no sabía si... elegir entre qué hacer copn el asunto de mi prima.. elegir entre odiar.. o perdonar.

* * *

**Dato Extra: Los padres de Héctor aún sabiendo la existencia de La Flor de Loto, nunca supieron que esta se trataba de la misma Marisol, ellos creían que se trataban de dos personas diferentes. Hasta la fecha aún no lo saben.**

**BROHOOF**


	66. El Nucle Parte 1

**Muy bien... antes que nada sé lo que me preguntarán: HeldDuke! Por qué no has trabajado en el capítulo 65?; HeldDuke! Deja de hacerte el webon y ponte a escribir que estamos esperando!; HeldDuke! Que haces en Playa del Carmen?**

**Ok, les debo una disculpa por el tiempo que ha pasado... la verdad me sentía raro pero tampoco sabía que hacer la verdad... me bloqueé, lo admito, así que le pedí ayuda a TrixieWinx, y bueno ella escribió gran parte del capítulo, aunque si se tardó en mandarmelo xD pero bueno, los dejo con mi gran amiga Maggy.**

* * *

**TrixieWinx: Etto… buenos días, tardes, noches o cuando lean esto. Primero que nada, no, no soy HeldDuke. Mi nombre es Maggy, Maggy Monserrat, ustedes me conocerán como Flamer Flower, Marisol Acanto o por mi nombre de autora TrixieWinx. Bueno el caso es que por primera vez les traigo el primer capítulo escrito por mí, ya que mi compañero Héctor Rodríguez se encuentra… bloqueado y me pidió ayuda para seguir con la historia. Traté de hacer lo posible para que mi redacción sea la misma a la de Held, espero y me vaya bien para ser mi primer trabajo por mi cuenta. Una parte de esto lo escribió HeldeDuke, luego seguiré yo con lo que sigue.**

* * *

Capítulo 65: El núcleo.

***P.D.V. Thunder Pick***

Si bien las cosas no habían salido como ayer esperaba, bien tuve que seguir adelante. Después de lo ocurrido en Sugarcube Corner no pude hacer más que volver a casa a dormir. Al día siguiente desperté y Flamer estaba a mi lado como siempre, al parecer ella me vio dormido y se me había unido después.

Me sentía un poco culpable por gritarle a mi amigo de esa manera. No sabía si él se había enojado conmigo o algo, o peor si le había contado algo a Sunshine o a la misma Flamer, sentía que no tenía ganas de levantarme de mi lugar de reposo, aún despierto me quedé quieto para no despertar a mi prometida unicornio.

-¿Y entonces que planeas hacer?-

-Dejarlo tranquilo, es lo que él necesita-

-¿Entonces no vas a decirle nada?-

-Ya le dije lo que tenía que decirle y ya escuchaste como terminaron las cosas ayer- Si, esas voces eran dos nuestros otros compañeros, la primera obviamente era la se Suny, la segundo pues debo suponer que se trataba de Tom. Ambas voces se podían escuchar detrás de los muros.

-Solo espero que esté bien-

-Lo va a estar, tan solo.. Está bajo presión, pero solo necesita tiempo para pensar con claridad- Al parecer mi 'amigo' le había contado todo a su pareja, genial, como si todo no pudiera empeorar.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos mientras?, ya sabes… el asunto de Bluesong..-

-¿Ya le sacaron la información de esa concha?-

-Dice que no lo sabe, que no ha entendido la magia acuática del todo, eso o que esa concha no tiene nada de común para hacer lo que Thunder dijo haber visto-

-Hasta no recibir una respuesta clara de su primo, no podemos hacerle nada a esa sirena-

-Mientras tanto no podrá hacer nada, tal parece que Bluesong si perdió sus habilidades al salir del contacto con el océano, es solo una pony de tierra sin poder-

-Pero aún puede identificar a los humanos, amiga o no, la necesitamos-

-Como dije antes, es decisión de Thunder, tal vez aún siga dormido, de cualquier manera no debemos mencionar el tema- Eso fue lo último que pude escuchar de ellos antes de escuchar sus pasos bajar a la planta inferior, yo di un largo suspiro para luego voltear a ver a Flamer, esta parecía seguir dormida. Bien por mi, si hubiera escuchado tal conversación hubiera iniciado con el juego de preguntas y eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

* * *

***P.D.V. Flamer***

'Si tan solo nada de esto hubiera ocurrido…' Si, esa era yo, Flamer Flower. Y si, sé exactamente lo que ocurría con respecto al asunto de Hec y Abigail, la verdad no sé que me daba más tristeza, la forma en la que mi prometido se expresaba de esa manera hacia su prima o el hecho de que él no quería que yo supiera nada, quiero decir.. SOY SU PROMETIDA, y tendré dos bebes en poco tiempo…

Pude sentir cómo Thunder se retiraba de la cama sin siquiera intentar despertarme, este no era el chico de quien me enamoré años atrás, se comportaba muy raro desde que regresó de la costa. Sin decir nada el cerró la puerta dejándome sola, fue ahí cuando pude moverme y ver hacia donde se encontraba el pegaso. Revisé mi vientre con cuidado, para este momento ya era muy notable, lo acariciaba con cuidado usando mi casco derecho. Podía sentir movimiento proveniente del otro lado pero aún no mostraba señales de parto. En verdad aún no podía creer que pronto me volvería madre, sentía que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Si no me equivoco los bebes saldrían durante la primavera, sonreí ante aquel pensamiento.

*Siempre pensando en lo positivo portadora, igual que en la vida diaria*

-Se hace lo que se puede Cut- Si, ese era Flamercut, como se puede saber Hec no es el único que puede hacer contacto interior con su reliquia, en realidad cada portador o portadora puede hablarle a su espíritu guía, Cut era mi caso.

-Sabes Cut… hay veces en las que me pregunto si lo que hago es lo correcto- Dije yo para luego relajarme en la cama.

*¿De qué está hablando portadora?, puedo ver que de los 5 usted es la pura de intención*

-Lo sé Cut… pero a veces yo misma juzgo ese hecho- Dije cambiando un poco la expresión de mi rostro. ¿Por qué me hacái esta pregunta?, bueno más bien era por los hechos ocurridos últimamente, más que nada por el asunto de..

*Es sobre la prima del portador de la esperanza, ¿Cierto?*

Una de las cosas que odiaba de tener otra mente conectada… Pero debía admitirlo, estaba en lo cierto.

-Si… desde que Abigail regresó, las cosas no son como eran antes… con eso de que ella aún me odia , Thunder la odia a ella por lo sucedido años atrás… lo siento Cut, creo que he tocado un tema ajeno-

*Tranquilícese portadora, yo ya sé lo que ocurrió*

Esa respuesta por parte de Cut me hizo abrir los ojos, ¿Lo sabe?

*Algo que debe saber es que cuando un portador y su espíritu están unidos, no solo comparten la fuerza sino que también la mente, esto incluye la forma de hablar, las emociones y los recuerdos del otro*

-¿Recuerdos?... entonces- Dije para luego volver a acomodarme -¿Eres capaz de leer mi memoria?-

*Me temo que si portadora... y le doy mis más sinceras disculpas, su historia es una de las más tristes que he escuchado.. El hecho de tener una infancia así..*

-Cut, no quiero escucharme grosera pero enserio, ese es un tema del que no me gusta hablar- La verdad es que quería dejar todo eso atrás, ahora estaba en el pasado y este era mi presente. Ya no soy la misma flor de loto que era cuando ocurrió aquel día; Ahora soy diferente.

*Eso no quita el hecho de que ya lo sé todo, pero si no quiere hablar del tema entonces no lo hare*

Ante esta oración yo me quedé recostada un momento. Los minutos pasaban y yo seguía recostada en la cama, Cut no había dicho nada mas, al parecer decía la verdad y a la vez no se le ocurría otra cosa para hablar. Yo simplemente intentaba dejar mi mente en paz, era lo mejor que podía hacer en casos como este. De repente me iba preguntaba que estaría haciendo Thunder en este momento.

*Él está bien, aún no le ha gritado a nadie*

-Sabes Cut, a veces me incomoda cuando haces eso- Muchas veces Cut exploraba mi mente y entre lo encontraba estaban mis pensamientos, no me molestaba pero a la vez era algo incómodo.

Decidí hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

-Cut... ¿Podemos seguir con el aprendizaje?- Pregunté en ese momento, hubo silencio después de eso, al parecer mi espíritu no esperaba que pidiera eso. Pero luego me habló.

*.. ¿Está segura de eso, portadora?*

-Si... aún necesito explorar mas sobre los viajes dimensionales.. y además, aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste ese día en 'el núcleo'- Dije yo recordando aquel día.

* * *

Aquel momento ocurrió meses atrás, antes de que la primera tormenta que trajo a Hec sucediera, cuando en casa solamente éramos Sunshine y yo. En aquellos días mi vientre no era tan notable como lo es ahora, apenas y se podía ver. Me encontraba en la plaza principal del pueblo, justo en el mismo lugar en el que había hablado con Thunder años atrás cuando él no sabía quién era en realidad.

Minutos atrás estaba pensando en ese mismo día cuando Thunder estaba tocando su guitarra y yo lo veía escondida antes de ir con él, ese momento había sido el que marcó la época actual, nunca lo olvidaré.

Los minutos pasaban mientras yo me sumergía en mis recuerdos, todo el rato me encontraba con los ojos cerrados, creo que no me di cuenta cuando los otros ponis dejaron de hacer sonidos, estaba muy distraída mentalmente.

'Acanto...'

Una pequeña anomalía ocurrí en mi cabeza, la ignoré, tal vez sea algo imaginativo.

'Acanto...'

Ahora si me sentí vigilada, pero bueno, estaba dormida en medio de..

'Portadora del perdón'

-¿Uh?- Dije para luego abrir los ojos, por alguna razón me sentía extraña, pues ya no me encontraba en el mismo lugar. El ambiente era muy diferente, me encontraba flotando en medio de la nada, me encontraba como en medio del espacio, varias estrellas me rodeaban a lo lejos. En verdad estaba confundida.

-.. ¿Hola?- Pregunté en ese momento.

'Finalmente reacciona portadora del perdón, la estaba esperando'

-¿Q.. Quien está ahí?- Pregunté confundida y algo asustada por el momento.

'Puede tranquilizarse portadora, no soy un enemigo'

Para ese entonces no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

-¿Quien eres tú?…- Pregunté volteando a ver a varios lados sin conseguir algún objetivo, era como si fuera el aire lo que me estuviera hablando.

'Usted ya me conoce portadora del perdón, aún así me presentaré' Dijo aquella voz 'Yo soy el espíritu de la reliquia que la escogió usted… soy Flamercut, reliquia del perdón'

-¿Flamercut?…- Pregunté algo asombrada -¿Pero cómo?… tú estás..-

'Resguardado en Canterlot, lo sé, pero eso no corta el lazo que existe entre un espíritu y su portador' Dijo aquella voz.

-¿Para qué trajiste aquí?… y a decir verdad, ¿Dónde estamos?-

'En este momento nos encontramos en el núcleo del multiverso, un lugar en donde se controla cada mundo, dimensión y realidad en la existencia' Me respondió 'Y la traje aquí para darle un mensaje'

-¿Mensaje?.. ¿Qué mensaje?-

'Pronto los 5 portadores volverán a unirse, todo esto ocurrirá gracias a un evento al que se le ha llamado "La Reencarnación"'

-¿Reencarnación?… entonces… ¿Volveré a ver a Thunder?- Pregunté ilusionada al escuchar lo que me había dicho aquel espíritu.

'Paciencia, primero hace falta tiempo, este evento no ocurrirá de un día a otro' Me explicó 'Es un proceso muy difícil y que requiere mucho tiempo, y no se puede cumplir sin que antes suceda..'

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿Sin que suceda qué?- Pregunté ya desesperada.

'... Es algo muy difícil de explicar, portadora.. el tiempo vuela en estos días, y uno nunca puede saber cuanto más se podrá vivir antes de que todo llegue a su fin'

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- Volvía preguntar -No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo, por favor guíame-

'Lo siento portadora, pero por el momento usted solo puede esperar, hasta que ciertos hechos ocurran… y la Reencarnación pueda dar inicio… solo unos pocos serán elegidos para ser parte de este evento, los demás… el tiempo se agota'

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas, espíritu?-

'Pronto nos reuniremos, portadora, y usted se reunirá con sus amigos y con su amado… no diga ni una palabra de este evento a nadie… siga viviendo, portadora'

-¿Espíritu?… ¡Flamercut!-

* * *

-En ese momento me dejaste con varias dudas, Cut, y ahora que lo pienso, nunca me ayudaste a resolverlas- Dije después de haberle recordado aquel día a Cut, el por primera vez se había quedado escuchando, o al menos así se sentía.

*Entiendo portadora… le pido mis más sinceras disculpas..*

-Para ese momento no entendía lo que era 'La Reencarnación', pero poco después de que el día llegara… Cut… tiempo atrás tu me mencionaste que un evento debí ocurrir antes de que eso ocurriera… ¿Podrías decirme que evento fue?-

*Por el momento me temo que eso es irrelevante*

-¿Por qué?-

*Aunque ese evento ya haya quedado en el pasado, aún hay heridas que el tiempo no podrá sanar… tal vez no físicas, pero si emocionales*

-Lo dices como si quisieras confundirme- Dije para luego recostarme en mi cama boca arriba mirando el techo.

*Esa no es mi intención, usted sabe que mi objetivo es prepararla para convertirse en una guardiana*

-Esa parte ya la habías dicho- Dije algo cansada de que siempre me repita lo mismo.

*Aún necesita mucho por aprender, sobre lo que es ser un verdadero guardián, sobre las dimensiones, sobre el núcleo multiversal… y sobre nosotros*

-¿Ustedes?… ¿Las reliquias?-

*Nosotros no somos objetos místicos que han existido desde el principio de los tiempos… tenemos nuestro pasado, y no siempre hemos sido lo que somos*

-¿Podrías explicarme?- Pregunté algo curiosa.

*Llegando el momento será… aún no ha ocurrido el tiempo suficiente… solo puedo decir que no siempre estaremos con ustedes… durante el paso de los siglos, las reliquias y sus portadores han ido cuidando la existencia, mucho antes de lo que usted piensa*

No sabía si quería escuchar o no, pero la verdad aquella historia me dejan intrigada, quería saber mas pero sabía que no sería así… aún no.

-Dejaré que nos digas llegando el momento… hasta entonces… prometiste hace poco llevarme al núcleo del multiverso…-

*Prepárese… será algo tardado el proceso…*

Luego de eso todo se puso en blanco.

* * *

**TrixieWinx: espero y les haya gustado… y si lo preguntan, la respuesta es 'si', también daré mi parte en próximos capítulos, creo que ya es momento de que tenga más participación en la historia, ¿no lo creen? xD**

**Bueno los dejaré con Held, ojalá y no los deje esperando -_-**

* * *

**HeldDuke: Esperando? !pero si tu igual te tardas... quiero decir, si, fue culpa mía -_- i'm so sorry**

**Como sea, si quieren saber que tanto pedo pueden checar en mi canal de Youtube xD solo buscanme con el nombre que me conocen y ahí verán mi segundo video.**

**Les prometo que ya no tardaré... digo, tardaremos, creo que oficialmente ahora el fic es de ambos.**

**BROHOOF**


	67. El Núcleo Parte 2

**HeldDuke: ****Bueno, finalmente cumplimos que esta vez no tardamos tanto en escribir.**

**TrixieWinx: Me aman... de verdad me aman... TwT**

**HD: sisi te aman, nos aman a ambos porque somos asquerosamente sexys (?) ok no, les traemos el siguiente capítulo pero antes a responder comentarios:**

* * *

**JohnnyElRed: Sorry bro xD creo que lo pensamos antes, el núcleo también es mencionado en My Little Bastard, el cual ya se está haciendo nuevo capi.**

**Light Blizzard: Pues tardamos menos aquí, supongo que tu predicción fue cierta xD**

**Iv Anhell: Gracias por tu apoyo, trataremos de que sea así**

**chico-escudo: TW: yay :3**

**Fazen77****: O.O Es verdad! 700 Reviews! Estamos un paso mas cerca de llegar a los 1000! :D Gracias!**

**sanslash332: Taco? o.o oh n_n -se come el taco- ya no :3 ****y por cierto, TrixieWinx no tiene cuenta propia, ella trabaja aquí exclusivamente por el momento**

**Adriana-Valkyrie: Ya estamos aquí n_n gracias por tu review**

* * *

**Bueno, esperamos y les guste, por cierto hay noticias sobre mi canal de Youtube al final.**

* * *

Capítulo 66: El Núcleo Parte 2

Una vez mas me encontraba en un ambiente diferente, me sentía extraña, como si todo lo que me rodeaba simplemente hubiera desaparecido. Podía ver las estrellas a mi alrededor iluminando cada punto de aquel ambiente oscuro, el cual no parecía tener fin si llegabas a recorrerlo. En resumen, me sentía flotando en el espacio una vez mas.

Algo que me llamó la atención era que no me encontraba en mi forma de unicornio, a los pocos segundos me pude fijar que una vez mas tenía dedos, 5 de ellos en cada una de mis manos, había olvidado como era sentirlos al cerra mis puños. Luego pude ver el resto de mi cuerpo; era humana una vez mas, usando la ropa que tenía la última vez que viajé a la tierra. Mi cabello había crecido de igual manera, necesitaba un corte siendo sincera.

*Bienvenida una vez mas al núcleo, portadora*

No necesitaba preguntar para saber que esa voz era la de Cut.

*Supongo que recordará este lugar de su última visita*

-Si… aún lo recuerdo…- Respondí yo viendo a mi alrededor.

*Muy bien portadora, estoy seguro de que usted se preguntará cual es el objetivo de este lugar, ¿Cierto?*

Asentí ante aquella pregunta.

*Muy bien, para ser directo le diré que este lugar es desde donde se puede tener a cualquier espacio dimensional existente en el multiverso*

-¿Espacio dimensional?-

*Algún mundo, dimensión, realidad, universo. Son muy complejos portadora, sin mencionar el hecho de que cada día nacen cientos de espacios dimensionales*

-Entiendo..- La verdad es que aunque esto fuera cierto, me seguía pareciendo algo difícil de creer, podía recordar la noche del reclutamiento y ahora mismo creo que podía estar segura de que no habíamos explorado ni el 1% de las Equestrias.

*Antes de iniciar, necesito que usted active la llave del explorador universal, para eso usted necesita usarme*

Al escuchar esto tomé lo que era mi collar y comencé a subirlo pasando por mi cabeza, una vez que bajé la mano, la espada se activó por si sola. Me quedé contemplándola un momento.

*¿Sucede algo, portadora?*

-Es que.. hace mucho tiempo que no empuño esta espada... desde aquella noche..- A mi mente comenzaron a llegarme recuerdos de aquel momento, aquella noche tan violenta que había sido la 'Union War' y también podía ver recuerdos míos usando esta espada contra el ejercito del difunto Christian.

Luego de eso, de forma inmediata volví a donde me encontraba ahora aún con las espada en mano.

-.. ¿Que tengo que hacer?- Pregunté poco después de reaccionar.

*Primero debe colocar la hoja de su espada en la base frente a usted, le servirá igual que una llave, luego de eso tiene que pronunciar la clave personal usando el mismo número de rango que tiene, ya que usted fue la segunda en ser presentada como portadora, usted tiene que pronunciar 'Llave número 2, abrir núcleo'*

Un poco insegura asentí con la cabeza y miré mi espada, no sabía si lo lograría a la primera pero esperaba poder hacerlo. Sin nada mas que decir use un movimiento con mi espada para luego estancarla frente a mi hacia abajo. Pude sentir que algo la retuvo, creo que lo había logrado.

-... Llave número 2… abrir núcleo- Lo había hecho, y al poco tiempo pude saber que había dado resultado pues el ambiente comenzó a cambiar en ese momento.

* * *

***P.D.V. Thunder Pick***

-Enserio hermano, la verdad no sé que hacer en este momento, siento que debería irme por unos días pero no puedo dejar a Flamer, no sería lo correcto.. mucho menos en este momento-

Acid me miraba pensativo ante lo que le había dicho, le había contado todo lo sucedido, la verdad con lo que ha sucedido él era el único con el que podía hablar.

-Entonces, en tu momento de confusión y desalojo, cuando mas necesitas a alguien de compañía… ¿Me veniste a buscar a mi?- Preguntó él de forma incrédula.

-Pues… si- Respondí como si fuera algo obvio. -Eres mi amigo, ¿Que esperabas?, creo que Frezz, Venus y Zeta ya lo saben, no puedo hablar con Suny o Golden (el nombre Pony de Tom: Golden Grim), tampoco con Blu al ser mi futura cuñada, no quiero meter a Lightning o a Brooke, tampoco quiero meter a alguna de las Main 6 además del hecho de que Twilight sigue con el asunto de mi prima, Lady Art sigue en Canterlot y Sky, Drycloud y Hit no sé donde demonios están, tu eres el único con el que puedo hablar en este momento, enserio hermano estoy muy acelerado y creo que voy a..- Acid me dio una cachetada en ese momento para calmarme, puse mi casco en ese mismo lugar por el dolor.

-¿Mejor?- Me preguntó Acid.

-Creo que si..- Respondí yo. -Pero enserio Acid.. necesito ayuda con esto, no creo poder manejar todo esto, y para colmo pronto voy a ser papá, la primavera iniciará dentro de poco y será esa la época en la que Flamer va a dar a luz!-

-Bueno ya suicídate, ¿no?- Me dijo él después de escuchar mi festival de penas. -¿Y que hay de Storm?, ¿No es tu clon por algo así?, ¿No pudiste preguntarle a ella?-

-Storm sigue fuera del pueblo, está en Manehattan buscando lugares para tocar y de paso a mas humanos- Le expliqué entrecerrando los ojos, luego de eso bajé la cabeza un poco triste. -¿No odiarías si llega a ocurrirte algo así?- Le pregunté a Acid, el puso su pata alrededor de mi cuello.

-Hermano, hay 2 cosas en el mundo que mas odio: Los racistas, y el negro que tienes viviendo en tu casa-

-¡Te escuché, animal!- Gritó Tom a lo lejos.

-Oh!, y también las tortillas de maíz- Alcé una ceja al escuchar esto último, luego de eso su mirada cambió a una mas sincera. -Vas a salir de esta, has salido de peores, ¿No es así?-

-... Supongo que si lo pones así..-

-¡Ese es el Thunder que conozco!- Luego de esto el se separó de mi -Bueno, me tengo que ir, quedé con Venus en los arcades, tendremos nuestra revancha. ¿Quieres venir?-

-Creo que mejor para otro momento, Acid- Le dije yo.

-Bueno, ahí tu. Cualquier cosa sabes donde estamos- Y con esto Acid alzó vuelo dejándome solo, di un suspiro apenas me aseguré de que no pueda escucharme.

* * *

***P.D.V. Flamer Flower***

El ambiente oscuro que era el núcleo comenzaba a aclararse, quedando ahora como uno azulado pero conservando su toque espacial. A la vista se podían ver diferentes galaxias, decenas de ellas y todas rodeándome.

*Ahora portadora, lo que usted está viendo es el explorador de universos. Ahora que puede contemplarlo, es momento de que entienda la función de este lugar*

-Te escucho- Dijo aún mirando a mi alrededor.

*Primero que nada, debe saber que el núcleo es en realidad una puerta, una puerta que puede llevar a cualquier dimensión que usted desee*

-¿Y en tenemos que ver nosotros aquí?-

*A eso iba portadora… ustedes tiene como misión permanente cuidar de este lugar, es por eso que ustedes considerados 'guardianes' del multiverso, esta es la puerta que deben cuidar*

-Entiendo… ¿Otros pueden acceder a este lugar?-

*Hasta donde puedan llegar casos imposibles… si… ustedes deben asegurarse de que no sea así*

-Entiendo… ¿Podemos seguir?-

*Con gusto, portadora… gire la llave*

Ya que eso si lo había entendido, tomé la espada y la hice girar en su mismo lugar, en ese momento se abrieron varias ventanas, muchas de ellas y todas mostrando a Equestria pero por alguna razón sabía que a la vez no eran la misma Equestria.

*Lo que ve ahora son las ya conocidas ventanas dimensionales, en este momento todas muestran al mundo en el que se encuentra en este momento. ¿Recuerda la búsqueda que usted y los otros portadores hicieron?*

-La recuerdo, si-

*Cada uno de los guerreros que encontraron pertenecían cada quien a su respectiva dimensión, una dimensión es una versión diferente de un mismo mundo, cada dimensión tiene un diferente a otra*

-Por ejemplo, ¿La Equestria perteneciente a nosotros… y por ejemplo la de Destiny Dream son diferentes versiones?-

*Afirmativo*

-Entendido..- Eso sinceramente lo sabía pero no había entendido cual era su nombre -¿Y que hay de Storm?, ¿Ella también es de otra dimensión?-

*Ese sería el caso de una realidad alternativa, una realidad alternativa es casi lo mismo a un dimensión alternativa. Las realidades alternativas son en realidad diferentes versiones de una misma historia*

-¿Algo así como… cuando cuentas una historia y esta tiene un final alternativo?-

*En parte, No es necesario que sea un final.*

-Creo que ya entendí… entonces el hecho de que ella es una versión alternativa de Thunder es verdad-

*Así parece, sin embargo, su realidad alternativa por alguna razón no aparece aún*

-Luego veremos eso- Aunque la verdad ese era un detalle que me llamaba mucho la atención.

*Muy bien portadora, es momento de explorar mas haya de Equestria* Al momento de decir esto, las ventanas se apagaron y de un parpadeo desaparecieron, luego de esto se pudieron ver varias esferas girando al rededor para luego posicionarse cada una en los lugares que ocupaban cada ventana para luego tomar cada una la imagen de un planeta.

*Lo que puede ver ahora son los distintos mundos que se pueden visitar, cada mundo representa un diferente universo. Ejemplos de estos son Equestria o también su mundo de origen*

-Entonces... ¿Desde aquí puedo ir a cualquier mundo que se me ocurra?… el de alguna película, serie..-

*Cualquier universo que exista, es posible verlo desde aquí*

-Vaya..- Eso la verdad si me llamaba la atención, ya me estaba preguntando si eso era posible.

*También es posible que existan diferentes versiones de un mismo mundo, podría existir una tierra futurista, o una que actualmente sigue igual a como conocemos o..*

-O... la versión destruida...-

*... Portadora... no piense en eso... ahora tiene la oportunidad de vivir en su mundo actual*

-Lo sé... pero… aunque yo ya no vivía en la tierra.. me da tristeza...- Y era cierto, sé que mi vida en Equestria había iniciado hace hace ya casi 4 años, pero aún con todo lo que había ocurrido, la tierra era mi hogar, fue ahí donde me convertí en lo que soy, tanto en la flor de loto como en portadora del perdón. Además fue ahí donde conocí a Hec...

*... Creo que ya es todo por el momento... es hora de regresar..*

-Si... creo que si... llévanos a casa..- Luego de eso sentí que volvía en mi.

* * *

**Es todo por ahora, ahora la noticia:**

**Creo que haré un video de preguntas en mi canal de Youtube titulado 'Pregúntenle a HeldDuke', lo hago ahí para no ocupar espacio innecesario aquí y no romper alguna regla, además es mas divertido xD las preguntas las pueden hacer por PM, por mensaje personal en Facebook, escribiéndome a mi cuenta de Twitter o como comentario en el mismo canal de Youtube. Espero y quieran participar.**

**BROHOOF**


	68. La Fraternidad Regresa

**Ya neta, ¿por qué últimamente me estoy tardando con los capítulos?, ya no recuerdo esa época cuando sacaba capítulo diario... esperen, creo que fue el año pasado o.o**

**No manches, ¿ya llevo un año con este fic? O.O**

**Pero bueno, aquí traemos el siguiente capítulo**

* * *

Capítulo 67: La Fraternidad Regresa

Después de una larga vuelta por el pueblo pensé que era hora de regresar, durante el camino me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho Tom la noche anterior, la verdad no sabía asegurar si su teoría era del todo cierta, por mi mente de repente pasó una vez mas lo que me había dicho exactamente.

'Si no fuera por la muerte de Marisol, ustedes no se hubieran encontrado... nunca hubieras entrado a Equestria, no seguirías con ella.. y estoy seguro de que no hubieras sabido de las reliquias... de ser así, no hubieran reunido a los Equestrianos del multiverso, no hubieran salvado a la tierra.. en resumen, si tu prima no hubiera hecho lo que hizo.. estoy seguro de que en este momento no estaríamos aquí... y tu prometida no estuviera esperando a tu bebé… Piénsalo Hec... tal vez tu prima no es tan mala como tu piensas'

-¿Y que pasa si… Tom tenía razón ayer?… digo, es verdad lo que dije ayer, pero debo admitir que él en cierta razón también estaba en lo cierto… no lo sé, ¿Tú que opinas, Hope?-

-Hope… Hope!-

*Uh, perdón, ¿Dijo algo, portador?-

-¿Cuando menos me estás escuchando?-

*Claro que si, Portador*

-¿Sobre qué estaba hablando?- Pregunté alzando un ojo

*… Está bien, no estaba prestando atención portador, es solo que… hace un momento detecté una presencia en el núcleo…*

-Hope, no tengo idea de lo que me hablas, ¿Te puedes explicar?- Pregunté un poco frustrado al escuchar lo que decía Hope.

*No es nada portador, lo mas probable es que haya sido alguna de las portadoras… la portadora del perdón… puede estar tranquilo*

-¿Tranquilo?, Hope, eso es lo único que no puedo hacer en este momento: Tranquilizarme, así que mejor no me digas que me calme, ¿Oíste?-

*… Si portador… mis disculpas portador…*

Por alguna razón en ese momento comencé a sentirme mal, genial, ahora me estaba desquitando con Hope y era justamente eso lo que no quería hacer.

-Hope… lo lamento, ¿si?, no quería hablarte de esa manera, es que… me siento frustrado, en serio-

*No portador, yo… creo que mejor le dejaré en paz*

-Espera Hope, no te..- Ya era muy tarde, dejé de sentir a Hope en ese momento. Cerré los ojos ahora deprimido, rayos si pudiera describir lo mal que me sentía en ese momento. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, y por alguna razón no me sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie mas.

-Que horrible día- Me dije a mi mismo caminando sin un rumbo determinado pateando una piedra que había por ahí, ahora tampoco tenía a Hope para hablar. Lo peor de todo es que comenzaba a sentir que todo esto era mi culpa, si Bluesong no hubiera hecho aparición… no… era mi culpa, no debí portarme así y algo me decía que aún con lo que sucedió, no era lo correcto…

En parte sentía que lo que me dijo ayer Tom pues como que… el tenía razón, y lo peor de todo es que no lo quería ver, además… Flamer y yo ya estamos juntos, ya todo está bien, ¿No?

En ese instante un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, algo me decía que debía hablar con Bluesong… no, quería hablar con ella. ¿Por qué quería hablar con ella?, ni idea, pero quería hacerlo, algo me decía que así podría al menos quitarme esta frustración.

Tomé vuelo a la biblioteca, lo mas seguro es que Twilight seguía ahí y si no era así, entonces sería mejor pues lo mas seguro es que estaríamos solos los dos, tal vez de esa manera habría menos presión.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegué a mi destino, estaba en lo cierto, en la puerta se encontraba una nota que decía 'Cerrado, vuelva mas tarde', esta era mi oportunidad. Como la puerta estaba cerrada decidí entrar por una de las ventanas, no fue tan difícil en realidad.

Ya estando yo adentro comencé a ver el lugar, había mucho silencio, demasiado para mi 'salud' de hecho. Varias ventanas estaban cerradas y no había señal de que alguien estuviera...

En ese momento escuché una voz proveniente de bajo, no sé muy bien pero creo que era… un canto… un canto en un idioma que no entendía muy bien. Era el laboratorio, de ahí venía aquel canto. Me acerqué a la puerta del sótano y apoyé mi oído en esta, por lo que podía escuchar estaba en lo cierto, era un canto. Abrí un poco la puerta y a partir de ahí pude escuchar con claridad.

Yume de takaku tonda karada wa,  
donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku,  
nemuru chiisana omoi hirogaridashite,  
kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba,  
kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta,  
nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de.

Para este momento era obvio que era japones, el tono, el ritmo… conocía esa canción, era 'Crossing Field', la parte final en realidad, muy hermosa.

I wanna always be with you,  
I wanna hold you tight right now,  
I swear I will walk with you,  
I"ll give you everything I have.

Para este momento pude ver que la dueña de esa voz era la misma Bluesong, quien se encontraba encerrada en una burbuja de magia, algo parecida a la que usó Annihilus para encerrar a su hermana antes de conocer a esta última. No podía comprender pues aún en esa situación, ella cantaba.

Cuando pude asegurar que había terminado de cantar, me acerqué para que ella pudiera verme, lo cual hizo sin sorprenderse.

-¿Sabias que yo estaba aquí?- Pregunté entonces.

-Si.. bueno, en realidad logré sentirte- Preguntó ella para luego no decir nada, como si ella no quisiera hablar conmigo.

Aún así, decidí acercarme mas a ella, aunque ni yo lo podía creer, quería en parte arreglar las cosas, y vaya sea mi suerte, ella ni siquiera me veía, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-.. Abi... Yo...-

-¿Qué?, ¿Vas a gritarme otra vez?- Gritó ella a través de la burbuja, se veía enojada pero a la ves triste, yo no quería parecer enojado, mi mirada no decía que lo estaba.

-... No..- Dije de forma sincera -.. Quería estar con mi prima..- Ella volteó a verme un poco sorprendida, quería darle confianza, y hacer lo que debí hacer desde el inicio: Permitir que ella cuente su versión de la historia.

-.. ¿Se puede?- Pregunté un poco mas cariñosamente, ella volvió a voltear para luego asentir un poco esperanzada.

* * *

***P.D.V. Flamer***

Después de lo sucedido en el núcleo, decidí ir a ver a Suny, necesitaba consejo y la verdad no había nadie mejor que quien fue mi mejor amiga de años atrás para pedirle consejo. Me encontraba en mi habitación caminando dando vueltas esperando, la puerta de entrada se abrió y al asomarme por la ventana pude ver a Tom, o Golden Grim como se hizo llamar hace poco, él había salido, creo que a buscar a Thunder por lo que ahora teníamos la casa para nosotras.

*Eso sonó como algo en doble sentido*

Si, a veces Cut se tomaba las cosas en doble sentido, no sé pero creo que tiene la personalidad de un pervertido.

*Solamente asimilo la personalidad de mi portadora, portadora*

En ese momento dejé mi caminata para procesar lo que acababa de oír, acaso mi propia reliquia me llamó…

-¡No soy una pervertida!- Grité escuchándome por toda la habitación.

*¿Segura?, no es por ofender pero he visto cosas, portadora*

-.. ¿Qué clase de cosas?- Pregunté alzando una ceja, eso no se escuchaba nada bien.

*Cuando exploraba sus recuerdos, encontré algo que me llamó la atención, algo ocurrido entre ustedes dos un par de años atrás… no diré nada mas…*

Me quedé quieta tratando de pensar en algún recuerdo de hace dos años, y la verdad… espera… no hablará de…

-No hablarás de…-

*Si hablo de… eso..*

….

Después de eso se escuchó el sonido de mi collar revotando en el muro y luego cayendo a mi cama.

*Auch! Eso dolió!*

-¡Vas a quedarte ahí por el resto del día Cut!- Grité totalmente roja, era claro qué recuerdo había visto, y debo decir: ¡El no tiene derecho a ver cómo ocurrió mi primera vez!

*No hablará enserio… ¿verdad?*

-Hasta que en verdad te necesite, te quedarás ahí el resto del día- Dije yo caminando a la puerta de la habitación.

*¡Espere!, ¡Era una broma!, ¡No puede dejarme aquí!... ¡Portadora!.. ¿Hola?... ¡Nooooooo!...*

Fue lo último que escuché de mi reliquia, ¿cómo decían los japoneses en una ocasión como esta?... Baka Hentai… creo que era eso.

* * *

***P.D.V. Thunder***

-Entonces… ¿todo eso te ocurrió después de la muerte de Marisol?- Me preguntó Bluesong después de que yo le haya contado todo lo ocurrido desde años atrás.

-Sip, digno de inmortalizarse en un libro de ficción- Dije yo para luego dar un suspiro –Luego de eso ocurrió aquel día…-

-Si.. La verdad, yo al principió pensé que todo lo que ocurrió en nuestro hogar… todo eso era una mentira- Dijo Bluesong mirando al suelo. Saben, en el fondo yo la entendía, y para este momento me gustaría saber qué hubiera ocurrido si nada de esto hubiera sucedido, todo esto del Apocalipsis y nuestra llegada..

-Héctor.. Este mundo… en verdad es Equestria, ¿verdad?-

-Si- Respondí yo.

-Vaya… solo una pregunta… ¿Eres un brony?- Al parecer fue tanta la distancia que tuvimos, esta chica ya no sabía nada de mí.

-Sí, soy un brony, ¿feliz?- Pregunté resignado, a lo que ella respondió con una risa, no sé por qué pero el escucharla reír como que hacía que me tranquilizara, hasta yo quería reirme para ser sincero.

-Hay Hec… la verdad es que me tienes sorprendida, no esperaba que te volvieras un brony- Dijo ella secándose las lágrimas de la risa –Digo, si supe de los bronys en estados unidos y que también había aquí en México, pero siendo sincera no me esperaba que tú te volvieras uno de ellos, ¿Cómo reaccionaron mis tíos?-

-Meh, ellos nunca supieron- Dije volteando a ver a otro lado entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Enserio?.. ¿Y cómo le hiciste para ocultárselos?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Samanta me cubría, ella es pegasister, y fue quien me hizo ver la serie en primer lugar. Fue divertida, pero no comencé a verla por mi cuenta hasta que ocurrió lo que te conté-

-Enserio me hubiera gustado poder haber visto todo eso en persona-

-Sabes, pudiste haberlo hecho si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste- Le dije esta vez cambiando a un semblante serio, a lo que ella cambió de expresión a una de arrepentimiento bajando la cabeza volteando a otro lado -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Yo… etto..-

-Bluesong… Abi, ya pasaron casi 4 años… creo que ya es momento de que me expliques tus acciones- Le dije en tonces, ahora ella no tenía escape, pues seguía encerrada en aquella burbuja de energía, conociendo a Twilight esta era muy poderosa para aquel tamaño.

-Pues... yo…-

* * *

**Esperamos y les haya gustado, y por cierto ya ven que no siempre los espíritus son tipo 'Maestro Shifu', Cut resultó ser un 'maestro Roshi'.**

**Y en caso de que no se les haya ocurrido, Flamer puede ser pervertida, igualita a la original :D**

**TrixieWinx: Oye! Yo no soy pervertida!**

**HD: Yo no escribí tu parte del fic :3**

**TW: Baka!**

**HD: Oh! por cierto, el término 'Baka Hentai' significa 'Idiota Pervertido', hablando de japones, ¿recuerdan cuando Bluesong cantaba en japones? Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta de hoy:**

**¿Quieren mas canciones en japones?**

**Los que sean otakus van a decir que si, y también se habrán fijado que la canción usada hoy es el opening de 'Sword Art Online'**

**BROHOOF**


End file.
